Del amor y otras maldiciones Imperdonables
by Lisscandy
Summary: De todos los sentimientos que habitan el corazón del hombre, ninguno es más oscuro y poderoso que el amor.  Es capaz de concebir las creaciones más maravillosa, originar la felicidad más pura, generar el dolor más insoportable, consumirte completamente.
1. Un largo viaje de regreso a Hogwarts

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, y no pudo observar nada; trató de ver sus manos, las sentía allí, pero no podía verlas; trató de orientarse, de palpar el suelo, pero solo consiguió tocar tierra, húmeda y fría. El propio sonido de los latidos de su corazón llenaron su cabeza. Entonces escuchó esa voz.

-¡Ayúdenme por favor!-

La reconoció al instante. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar con fuerza y tuvo que sujetarlas para poder pensar con claridad

-¿Donde estas? ¡Te escucho pero no puedo verte!- intentó gritar más fuerte, llamarlo y decirle que no estaba solo, pero su voz se escuchaba lejos, mientras una punzada de dolor crecía inundando todo su cuerpo.

Trató de pensar con calma, correr, tratar de llegar... pero no sabía hacia donde ir.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde? No puedo verte.-

Entonces, un rayo de luz verde iluminó la vasta oscuridad de la noche y de pronto todo volvió a ser como al principio.

Tinieblas, silencio y luego el sonido de mil trozos de cristal que cayeron a sus pies.

Despertó sin recordar donde estaba. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello húmedo y respirando lentamente, abrió los ojos.

Observó las paredes tapizadas del cuarto de baño, el jarrón de cerámica con flores pintadas a manos y la tina de patas de león donde estaba sumergida, ya el agua tibia con aroma a flores empezaba a enfriarse.

Se incorporó, dejando la tina y alcanzando una toalla para secarse el cabello. Las gotas de agua enjabonada, recorrieron por su cuerpo para morir en las fibras de la pieza que la envolvía.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de la copa de cristal rota en el suelo y el vino derramado. Agitó su mano rápidamente

-_Evanesco_- conjuró mientras los trozos de cristal y el liquido desaparecían del suelo.

Las hojas de papel del diario el Profeta levitaron su camino hacia la chimenea en el otro cuarto, mientras Sophie entraba a su habitación y contemplaba las llamas avivadas por el papiro del diario. Ardiendo en llamas la foto de una calavera con una serpiente dentro, bajo el titulo a seis columnas: ¡_Mortífagos en mundial de Quidditch!_

Suspiró tratando de alejar de si las imágenes de su pesadilla mientras deslizaba sus manos entre un conjunto bordado de dos piezas. Escuchó tres toques leves en su puerta, alcanzando una bata larga de grueso terciopelo azul.

-¿Quién es? - preguntó

Al otro lado de la puerta una voz masculina, fuerte que arrastraba las erres, pero sin embargo sonaba con dulzura contestó.

-Soy Viktor, Igor dijo que querías verme ¿puedo pasar?

Una delicada sonrisa pasó por el corazón de Sophie, estar con Viktor siempre le alegraba el día. Avanzó hacia la puerta y abrió, observando un joven alto y fuerte, de piel pálida y ojos oscuros que la miraban sonriendo amablemente.

-Pasa por favor- posó un beso en la mejilla del joven mientras lo invitaba a sentarse a su lado- ¿cómo has estado? No te he visto desde el día que zarpamos, y sospecho que ese idiota ambicioso de Karkaroff no te ha dejado respirar.

Viktor Krum sonrió imperceptiblemente, tomando las manos de Sophie entre las suyas.

-Te preocupas demasiado tía Sophie, ya no soy un niño. Además, es posible que el Cáliz de Fuego no me elija a mí como campeón de Durrmstrrang

-Te elegirá a ti, Karkaroff esta tan obsesionado que pondrá él mismo tu nombre en el contrato, pero no te mandé a llamar solo para eso ¿sabes? quería darte esto- tomó su varita, y con un rápido giro un libro salió flotando de su buró, posándose en sus manos _Criaturas fascinantes: Dragones. Guía completa de estudio_- Recibí un mensaje de Londres, al parecer solicitaron algunos dragones a Rumania- dejó el libro en manos de su sobrino.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le preguntó mirándole a los ojos con el libro en las manos.

-Porque si el idiota arrogante de Karkarrof pone tu nombre en ese artefacto te escogerá, es sangre de campeones la que corre por tu venas Viktor, y aunque odie el hecho de que te ponga en peligro, no puedo evitar sentirme orgullosa de ti y haré todo lo que pueda para que regreses sano y salvo a casa... ahora déjame dormir que esto cansada y debo lucir hermosa para cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts

Posó el dorso de su mano en su frente, haciendo un gesto teatral, mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro. El joven de ojos oscuros sonrió y se despidió, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Era una sala enorme. Sin embargo, parecía pequeña por la cantidad excesiva de objetos y retratos que habitaban en ella, una a una todas las paredes se adornaban con las imágenes animadas de los magos y brujas que habían hecho historia a través de los tiempos. Cuchicheaban y abandonaban sus retratos para pasearse por los cuadros vecinos, comentando a susurros los asuntos que allí se escuchaban.

Un anciano de larga barba blanca, ojos azules y lentes de medialuna se inclinaba sobre una fuente de piedra sólida. Largos hilos de plata se enredaban en su varita, mientras él los depositaba en el Pensieve, agitando el agua con sus uñas largas y amarillas.

-¿Quería verme Profesor? - Albus Dumbledore levantó la vista y observó al hombre alto de piel pálida, que avanzaba hacia su escritorio de madera labrada. Señaló hacia la silla delante de él y asintió.

-Pasa Severus, toma asiento por favor ¿Puedo ofrecerte un trago de whisky de fuego, o tal vez hidromiel? , Madame Rosmerta se dignó en abastecer mis reservas- chasqueó sus dedos y dos vasos aparecieron de la nada.

-No gracias –respondió Snape, con mirada impaciente hacia el anciano- le ruego que me diga lo que desea de mi, profesor, en este momento tengo cosas que hacer-

-Como gustes... –respondió Dumbledore, mirando inquisidoramente a su interlocutor- he solicitado tu presencia esta noche porque necesito consultarte varias cosas, entre ellas saber si has leído El Profeta en los últimos días-

-Todo el mundo sabe lo que paso en el mundial de Quidditch, Dumbledore –respondió, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro- pero no creo que me haya llamado solo para eso, ¿algo mas ha ocurrido, verdad? ¿Algo que no está en los periódicos quizás?-

-Como siempre, la perspicacia te hace honor Severus... si, algo mas ha ocurrido, pero antes de que hablemos de esto, debo preguntarte... ¿cómo se conjura la marca de Voldemort? -Dumbledore dejo el pensieve, mientras caminaba hacia un enorme pájaro dorado. Fijando la vista en sus plumas de fuego, acariciando lentamente su cabeza mientras esperaba la respuesta del otro.

Al otro lado de la sala, Severus Snape observaba el anciano mientras recitaba todo lo que recordaba respecto a la marca tenebrosa.

-_Morsmordre_ –afirmó- confío que sabe latín, _mors _significa muerte y _mordre _del francés muerde. El señor Tenebroso la creó, y solo sus Mortífagos saben invocarla -finalizó impaciente

-Bien Severus, eres de gran ayuda, confío en que estás informado acerca de lo que sucedió en el mundial de Quidditch. Pero muy a mi pesar no son esas las noticias las que me preocupan –prosiguió- en realidad son las noticias que no aparecen en El Profeta-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Bertha Jorkins ha desaparecido, desde hace meses nadie sabe de su paradero. Por supuesto, Cornelius Fudge piensa que está perdida y se niega a declarar lo contrario.

Albus Dumbledore se paseó por su oficina mientras alcanzaba un pedazo de periódico a su acompañante. Severus Snape tomó el papel y observó la fotografía de un hombre viejo, de pelo blanco y mirada asustada; debajo de la nota se leía: _Frank Byrce Desaparecido en Little Hangleton_.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la desaparición de este muggle con todo esto?- inquirió

-Ahhh Severus, Frank Byrce es el guardián de la Mansión Ryddle.-

El anciano director retiró el recorte de papel de las manos de Severus, y lo guardo de nuevo junto a otros papeles, mientras el hombre joven trataba de procesar lo que había escuchado.

-¿Piensa usted que el Señor Tenebroso ha regresado, profesor?-

-Creo que si Severus... es una lástima que el ministerio no comparta mis temores. He solicitado la cancelación del Torneo de los Tres magos, pero Cornelius no quiere escuchar nada del asunto. Por esto debo preguntarte Severus ¿ no has olvidado nuestro pacto?-

-Todo sigue igual que antes, tienes mi palabra como siempre Dumbledore- y luego añadió -¿Que pasará con Harry Potter?-

Dumbledore se acercó hacia su pensieve mientras sacaba mas hilos de plata de su sien.

-Todo sigue de acuerdo al plan- añadió, mirando al hombre de ojos negros- cuento contigo Severus.-

Con un vuelo de su capa negra, el otro abandonaba la oficina del director, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Mil Gracias por leer.


	2. El cuarto de pociones

Los silenciosos corredores de Hogwarts eran patrullados por los prefectos y las prefectas de las diferentes casas, mientras Severus Snape regresaba a las mazmorras desde el séptimo piso.

Siempre le había gustado pasearse por los amplios pasillos de la escuela dormida, haciendo sus rondas semanales o simplemente para tener un poco de distracción, después de todo Hogwarts era el único lugar que él podía llamar hogar.

Su oficina se encontraba en el mismo pasillo de la gran entrada, caminando derecho hacia los calabozos. Se detuvo frente a su puerta colocando su mano en la madera y esta se abrió.

Dos mesas se erigían al centro de la sala, en cada pared había un estante, cada uno atiborrado en todos sus niveles de frascos de cristal de diferentes colores. Severus tomó varios frascos en sus manos y los colocó lentamente en la mesa del centro.

Repaso mentalmente los elementos que utilizaría, mientras levitaba una balanza y un caldero sobre la mesa. Colmillo de serpiente, polvos de raíz de asfódelo, ortiga seca, uñas de lechuza y por último un benzoar.

Con calma empezó a medir los ingredientes, tomándose el tiempo preciso para alcanzar la perfección del brebaje, tomaría todo un ciclo lunar la elaboración del veritaserum. Este era necesario para crear el antídoto de dicha poción.

Si Dumbledore estaba en lo cierto, no pasaría mucho tiempo para recibir la llamada del Señor Tenebroso, y él, Severus Snape estaría preparado para las consecuencias de sus acciones. Una vez más, por milésima vez desde aquel negro día maldijo el momento en el cual tomó la

Siempre fue un joven brillante, desde su primer día en Hogwarts sus maestros se habían dado cuenta de esto; sin embargo su timidez, y la torpeza para hablar le habían granjeado pocos amigos.

Sus compañeros de casa lo buscaban para que los ayudara en sus tareas, pero nunca para que los acompañaran en sus juegos y excursiones. Solo había tenido dos amigas de infancia, la primera lo dejo por un gryffindor arrogante y cruel, y la segunda lo abandonó para irse a estudiar al extranjero. Dadas las circunstancias todo su camino se preparaba para ser un mortífago, pensaba que el poder y la grandeza eran el camino a seguir, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no poseía la crueldad ni la falta de conciencia necesaria para servir al Señor oscuro.

Una botella de cristal se paseó entre sus dedos admirando el color y la densidad de su contenido.

De repente sintió un dolor agudo, y un espasmo que le hizo cerrar la mano de golpe. El envase se quebró y su sangre se mezcló con el contenido de la botella. Un dolor insoportable recorrió su antebrazo izquierdo, mientras recorría su manga observó con terror la sombra que resurgía sobra su piel, del mismo color de su sangre. Una calavera con una víbora dentro, serpenteo por su antebrazo y Severus Snape reconoció en su propia piel el símbolo de su pasado oscuro.

Mil gracias por aún seguir leyendo. Un beso.


	3. Bienvenidas

El 31 de octubre amaneció como cualquier otro día. El sol se levantó tarde, iluminando el bosque encantado. El sauce boxeador agitó sus ramas dejando caer miles de hojas de colores del fuego al suelo, mientras un ave fénix sobrevolaba el castillo dándole los buenos días a la Estrella de la mañana.

Nada de esto era contemplado por lo estudiantes del castillo, mientras dirigían sus pasos al gran salón para desayunar. Comentaban entre ellos acerca del acontecimiento ese día.

Hasta el momento el año había sido muy aburrido, los partidos de Quidditch estaban suspendidos y las visitas a Hogsmeade prohibidas para todos aquellos que todavía no llegaran al tercer año. Así que por primera vez en semanas, tendrían algo emocionante que ver.

El gran salón estaba impresionante, engalanado con las banderas de las diferentes casas, el techo encantado teñido de mil colores y el escudo de Hogwarts. Todos tenían puesta sus mejores túnicas, aunque no se esperaba que los invitados arribaran hasta el atardecer.

Finalizado el desayuno, la profesora McGonnagal golpeó una cucharita de plata sobre un cristal, mientras se aclaraba la garganta ruidosamente, y todos los estudiantes voltearon para prestar atención.

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento, mientras caminaba hasta el pódium de la lechuza dorada:- Muy buenos días a todos, confío en que ya están enterado de los acontecimientos que se darán a lugar en Hogwarts este año, pero por si acaso no, lo cual dudo, hoy se los recordare.-

-El Torneo de los tres magos es una competencia que ha tenido su lugar en el mundo mágico desde hace cientos de años. Los participantes provienen de las tres escuelas de magia más importantes de Europa, ellos son La academia Beauxbatons, el Instituto Durmstrang y nuestro colegio Hogwarts.-

-Solo los estudiantes que hayan cumplido los 17 años pueden colocar su nombre en el cáliz de fuego- sus ojos buscaron a los gemelos Weasley, quienes observaban al director con desánimo- El cáliz elegirá un campeón por cada escuela, y entonces se dará inicio al torneo

-Confío en que harán sentirse a nuestros invitados como en casa, después de todo el objetivo de todo esto es la cooperación mágica internacional.-

-Durante el día de hoy asistirán a sus clases regulares, y al terminar el último periodo iremos a recibirlos a la orilla del lago-

Esto último fue recibido con varios resoplos y murmullos de desaprobación. Pero el respeto que sentían los estudiantes por el director pudo más, y todos arrastraron sus pies hasta los diferentes salones de clases.

Severus Snape no fue ajeno a los acontecimientos de aquel día, viéndose "obligado" a remover 10 puntos de Gryffindor a razón de Lavender Brown, demasiado distraída suspirando para darse cuenta de que su caldero estaba goteando.

-Te digo Harry, Fred y George van a preparan una poción envejecedora , le podemos pedir que pongan nuestros nombres- Dijo Ron Weasley

-Cállate ya Ron por favor, sino Batman aquí presente nos hará limpiar el desastre que Peeves dejo en los baños del quinto piso anoche, ¡sin magia! -

-Tarde, me parece que "Batman" los acaba de escuchar- los jóvenes voltearon lentamente hacia el objetivo de su pequeña platica y resoplaron con resignación-

-Me parece Sr. Potter que tiene usted un problema de memoria, le recuerdo que no hay Quidditch este año, por lo tanto le será difícil recuperar los 50 puntos que les restare a Gryffindor por su indiscreción, a cada uno. Ahora salga de mi salón de clases.

Ron Weasley y Harry Potter caminaron cabizbajos silenciosamente.

-Te lo dije Ron, ¡100 puntos! …McGonnagal nos va a matar-

-¡Lo sé! Por cierto Harry otra cosa…-

-Dime Ron-

-¿Quien es Batman?-

Severus Snape avanzó por los pasillos del corredor donde estaba ubicado el lobby de los profesores, un grupo de Hufflepuffs del primer año se congelaron al verlo avanzar, pero él no les hizo caso. Al entrar al salón notó que ya todo el personal estaba presente. Al parecer fue el único que pudo a mantener sus estudiantes en sus asientos durante la última hora de estudios.

Albus Dumbledore le hizó señas para que se acercara.

-Severus llegaste, se han hecho algunos cambios de último minuto, te ruego que me acompañes para recibir a nuestros invitados.-

_Genial, no solo tengo que hacer de espía y enseñar una bola de estudiantes idiotas, ahora también tengo que ser tu lacayo de librea_.-pensó el maestro de pociones.

Severus asintió.

-Muy bien, acompáñenme por favor, llegaran en cualquier momento-

Minerva Mcgonnadal y Filius Flitwicht avanzaron con Snape y Dumbledore hacia la orilla del lago, La profesora Sprout y Madam Pomfrey se encontraban en la enfermería, atendiendo a dos pequeñas Hufflepuffs de primer año, que Filch había aterrorizado hasta la histeria la noche anterior porque se les olvido limpiarse los zapatos antes de entrar al castillo.

La Jefa de la casa de Gryffindor repartía órdenes a sus estudiantes a diestra y siniestra:

-Señor Weasley arréglese la bufanda-

-Sr. Potter, por alguna vez en su vida péinese-

-Longbottom, lleve ese sapo de vuelta al castillo, esto no es un zoológico, y por amor a Merlín, no mencione que no sabe hacer un simple conjuro permutador delante de los alumnos de Durmstrang-

Los estudiantes de las diferentes casas se aglomeraron a la orilla del lago, luciendo las bufandas de distintos colores, especulando sobre la forma en cómo llegarían los invitados

-Tal vez lleguen con un traslador- dijo un joven de Ravenclaw.

-O tal vez lleguen en escobas- Dijo Seamus Finnigan

-Creo que veo algo- Dijo Luna Lovegood- Es como un castillo que flota.-

En ese instante decenas de caballos blancos tiraban de un carruaje enorme, blanco marfil brillante, adornado de líneas de plata. Los caballos descendieron muy cerca de los alumnos que estaban más cerca de la orilla, obligándolos a tirarse al suelo para no ser barridos por sus patas, un segundo más tarde aterrizaron. La puerta del carruaje se abrió y Severus observo la mujer más alta que había visto en su vida, era más alta que Hagrid, y eso que este era mitad gigante pensó. La mujer venia seguida de varias estudiantes con túnicas de seda azul, y sombreros ladeados todas en filas derechas avanzando hacia ellos.

-Mi estimada Madame Maxine, sea bienvenida a Hogwarts- saludó Dumbledore - Espero que su viaje haya sido placentero.-

-Dumbledogg ggacias pogg la bienvenida, te gguego que entggemos al castillo, no gecogdaba que hiciega tanto fgio y me temo que mis estudiantes se congelagan en espega de Kakagogg, me pagece que no ha llegado.-

-No madame, aún no ha llegado, pero pase por favor, Minerva, Filius, sean tan amables de escoltar a Madame Maxime y a sus graciosas Beauxbatons al castillo.-

El séquito desapareció rumbo al gran salón, mientras los demás estudiantes oteaban el cielo en busca de cualquier indicio de la llegada de Durmstrang.

Hermione Granger observó la superficie del lago, y llamó la atención hacía sus compañeros. De pronto una gran burbuja de aire ascendió, creando una ola que ensopó a los que se hallaban más cerca de la orilla. Era un barco enorme, parecía más un submarino que un barco, rodeado de un espectro fantasmal y cubierto de algas milenarias, emergió de la superficie de lago. Avanzando lentamente extendió algo parecido a una lengua metálica hasta la orilla.

Decenas de muchachos altos y fuertes, cubiertos de abrigos de pieles y sombreros caminaron hacia tierra. Detrás de ellos Severus observó un hombre alto, de cabello y barba negra, acompañado de una mujer más baja, que llevaba un abrigo entero color azul guantes y bufanda verde turquesa y el pelo castaño largo y oscuro bailando en el viento.

Un sentimiento de confusión y sorpresa se paseó por la mente de Severus Snape, mientras observaba la pareja que se acercaba a ellos, permaneció en silencio sin saber que decir o que pensar.

-Dumbledorr! Viejo amigo! Tiempo sin verrnos!-Igor Karkarroff saludaba a su homónimo ingles.

-Igor, que placer volver a verte, confió que hayan tenido una placentera travesía, te presento a Severus Snape, Maestro de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin, el resto de mis colegas ya están en el castillo con la Directora de Beauxbaton y sus estudiantes-

-Oh si clarro clarro, esta joven a mi lado es miss Sophie Smirnov Maestra y consejera en Durmstrang.-

Sophie se encontraba clavada en el suelo, sus grandes ojos azules se posaron en los del hombre pálido, alto y de pelo negro que se encontraba al frente. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, dejándola confundida e incapaz de abrir la boca. Le ofreció su mano enguantada a Dumbledore sin mirarlo, quien se la estrechó divertido.

-¿Se conocen?- La voz rasposa de Kakarroff sacó a Sophie un poco de su trance, mientras murmuraba:-Sev, Sev, Severus- al fin logró decir-

Severus actuó más rápido y confirmó la sospecha de los dos hombres: -Si, nos conocemos, somos del mismo año, aunque tenía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.-

-Magnífico, entonces debo pedirte Severus, que escoltes a la señorita Smirnov al castillo, tengo unos asuntos con Igor que me gustaría discutir antes de la cena- Finalizó Dumbledore, desapareciendo con Karkarroff de su lado.

El sol se incendiaba, tiñendo de vivos colores el horizonte, los estudiantes emprendieron su camino de vuelta al castillo silenciosamente. Solo dos figuras quedaban a la orilla de lago. El tiempo se había detenido para Sophie y Severus, ninguno de los dos podían hablar porque sus pensamientos inundaban sus mentes. Sophie suspiró, mientras avanzaba hacia él, rodeándolo con sus brazos tímidamente lo abrazó, mientras una pequeña lágrima recorría su cara para terminar en el cabello de él. Fue algo espontáneo, no lo pensó siquiera, solo sentía que quería hacerlo, y lo hizo.

Severus no supo qué hacer con su cuerpo, estaba confundido y no podía moverse, aspiró el aroma que se desprendía del cabello de ella pero no le devolvió el abrazo. Mil palabras cruzaban por su cabeza.

_Estabas muerta._

_No puede ser verdad_

_Pero es ella, si es ella, no es posible, no puede serlo._

Sophie sintió el cuerpo de él rígido, y en un instante lo liberó, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo vivo, busco en su mente algo que la hiciera salir de ese bochorno.

-Severus, perdóname, me deje llevar, es que no esperaba verte aquí, no sabía que enseñabas en Hogwarts- sus palabras salían atropelladas, sus guantes se humedecieron con el sudor de las manos, Sophie se pateó mentalmente por ser tan impulsiva.

Severus sintió su congoja, y se maldijo por tener tan poco tacto, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo tocaran, pero eso se había sido inusual y no sabía cómo debía sentirse al respecto.

-Deberíamos ir caminando Srta. Smirnov, la cena ya casi va a comenzar-

Sophie asintió, dejándose dirigir de vuelta al castillo, donde el Himno de Hogwarts daba testimonio de que la ceremonia ya había empezado.

No muy lejos de ahí, un enorme perro negro de ojos grises contemplaba lo sucedido.

La cena del gran salón fue un suplicio interminable para Sophie, cada rincón le recordaba algo que no deseaba recordar, estaba nerviosa preguntándose si había sido un error regresar otra vez. No probó nada de lo que le sirvieron y para colmo dejó caer los cubiertos al suelo, llamando así la atención de los demás comensales.

Por fin llegó la hora de retirarse, y dio gracias a Merlín por eso, antes de darse cuenta que Severus Snape era el encargado de llevarla a su habitación.

Maldijo mentalmente, antes de bajar del barco le había pedido a Karkarroff que solicitara una habitación para ella en el castillo, ya que no deseaba estar encerrada en el barco, y ahora llegaba el momento de dirigirse hacia allá.

Se despidió con un beso apresurado de su sobrino y siguió a Snape hacía la torre de Ravenclaw, que era donde estaba su suite.

Todo el trayecto fue en silencio, los alumnos aún no abandonaban el gran salón.

Cuando llegaron al tercer piso Snape se paró frente a un retrato, dio tres toques de su varita en la puerta, esta se abrió.

Dentro se encontraba una amplia sala, seguida de una habitación con cama y varios muebles, al fondo se divisaba un baño. Sophie comprobó que todas sus cosas se encontraban allí.

-Bueno profesor, mucha gracias por las atenciones, disculpe las molestias por favor-tratóo de sonar formal y de rehuir la mirada de él.

Snape eludió sus palabras, avanzando hacia ella, buscó sus ojos azules y los miró de frente,

-Por favor- murmuro con voz baja- disculpa mí torpeza…. La verdad me has dejado confundido, yo creí que habías muerto, al menos eso leí en los diarios-

Ella se aparto de él, buscando entre su equipaje sacó una botella y dos vasos, vertió su contenido y le paso un trago su amigo.

-Siéntate Sev -

El obedeció, dispuesto a escucharla toda la noche.

Veo que siguen leyendo. Muchas Gracias por eso. No se preocupen, Sophie no es una Marysue. Un beso.


	4. Comienzos

Sophie Marie Smirnov era la hija menor de Agatha y Aleksei Smirnov, su madre era inglesa de nacimiento, su padre era ruso, descendiente directo de Dimitri Durmstrang el fundador de la Academia de Magia del norte de Europa.

Sophie y su hermana mayor Galina vivieron durante toda su infancia en Londres, su madre nunca quiso separarse de su natal Inglaterra. Agatha pertenecía a una de las familias de sangre pura más antiguas, los Prince, si bien no tenían tanto dinero como los Black o los Malfoy, eran de sangre pura y de alto respeto en el mundo de la magia.

Sophie podía recordar el primer momento en que vio Severus Snape, su madre siempre había sido una persona compasiva, sin prejuicios y bondadosa.

Un día su madre la llevó de paseo, a un vecindario cerca de Little Whinging, llamado Spinners End.

-Este es tu primo Severus, Sophie, es un mago, ve a saludarlo- su madre la alentó a acercarse al niño.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sophie-dijo Sophie

-Yo soy Severus, Severus Snape-contesto él.

-Quieres que salgamos al parque?-

-No puedo, mi padre me pega si lo hago.-

-Ah que mal, entonces ¿podemos ir a jugar a otro lado?

-Si, a mi cuarto si quieres-

-Bien, quiero mostrarte algo-

-La niña sacó una varita la agitó y los objetos de la habitación empezaron a levitar.

-¡Waooo! Tienes una varita, pensé que no podíamos tenerlas hasta que cumpliéramos once años.-

-Esta no es mía-dijo Sophie-es de mi hermana, pero me la presta a veces, si ando con mama nadie se da cuenta.-

Al otro lado de la habitación Eileen Snape lloraba sobre el hombro de su prima: -¡Me golpea aggie! Y también a Severus, no sé qué hacer, no sé, Mamá y Papá tenían razón, no debí casarme con él.-

-Tienes que salir de aquí Leen, tienes que irte lejos, déjame ayudarte, puedes vivir en el cottage que tenemos detrás de la mansión, tendrás privacidad y no le faltara nada a tu hijo, te doy mi palabra, tu eres mi sangre Eileen, no puedo ver que te hagan esto.-

-No puedo Aggie, él es mi esposo, hice un voto, debo cumplirlo, además ¿Qué sería de Severus sin un padre?-

-Lo que necesitas es seguridad Eileen acércate déjame curarte- apuntó su varita hacia la cara amoratada de su prima mientras recitaba encantamientos que mejorarían los golpes, con todo su alma, Agatha Smirnov deseo poder ayudarla a sanar también las heridas de su corazón.

En la otra habitación ambos niños escuchaban los sollozos de sus madres, Sophie tomó la mano de Severus entre las suyas y le juró que siempre seria su amiga.

Cuando llego el momento de entrar a Hogwarts, Sophie no cabía en sí de la alegría, sabía que estaría en el mismo año que su amigo, y con suerte hasta podían está en la misma casa. Él le había dicho que quería estar en Slytherin, así que ella también quería estar con él. Su madre había sido una Ravenclaw, y su padre había asistido a Durmstrang, asi que no sabía donde caería, pero al fin su hermana, que había sido una Hufflepuff, la tranquilizo diciéndole que le podía pedir al sombrero que la pusiera en Slytherin.

El primero de septiembre de ese año Agatha y Aleksei llevaron a su hija al Expresso. Estaban ocupados, ya que Galina estaba embarazada a punto de tener su primer hijo y ellos querían regresar a Rusia para verlo nacer. La dejaron a tomar el tren y regresaron.

Sophie recorrió el lugar tratando de encontrar un compartimiento donde estuviera Severus. Al final del tren sólo quedaban dos. Cuando entró al primero se dio cuenta de que estaba lleno, Tres niños varones, una niña pelirroja y Severus estaban allí. Todos la miraron a la cara, dejándole claro que ya no había más espacio. Severus no dijo nada, ocupado con los comentarios de un chico con lentes que se pavoneaba por el compartimiento. Sophie continuó y se sentó sola en el otro compartimiento, sintiéndose rechazada lloró todas sus lagrimas camino a Hogwarts.

-El sombrero Seleccionador la colocó en Ravenclaw, y así inició su vida en Hogwarts, con las usuales visitas al lago en compañía de Lily Evans y Severus. Con el tiempo llego a ser amiga de Lily, y a olvidar los celos que sentía de ella, llegó incluso a aceptar que su amigo la quería. Se resignó a la idea, consolándose pensando que Lily lo podría hacer feliz, darle un hogar y una familia que el desesperadamente necesitaba.

Comprendió que necesitaba otros amigos, Sophie no era prejuiciosa y decidió que serian de todas las casas, así fue como llego a su vida Regulus Black.

Desde el primer día, y aunque él era un año menor que ella, Regulus supo que podía confiar en Sophie, confiarle sus problemas y el enojo que sentía porque su hermano había deshonrado su familia. Regulus tenía muchos amigos porque era muy bueno jugando al Quidditch, pero sabía que como confidente tenia a Sophie que lo entendía, y que era quizá la única chica en todo Hogwarts que no babeaba por su hermano Sirius Black.

A Sophie nunca le gusto Sirius, entendía que las otras muchachas se morían por él, ya que no era ciega, pero para ella una persona que era capa z de humillar a otra no tenía nada de atractivo.

Sirius Black no fue ajeno a esto, y la perseguía por todas partes, en especial porque sabía que ella era amiga de Severus, y se sentía celoso de la atención que ella le proporcionaba al Slytherin.

Su mundo se desplomó durante el inicio de su quinto año, Voldemort sembraba terror en el mundo mágico, buscando aliados entre las familia de sangre pura. Uno de sus Mortífagos visitó una noche al padre de Sophie, proponiéndole la alianza de la familia Sminorv-Prince con la causa de pureza de sangre en el mundo mágico.

Aleksei le contestó que no creía en eso, y tuvo que huir al norte con su familia para protegerlos de la venganza por traidores a la sangre.

Y ella se sintió morir, lo último que deseaba era dejar Hogwarts, pero no tenia alternativa. Una noche, poco antes de los Timos, Sophie dejo Hogwarts para no volver.

-Tuve que hacerlo Sev, tuve que esconderme después de que los Mortífagos asesinaran a mi familia, tenía que esconder a Viktor. Durmstrang ha sido mi hogar desde entonces, después de muerte de Voldemort, viajé para seguir mis estudios. Viktor es lo único que me queda, y por eso regrese, para poder ayudarlo en esta aventura ridícula y sin sentido-

Severus tomó las pequeñas manos de su amiga entre las suyas.

-Me alegro mucho que estés bien Sophie, créeme cuando te digo que es maravilloso volver a verte de nuevo.- Salió de la suite de ella, dirigiéndose a las mazmorras, pensando que hacía siglos que no usaba esas dos palabras en una misma oración, me "alegro" y "maravilloso".

Mil gracias por leer. Después se pone más interesante, lo prometo.


	5. Sentimientos encontrados

_**Un perro enorme**_

Sophie observo su habitación, era lujosa y bien organizada, era maravilloso como Hogwarts creaba espacios de la nada según la necesidad. Caminó hasta el baño y comprobó que había una tina—Bien, me haría bien un baño-pensó

Se desnudo y sumergió entre la espuma de colores y el agua tibia, pensando en el toque de manos de su amigo.

_Eres una tonta sin remedio_-pensó- _te estás comportando como una niña, ya eres una mujer adulta ¡contrólate!_

Termino su baño, secándose el pelo con una toalla. Se vistió para dormir. De pronto alguien toco la puerta.

Eran unos toques muy inusuales, como si fuera o un niño o alguien muy pequeño, escuchaba un rasguño en la parte inferior de la madera. Presa de la curiosidad, Sophie tomo su varita y abrió la puerta.

Al principio no vio a nadie, pero sintió algo que se movía hacia dentro y cerró la puerta de golpe. Agarro fuerte su varita- _Homenun revelio- _entonces diviso un punto que estaba quieto en una esquina de la habitación.

Vio un perro negro enorme, con ojos grises que la observaban con ternura, se sintió desarmada por esos ojos, y tuvo que esforzarse para no bajar la guardia.

El perro se transformo en un hombre alto de cabello castaño y los mismos ojos grises del perro.

Sophie reconoció a Sirius Black, y no podía creerlo.

Miedo, nostalgia y algo de confusión e incertidumbre se apodero de ella, trato de conjurar un hechizo de desarme, pero Sirius fue más rápido y la desarmo primero.

-Esto es el fin- pensó-mientras Sirius avanzaba hacia ella, con su varita en mano.

Pero Sirius Black no la ataco, le entrego su varita de vuelta y se sentó en un sillón amplio observándola calladamente.

-Porque abriste la puerta? -inquirió Black

-Que haces aquí Sirius? Que quieres de mi?-

-Contéstame!-

-Déjame en paz Black, haz lo que viniste a hacer o lárgate!

No quería jugar al gato y al ratón, si Black había venido a matarla, mejor que fuera rápido.

-No, yo no vine a hacerte daño Sophie, Toma, aquí tienes mi varita, vamos tómala! -

Sophie la tomo, sin apartar la vista de su visitante indeseado.

-Eres un traidor Black, un sucio traidor, vete antes de que te entregue al ministerio y lleven tus huesos de vuelta a Azkaban.

-Yo no soy una traidor Sophie, un estúpido quizás, pero no un traidor, eso nunca-

-Mientes, mientes, no quiero escuchar ninguna de tus mentiras, lárgate ya!

-No, no me voy a ir, así o me aturdes con mi propia varita o me escuchas, porque no me iré sin que antes oigas lo que te tengo que decir, además sé que no me entregaras a los dementores-Como puedes estar seguro de eso Black, no me conoces!

-Si te conozco, y no eres capaz de hacerle daño a nadie aunque tu vida dependiera de ello-

-He cambiado Sirius, ya no soy la niña de antes-

Sirius Black se aproximo a ella, mirándola a los ojos le dijo-Eres la misma, no has cambiado, la misma Ravenclaw de ojos azules de mi adolescencia en Hogwarts.

Sophie espero, entonces le hizo una señal para que prosiguiera, Sirius Black regreso al sillón y empezó.


	6. Confirmaciones

Yo no soy un traidor Sophie, soy un estúpido, fui un estúpido porque puse a Peter Pettigrew a hacer el trabajo que me correspondía, y él les entrego mis amigos a Voldemort.

-Porque debo creerte Black, piensas que soy una tonta y por eso has venido cierto? Que te hace pensar que morderé ese anzuelo?-

-Porque Dumbledore me ha dejado quedarme en el bosque encantado, el también cree en mi inocencia. Y si no me crees a mí, entonces créele a él.-

Sophie sentía sinceridad en sus palabras, le costaba creer que lo que se decía de Black fuera cierto, ella sabía que él era un arrogante presumido y bravucón. Pero no un traidor, y menos a sus amigos, habían sido inseparables desde el primer día en que se conocieron. Sophie se relajo, dispuesta a seguir escuchando.

-Que haces en Hogwarts Sirius? Porque no has huido? Es muy peligroso permanecer aquí, Barty Crouch estará para el Torneo, Alastor Moody es miembro del profesorado, deberías irte. Sabes bien que Crouch entregaría tu alma a los dementores si tuviera oportunidad.

-No puedo irme, tengo que proteger a Harry-

-Harry? Harry Potter? …..Que tiene que ver el hijo de Lily en esto?-

-Soy su padrino, le prometí a James que lo cuidaría si algo le pasaba. Me crees, verdad Sophie?-

Sophie miro al hombre sentado en el sillón, parecía como si hubiese envejecido un siglo desde la última vez que lo vio, pero aun seguía siendo el mismo.

-Si te creo Sirius, pero no entiendo que haces aquí, porque vienes a decirme esto? -

-Porque mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado Sophie, aun me importas-

-JA! No me hagas reír Sirius Black, la única razón por la cual estabas interesado en mi es que yo no andaba suspirando por los pasillos como las demás chicas que frecuentabas-

-No! Bueno… antes si, pero cuando estuve en Azkaban, solo tu recuerdo me hizo sobrevivir, tu y la certeza de que era inocente, te lo repito nada ha cambiado para mí. Era un niño tonto Sophie pero ya no lo soy.

-Vete por favor, estoy muy cansada.

-Supongo que sí, devuélveme mi varita por favor-

Sophie se acerco a él, entregándole su varita, Sirius aprovecho la cercanía de ella, se levanto de el sillón, tomando la varita de su mano, sujeto a Sophie por la muñeca, obligándola a mirarlo de frente. Se acerco un poco más, tocando sus rostro despacio, sus mejillas, sus labios suavemente.

Sophie cerró los ojos y respiro rápidamente, sabía lo que iba a pasar si no reaccionaba rápido, y cuestionó sus motivos para dejarlo acercarse más.

De pronto una imagen vino a su cabeza, Sophie empujo a Sirius, abrió la puerta intentando mantener la compostura

-Vete por favor! No hay nada aquí para ti-

Sirius tomo la capa invisible que había tomado prestada de su ahijado y salió al pasillo.


	7. Magia oscura

Sophie durmió poco esa noche, sus pesadillas habían vuelto, los gritos en la oscuridad no abandonaron su mente hasta muy avanzada la madrugada. Cuando salió el sol dirigió sus pasos al gran salón para desayunar y así solicitarle a Dumbledore una audiencia privada.

Dumbledore la recibió en su oficina una hora más tarde.

-Pasa Sophie, supongo que puedo llamarte así, por favor llámame Albus, en Hogwarts tenemos la costumbre de llamarnos por nuestros nombres entre colegas.

-Gracias Professor Dumbl… Albus, quería hablar con usted para preguntarle si es cierto que ha permitido a Sirius Black quedarse en el bosque encantado- Pregunto Sophie no apartando la mirada del mago anciano.

Albus Dumbledore dirigió una mirada azul a su visitante, Sophie sintió de inmediato como esos ojos la escaneaban, tratando de buscar en el lugar más profundo de su mente. Levanto los muros de su memoria, devolviéndole una mirada fría y vacía.

-Veo que alguien se ha tomado la molestia de enseñarte oclumancia, Sophie.

-En Durmstrang pensamos que no hay magia negra ni blanca, solo magia, Professor, el uso que le demos depende de nuestro carácter. Como dicen los muggles, el saber no ocupa espacio.

-Sin embargo, lo que tú llamas solo magia, puede usarse para destruir.

-Professor Dumbledore, Voldemort mató a mi familia, le ruego que no use tácticas tentativas conmigo, y tampoco que intente violar mi mente, si quiere algo de mí, pregúntelo. Si desea saber cómo se que Black esta en el bosque pregúntele a él. Anoche forzó su entrada a mi habitación.

-Confió en que no te haya hecho daño.

-No, pero quisiera saber si es cierto lo de su inocencia, es cierto que el que vendió a los Potter fue Pettigrew?

-Me temo que si Sophie, un lamentable error del cual casi todos tenemos culpa.

-Entonces es cierto, pero porque no habla con el ministro, para que Sirius pueda ser un hombre libre?

-Me temo mi niña, que eso es imposible, Cornelius Fudge tiene el sentido común de un zapato, consideraría un logro de su gestión atrapar a Sirius, así que no podemos tomar riesgos.-

-Está bien, gracias Professor.

-Sophie antes de que te vayas, quisiera pedirte algo más-

-Usted dirá-

-Llegado el momento, puedo contar contigo para luchar contra las fuerzas que te arrebataron tu familia?

Sophie se detuvo en la puerta, algo confundida y se volteo mirar al anciano.

-Que quiere decir?

-Tiempos muy oscuros se acercan Sophie, tenemos que saber quiénes están de nuestro lado, para evitar mucho derramamiento de sangre y pérdida de vidas inocentes.

-Denme un tiempo para pensarlo-

-Está bien mi niña, le pediré a Severus que pase esta noche después de la selección, por tu habitación para que ponga un conjuro protector en la puerta, son su especialidad.

-Gracias Albus, que tenga buen día-

Y sin decir más Sophie salió de la oficina de Director.

Severus Snape no había soñado en años, desde hacía más de una década todas las noches antes de dormir tragaba una poción para dormir sin sueños, y así evitarse el desfile incesante de imágenes de su vida pasada, presente y probablemente futura le amargaran la necesidad de dormir.

La noche de la llegada de Sophie, Severus caminaba de regreso a su cuarto en las mazmorras, tan distraído pensando que no vio a Harry Potter caminando en dirección contraria a la suya con un paquete en las manos.

_Es ella, está aquí, no está muerta, por Merlín si es ella_- se decía a sí mismo- Aun recordaba las palabras de Lucius Malfoy arrodillado delante de señor tenebroso

-Hemos cumplido sus ordenes mi señor, los Smirnov han sido eliminados.-

Un grito de dolor atravesó el pecho de Severus, al momento que escuchaba a su compañero Mortífago decirle esas palabras al Señor Oscuro, imágenes de Sophie, su amiga de infancia, la única a la que le había confiado su pasión reprimida por Lily Evans yacía muerta, sus ojos vacios, un rayo de luz verde se la había llevado, y él, entre los culpables de su muerte, sin poder gritar, llorar por su ausencia.

Estaba tan ensimismado con esos pensamientos, que se le olvido tomar la poción, y antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta, estaba durmiendo profundamente, soñando. Pero en estos sueños, no era la imagen de Lily Potter muerta sobre la cuna de su hijo lo que lo perseguía, sino la imagen de Sophie abrazándolo, diciéndole cuanta falta le había hecho, y cuanto hubiera deseado poder comunicarse con él durante todo el tiempo que estuvo escondida.

Lo despertaron unos toques suaves en su puerta, Severus levantó la cabeza entre sus almohadas, para darse cuenta que eran más de las 10 de la mañana y que él se había quedado dormido.

Se vistió y se apresuro a contestar la puerta, esperaba un elfo domestico, pero para su sorpresa Albus Dumbledore entro a su recamara.

-Veo que dormiste bien Severus-Dijo el mago anciano con una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

-Veo que le divierte, Professor, si, dormí demasiado, pero no creo que haya venido usted solo a despertarme, puedo saber que se le ofrece?-

-No cambias verdad Severus?, pero si, vengo a pedirte que nos acompañes esta noche a la selección de los campeones, y si eres tan amable, pases por la suite de Miss Smirnov, para que pongas un conjuro protector en su puerta-

-Lo haré, eso es todo? pudiste haber enviado un elfo domestico a decirme eso Dumbledore-

-Quería venir a verte Severus, después de todo, es a primera vez desde que te contraté que llegas tarde a una de tus clases, no me puedo imaginar porque. Que tengas buen día Severus.

Antes que Severus pudiera decir algo de vuelta, Dumbledore ya había abandonado las mazmorras.


	8. Recuerdos

El día avanzo rápidamente para Sophie, después de salir de oficina de Dumbledore, guio sus pasos fuera del castillo. El otoño aun no cedía al invierno, y el aire estaba cargado con el aroma de leños al fuego y el humus de las hojas húmedas descomponiéndose en la tierra. Ataviada con un abrigo largo de piel marrón y guantes del mismo color, Sophie admiro el paisaje y se dejó llevar.

Guio sus pasos hacia el campo de Quidditch, recordando el sitio exacto donde solía sentarse en los partidos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw.

Podía recordar la imagen de Regulus Black sobre su escoba, con su uniforme verde y plateado, mientras ella gritaba su nombre y aplaudía ante la mirada desaprobatoria de sus compañeras de casa y de las chicas de Slytherin. Era difícil no emocionarse cuando él jugaba, y nadie entendía porque era amiga de el muchacho, pero Sophie no era una persona de dejarse amedrentar por lo que pensaran los demás, Regulus era su amigo a pesar de todo, poco importaba para ella que perteneciera a la casa de peor fama en Hogwarts. Sophie siempre pensó que era estúpido catalogar a la gente en casas, después de todo, su mejor amiga era una Gryffindor, sus mejores amigos eran de Slytherin, su hermana había sido una Hufflepuff, y ella era una Ravenclaw.

Sirius Black solía sentarse junto a ella en los partidos entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, reprochándole con la mirada que ella apoyara a sus archienemigos. Esto la hacia el blanco perfecto para las bromas de mal gusto y los comentarios ácidos hacia su persona departe de las gryffindors y las Slytherins. Era la mejor amiga del niño de oro de Slytherin , heredero de noble casa de los Black, y el objeto de afecto del merodeador favorito de Gryffindor, dicha combinación le acarreaba mucha envidia, pero a ella no le hacía mella. No es que ella fuera una belleza despampanante, era tímida y muchas veces la tildaban de simplona.

Lo que Sirius no entendía era que Sophie detestaba a James Potter, para ella la altanería del Buscador era algo muy difícil de pasar por alto, y el hecho de que no dejaran de molestar a Severus no ayudaba en nada.

Pensando en James Potter, le llego a la memoria el único castigo que había recibido durante sus cinco años en Hogwarts. Fue en una ocasión después de un partido de Quidditch entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, Regulus atrapo la Snitch con por muy poco margen de diferencia con Potter, ocasionando que Gryffindor perdiera por poca puntuación. Potter estaba furioso, y al salir del partido no se le ocurrió mejor manera de mejorar su mal humor que tomándola en contra de Severus. Mientras su amigo se encontraba en el aire dando vueltas, ante la mirada divertida de los merodeadores, Sophie tomo su varita e hizo el único hechizo que le vino a la mente, Tragacaracoles. Tan mala suerte tuvo en aquella ocasión que el rayo de luz de su varita fue a dar con Filch, y el celador paso todo el resto del día vomitando babosas enormes.

Seis semanas de detención, ayudando todos los días a Hagrid en todo lo que se le ordenara. Sophie no lo considero un castigo, solo fue una oportunidad para hacer un amigo mas. Desde entonces le tomo cariño a Hagrid, preguntándose porque no lo habían dejado graduarse de Hogwarts, pero demasiado tímida para poner en palabras sus inquietudes.

Ese recuerdo la llevo a desear visitar a Hagrid, su casa no estaba lejos de ahí, y el día estaba hermoso, frio pero hermoso.

Tomando té en unas tazas enormes, Sophie pasó unas horas con él, contándole de todos los animales fantásticos que había en el frio norte. A media tarde Sophie se despidió, acariciando a Fang detrás de las orejas y prometiéndole al dueño de la casa que regresaría muy pronto con algunos libros para mostrarle.

Sophie encamino sus pies de vuelta al castillo para darse un baño tibio antes de la selección.

A las seis en punto alguien toco su puerta, Viktor había pasado a buscarla para acompañarla, ataviado con pieles cotidianas de su uniforme, se le veía algo ansioso. Después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, ambos emprendieron el rumbo hacia el gran salón.

-Estas nervioso?-inquirió ella.

-Un poco, te mentirrria si te dijerra que no.

-Que te ha parecido Hogwarts hasta ahora, Viktor?

-Crrreo que está bien, supongo-

-Sabes estaba leyendo, y es tradición hacer un baile para iniciar las competencias, así que mejor ve pensando a que chica llevaras.

-Igorrrr menciono algo al rrrespecto, perro por rr ahorra solo quierro concentrrarrme en las pruebas. Deseame suerrte tía.

-Que tengas buena suerte, yo estaré cruzando los dedos por ti.

Con una sonrisa se despidieron, mientras ella avanzaba hacia el fondo del salón y él se sentaba entre sus compañeros.

Mientras se dirigía a su asiento Sophie diviso a Barty Crouch , para su sorpresa y desagrado su s asientos estaban juntos, a su derecha estaba Karkarroff, un segundo más tarde vio a Severus que se sentaba al lado de Madame Pince y la saludaba con un ligero asentamiento de cabeza.

Luego vio a Madam Pomfrey y a la professora Sprout, no las había visto desde hacía muchos años y ambas se mostraron felices de verla.

Empezó la selección, Dumbledore avanzo hacia el cáliz de llamas azules que parecía tener vida propia, mientras leía el primer papel que cayó en sus manos, el corazón de Sophie salto un paso. Al escuchar el nombre de su sobrino un golpe de desilusión se apodero de ella, en algún lugar recóndito de su corazón tenía la esperanza de que no lo eligiera a él, pero rápidamente lo aparto al observar la actitud complacida y triunfante de Viktor, y no pudo más que sentirse feliz por él y sonreír orgullosa.

Los próximos nombres correspondían a una chica rubia francesa y a un joven de Hufflepuff bastante bien parecido a la razón de Sophie. Todos aplaudieron y prestaron atención al director que volvía a hablar.

De pronto Sophie observo como Severus se levantaba de la mesa, mirando hacia el fondo, mientras todos miraban a Dumbledore, camino dos pasos y con una mirada de asombro señalo el cáliz. Dumbledore se aproximo y un cuarto papel voló hacia sus dedos.

Al principio Sophie lo escucho murmurar algo, pero no entendió a que se refería, segundos después Dumbledore gritaba un nombre, un nombre que ella conocía.

El niño en cuestión avanzo por el centro del salón, entre las miradas calladas y desaprobatorias de sus compañeros, nadie aplaudió, nadie lo felicito.

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, mientras Dumbledore, y los maestros se retiraban con los cuatro alumnos en cuestión.

Sentada en la antesala, junto con Madam Pomfrey y los cuatro jóvenes, Sophie observaba a Harry Potter, era idéntico a James en todo, salvo en los ojos, eran los de Lily. El niño se veía confundido, y una certeza se apodero de Sophie, el no había hecho nada para estar ahí, estaba aterrado y mudo de la impresión, y el hecho de que todos lo miraran en silencio no ayudaba.

Desde la otra habitación se escuchaban las voces acaloradas de Barty Crouch e Igor Karkarroff.

-¡Que paso Dumbledorrrrr?

-¡No lo sé!

-¡Pensé que te harías cargo de esto! Pensé que te encargarías de hacer cumplir las reglas!-

-Ya te dije que no sé lo que pasó-

Severus irrumpió en la sala, agarrando a Harry por el cuello, lo llevo a rastras al otro salón, ante la mirada de los otros cuatro que se quedaron sin habla.

Sophie escucho más gritos, unos minutos después las voces se calmaron, y Severus regreso junto con la Profesora Sprout e Igor Karkaroff al salón.

Igor se veía pálido, con los puños cerrados se acerco hacia ella.

-Es una Trrampa Sophie, Dumbledorr hizo trrampa parra doblarrr las posibilidades del trriunfo de Hogwarrsts-

Sophie no supo que pensar ni decir, y solo miro a Viktor .

Severus se acerco también a ella para informarle que lo acompañara de vuelta a la torre de Ravenclaw para arreglar lo del conjuro. Sophie se despidió con una mirada preocupada de Viktor y le deseo las buenas noches a Igor quien no podía hablar de la rabia.

Caminando hacia la torre Sophie se tomo un momento para observar a Severus, se le veía pálido, mas pálido que lo habitual, silencioso y retraído. Sophie se pregunto porque estaría tan enojado, mal que bien no era su trabajo asegurar las reglas del torneo, Dumbledore era el que debía estar preocupado.

Al llegar a su puerta, Severus coloco la mano de ella sobre la madera y la mano de el sobre la de ella, recitando encantamientos Sophie se estremeció bajo el contacto. Recordaba cuanto le gustaban esas manos cuando era una niña, se sonrojo con el recuerdo y bajo la mirada, tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

Al momento de el despedirse, recordó que se le había terminado la poción para dormir sin sueños desde antes de salir de Durmstrang

-Sev?-

-Si?- un ligero sonrojo tiño las mejillas de Severus, solo dos personas lo habían llamado así, agradeció que no hubiera nadie cerca.

-Me preguntaba si existen algún apotecario en Hogsmeade, necesito unos cuantos ingredientes- no podía evitarlo, estar en Hogwarts la hacía sentirse como una niña, y la imagen de ese hombre alto que poseía autoridad para ser profesor la intimidaba, reprimió una sonrisa traviesa, mientras lo escuchaba.

- De hecho sí, cerca de la Cabeza de cerdo recientemente abrieron uno, pero no deberías ir sola, si quieres yo te acompaño mañana, temo que mis suministros se están agotando-

_Que estás haciendo? Te estás comportando como un adolescente idiota! Que te hace creer que ella querrá ir contigo?_

-Aunque si lo prefieres Hagrid puede ir contigo-

-Contigo estará bien, si no hay problema. Sev?-

Volvió a escuchar, pensó en que dulce se escuchaba su nombre en la voz de ella, pero aparto el pensamiento porque el miedo a hacer alguna estupidez a su edad era algo que no concebía.

-Si?-

-Sigues enojado por lo que paso en la selección?

-A que te refieres?

- A que Harry Potter es muy joven para ser seleccionado-

Ese nombre le hizo fruncir el ceño, y esto no fue ajeno para Sophie.

-No sería la primera vez que Potter rompe las reglas, tiene una enfermiza necesidad de llamar la atención al igual que su padre-

-Entiendo, Buenas noches Severus-

Sophie cerró su puerta sin dejar que Severus se despidiera, con una mezcla de celos y decepción.

Severus no comprendió lo que había pasado, y un segundo más tarde sus pies se dirigían de nuevo a la oficina de Dumbledore.

_**Un recado**_

Los rayos del sol atravesaron la ventana en forma de arco, magnificando su calidez a través del cristal, bailando sobre las cortinas, resbalando sobre el dosel de la cama, para terminar acariciando suavemente los parpados de Sophie, quien abrió los ojos sorprendida del calor de esa luz en un día tan frio.

Para una persona acostumbrada al silencio y la quietud de las heladas tierras del norte, el concierto de pájaros que se escuchaba en la torre seria un suplicio. Pero Sophie recordó lo que se sentía despertarse en el ala oeste del castillo.

Dio gracias porque era sábado, y no era necesario que bajara a desayunar, podía quedarse durmiendo más tiempo, o contemplar la vista de las lejanas montañas cubiertas de nieve en el horizonte.

Conjuro una taza de té a partir del vaso de agua que dejaban los elfos junto a la cama en la noche y se sentó en el muro bajo la ventana a pensar en los sucesos recientes. Acerco sus rodillas a su pecho, abrazando sus piernas con una mano y sorbiendo su bebida con la otra. En su vida de estudiante en Hogwarts, el sábado era su día favorito, día en que podía ir a ver a Regulus jugar en los partidos de Quidditch, día en que su familia le mandaba cartas y regalos, su hermana le mandaba pastelitos, cartas y fotos de su bebe y su esposo, su padre aprovechaba para mandarle chocolates y dulces que ella compartía luego con sus amigos.

Algunos sábados tenían permiso de ir a Hogsmeade. Regulus y ella pasaban las tardes bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla y comiendo dulces de honey Dukes.

Algunas tardes iba a buscar a Severus para ir a tirar piedras al lago, estudiar o simplemente contemplar el paisaje. El siempre fue callado, pero a ella no le importaba el silencio, sabía que él era una buena persona aunque fuera tímido.

En más de una ocasión fue motivo de las burlas de sus compañeras que consideraban a Severus como el niño más raro de todo el castillo, pero después del incidente donde Linda Benson termino con un grano del tamaño de una ciruela por nariz a causa de una maldición de Sophie, nadie volvió a mencionar el tema.

De nuevo su mente se detuvo en Severus Snape. La noche anterior no había podido refrenar un acto impulsivo propio de su carácter.

_Quizás sigue enamorado de ella, sigue odiando a James porque no se puede olvidar de Lily- _pensó con tristeza.

Era difícil pensar en Lily sin el monstruo verde de los celos acechándola, muy a su pesar el objeto del amor de Severus no era alguien que se pudiera odiar fácilmente. Lily había sido una de las personas más amables y humildes que Sophie había conocido. Si ella hubiese sido malvada o tal vez desagradable, hubiera luchado con uñas y dientes por el amor de Severus. Pero al comprender que él de verdad la quería y que ella se merecía su amor, pues pocas cosas se podían decir. Aunque su corazón se había roto, Sophie supo aceptar su derrota.

Sophie todavía guardaba el recorte de periódico en su poder, una mañana, cuando aun se escondían por alguna montaña lejana de Bulgaria, su padre le paso un ejemplar del Profeta, en una esquina, una pequeña foto llamo su atención, era Lily vestida de novia, una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Sophie pensó con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría que finalmente se habían casado, pero para su sorpresa el nombre del novio no era el que ella esperaba. Presa del estupor leyó que no era Severus Snape el nuevo esposo de Lily Evans, sino James Potter. Por más que volteara el papel al derecho o al revés no comprendía como esas dos personas habían terminado juntas

James era el hijo de una pareja de magos ya entrados en edad, todo se lo habían concedido, desde la escoba último modelo, boletos para los partidos de Quidditch de todo el planeta y una cuantiosa herencia de miles de galeones que lo dejaba libre de preocupaciones por falta de dinero en el futuro. No podía entender como Lily se había terminado por casar con el muchacho que ella en su cuarto año describía como una cabeza enorme sobre una escoba.

Pero termino por pensar que todas las personas pueden cambiar, y seguro James Potter no era la excepción. Pensó con tristeza en su amigo, y se prometió buscarlo después que toda esa locura de la pureza de la sangre y el orden de las tinieblas terminara.

Sin embargo, luego de morir su familia, ella no tenía otra necesidad que mantener a su sobrino a salvo, y eso le consumía todo el tiempo.

El tiempo pasaba, y Viktor crecía, pero en sus ojos seguía siendo el mismo niño de siempre.

Sin embargo, el destino volvía a trazar su camino en Hogwarts, y Sophie pensó que bien si Severus seguía enamorado de Lily, ella seguiría siendo su amiga, y disfrutaría de su compañía por el tiempo que le fuera posible.

Termino su taza de té, dispuesta a darse un baño antes de bajar a las mazmorras, cuando unos rasguños sonaron en su ventana. Se acerco a abrir la aldaba, y una lechuza entro a su habitación.

Tenía el plumaje color gris y café, y grandes ojos amarillos que parecían tener luz propia dentro, Sophie sonrió al reconocerla. Era Icarus, la lechuza que Lily y ella le habían regalado a Severus un 9 de enero durante el tercer año. Ambas duraron tres semanas sin comer dulces de Honeydukes para ahorrar el dinero de comprarla. Era maravilloso que Severus aun la conservara. Mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pájaro Sophie noto que llevaba una carta entre las patas. Tomo el sobre entre los dedos y lo destapo

_Querida Sophie:_

_Perdóname si hice algo anoche que te molestara, todavía no salgo del asombro y la alegría de que estés de vuelta, por favor ven conmigo a Hogsmeade, te prometo mantener cerrada mi gran bocota y así disfrutar el día contigo._

_Sev_

Después de eso Sophie no lo pensó dos veces para hacer su camino al baño planeando mentalmente su día.


	9. El bosque Prohibido

Los corredores de Hogwarts se llenaron desde temprano con las estudiantes que deseaban regresar a casa por el fin de semana. Todas querían ir a comprar sus trajes para el baile invernal. Las chicas de Slytherin no era la excepción, pero a diferencia del resto del castillo, las mazmorras no eran lugar para hacer ruido.

Severus Snape agradeció la naturaleza sigilosa de sus alumnos mientras sorbía su primera taza de café en el día. La noche anterior había permanecido muchas horas con el director discutiendo los acontecimientos recientes, pero Snape no se sentía cansado. Desconcertado era una palabra que describía mejor su estado de ánimo. Nadie podía decir que el maestro de pociones fuera alguien impulsivo, años de ser un doble agente, deslizándose entre su verdad y la máscara que tenía que llevar lo habían hecho un hombre silencioso y sombrío.

Durante su juventud había sido tímido, pero dadas las circunstancias de su trágica vida eso se había hecho a un lado.

Cuando la primera guerra había terminado Snape pensó que le quedaba poco por que vivir, el amor de su vida había muerto, y también la única persona que creyó alguna vez en el. Después de la huida abrupta de los Smirnovs , Severus se hundió un poco más en la autocompasión, pensaba que Sophie se había ido sin despedirse adrede, como una forma de hacerle saber lo que realmente pensaba de él. Meses después, cuando su amistad con Lily llegó a su fin, el la odio mas porque su abandono de repente se hacía más certero y desgarrador. Cuánto había deseado que ella hubiese estado ahí para consolarlo cuando veía a Potter tomado de manos con la pelirroja.

Pero la vida ahora le jugaba otra carta trayéndole de nuevo un fantasma del pasado, que lo hacía actuar de una manera diferente a la que ya se había acostumbrado. Delante de ella no podía evitar sentirse como el adolescente nervioso y tímido. Peor aún, se comportaba sincero con ella porque su presencia le traía otros tiempos en los cuales su vida no estaba marcada, y aun él podía darse el lujo de soñar con un mejor futuro.

Sonrió a pesar de la ironía del momento, recordando la noche anterior, como ella se había enojado por Merlín sabe qué cosa. Le vino a la memoria las veces que él decía algo y ella se molestaba y se iba a toda prisa de su lado, sin darle tiempo a comprender que había dicho o hecho para que ella se molestara así.

Al final decidió que no desaprovecharía esta nueva oportunidad que la vida le daba, bien o mal su muerte no podía estar muy lejos, la marca en su brazo así mismo lo atestiguaba.

De nuevo el tatuaje lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Muchas veces deseo arrancarse el brazo de un cuajo, como si así pudiera arrancarse el dolor del alma por traicionar a alguien que él amaba.

Eso lo llevo a pensar en el destino de su amiga, que pasaría ahora cuando el Señor oscuro se enterara de que no había muerto? Que Lucius Malfoy le había mentido? Una campana sonó en su cabeza, horrorizado se percato de que pronto la vida de su amiga correría peligro. Pero Severus Snape no había cambiado en vano, sabía que su misión en la vida ahora no solo seria proteger al hijo de Lily, también protegería a su amiga, agradeciéndole así el cariño que ella le profesaba aun cuando había pasado tanto tiempo.

_Tal vez sería mejor no verla, quizás no debí enviarle esa nota. _Pensó

Pero luego unos suaves toques en su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, arrastrándolo a la realidad, contesto.

La mujer que estaba en frente no era la niña que salió de su vida hace ya tantos años, era una mujer vestida con un vestido de lana purpura, guantes de gamuza gris y una bufanda del mismo color. Lo único que no había cambiado eran sus ojos. Severus mando al diablo todo lo que había pensado antes, y una vez más se dejo llevar, en parte por la visión que tenía en frente, y en otra porque ella le brindo una sonrisa que borro todas sus cavilaciones.

-Pasa algo malo Sev?-dijo ella al notar que él seguía mirándola seriamente

-Eh? No no, Disculpa, es que estaba pensando en algo- Pensaba que habíamos acordado que yo pasaría por ti, pero creo que no dijiste mucho anoche.

-Oh si eso, lamento haber sido algo mmm pues algo grosera-

-Si me dijeras que fue lo que dije para que te enojaras conmigo ayudaría mucho sabes?-

-Ya no tiene importancia - Intento buscar en su mente algún tema de conversación que los sacara de ese terreno tan peligroso, ella no estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdadera razón de su enojo- Te molesta que te llame Sev?

-Porque preguntas eso?

-Porque cada vez que te digo así tu cara cambia, no te gusta? Si quieres te digo Professor Snape.

-No, me gusta que me llames así, pero por favor no lo hagas nunca delante de mas nadie, no quiero que nadie se atreva a pensar que me gusta el apodo.

-No quieres perder tu imagen de maestro duro y estricto- dijo ella con una sonrisita -Es curioso, nunca pensé que terminarías dando clases en Hogwarts.

Severus sonrió con tristeza al recordar la razón por la cual se encontraba en Hogwarts

-La vida da muchas vueltas Sophie-dijo mientras llegaban a las puertas del castillo, el mismo espectáculo de días anteriores, los arboles desnudos, el día frio, no se veía ni rastro de los estudiantes por ningún lado, Severus agradeció por la iniciativa de McGonnadal de dejar a los chicos un fin de semana fuera de Hogwarts con tal de que preparan su vestuario para la fiesta.

Al llega a la cabeza de cerdo Severus se dirigió a una mesa al fondo del salón

-Mufliatto- susurro

-Que hechizo es ese? No lo había escuchado

-Es mío, lo invente después que te fuiste, por eso no lo conoces.

-Tú siempre tan brillante Sev.

-De verdad lo crees?-La voz de él había adoptado un tono diferente, como si de pronto fuera algo muy serio lo que estuvieran hablando

-Porque no habría de creerlo?-respondió ella algo sorprendida por el giro de la conversación.

Después de salir del pub, caminaron por el bosque de regreso al castillo. Hogmeade estaba casi desierto, lo cual era extraño porque aun el otoño no cedía y el aire estaba perfumado con el olor de la madera consumiéndose a fuego lento.

-No es peligroso este lado del bosque, Sev?-

-Es de día y tenemos nuestras varitas, no veo razón para asustarse-contesto el con el mismo tono que usaba para sus estudiantes.

-No estoy asustada- dijo ella frunciendo el seño y haciendo un puchero-Solo que siento como si alguien nos observara- Volteo instintivamente hacia atrás, mirando la oscuridad del bosque, pero no vio nada.

-Sigues siendo igual de miedosa Sophie- dijo el dejando escapar una risita apagada, se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano, en el mismo gesto que había hecho ciento de veces cuando eran niños.

-Ven, así no tendrás miedo-dijo enseñándole la varita

Ella se dejo llevar por esa mano, pensando en cuantas veces habían hecho eso dentro y fuera del colegio. De pronto una punzada terrible la estoco por dentro, Sophie se sintió clavada en el suelo, mientras su amigo se volvía para ver qué era lo que la había detenido, solo para darse cuenta de que algo enorme se les venía encima a los dos. Sin tiempo de gritar, ni correr, Severus empujo a Sophie lejos, mientras se enfrentaba a la bestia que ya tenía encima.


	10. Rivalidades

El viento barrio las hojas que caían silenciosamente de los arboles, el sol caía lentamente sobre el horizonte coloreando la imagen del castillo. De repente una voz se escucho en el bosque encantado.

-¡!Sophie corre!-

3 Sophie palpo las hojas secas debajo de su mano, buscando a tientas su varita que en el empujón de su amigo había volado de su mano. Levanto la cabeza del suelo, incorporándose trato de divisar algo, pero los nervios no la dejaban pensar con claridad. El grito de su compañero la hizo voltear y detenerse en la imagen que se desarrollaba escasos pasos de donde se encontraba.

Severus estaba sobre sus espaldas en el suelo, su capa negra se confundía con el animal que ferozmente buscaba su cuello.

Sophie sentía el corazón como un tambor africano dentro de su pecho, cerró los ojos y se concentró.

-¡Accio Varita!-

Su varita llego a su mano, mientras la dirigía hacia el animal, apretó los dedos y se concentró.

¡Desmaius!- El perro salió volando por el aire, mientras ella corría hacia Severus.

-Estas bien?-pregunto jadeando La imagen del hombre que estaba en el suelo no era alentadora, sangre manaba de su mano derecha, filosos dientes le habían desgarrado parte de su túnica y varios rasguños se adivinaban en su cuello y mejilla izquierda. Severus no parecía poner atención a esto, fijo sus ojos en ella mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¡Te dije que corrieras!- le grito dirigiendo una mirada reprobatoria a la joven que tenía en frente.

Ella no pareció haberse dado por aludida, mientras le alcanzaba su varita, que en el forcejeo se había caído al suelo. De pronto un rayo de luz roja asesto en el tórax de su amigo, quien voló por los aires, un segundo más tarde su cabeza golpeaba una gran roca que yacía en el suelo.

Sophie tomo conciencia entonces de que se había olvidado de la bestia por el miedo a que él estuviera herido.

Al momento de intentar hacer otro hechizo la varita salió volando de sus dedos.

No pudo moverse, comprendió que no era un animal salvaje lo que los había atacado.

Un hombre se acercaba a ella, apuntándola con su varita, Sophie resoplo.

-Que quieres Black?- le grito con una voz que tenía algo de navaja de afeitar.

Sirius Black se acerco a ella, temblando de rabia intento serenarse, dominando el temblor de sus manos, saco la voz que necesitaba en aquel momento.

-¿Qué haces con él? ¡¿Dime porque estás sola con esa bola de pelo grasiento?- las palabras salían serenas, pero se podía adivinar la cantidad de odio que había en ellas.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora vete por favor!- Sophie trato de calmarse, reuniendo la concentración necesaria para poder recuperar su varita. Tres metros más allá Severus intentaba sin éxito liberarse del letargo producido por el golpe en la cabeza y la maldición.

-Slytherin es un nido de culebras ponzoñosas, todos sueñan con ser Mortífagos, la diferencia es que "amigo" aquí presente no tiene que soñar, el es un Mortífago, y se salvo por un pelo de pasar el resto de su miserable vida en Azkaban.

-Te lo voy a pedir una vez más Black, lárgate!- Sophie reunió las fuerzas y coloco su mano derecha detrás de su espalda, mientras su varita volaba hacia su mano, pero su atacante estaba tan ocupado con lo que tenía que decir que no se dio cuenta.

-Tu niña tonta, con tu fascinación sin sentido por esas víboras venenosas, todos son malvados, hasta mi hermanito era un asesino lamebotas de tu sabes quién.

Una fuerza enorme, peligrosamente regulada arranco a Sirius del suelo, suspendiéndolo en el aire, el hombre del cabello castaño y ojos grises no comprendía lo que sucedía, no podía moverse, ni hablar. Hubiera esperado algo así de parte de Snape, pero este se encontraba de rodillas en la tierra tratando de incorporarse lentamente hacia la mujer, y era esta la que tenía su varita levantada hacia él.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Sophie Smirnov, y una mirada de odio y resentimiento hacían gala en ella, acerco a Sirius levitando muy cerca de su cara, inmóvil, le susurro con voz ronca todo el peso de su desprecio.

-Jamás en tu vida te atrevas a mencionar el nombre de Regulus, tú no eres ni la mitad del hombre que él era, que supo ser. Ahora lárgate o te mostrare una prueba de la magia negra que nos enseñan en Durmstrang.

Con un movimiento dejó caer a Sirius sobre la tierra, mientras avanzaba hacia Severus que parecía algo aturdido. Lo miro a los ojos para preguntarle si estaba bien, tras un asentimiento, ambos tomaron su camino entre los árboles.

Sirius Black se quedo solo, la oscuridad caía sobre el bosque, viendo como las dos figuras se alejaban alcanzo a gritar.

-¡Estas cavando tu propia tumba Sophie, todo lo tiñen de desgracia, todo!

Sophie lo escucho pero no volvió la mirada, ocupada en dominar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, se apresuraron a llegar al castillo.

La noche caía sobre Hogwarts, los estudiantes de extranjeros se encontraban en sus respectivas naves mientras que los del castillo se habían retirado a sus salas comunes. Un par de pasos se dirigían por la escalinata cerca del sauce boxeador. Estaba oscuro pero la luz proveniente de la casa de Hagrid alumbraba lo suficiente para que Sophie y Severus vieran sus pies. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta del silencio del otro, inmersos en sus propios pensamientos. Sophie había dejado de llorar, avergonzada de ese desplante de sentimentalismo delante de su antiguo compañero de juegos, enjugo sus lágrimas mientras se sentaba en un escalón de piedra.

La mujer tomo la mano de su amigo, examinando las heridas que tenia, varios dedos rotos y una hinchazón que ya se hacía notable.

-No es necesario que hagas eso- dijo él retirando su mano abruptamente de entre las de ella, con un tono visiblemente enojado.

-No te hagas el valiente, dame tu mano ahora, solo será un segundo-dijo ella

Con un gesto de impaciencia, Severus volteo los ojos y resoplo, vencido ante la insistencia ella.

Sophie saco su varita, mientras apuntaba a los tres últimos dedos de la mano izquiera de su amigo-Episkey!.

El dejo escapar un quejido ronco, mientras ella sonreía por su expresión.

-Vamos de vuelta, tenemos que sumergir tu mano en díctamo-

-No! Antes quiero que me digas porque no corriste cuando te pedí que lo hicieras.-

-Tenemos que curar tu mano Sev, y no tengo ánimos para discutir lo que paso-

-Por favor quiero que me digas hoy, ahora, porque no tomaste mi consejo, fue algo muy estúpido lo que hiciste hoy, si hubiese sido un hombre lobo….

-Pero no fue, aunque aun no puedo creer que se atreviera a atacarte, casi te mata.

-No sería la primera vez que hace algo así-

-Como? Ya esto había pasado antes?-

-No me cambies el tema Sophie, No fue muy inteligente de tu parte quedarte ahí-

- Ya que insistes tanto en recibir una respuesta te la daré: ¡no te iba a dejar solo! ¿Contento? Ahora vamos al castillo, se te puede infectar.

-Sophie?- De pronto sus ojos dejaron a la mujer para vagar por el bosque prohibido

-Si?

-Crees en lo que Black te dijo sobre los Slytherins?

Ella medito un momento, preguntándose porque de pronto Severus había pasado de molesto a pensativo.

-Claro que no, es obvio que lo que dice es mentira, ahora vámonos que tengo frio y mucha hambre.

Ambos caminaron de vuelta al castillo


	11. Amortentia

El aula de pociones de Hogwarts era quizás el sitio más sombrío de todo el castillo, con ventanas altas que siempre se mantenían cerradas, poca iluminación y mucho silencio. Calderos, mesas, balanzas y frascos de diferentes colores eran la regla. El maestro de pociones consideraba que la concentración es una necesidad imperante en la elaboración de distintos brebajes. Sin embargo, pocos minutos antes de la llegada de la hora, los estudiantes aprovechaban para comentar los últimos acontecimientos.

Después de la primera prueba, donde los cuatros jóvenes magos tuvieron que enfrentar cada uno un dragón para arrebatarle un huevo dorado, las ansias se habían transformado en asombro. Se les había concedido tiempo a los campeones para descifrar el trofeo dorado, pero en la proximidad del baile nadie pensaba en eso.

-Cuando termine la clase te mostrare el vestido que compre para la fiesta, Susie- susurro una Slytherin a su compañera de asiento-

-Pero si todavía no tienes pareja Patty!- respondió su amiga

-Es cuestión de tiempo para que algún chico de Durmstrang me invite, quizás hasta pueda ser Krum- dijo con una sonrisita picara

-Lo dudo, dicen que invito a esa chica de Gryffindor de cuarto año, Granger-

-¿La que es tan "amiga" de Harry Potter?, pero que no puede conformarse con un solo campeón?-casi gritó.

-Shhhh! Patricia baja la voz!- masculló-No creo que sea novia de Potter, son solo amigos.

-Tal vez pueda aprender algo en esta clase que me ayude a conquistar a Krum, dijo ella observando su libro de pociones avanzadas.

Susie quería protestar, pero una voz fría, metódica, carente de emoción la paró en seco.

-Silencio- Severus Snape avanzo por el centro del salón, mientras los murmullos de sus estudiantes se desvanecían. Las miradas fijas en sus libros y calderos. Nadie miraba al maestro a los ojos, poseía unos intensos ojos oscuros capaces de escudriñar las más secretas intenciones. Vestía igual que siempre, de negro, con una camisa blanca debajo de la túnica. Su cabello negro y lacio llegaba hasta los hombros. No era un hombre buenmozo, pero distaba mucho de ser feo. A pesar de su aparente carencia de sentido del humor y encanto, Severus poseía la seguridad, la presencia y aun más importante la inteligencia que solo algunas mujeres podían apreciar. Más de una estudiante en el pasado había intentado seducir al maestro de pociones en vano. Había algo en esa alma atormentada y silenciosa que atraía en especial a las estudiantes de Slytherin, que eran capaces de reconocer el valor de una mente aguda.

-El ministerio considera que es necesario que aprendan la elaboración de ciertas pociones para los NEWTS- una mueca de desaprobación y ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho dejaban entrever que el profesor no estaba de acuerdo con esa disposición

-Así que abran sus libros de pociones avanzadas en la página 15, el día de hoy elaboraremos amortentia. ¿Quién me puede hablar sobre esta poción? Srta Smigol- Señalo hacia una estudiante de Slytherin.

-Amortentia, es la poción de amor más poderosa, posee un brillo nacarado y su aroma es diferente para cada persona- respondió Susie.

- Diez puntos para Slytherin. Tomen sus calderos y empiecen a trabajar-

Siempre disfrutaba premiar los estudiantes de su casa, al fin y al cabo pociones era una asignatura en la cual los Slytherins brillaban. Por un hecho curioso siempre había sido alguien de su casa el maestro o maestra de pociones a través de los cientos de años que Hogwarts venia impartiendo la materia.

Una aguja se enterró en su pecho, pensó en Lily. Cuanta destreza en la elaboración de brebajes tan poco común en una Gryffindor. Muchas veces se había preguntado si ella le habría dado una poción de amor sin que él lo notara, porque la obsesión que había sentido por ella era desquiciante, algo que no le podía ocurrir con ningún otro miembro del género femenino. Cuanto había lamentado que ella no supiera amarlo de la forma en que el necesitaba ser amado.

La alarma sonó y los estudiantes se retiraron de sus calderos para ser inspeccionados por el maestro. Severus avanzo hacia ellos observando las diferentes gamas de colores de los calderos aun humeantes. Para su fastidio casi nadie había logrado fabricar la poción como debía ser hecha. Un metro más adelante una estudiante de Hufflepuff lo había logrado, delicados hilos en espiral de humo ascendían desde el caldero, donde un color nacarado intenso delataba el éxito de su autora. Severus Snape se acerco inspeccionando el trabajo, preparándose para lo que inminente. Para su sorpresa no fue el agradable olor a pasto recién cortado y flores silvestres que desde que tenía conciencia atesoraba en su memoria. Un aroma dulce, que le embriagaba los sentidos ascendió hacia sus pulmones, evocando las tardes en la orilla del lago comiendo ranas de chocolate, el aroma de leña al fuego, tierra húmeda y la fragancia que había sentido semanas antes cuando recibió el abrazo de Sophie lo hizo perder la concentración.

Agradeció en silencio que esa fuera su última clase del día, absorto en sus pensamientos despidió sus estudiantes.

Se disponía a dejar el salón vacio cuando un muchacho alto, de cabellos platinados y mirada insolente reclamo su atención.

-Professor Snape, Señor?-

No era otro que Draco Malfoy, quien lo observaba con una mirada de falsa admiración y respeto.

Severus frunció el ceño, lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era unas de las charadas lisonjeras del joven Malfoy, pero una persona en su posición no se podía dar el lujo de rechazar al vástago de su compañero mortífago.

-Buenas Tardes Draco, puedo hacer algo por ti?-

Busco en su interior un poco de paciencia y aplomo para realizar su papel de protector condescendiente con el mocoso aristócrata.

-Señor, mi padre me pidió que le entregara esto- le alcanzo un sobre color ocre, en cuya tapa se podía leer su nombre, sellado por detrás con el emblema de los Malfoys.

-Gracias- respondió escuetamente. El rubio se quedo esperando que abriera la carta frente suyo, pero Snape haciendo gala de su humor, se alejo a prisa hacia sus aposentos, guardando el sobre descuidadamente entre su capa.

La hora de la cena se acercaba, pero Severus no tenía hambre. Solo en su recamara se tomo el tiempo necesario para calmar el torbellino de emociones tan inusual en su persona.

Deslizo sus dedos por los botones de su capa, uno a uno, hasta quedar en mangas de camisa, pantalones negros y botas de cuero del mismo color, que le alcanzaba media pierna.

La noche caía rápidamente sobre el castillo, mientras los estudiantes dirigían sus pasos al gran salón. Nada de esto era percibido por él, las mazmorras no cambiaban con la luz del día o la noche, oscuridad, silencio y frio eran la norma.

Con un movimiento de su varita encendió la chimenea, desplomándose sobre un sillón color musgo frente al fuego. Las llamas, única fuente de luz iluminaban su rostro y su piel dándole el aspecto de las estatuas de cera.

Observo por largo rato las llamas que danzaban sobre la madera ennegrecida, mientras pequeñas chispas y el crepitar de su metamorfosis llenaban su cabeza.

Severus dio rienda suelta a los pensamientos que le habían carcomido el alma en las últimas semanas.

Un hombre como él, sin esperanza, sin anhelos, esperando la muerte nunca se había encontrado en dicha situación.

Recordó la tarde de la llegada de Sophie a Hogwarts, su abrazo, y esa gama vasta de emociones juntas que no lograba apartar de sí.

De la incredulidad había pasado al asombro, luego a la alegría de verla, y después al desconcierto de percibir su cercanía, que despertaba en él sensaciones que ya creía muertas y enterradas.

La tarde en Hogsmeade lo había terminado de confundir, en un chispazo de clarividencia había pensado que ella también estaba sintiendo lo mismo, pero luego su confianza y sosiego al contacto de su mano lo habían terminado por ofuscar.

Mientras él sentía esos dedos tibios que le quemaban, ella parecía complacida, en el mismo estado de amabilidad del pasado. Luego en el medio del peligro, cuando aun no se había percatado de que su atacante era Black, él le había pedido que corriera, y ella para su asombro no lo había hecho. Ella no era una Gryffindor, era una Ravenclaw, lo suficientemente inteligente para ver lo que pasaría si se quedaba, pero aun así no se fue.

Una parte de él deseaba utilizar la legilimencia para tratar de comprender que había dentro de ella, pero la otra se negaba a utilizar esas artes en la única persona que aun lo hacía sentir como un ser humano, la única que aun confiaba en el, como tan bien lo había demostrado delante del merodeador.

Cerró los ojos tratando de apartar tantos pensamientos juntos de su cabeza. Respiro profundo evocando el aroma que había descubierto esa tarde en su aula de clases, llenándose hasta el rincón más apartado de su alma. Entonces la vio.

Sophie se encontraba sentada en sus piernas, tan ligera que parecía hecha de aire. Su largo cabello ondulaba y le hacía cosquillas en su brazo izquierdo, mientras sus grandes ojos azules lo miraban fijamente. Deseo acariciar ese rostro, hundir su dedos en ese cabello y acercarla más hacia así para poder sentir el murmullo de su sangre corriendo por sus venas. Pero no quería romper el encanto, sabía que eso era un sueño, uno que ya le había visitado muchas veces. Trato de mantener el silencio, contemplando la mujer que tenia frente de si, incapaz de hablar o de respirar muy fuerte, temiendo que en un instante ella volara de su lado dejándolo infinitamente solo.

¿Cuando había sido que Sophie Smirnov había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en aquella mujer que le hacía olvidar sus errores del pasado?

De repente un rayo de luz verde atravesó el cuerpo de su sueño, una mirada de dolor y horror se plasmo en ella, mientras el se levantaba tratando de asirla para que no se fuera de su lado. La voz de Lucius Malfoy volvía a resonar hueca dentro de sí, diciendo lo que tanto temía, que las órdenes estaban cumplidas y que ella estaba muerta.

Un zarpazo de horror lo regreso a su sala de estar, su frente húmeda y sus sentidos aun embriagados por la imagen de ella. Recordó entonces el recado que le había entregado el joven Malfoy, enojado consigo mismo por haberse dejado llevar una vez más por la ilusión. Rasgo el sobre con furia, mientras sustraía el papel que se encontraba dentro.

Querido Severus

Te mando un saludo y una invitación a que me acompañes esta noche, hay algunos asuntos que me gustaría discutir contigo.

Se bien que tus deberes como maestro y Jefe de casa son absorbentes, pero tengo por seguro que encontraras tiempo para honrarme con tu presencia.

Se despide.

Lucius

Siempre había odiado esa forma melosa y burlona de Malfoy, quien con sutiles bromas le hacía saber de su diversión por la posición que el ocupaba para el Señor Oscuro. Era de dominio público entre los mortífagos su charada como espía de Dumbledore, pero a raíz de todo lo acontecido antes Severus no se preocupaba demasiado por eso. Consideraba a Lucius Malfoy como un payaso creído que utilizabas sus maneras de realeza británica para sentirse mejor que los demás. Pero que quería Malfoy con él?

Acaso se trataba de la marca que cada día cobraba fuerzas en su antebrazo, o del retorno de Sophie, alguien que Malfoy había jurado que había muerto delante del Señor oscuro?

En el pasado había rechazado las invitaciones de Malfoy aluyendo su posición de espía, pero esta vez no era lo mismo, alguien que a él le importaba corría peligro y no se iba a quedar sentado esperando a ver que sucedía. Se vistió y partió por la línea floo hacia Malfoy Mannor.


	12. Malfoy Mannor

Wiltshire era un condado ubicado en el suroeste de Inglaterra. Era tierra de largas planicies y valles, rodeada por otras cuatro porciones de tierra. Había sido el escenario de infinidad de eventos históricos. En la aldea de Avebury se hallaba el único monumento neolítico conocido, enormes piedras prehistóricas que atraían miles de turistas. Pero sus pobladores y turistas ignoraban su parte más peculiar. Era un condado dividido, con una comunidad mágica, y otra muggle que no tenía ni idea de esa dualidad.

Malfoy Mannor era una edificación que existía desde los tiempos medievales. Había sido el hogar de los Malfoys por más de 15 generaciones, así lo atestiguaba el enorme árbol genealógico que se había plasmado en el tapiz de la entrada. Decenas de magos y brujas, todos de cabello blanco y mirada despiadada, daban fe de la pureza de sangre de sus miembros.

Para un hombre práctico como Severus Snape, tanta ostentación era símbolo de algún anhelo inconfesado de sentirse superior. El desperdicio de espacio era evidente, aunque no se podía decir que Malfoy tuviera mal gusto. Miles de objetos sin utilidad aparente descansaban sobre la sala de estar. Siendo adquiridos con el único propósito de deslumbrar los ojos ajenos.

Severus avanzo a través de las llamas verdes de la chimenea, siendo recibido por el hombre rubio de ojos grises que lo estaba esperando.

Sentado en una poltrona de espaldar alto, con dos galgos de caza a sus pies y una fusta en la mano, Lucius Malfoy sonreía su invitado.

-Severus, ya temía yo que no vinieras- su voz sonaba cortes, fría, igual que siempre, pero sus ojos escudriñaban al otro, buscando algún signo que lo delatara.

Severus Snape se tomo un segundo para observar su anfitrión, en el pasado Lucius había intentado aprender oclumancia, pero había fallado estrepitosamente. Aun así nunca se podía ser demasiado precavido, durante años Snape había llevado la prudencia como segunda piel, y no iba a dejar de hacerlo ahora.

-Me place acompañarte Lucius, hacía tiempo que no visitaba tu hogar. Dime, se encuentra Narcissa?-

Había jugado la primera carta, sabía bien que Lucius le profesaba una pasión ciega a su esposa, tal vez esperaba que Severus preguntara de inmediato la razón de la reunión. Pero la paciencia es un arma valiosa, debía mostrarse sereno.

-Me temo que no mi estimado amigo, está de viaje por América. Ya sabes, cosas de mujeres-

Malfoy contemplo por un instante el silencio de su hogar, tratando de buscar el hilo de pensamiento que su interlocutor había cortado.

-Estoy seguro que le hubiera dado placer verte, siempre te menciona con estima, además Draco habla todo el tiempo de ti, eres su maestro favorito-

-Digamos que el sentir es reciproco - respondió, sirviéndose un vaso de wisky de la licorera.

A medida que el líquido ambarino encontraba su camino entre los cubos de hielo, Severus se pregunto cuánto duraría esa pequeña comedia. Conocía a Malfoy demasiado para saber que no lo había invitado para beber.

Sintió el silencio creciendo entre los dos, y adivino los giros de pensamientos del rubio. Malfoy estaba buscando la mejor manera de abordar un tema, y por el tiempo que se estaba tomando en proseguir con la conversación, no sería algo que le causara placer.

Severus se maldijo internamente.

En los últimos días su ofuscación no le dejaba pensar con claridad, pasaba el día absorto en sus brebajes, leyendo y releyendo sus libros de magia oscura, inventando maldiciones nuevas, y perfeccionando las viejas. Pero las noches…. Las noches eran diferentes. Había dejado de beber su eterna poción para dormir sin sueños, aun cuando fueran pesadillas, quería volver a contemplar su imagen, sentir esa presencia y se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan débil.

En una ocasión la había soñado en su cama, a su lado, en medio de la oscuridad. Un cuerpo etéreo rodeado de luz azul, y él, demasiado asombrado para moverse había optado por dormir de lado, con los ojos abiertos, contemplándola. Tenía una rara sensación, la seguridad de que ella estaba durmiendo en esa misma posición, del mismo lado de la cama y en su misma actitud de ninfa en el ala oeste del castillo.

Todo esto lo pensó en un segundo, mientras el hombre sentado frente a la chimenea sorbía lentamente su trago.

-Por otra parte me imagino que has estado divirtiéndote con la ignorancia de Dumbledore. Es curioso como un mago de tanto renombre falla con un hechizo tan simple. Aunque yo siempre he considerado que su fama es solo eso. Quizás le está llegando su ocaso-

Malfoy había iniciado su vieja perorata contra Dumbledore. Severus pensó que ese tampoco era el tema que quería hablar. Si buscaba información sobre Harry Potter tenia a Draco para proporcionársela.

-Tratándose de Potter, no me extraña que se salga con la suya. El alumno favorito del director es algo afortunado en cuanto se refiere a ser disciplinado.

Ahhh, su legendaria hostilidad contra el joven Gryffindor. Desde el primer día había odiado esa replica de James. Parecía como si el chico se hubiera propuesto recordarle cada una de las formas de su abominable padre. Aborrecía su fama, que fuera tan bueno en el Quidditch, su habilidad para siempre salirse con la suya. Pero más que todo, Severus odiaba sus ojos. Eran la prueba, la misma prueba de lo que él había perdido. No podía evitar pensar en Lily, durmiendo plácidamente al lado de Potter, acunando en sus entrañas su hijo.

Odiaba a James por hacer su vida un infierno, por robarle la mujer que el amaba, por casarse con ella y embarazarla. Más aun lo odiaba por su estupidez de permitir que alguien tan mediocre como Pettigrew cuidara el secreto de su paradero.

En su papel de doble agente era necesario manifestar en público su desagrado por el niño que vivió. Pero a Severus no se le hacía difícil cumplir ese papel.

Sin embargo, Lucius tenía otras razones para odiar a Harry, era por el niño que el régimen de las tinieblas había cesado, por lo menos aparentemente. Y lo quería muerto. Severus no quería que Harry muriera. Deseaba que viviera porque en él se encontraba parte de Lily, y sabía que le debía eso.

-Veo que le tienes cariño al muchacho Severus- otra vez su sonrisa burlona y el tono sarcástico- Yo pensaba que te habías suavizado con los años.

-Sabes muy bien Lucius que en alguna parte nuestro Señor cobra fuerzas, y yo no he abandonado mi puesto.

-Sin embargo Severus, impediste su retorno hace unos años, fue imposible para la lagartija de Quirrel obtener la piedra filosofal.- con un ademan de sus manos, el vaso volvió a llenarse. El hombre rubio se dedico a observar a través del fondo del vaso.

-Yo no sabía que Quirrel quería la piedra para el Señor Tenebroso, de haberlo dicho nos habríamos ahorrado años de esta comedia- la voz de Severus carecía de emoción.

-Bueno bueno, no es para que tomes la defensiva, no te llame para echarte eso en cara- Su voz adquirió un tono incierto, como si estuviera nervioso de lo que fuera a decir a continuación.

-Quizás podamos hacer un trato Severus, yo abogo por ti sobre ese pequeño asunto, mientras tú terminas el trabajo que el Señor Tenebroso me encomendó-

Los peores temores de Severus se confirmaron, Lucius le estaba pidiendo la muerte de Sophie. Estaba pisando un terreno muy peligroso, aunque le había jurado a Dumbledore trabajar para derrotar al Señor Oscuro, no estaba dispuesto a hacerle daño a la única persona que aun le importaba en aras de mantener ese voto.

-Si te refieres a la Srta Smirnov, no veo razón porque prescindir de ella, era solo una niña en aquel entonces, y ya Aleksei Smirnov pago su traición a la causa de la sangre.

-Se que el Señor Oscuro no pidió su vida, pero fue una burla y una vergüenza, vi el cadáver de ella y el del niño. No entiendo cómo pudo haber pasado. Tal vez subestime los conocimientos de magia negra de Smirnov.

-Ella puede sernos de utilidad Lucius, estoy seguro que nuestro Señor no tomara en cuenta tal detalle. Sin embargo, una bruja sangre pura es un accesorio necesario para la continuación de nuestra causa, cuando ya no queden sangres sucias.

Había tocado el punto neurálgico, Malfoy odiaba los muggles y todos los que habían nacido de ellos. No obstante, ese no era el tren de pensamiento del rubio en ese momento.

-Por Merlín Severus, te interesa la mujer?- una pequeña sonrisa tomo la comisura de sus labios, mientras sus fríos ojos brillaban mirando al hombre alto de cabello negro y capa.

Severus tomo un segundo para pensar en su respuesta. No le hacían ninguna gracia las palabras de Malfoy, pero estaba seguro que si no accedía, Sophie aparecería muerta en cualquier momento. Si manifestar su deseo por ella la ponía a salvo, por lo menos momentáneamente, estaría dispuesto a aceptar el cargo. Después de todo el no era omnipresente y Dumbledore había probado ser ineficaz en lo que protección se refería.

En el pasado poco le habría importando quien muriera o viviera en esa guerra. Si bien deseaba la derrota de Voldemort, era con Harry Potter su compromiso. Se había enfrentado a un hombre lobo, puesto su propio cuerpo como barrera entre el licántropo y el hijo de Lily en honor a su promesa y la expiación de sus culpas.

La sensación de que nada le importaba había perfeccionado sus maneras de espía, incapaz de inmutarse ante nada. Todo eso era historia ya, hacía varias semanas que Sophie había regresado al escenario de su vida.

Había descubierto el horror que le producía pensar que ella podía morir en cualquier momento, y ese sentimiento, en conjunto con los otros que aun no conseguía apartar, le devolvían de golpe toda la esperanza que había perdido hacia ya mucho tiempo.

-Digamos que no me es indiferente, Lucius.-

-No se diga más, mi querido Severus. Permíteme decirte que estoy feliz por ti.-

-Gracias- Severus no veía la hora de poder salir de allí, para su suerte, su anfitrión miro un reloj en la pared, y el tomo la seña de salida.

-Te ruego que me disculpes, Lucius, es casi hora de empezar mis rondas-

-Desde luego, nos veremos en otra ocasión. Déjame darte las gracias por acompañarme con tan poco tiempo de aviso-

-Ni lo menciones, Buenas noches-

Al entrar de nuevo en su sala de estar, Severus extinguió las llamas de su chimenea.

_Al diablo con la ronda, necesito hablar con Dumbledore, hay que idear un plan_.

Con un giro de su capa, se encamino hacia la oficina del director.


	13. El plan

Esto es realmente serio, Severus- el anciano de larga barba y lentes de medialuna dirigió una mirada recelosa al maestro de pociones.

-No malgaste su aliento diciéndome eso. Sé que es algo grave Dumbledore, pero no se me ocurrió nada más que hacer en el momento-

El mago anciano no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que vio a Severus tal y como era, en su dimensión humana, suplicando por la vida de Lily Evans. Era el mismo tono de voz, la misma actitud desesperada. Parecía como si el hombre alto de cabellos oscuros creyera que la sentencia de muerte de Sophie estaba firmada. De pie frente a la chimenea, los ojos de Severus se consumían delante de las llamas.

-Malfoy no está solo-dijo con una voz ronca y cansada- Tiene a Crabbe y a Goyle para cumplir sus órdenes. El sabe al igual que yo que en alguna parte el Señor oscuro cobra fuerzas, y n os llamara para responder sobre nuestros actos. No se cuanta importancia le podría dar a este asunto, pero Malfoy no quiere tomar el riesgo.

-Podemos protegerla mi muchacho, ya encontraremos la forma de esconderla-

- ¿Va protegerla? ¿Cómo protegió a Lily? No me haga reír anciano. Esta comprobado, nadie sobrevive cuando ellos deciden que debe morir. Aunque la escondamos debajo de la tierra la encontraran algún día.-

-Entonces que sugieres, Severus? Me temo que estoy atado de manos-

-Voy a sacar a Malfoy del camino-

-Has perdido la cabeza? Que ganaríamos con eso, tu de por vida en Azkaban mientras nuestros planes se echan a perder. No puedo permitírtelo.

-¡Usted no me puedes decir que hacer, anciano!- su voz temblaba de rabia, sus ojos eran aun más negros que lo habitual. Dumbledore pensó que ese hombre era capaz de todo.

-Hace mucho tiempo hicimos un trato Severus, no me vas a abandonar ahora.-

-¡Usted no cumplió ese trato, Lily Potter está muerta! -

-Debes proteger a Harry-

-Usted es el mago más grande de todos los tiempos, no creo que ese sea un trabajo muy difícil-

-Es suficiente, Severus. Si aparentar interés romántico por la Srta Smirnov nos dará el tiempo necesario para idear un plan, entonces que así sea.

-Está usted loco? No ve que dije eso porque no se me ocurrió decir otra cosa?-

-Estas dispuesto a ayudarla?-

-Si-

-Entonces no se hable más, Lucius Malfoy la quiere muerta, pero mientras tú la tengas cerca no se atreverá. Te estima, aunque n o quiera admitirlo-

-Esa es una obra de teatro bastante ensayada por él, lo único que le importa es el mismo y su familia. Y también su rango como mortífago, no se detendrá ante nada-

-Parece que me subestimas mi muchacho, Malfoy es un oclumante pobre, he visto su corazón y te admira, porque eres más diestro en las artes oscuras. Además su hijo lo ha convencido de que odias a Harry Potter, no creo que necesite más-

-Espero que sepa lo que me está pidiendo, no tengo la menor idea de cómo voy a llevar a cabo esta locura.-

-Primero tienes que hablar con ella, informarla sobre esta situación, ver si entiende el peligro en el que esta. Si decide ayudarnos, entonces procederemos-


	14. Cerveza de Mantequilla

El tiempo fue pasando, arrastrando las hojas secas con el viento. El bosque se lleno de silencio y los días se hicieron más cortos. Primero llego la lluvia, que dibujaba formas imposibles en la ventana de Sophie, luego todo se cubrió de blanco. Solo faltaba un día para navidad. Los estudiantes mayores habían solicitado pasar las vacaciones en Hogwarts para poder asistir al baile. Desde la gran torre del reloj, Sophie avisto decenas de lechuzas que llegaban con los regalos anticipados. Los arboles de evergreen, los muñecos de nieve, las risas, las peleas de hielo y barro, el aroma de las chimeneas, todo llenaba el aire. Era como si el mal no existiera, y de pronto todos no podía estar preocupados por otra cosa que no fueran regalos. Era la víspera de navidad.

Sophie y Viktor planeaban visitar Hogsmeade. La cita había sido concertada por el muchacho, quien deseaba que su tía conociera su pareja para el baile.

Ambos se encontraron en la salida del castillo, ella llevaba un sobretodo de lana color café y botas de gamuza negras. Con el pelo alborotado, y las mejillas coloreadas observo a su sobrino. Estaba vestido con el uniforme simple de su colegio. De vuelta en el frio norte, Sophie era quizás la única persona en los dominios de Durmstrang con acceso a una chimenea. Todos los demás debían acostumbrarse al frio. Tenía algunos privilegios ser la hija del desaparecido Dimitri Smirnov, Karkarrof respetaba a su familia y reconocía que la línea de sangre llegaba hasta Viktor.

Llevando su tía del brazo, cuidando que no fuera a resbalar en la nieve, Viktor se encamino al pequeño pueblo. Llegaron a Las tres escobas, que estaba copado de gente y se sentaron en una pequeña mesita lo más apartados posible del bullicio.

Sophie ordeno una cerveza de mantequilla, para recordar sus tiempos de adolescente. Viktor hizo un gesto de asco, para divertir a su tía, el muchacho no podía entender que le gustara algo tan dulce.

-Como dijiste que se llama la chica, Viktor?- los ojos de Sophie buscaban la expresión del muchacho, tratando de calcular la cantidad de interés presente por la chica.

-Herrmione Grrangerr, crreo que se prronuncia así, perro no estoy segurro- Viktor continuaba mirando hacia la puerta, algo impaciente porque su cita se tardaba.

-Ese nombre es un poco inusual, no?- urgía en deseos de hacerlo hablar, pero su sobrino era como una tumba. Muchas veces se dedicaban a sorber te silenciosamente durante media hora cada día. Sophie agradecía eso, porque aunque él fuera callado, le dedicaba parte de su tiempo. La inmensa soledad era más llevadera de esa forma.

- En rrealidad no se.- dirigió una mirada suspicaz a su tía, levantando una ceja.

-Y dijiste que era una Gryffindor?-

-Te molesta eso?-

-Oh no claro que no, es solo que si es tan inteligente como dices, debería estar en Ravenclaw-

-O sea que eso es tía Sophie, quierres que busque una RRavenclaw para llevarrla al baile?-

-¡Yo no dije eso, Viktor!-

Viktor quería decir algo mas, estaba muy divertido aquello de que su tía estuviera algo celosa de Hermione, la verdad era que ellos no tenían tanta diferencia de edad. Pero él sabía que la razón de eso se debía a las maneras sobreprotectoras de Sophie.

En ese instante llego el motivo de su plática, sacando a Viktor de su tren de pensamiento.

De nuevo volvió sentir ese hormigueo en los dedos y esa alegría súbita al verla. Era curioso como una chica que vestía tan simple, que no tenia vanidades de ningún tipo fuera capaz de despertar esos sentimientos en él.

Desde que había sido elegido buscador del equipo de Quidditch Búlgaro las mujeres le llovían. Más aun, desde que llego a Hogwarts las chicas no lo dejaban entrenar en paz. Se sentía ridículo, siendo perseguido por un grupo de seis o siete que lo seguían cada mañana, mientras hacia sus ejercicios.

Había rechazado lo más amablemente posible tres invitaciones al baile, una caja de bombones, dos tartas de chocolate y un paquete de Honeydukes.

Para mala suerte, el único regalo que no había podido devolver a tiempo fue una botella de Wisky de fuego. Sus compañeros en el barco, divertidos y burlones con la situación destaparon la botella. Era una poción de amor hecha por una chica de sexto año llamada Patricia Seatherby. Eso termino de acabar con su paciencia.

Vio a Hermione por primera vez en la biblioteca. Se encontraba investigando forma de hacer un hechizo que le permitiera estar una hora bajo el agua, cuando de repente sintió ese perfume. Era suave, delicado, como un susurro. Levanto la vista y la vio. La chica poseía largo cabello castaño rizado, rostro en forma de corazón, y dedos largos y finos que acariciaban las páginas de los libros. Su mirada estaba fija en un pergamino, tanta concentración tenía, que parecía haberse olvidado de los demás integrantes de la biblioteca. Parecía alguien común, una estudiante aplicada sin ninguna cualidad sobresaliente. Pero Viktor duro largos minutos llenándose con esa imagen, descubriendo que le gustaba mirarla. Desde ese día pasaba más tiempo en la biblioteca, solo para poder buscar una excusa y pasarle un libro, o recoger su pluma del suelo.

Y ahí estaba, la niña que tanto le gustaba, en pantalones de mezclilla, botas para la nieve y un abrigo rosado. Presento las dos mujeres, mientras ordenaba otra cerveza de mantequilla para Hermione.

-Mucho gusto, Srta Smirnov-

-Por favor llámame Sophie, he escuchado mucho de ti Hermione, confió que es así como se pronuncia tu nombre- Para su sorpresa, la joven que Sophie tenía en frente no era una de las groupies que normalmente perseguían a Viktor en los partidos de Quidditch. Era alguien agradable, sencilla y muy tímida. En realidad se parecía mucho a ella por la época en que era estudiante.

-Si así mismo es, Srta… Sophie.-

-Tus padres deben de ser dos personas muy interesantes, no había escuchado ese nombre antes-

-Pues les gusta mucho la mitología griega-

-Estudiaron aquí, en Hogwarts?- hizo esa pregunta sin pensar. De pronto el rostro de la muchacha cambio, como si esperase que su respuesta causara disgusto.

-Oh no, mis padres son muggles, estudiaron en Nottingham.

Sophie se pateo mentalmente por hacer sentir incomoda a la chica. Era difícil para ella no actuar como la madre entrometida de Viktor, después de todo, eso era lo más cercano a su papel. Una madre.

-Cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts mi mejor amiga era hija de muggles, debieras haber visto su cara la noche que nos llevaron por el lago, creía que estaba en un sueño.-

El día transcurrió agradablemente, al atardecer los tres recorrieron el camino de vuelta al castillo. Se despidieron en la entrada, Sophie beso levemente la mejilla de Hermione, diciéndole cuan encantada estaba de conocerla. Alguien más ocupaba el corazón de su Viktor ahora, lo sabía, nunca le había presentado una chica. Sophie se enorgulleció del buen gusto de su sobrino.

De vuelta en su habitación se sacudió la nieve, dispuesta a darse un largo baño antes de la cena. Sobre la mesita de noche, la esperaba un sobre, la tapa solo decía Sophie, aunque no necesitaba remitente, ella conocía esa caligrafía. Antes de abrirlo, medito sobre cuál sería su contenido. Hacía días que no sabía de Severus. Las pocas veces que se habían visto en los pasillos se habían saludado con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. El había dejado de hacer sus comidas en el gran salón, y se le veía más pálido que lo habitual. Sophie no podía comprender la causa de su alejamiento. Era como si estuviera enojado con ella por alguna razón, pero por mas que le diera vueltas al asunto no lograba entender porque. Bien que mal, Severus era Severus, silencioso, hosco, frio y también algo cruel. Pero ese comportamiento era hacia los demás, no hacia ella. Sophie reconocía, desde hacia tiempos inmemorables, que él la trataba diferente a los demás. Por eso no podía entender.

Rasgo la envoltura, dispuesta a admitir otra misiva que seguramente serviría para aumentar su confusión. No se equivoco.

Querida Sophie

Debemos hablar. Nos vemos después del baile

Severus S.

Algo tan corto de decir no ameritaba una carta. Sophie examino palmo a palmo la escritura. Para su desagrado el había firmado su nombre completo, algo que no hacía con ella. Suspiro con fastidio, ahora pasaría todo el resto de la noche, y gran parte del día siguiente pensando en que era lo que Severus quería de ella.


	15. El baile de Navidad primera parte

El día de navidad llego sin pena ni gloria a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Sigilosos por naturaleza, los estudiantes permanecieron en su sala común, ocupados en desenvolver la enorme cantidad de regalos amontonados en el árbol de navidad. Los elfos de la cocina se habían esmerado, mandándoles a todos el desayuno a su habitación correspondiente. Empanadas de calabaza, tostadas, ranas de chocolate, pastel de queso brie, pudin… en fin un montón de delicias que solo eran comparables a los extraños y deliciosos platos que mandaban las madres entre las garras de las lechuzas. Aunque los estudiantes jóvenes Slytherin tuvieran la fama de ser groseros y egoístas, se comportaban bastante bien entre ellos mismo. El maestro de pociones era experto en castigos, y aunque mostraba deliberadamente su favoritismo con los de su casa, no toleraba escándalo ni desorden en sus dominios.

Severus Snape se encontraba solo en su oficina. Varias cajas de diferentes colores, se encontraban sobre la mesa. Con un inmenso fastidio, se propuso abrir sus regalos, esperando las mismas tonterías de siempre. Que si el amor, que si la bondad, que si el espíritu, que los buenos deseos, estaba harto de leer tarjetitas dedicatorias. El no era un amargado, simplemente no veía la razón de celebrar un día que no tenía nada que ver con el mundo mágico.

Un juego de calderos con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas de parte de la familia Malfoy, un set completo de frascos para pociones de parte de los profesores. Dumbledore le había regalado un santa que bailaba la macarena solo, y un frasco de lágrimas de fénix. Estaba seguro que el anciano se había reído con esa broma, pero por lo menos el otro regalo no era inservible.

Se disponía a desvanecer los pedazos de papel y cinta, cuando vio una pequeña caja azul al final de la mesa.

La tomo en sus manos, maldiciéndose por su estupidez.

La noche anterior, después de mucho pensarlo, le había mandado un mensaje. Planeaba decirle todo después del baile, y rogarle que se fuera, que huyera tan lejos como fuera posible y que no regresara jamás. Después emboscaría a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle y los mataría antes de partir a Azkaban. Era una misión suicida, lo sabía. Digna de un Gryffindor, pero Severus no estaba dispuesto a verla morir.

Abrió la caja, deslizando lentamente la cinta plateada por sus dedos, Sophie siempre le había dado buenos regalos en su niñez. Era una foto, de ellos dos cuando niños, enmarcada en un portarretratos de plata con diseños en ónix. En la dedicatoria decía: Con amor de Sophie.

Severus sonrió tristemente con ese recuerdo, años atrás cuando el mundo aun no se ponía de patas arribas y el podía esperar que las cosas mejoraran.

De todos los poderes que habitan el corazón del hombre, ninguno es más oscuro y poderoso que el amor.

Es capaz de concebir las creaciones más maravillosa, originar la felicidad más pura, generar el dolor más insoportable, consumirte completamente y sin embargo... también puede destruirte en pedazos.

Y severus Snape estaba consciente de esto.

Era un largo recorrido recolectando los pedazos de su corazón, resquebrado desde la primera vez que sucumbió ante esa magia.

Había sido imposible para él no enamorarse de Lily, ella había sido la persona más gentil y también demasiado bella.

Pero el amor de ella no estaba destinado a él. Lo único que había obtenido de ella era su lástima. Y él lo sabía. No podía soportarlo. Era demasiado orgulloso.

Construyo un muro enorme, separándose del resto del mundo, juro nunca más mostrar algún signo de vulnerabilidad. Y entonces empezó a ambicionar el poder. Un error tras otro, su vida fue cayéndose a pedazos, y cuando Lily murió, una parte de él se fue con ella.

Se había odiado a sí mismo, era por su culpa que ella estaba muerta. Deseo morir desde el momento en que Dumbledore le comunico la noticia. El mundo ya no sería el mismo sin ella. El jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

Sabía que nunca nadie reemplazaría a Lily en su corazón, ella era su primer amor. Nunca más amaría así.

Pero estaba equivocado.

No entendía cómo era posible que aquella niña que el siempre había considerado como una amiga, provocara aquellos galopes descarados en su corazón. Ambas mujeres habían sido muy diferentes. Lily era muy popular, hermosa, simpática y atraía la mirada de todos hacia sí. Sophie siempre había sido tímida, callada y con pocos amigos. Pero la gran diferencia de ambas estaba relacionado a él. Lily odiaba el hecho de que el estudiara con tanto ahínco los libros de la sección oscura, argumentando que ese era un entrenamiento para el mal. Sophie en cambio, le regalaba libros más maravillosos sobre magia negra. Entendía su deseo de ser diestro en duelo y jamás preguntaba sobre cómo estaban las cosas de vuelta en casa. Ella sabía demasiado bien que él no quería escuchar esas cosas. El único problema era que Lily ya ocupaba todo su interior, desde el primer momento en que la vio en el parque hacia ya tantos años.

Desde hacía semanas luchaba contra ese sentimiento que le carcomía las entrañas, obligándolo a encerrarse más de lo usual. Bastaba una sola mirada de aquellos ojos azules para sacarlo de sí mismo. Día y noche la fiebre de ese abrazo y la tibieza de esos dedos lo condenaban al desasosiego. Hacia todas sus comidas en las mazmorras, tratando de evitarla. Trataba de eludir cualquier situación que los llevara a estar solos, porque al fin y al cabo, el era un hombre. Uno con necesidades, que se sentía peligrosamente atraído hacia la única persona que aun significaba algo en su corazón Era imposible no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo hermosa que era, pero Severus sabía que su obsesión por Lily lo había vuelto ciego hacia otras mujeres.

Trato de exorcizar ese anhelo, volvió a tomar su poción para dormir sin sueños, pero descubrió amargamente que ya no le resultaba útil. Sus visiones nocturnas eran tan reales que se podían palpar. Le bastaba con cerrar los ojos, respirar profundo y descargar todo lo que había ocultado durante el día. Ella sumergía desde las imprecisiones de su paraíso etéreo, colocándose entre sus brazos. Entonces el daba rienda suelta a la pasión que guardaba dentro, amándola hasta el amanecer.

Sin embargo, ese era el día fijado para confesarle su otra verdad, una que él no quería compartir. Una vez más se maldijo. Sospechaba que ella huiría de su lado, horrorizada del hecho de que su mejor amigo fuera un mortifago, un monstruo de la misma calaña de los que mataron su familia. Pero no tenía otra alternativa. Como siempre, su demonio regresaba para cobrarle su error, llevándose consigo lo único que aun lo hacía sentir vivo.

Ella no seria para él, pero al menos estaría viva, respirando, quizás en brazos de otro, pero aun así sobre esta tierra.

El momento de revelarle su verdad se acercaba, y él, que había aprendido a ocultar sus sentimientos a fuerza de no tener ya esperanza alguna, se resigno ante la idea de verla partir para siempre.

Blanco, azul y plata, todo el gran salón había sido decorado como un cuento de hadas navideño. La nieve caía lentamente sobre las pequeñas mesas redondas, adornadas de flores y dulces. Las paredes estaban adornadas de largos telones plateados, ángeles dorados y árboles de evergreen cargados de nieve. Al fondo de salón, una pequeña sinfónica dirigida por el profesor Flitwick. Parecía como sacado de un cuento de C.S. Lewis. Todo el mundo estaba vestido de gala, incluso Sir Nicholas, quien se autodesignó para recibir los invitados en la entrada.

Se había dispuesto una mesa principal para el profesorado y los campeones, y varias mesas más pequeñas para los estudiantes. Era una mera formalidad, ya que los profesores tenían el deber de continuar el patrullaje de los pasillos y los alrededores del castillo aunque fuera navidad. Encima de cada mesa, confundido con el decorado se encontraba un menú parlante. Era una estatua pequeña de un elfo vestido de Chef, quien recitaba el menú, así los comensales podían disponer de lo que desearan.

Severus observo de reojo los estudiantes que entraban al salón, vigilando que todo marchara en orden. Estaba impecable, una larga túnica de raso negro, completada con una camisa de cuello alto verde musgo. La palidez de su piel contrastaba con el atuendo. Su cabello negro estaba húmedo, peinado hacia atrás. Ese look sexy y siniestro se remataba con sus profundos ojos negros, los cuales estaban fijos en la entrada del gran salón. En su brazo izquierdo, el escozor del tatuaje se volvía insoportable. Severus busco dentro de sí la concentración para pasar por alto ese inconveniente. Durante los años posteriores al declive del Señor Oscuro, la marca tenebrosa había desaparecido, confundiéndose entre la red de sus venas. Aun así nunca dejaba de doler, era como un pedazo de hielo clavado entre la piel, diseñado para nunca ser ignorado. Sin embargo, en los próximos diez segundos, Severus olvidaría momentáneamente ese inconveniente.

Del brazo de Igor Karkarrof, Sophie hizo su entrada al gran salón.

Severus atisbo hacia la pareja recién llegada, tratando de fijar para siempre en su memoria ese momento. Ni en sus sueños más alocados, las quimeras más alucinadas se podían comparar a lo que tenía enfrente de sus ojos. La mujer iba ataviada con un traje de seda, adornado con encajes de gipuere blanco. Largos guantes de seda del mismo color. Su larga cabellera rizada había sido recogida en cadeiles, dejando escapar algunos rizos rebeldes. Parecía un ángel vestido de azul. A su lado Karkarrof llevaba el atuendo de gala oficial de su Academia, pero para Severus podía haber estado usando un tutu rosado, ya que no tenia ojos para mas nadie que no fuera ella.

De repente pensó que él no sería el único hombre disfrutando la vista, y esa idea, en conjunto con todo lo demás le proporcionaba una rabia enorme.

En las últimas semanas, una serie de eventos habían terminado de colmar la paciencia del maestro de pociones. Varios ingredientes habían desaparecido de su almacén, alguien bastante inteligente para burlas sus hechizos protectores se había tomado el trabajo de saquear su armario. Pero lo peor de eso era que Severus sabia quien lo había hecho, pero no podía hacer nada aun.

Durante su segundo año en Hogwarts, Harry Potter había utilizado Poción Multijugos para Merlín sabe qué cosa. Severus sabía que había robado los ingredientes de su almacén, pero sin pruebas poco podía hacer en contra del alumno favorito de Dumbledore.

El maestro de pociones se negó a acusar el joven Gryffindor, por temor a hacer el ridículo, pero tarde o temprano tenía que caer. Le resultaba realmente exasperante y fastidioso el hecho de que año tras año se le asignara la tarea de cuidarlo, mientras que el joven Potter buscaba mil manera de romper las reglas y exponerse al peligro. El hecho de que hubiera encontrado la forma de colocar su nombre en la competencia le hacía hervir la sangre. Era como si James Potter hubiera encontrado la forma de fastidiarlo desde el más allá.

Los campeones hicieron su entrada, iniciando así el baile mientras Severus aprovecho el momento para recuperar la compostura y regresar a su fascie inexpresiva, aunque su mente estaba centrada en el ojo mágico de Moody, que daba vueltas en dirección hacia él. Todavía se encontraba entre los retazos de ese pensamiento, cuando ella se acerco a saludarlo.

Sophie escudriño esa figura alta y oscura, tratando de buscar alguna pista sobre la cita que tendrían cuando acabara la fiesta. al igual que los últimos días, se veía molesto, como si estuviera enojado con alguien o por algo. Observando a Severus, concluyo, nada quedaba de ese chico alto de piernas delgadas. Aunque su cuerpo seguía siendo una línea vertical, la timidez se había esfumado, dando paso a un hombre de aura oscura, cuyos profundos ojos negros evocaban los abismos que seguramente preceden a la muerte.

Durante las últimas horas, Sophie se había devanado los sesos intentando adivinar lo que él quería decirle. No entendía el porqué de tanto enigma y anticipación. Ellos nunca habían tenido secretos, desde siempre se habían hablado con la verdad. -_Tal vez todo eso quedo en el pasado_- Pensó con tristeza, bajando la mirada imperceptiblemente ante él.

-Buenas Noches, Severus-

Buenas Noches, Sophie- Dijo con leve inclinación de cabeza.

La primera pieza de baile finalizó, haciéndose notar los aplausos por parte de los invitados. Severus trato de buscar algún tema de conversación que apartara su mente del escote de la chica, pero no tuvo tiempo. Alastor Moody se aproximaba cojeando pesadamente hacia ellos.

-Le gustaría bailar, Profesora Smirnov?- Sophie advirtió el ojo del auror dando vueltas alocadas, escaneando su vestido. Dirigió una mirada a su amigo, suplicando auxilio.

Severus abrió la boca, listo para emitir uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos. Estaba seguro que Sophie no se sentía inclinada a ser pisada por esa pata de palo.

Pero entonces Igor Karkarrof apareció de la nada, tomándolo del brazo, lo arrastro fuera del gran salón.


	16. El baile de navidad Segunda parte

Los copos de nieve caían lentamente sobre la noche. La entrada del castillo estaba adornaba con luces de colores repartidas entre los arbustos y los arboles de evergreen traídos para la ocasión. Estatuas de piedra, fuentes chorreando agua y bancos en mármol labrado. Severus echo su hombro hacia atrás con un gesto de furia, liberándose de la mano del ruso. Saco su varita, apuntándola hacia el cuello de Karkarrof.

- Con qué derecho pones tu manos sobre mi persona, Igor?- Su voz era un susurro, sus ojos estaban fijos en el otro. La noche estaba helada, sin embargo, Severus noto el sudor en la frente de hombre. Parecía un animal asustado.

-Es la marrca, está regrresando. ¡Pero ahorra es peorr!- su voz sonaba nerviosa y muy baja, no quería que nadie lo escuchara-

-No sé de qué me hablas.-La voz de Snape carecía de emoción. Camino entre los rosales del jardín, golpeando su varita entre los arbustos.

-Está pasando otrra vez, como antes, y prronto nadie podrrá negarrlo. No me engañas, Severrus. Estas asustado, ¡admítelo!- sus palabras adquirían un tono insolente, como si buscara enojar al hombre de los ojos negros.

-No tengo nada porque temer, Igor. Puedes tu decir lo mismo?-

-Estoy prreocupado, Severus, no lo puedo negarr-

-Entonces huye! Vete, yo te disculpare. Pero yo me quedo en Hogwarts-

Ambos seguían caminando entre los rosales. Se escuchaban algunas risitas apagadas. Severus frunció el ceño ante la escena amorosa que dos estudiantes sostenían detrás de un arbusto.

-¡Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor, Brown! -gruñó, cuando una chica pasó corriendo por su lado- ¡Y diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff, Finch-Fletchley!

Karkaroff seguía a su lado, como si esperara escuchar algo más.

-Le dirré a Sophie que ocupe mi puesto en el Torrneo-

Snape volteo, fijando sus ojos en el otro, una ligera sonrisa de desprecio tomo la comisura de sus labios.

-Eres todo un caballero Igor, dejando el trabajo sucio en manos de una mujer-

Karkarof soltó un gruñido, mientras se alejaba a toda prisa, dejando a Snape sólo entre los rosales.

Se dirigió hacia el gran salón, apretando tanto los puños que sus nudillos se blanqueaban. Los estudiantes se encontraban saltando y gritando al ritmo de un grupo de música rock. La mayoría de los profesores se habían retirado a cumplir con sus rondas.

Entre los estudiantes, bailando con el profesor Flitwick, se encontraba Sophie. Karkarof no tuvo consideración, la arrastro por el brazo sin preguntar nada, mientras una turba de estudiantes enloquecidos cargaban al pequeño profesor para balancearlo entre la multitud.

Ya fuera en el pasillo, el ruso busco rápidamente un aula vacía. Libero el brazo de su colega, quien lo observaba asustada, como si creyera que el hombre había perdido la razón

. -Se puede saber qué demonios le pasa Karkarrof? Porque se cree usted con el derecho de tratarme con tal irrespeto?- dijo ella visiblemente enojada.

-Yo...yo, tengo que decirrte algo- su voz sonaba nerviosa, y aunque estaban solos, hablaba en susurros

. - Que puede ser tan importante?- la voz de ella sonaba impaciente.

El dudo un segundo seguir ese camino

-Bueno ya hable de una buena vez, no planeo quedarme aquí hasta año Nuevo-

-Bien! Te dirre entonces. Me tengo que irr, se prresento algo y te dejo a carrgo del torrneo-

Ella se tomo una fracción de segundo para escudriñar el hombre, se notaba asustado, y algo no encajaba en esa frase.

-Que ha perdido la razón? Que no ve que yo no sé nada sobre la competencia, además soy familiar de uno de los campeones, no sería justo.

-Entonces busca a otro juez, yo tengo que irrme-

-Que puede ser más importante que el honor de Durmstrang, Karkaroff? Usted acepto que participáramos en este Torneo, y ahora va a abandonar nuestros estudiantes?-

-Tú no entiendes, tengo que irrme ,es algo que no puedo posponerr...-

-No! Lo que yo entiendo es que usted se acobardo en el último minuto. Quién diría que el director seria un cobarde, un irresponsable. Mi ancestro se moriría de la vergüenza si supiera en manos de quien quedo la academia-

-Tú no entiendes, no entiendes...- La voz del hombre se iba haciendo más baja, hasta casi morir entre susurros.-

-Se va a quedar aquí , esperara hasta que Viktor complete las dos pruebas, entonces nos iremos de vuelta a casa-

-Eso ya no importa-

-¡Escúcheme bien idiota arrogante!- La voz de ella se alzo, levanto su dedo índice hacia el hombre

-Usted nos metió en esto, y usted no vas a sacar, terminaremos la participación de la academia, o hare que el primer ministro de Rusia lo destituya por incompetente

. -Como te atreves a hablarme así, niña malcriada!-

-Usted sabe muy bien el peso de nombre de mi padre, así que cumpla con su trabajo.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, Sophie abrió la puerta, encaminándose de vuelta hacia la entrada del gran salón.

Quería disculparse con el Profesor Flitwick por lo ocurrido y de paso tomarse un trago de whisky de fuego para bajar el coraje.

Se encontraba bajando las escaleras, cuando un sonido llamo su atención. Eran sollozos, y provenían de una chica acodada a la pared. Sophie observo que llevaba un vestido rosetán de seda, y largo cabello castaño recogido en un moño. No era otra que Hermione Granger.

-Hermione que sucede?- la mujer se sentó en el escalón, pasando su mano por la espalda de la chica.

-Oh Miss Sophie, es... ahh no es nada- su nariz estaba colorada, era evidente que estaba llorando desde hacía rato. Dos metros más adelante, unas chicas cuchicheaban sobre la escena. Sophie pensó que un llanto como ese solo podía tener un origen.

-Viktor te hizo algo querida?-

-Oh no, el ha sido muy lindo conmigo- se soplo la nariz con un pañuelo- En realidad no tiene importancia Miss Sophie, gracias por preocuparse.-

Sophie comprendió que la chica no deseaba hablar. Se levanto, alisando la falda de su vestido.

-No llores, la noche es joven y tu eres una chica bonita, Buenas noches Hermione, Feliz Navidad-

-Feliz Navidad Miss Sophie-

Sophie se alejo de la castaña, mientras hacia una seña a uno de sus estudiantes.

-Как вы, мисс Софи? С Рождеством (Como esta Profesora Smirnov?, Feliz navidad)- un chico alto, ataviado con el atuendo rojo de gala de Durmstrang la saludo.

- Поляков также, с Рождеством вас тоже. Мне было интересно, если бы вы могли сделать мне одолжение. (Muy bien Poliakov, Feliz Navidad a ti también. Me preguntaba si podías hacerme un favor)-

- Конечно, вы говорите (Por supuesto, diga usted)-

-Перейти к лодке и сказать, что Виктор кто-то ждет на ступеньках замка. Скажите ей, что это от меня, но, пожалуйста, будьте осторожны (Ve al barco y dile a Viktor que alguien lo está esperando en las escaleras del castillo. Dile que es de parte mía, pero por favor sé discreto)-

- Профессор немедленно (De inmediato Profesora)-

- Благодаря Поляков (Gracias Poliakov)-

Luego de que el muchacho partiera, Sophie entro hacia el gran salón en busca de su antiguo jefe de casa. Para su sorpresa, el pequeño profesor estaba teniendo un baile lento con Madame Pince, así que Sophie tomo un trago de la mesa de bebidas.

_¡Vaya noche! Todo resulto un fiasco_- pensó. Sorbió su Wisky en dos tragos, tratando de buscar el lado positivo del momento Luego volvió a mirar hacia la pareja de maestros.

_Bueno, por lo menos alguien lo está pasando bien._

Se dispuso a abandonar el lugar. Dejo el vaso en la mesa, y retorno por los pasillos hacia el ala oeste. se escuchaban susurros y risitas por los rincones oscuros del castillo, al parecer todos estaban pasándola bien. Sophie saco su varita, buscando la orientación hacia su cuarto, no era un secreto que Hogwarts cambiaba muchas cosas de lugar y ella solo se guiaba por un retrato. Al fin encontró la señal, dando tres toques de su varita en la madera.

Antes de que pudiera poner la mano en su puerta, una voz familiar capto su atención. Casi al final del pasillo, la figura del maestro de pociones se acercaba hacia ella.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto él observando la expresión molesta y los rizos rebeldes que salían del peinado de ella.

-Por ahí, ese idiota de Karkaroff me hizo pasar un mal rato-dijo ella tratando de apartar el mal humor de sí.

-Ya veo- dijo él frunciendo el ceño- Espero que no te haya arruinado la noche-

-Ya da igual, que bueno que te veo. Ahora podemos hablar de aquello que quieres decirme. Si quieres puedes pasar, solo déjame abrir esta puerta.-la voz de ella había tomado otro tono, sonriendo como si hubiese olvidado en parte lo sucedido antes.

-No-

-¿No?-

-Es mejor que vallamos a mi oficina-

-Pero si eso es en las mazmorras, Severus- dijo ella con impaciencia- ya estamos aquí, porque no pasas y tomas algo?

-Confía en mí, Sophie- dijo el Slytherin sereno.

Ella lo observo algo intrigada, pero al fin cedió. Cerro su puerta, y acompaño al maestro de pociones hacia las mazmorras.

Al entrar en los dominios del maestro de pociones, Sophie estaba temblando. Su vestido de seda era muy ligero para el clima gélido de los calabozos. Estaba pensando conjurar un hechizo para calentarse, pero luego desistió, no quería ofender su anfitrión. Al entrar en la oficina, se entretuvo observando los frascos de libélulas disecadas. Inconscientemente cruzo los brazos en un intento por calentarse.

Severus Snape advirtió el gesto de la muchacha, se apresuro a encender la chimenea con un giro de su varita. Tomo un vaso de Whisky de fuego y se lo paso.

Ella agradeció en silencio, sorbiendo lentamente el liquido ambarino Ese era su tercer trago en la noche y ya empezaba a sentirse algo mareada. Pretenderse ocupada era su recurso para evitar los nervios. Estar sola con el hombre mas enigmático de su vida le ponía las piernas de gelatina.

Severus aprovecho los momentos de silencio para ordenar sus pensamientos. Tenerla tan cerca y estar solos era capaz de nublar su lucidez mental.

-Quiero agradecerte por el regalo de esta mañana- dijo él- Fue muy amable de tu parte. Gracias-

-No es nada Sev -dijo ella- son nuestros recuerdos, y me pareció justo que la conservaras-

-Lamento no haberte regalado...

-No sigas- lo interrumpió- no te lo di para que me dieras algo a cambio-

Luego de un momento, el continuó.

-Pero yo si quiero darte algo. Solo que debes elegirlo tú misma-

Ella sonrió, tratando de adivinar hacia donde iba el Slytherin.

-Que tienes en mente?-preguntó

-Debes ser tu, pídeme algo y yo con gusto te complaceré-

Sophie estaba sorprendida, Severus estaba ofreciéndole algo? Lo que ella quisiera... era pues un buen momento para jugarle una broma. Lo pensó durante un momento.

-Ya esta! ya sé lo que quiero- dijo ella con actitud de triunfo.

Severus frunció el ceño, a jugar por la actitud de la chica no sería nada fácil lo que tendría que hacer. Pero ya él lo había prometido, y era un hombre de palabra. Eso estaba más que demostrado.

-Bien- dijo el torciendo un poco la boca en un gesto muy suyo- Dímelo entonces-

-Recuerdas mi fiesta de quince, aquella a la que no fuiste porque tu mama estaba enferma?-

-Si- su voz no sonaba muy convencida.

-Pues tuve que hacer mi primer baile oficial con un chico aburrido. Siempre me quedaron las ganas de hacerlo como se debía. Con alguien que yo quisiera-

Severus cruzo los brazos, no le gustaba nada de nada hacia donde iba la chica.

-Entonces...-

-Entonces quiero que me regales un baile- dijo ella al fin. Una sonrisita picara tomo la comisura de sus labios. Estaba disfrutando la expresión en el rostro del maestro de pociones.

Severus se imagino a si mismo haciendo el ridículo delante de ella. No había bailado nunca, y no quería arruinar la cosas.

-Yo no bailo. Porque no pides otra cosa?-

Una mirada de falsa desilusión se poso en el rostro de ella. Dejo su vaso de whisky sobre la mesa y volvió su atención hacia los frascos de ojos de salamandra.

-Está bien si no quieres- susurro ella.

Severus suspiro profundamente.

-Cuál es tu canción favorita Sophie?- una mirada de resignación y varios suspiros se apoderaron de él.

Sophie volteo rápidamente hacia su anfitrión. Lo había logrado y estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Agito su varita y la melodía empezó a sonar.

Severus se acerco a ella. Inclino ligeramente su cabeza, luego coloco sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Al principio se sintió extraño, pero luego la melodía, el perfume de ella y esos ojos azules lo hicieron olvidarse de todo. Entonces un magia extraña se apodero de él, era como si supiera que no debería estar haciendo aquello, pero al mismo tiempo no podía detenerse, porque no quería. Vencido, se dedico a sumergirse en los ojos de la chica, tomándose el tiempo de nadar entre esas aguas tranquilas.

Destapa el champaigne  
apaga la luces  
dejemos las velas encendidas  
y afuera las heridas

ya no pienses mas  
en nuestro pasado  
hagamos que choquen nuestras copas  
por habernos encontrado

y porque puedo mirar el cielo  
besar tu manos  
sentir tu cuerpo  
decir tu nombre  
y las caricias serán la briza  
que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor  
... de nuestro amor

puedo ser luz de noche  
ser luz de día  
frenar el mundo  
por un segundo  
y las caricias serán la briza  
que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor  
... de nuestro amor

el tiempo dejo  
su huella imborrable  
y aunque nuestras vidas son distintas  
esta noche todo vale

tu piel y mi piel  
ves que se reconocen  
es la memoria que hay  
en nuestros corazones

porque puedo mirar el cielo  
besar tu manos  
sentir tu cuerpo  
decir tu nombre  
y las caricias serán la briza  
que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor  
... de nuestro amor

puedo ser luz de noche  
ser luz de día  
frenar el mundo  
por un segundo  
y que me digas  
cuanto querías  
que esto pasara una vez mas  
y otra vez mas

porque puedo ser luz de noche  
ser luz de día  
frenar el mundo  
por un segundo  
y que me digas  
cuanto querías  
que esto pasara una vez mas  
y otra vez mas  
y otra vez mas

Ella sonreía, y luego apoyaba la cabeza en sus hombros. Severus deseaba que aquel momento no acabara nunca. Entonces todo regreso a su memoria. Cuando la canción iba terminando recordó la razón por la cual había llevado a Sophie hacia su oficina. No pudo evitar una mueca de fastidio. Y esto no fue ajeno para la chica.

Entonces la música se acabo.. su cuerpo se puso rígido, mientras apartaba su mirada de ella.

-Sucede algo malo, Sev?- dijo ella confundida

-Tienes que irte- Severus estaba utilizando toda su frialdad mental para dejar salir aquellas palabras.

-Pensé que tu querías que estuviera aquí.- la voz de ella sonaba algo herida- Pero si estas cansado me voy. Nos veremos mañana.

-No, tienes que irte... de Hogwarts- la mirada del hombre estaba fija en las llamas casi extintas de la chimenea, Sophie se encontraba en el medio de la oficina sin saber que decir.

-Porque quieres que me vaya, Severus?- dijo ella, y sus ojos se humedecieron un poco

Silencio.

El hombre frente a la chimenea se volteo hacia ella.

-Estas en peligro... Creemos que El Señor oscuro ha regresado, y tenemos la certeza de que sus servidores aun tienen una cuenta pendiente con tu padre-

- El Señor Oscuro?- dijo ella despacio, muy bajo. Una campana redobló en su cabeza.

Sophie no pudo pasar por alto que él se refiriera al asesino de sus padres de esa manera. Recordó ese nombre, en boca de otra persona hacia ya mucho tiempo. Y la sangre se le congelo en las venas.

Entonces con otra voz, una que deseaba saber más preguntó.

-Porque dices "creemos"?-

-Me refiero a Dumbledore y yo- contesto él luego de un momento.

-Severus, porque le llamas el Señor oscuro a Voldemort?- Sophie se estaba preparando para lo que venía. Sabía bien que los súbditos de ese asesino lo llamaban así. Pero no podía saltar a conclusiones, tenía que escucharlo de boca de él. La mueca que cruzó la cara del hombre al ella mencionar ese nombre no fue inadvertida.

Entonces ocurrió lo peor, el se desmango el brazo izquierdo rápidamente, mientras apartaba su vista hacia otro lado. Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lagrimas, allí en la piel de su amigo de infancia, se encontraba el símbolo de la muerte. El mismo que habían dejado sobre su casa el día en que había perdido su familia.

Severus Snape aparto la vista de ella, mirando hacia la derecha. Estaba esperando que se marchara, y no quería volver los ojos. No quería verla por última vez así. Preferiría atesorar la imagen de los dos bailando como ultimo recuerdo de ella. Pero una vez mas Sophie lo sorprendió.

Podía escuchar los sollozos de la chica, pero no la miro. Luego sintió que ella se movía, pero aun así no la miro. Entonces la escucho deslizarse en un silla y dar riendas sueltas al llanto.

Solo entonces se permitió mirarla. Su cara estaba enterrada entre sus manos, su pecho se agitaba rápidamente. Severus se maldijo por millonésima vez en su vida. Solo sabia traer dolor a las personas que le importaban.

Entonces se acerco a ella, aun su manga estaba remangada. Busco un pañuelo entre sus cosas y se arrodillo ante ella.

La chica levanto sus ojos, mirándolo. Severus pudo una vez más sorprenderse con esos iris azules. No había odio allí, ni temor, solo mucho dolor.

-Porque?- dijo ella, sonándose suavemente la nariz.

-Que quieres saber?- susurro él

-Quiero que me digas porque Severus. Tú no eres una mala persona, nunca lo fuiste. Porque tienes esa marca? Porque?- demando ella

-Esa es un historia muy larga, y no vale la pena contártela-

-Pero tengo derecho a oirla, Severus. Después de todo esa marca y yo tenemos una historia. Tu y yo tenemos una historia-

Silencio...

- Solo te diré que poco después que te fuiste todo empezó a desmoronarse. Cometí varios errores. Y aquí estoy. Soy un espía entre ellos. Informo a Dumbledore sobre todo.-

Entonces ella volvió a llorar. Busco la mano de su amigo, quien lentamente la envolvió en un abrazo.

Severus la escucho murmurar entre sollozos, la escucho decir cuánto hubiera deseado estar ahí para él, evitar que el cometiera esos errores y apoyarlo en todo.

Su cercanía, ese perfume, la realidad de que ella aun estaba allí. Sus palabras, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, la seda de su vestido.

Todo eso hizo que él se olvidara nuevamente de todo, que perdiera el tan conservado autocontrol que poseía sobre sus emociones.

Aspiro el aroma de su cabello vuelto rizos, buscando su oreja, luego la línea de su mandíbula, aspirando cada centímetro de su rostro. Poso sus labios sobre los de ella. Primero con curiosidad y cautela, si había algo que nuestro maestro de pociones no soportaría era un rechazo. Pero ella no lo rechazo, lo beso de vuelta, y él no necesitaba más permiso que ese. Se olvido de Voldemort, de la guerra que se estaba gestando, de su propia marca y de la muerte. Sophie seria suya porque asi estaba escrito desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Coloco las manos en la cintura de ella, permitiéndose ser más atrevido en el beso. Exploro con su lengua la boca de ella, bebiendo toda su esencia. sus manos subían y bajaban por su espalda palpando los pequeños botones que cerraban su vestido. No podían durar mucho en ese juego. Los dos estaban ansiosos por dar rienda suelta a aquella pasión. Severus la tomo en sus brazos, levantándola del suelo. Con un giro abrió la puerta de su habitación. que estaba después de su oficina.

Sophie miro de reojo la habitación del Slytherin, estaba demasiado ocupada con las exigencias de parte de él para observar cuan organizado estaba todo. El la coloco al lado de la cama de pie. Volvió a besarla, con esa autoridad y esa sed que le ponía la piel de gallina. Sophie sentía como su amigo de infancia reclamaba el calor de su cuerpo, acercándose cada vez más fuertemente hacia ella. Nunca había experimentado algo así, no era virgen, pero descubriría esa noche que se puede ser virgen de muchas formas.

Severus corrió sus dedos por los pequeños botones del vestido azul adornado de encajes blancos. Soltó el moño a medio hacer de la mujer que ya tenía a medio desnudar sobre la cama. Entonces por un instante se deleito solo observándola. Descubriendo las pequeñas pecas que adornaban la piel de sus muslos. El conjunto de ropa interior de encaje. Estaba desesperado, intentando contener las ganas inmensas de sentirse dentro de ella. No quería asustarla, ni tampoco lastimarla. Ignoraba cuanto sabia ella de esto. El había tenido algunas mujeres en el pasado, ninguna que valiera la pena atesorar el encuentro. Pero esto era diferente y él lo sabía. Fue subiendo por su cuerpo, besando cada rincón que se le antojo besar, separando cálidamente con sus manos los muslos de ella. La escuchaba gemir apagadamente, suspiros apagados entre los descansos que le daban a los besos. Entonces el se permitió hundirse una vez más entre aquellos iris azules, sumergiéndose también dentro de ella. No supo cuantas cosas le dijo aquella noche. Cuanto la deseaba y cuanto deseaba hacer lo que estaban haciendo. La nieve caía fuera, el castillo se encontraba en silencio, ajeno a lo que ocurría en el lugar más apartado de las mazmorras. Luego del segundo encuentro se durmieron en un nudo de brazos y piernas. Entonces la noche no fue mas


	17. Malos sueños

La pesadilla comenzó como cualquier otra, tejiéndose entre redes de recuerdos y sus temores de infancia. Primero la horrible sensación de estar desnuda sobre la nieve, luego la oscuridad, los gritos y por ultimo ese destello verde que lleno de terror hasta el rincón más apartado de su alma.

Mas silencio, humedad y después la terrible certeza de estar sola en el mundo. Abrió los ojos lentamente descubriendo la punta de un dolor de cabeza. De inmediato supo que no estaba en su habitación, ni siquiera en su país. Lentamente, como si estuviera observando un mural mexicano, Sophie reunió las piezas del rompecabezas.

Estaba en Hogwarts, en las mazmorras, en una cama que no era la suya, y a juzgar por el frio que sentía no debía llevar nada puesto. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, las cosas habían pasado precipitadamente, sin darle tiempo a meditarlas. Recordaba la música, y el whisky, recordaba el baile y también la pelea que tuvo con su director. Pero más que todo recordaba unas manos que no eran las suyas, las cuales recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Una boca que escarbo hasta lo más profundo de ella y unos ojos que se parecían demasiado a la oscuridad inmensa de la noche. Sintió dolor y paso sus dedos furtivamente por su cuello. Estaba exhausta. Percibió la penumbra y el silencio. Se movió entre las sabanas, tratando de dar con el cuerpo de él. Hacía tanto frio que podía ver su propio aliento y ella aun estaba desnuda, cubierta únicamente por una sabana delgada. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama.

Un par de ojos negros la observaban desde un sillón, frente a la chimenea apagada. Sophie se incorporo de la cama envolviendo la sabana sobre su cuerpo.

-Buenos días- dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa hacia el maestro de pociones quien ya estaba completamente vestido.

-Buenos días- respondió el, con un tono gélido. Acto seguido se levanto del sofá y volvió la espalda hacia ella.- Tu ropa está al lado de la cama, vístete por favor.

Sophie sintió el tono glacial de sus palabras, pero estaba demasiado anonadada para responder algo. Se levanto y se coloco su vestido. Rescato unas cuantas horquillas y recogió su pelo. En un dos por tres, hizo la cama. Luego avanzo hacia la chimenea.

-Ya puedes voltear- dijo ella todavía extrañada.

El volteo, pero no la miro a los ojos.

- Decide si te vas o te quedas en Hogwarts, y luego comunícaselo al director- él camino por la habitación, siendo evidente su necesidad de alejarse de ella.

Sophie no entendía nada, tenía la sensación de haberse saltado un capitulo de esas novelas de vampiros que a veces leía. Severus nunca había sido descortés con ella. Busco en su memoria los trazos recientes de la noche anterior.

El había estado maravilloso, fuerte, apasionado y siniestro, como siempre lo había imaginado . En el delirio del primer encuentro recordaba las palabras susurradas a su oído. No entendía que diablos había pasado para que él se comportara así ahora.

-Está bien- dijo ella ecuánime-Lo pensare hoy y se lo diré a Dumbledore esta noche si puede recibirme.

-Bien, puedes marcharte entonces-

-Sev? Hice algo que te molestara?...

-Por favor ya no me llames con ese ridículo apodo, no somos niños-

Sophie sintió las lagrimas formarse en los ojos, pero no se permitió llorar.

-Severus, anoche hice algo.?...-

-Lo de anoche debe quedarse donde está, en el pasado-

Severus avanzo hacia un pequeño armario en la esquina de la habitación, como si se dispusiera a buscar algo.

-Toma, aquí tienes una manta con invisibilidad-

Sophie lo fulmino con una mirada mortal.

-No hace falta- Murmuro. Luego levanto las manos haciendo gestos al aire, y se desvaneció.

-Eres un idiota- fue lo último que Severus escucho antes de que una fuerza invisible cerrara su puerta.

De vuelta en su habitación, Sophie se echo a la cama y dejo salir transformada en lagrimas la decepción que sentía dentro. Había cometido un terrible error de juicio, estaba muy consciente de eso, una vez más su naturaleza impulsiva y romántica la hacían avergonzarse de sí misma. Ella ya no era una niña para permitirse tales cosa. No podía precisar el momento exacto en el cual todo había echado a rodar, sin poder dar vueltas atrás.

De algo estaba segura, el lo había disfrutado, tanto o más que ella, solo que no podía comprender el porqué del rechazo reciente.

Decidió que no lloraría mas por ese día, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, nuevas ideas a las cuales acostumbrarse. Se dirigió al baño y preparo su eterna tina de agua caliente. Deslizo su vestido de seda, y contemplo su piel desnuda frente al espejo de la puerta. Por todo su cuerpo estaban las huellas de él, pequeños recuerdos de esas horas a puro fuego esculpida sobre su cama, sintiendo miedo, dolor, placer y también una extraña sensación de alivio. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Se sumergió entre las aguas perfumadas, acercando sus rodillas hacia su pecho.

-_Huir de Hogwarts, o no huir, he aquí el dilema_- pensó- _Ja! Buen momento para recordar a Shakespeare, Sophie. Tu mundo se vuelve a caer en pedazos y tu solo piensas en literatura__._

No se iría de nuevo, no podía hacerlo. En el pasado, cuando era una niña sometida por la voluntad de su familia, poco importaba lo que sintiera o pensara. Ahora era una mujer adulta, el mundo había permanecido igual, pero ella había cambiado. Estaba cansada de aquello, de esconderse, de correr todo el tiempo, de vivir en el miedo de perder de un momento a otro la única familia que le quedaba. Viktor ya no era más un niño, era un hombre que podía tomar sus propias decisiones, y ella estaba segura que no estaría de acuerdo con volver a ocultarse.

Iba a luchar, iba a permanecer ante las ordenes de Dumbledore y si moría en el intento, por lo menos seria con la satisfacción de haber trabajado para hacer del mundo mágico un lugar libre del terror. Poseía una cuantas habilidades que seguramente el director consideraría útiles. Era buena en oclumancia, su padre la había instruido en duelo y transfiguraciones. Su madre le había enseñado mucho acerca de pociones y brebajes. Además contaba con el conocimiento sustraído a todos los libros posibles de magia negra, que había devorado durante los años en el exilio.

No tenía ni idea de que pasaría ahora, pero tenía la certeza de que nada podía ser peor , Sophie Smirnov había vivido con una sentencia de muerte colgando de su cabeza.

Después del baño, se dispuso a escribirle una nota a Dumbledore:

Querido Director:

La respuesta a la pregunta que me hizo hace unos días es afirmativa, estoy a su servicio. Feliz Navidad.

Se despide

S. Smirnov

La envió por línea floo hacia la oficina del director, luego se trago una poción para dormir sin sueños y se deslizo entre las sabanas de su cama. Un segundo después estaba profundamente dormida.

Un momento más tarde, su respuesta volaría de vuelta, posándose sobre la mesita de noche. Pero Sophie no la vería hasta muy avanzada la tarde.

Severus Snape podía recordar todos los días que habían torcido su existencia. Los momentos de las grandes decisiones que pautaban su destino. Y esa navidad, muy a su pesar, no se le borraría nunca de la memoria.

Sophie había estado en su cama, se había dejado amar por él, había gemido, había llorado y luego había desfallecido de placer en sus brazos. Algo que se parecía demasiado a la felicidad lo inundo desde el momento en que ella acepto ese primer beso. Soltó la apretada cinta que mantenía unida su caudal de autocontrol, y ella le respondió igual. En medio de todo aquello, la escucho murmurar su nombre muchas veces, y se sintió halagado y al mismo tiempo agradecido. Un sentimiento que no recordaba haber experimentado nunca. Si bien no le declaro su amor con palabras, lo había hecho con su cuerpo. No lo entendía de otra manera. Trato de imaginarse, luego de que ella se durmiera abrazada a él, como sería la vida ahora. Descubriría como era que el Señor oscuro aun vivía, siendo todavía un mortifago iba a cumplir con su papel de espía y trabajaría para hacer un lugar seguro por ella.

Había despertado al rayar el alba, dedicándose a contemplarla. Su largos rizos estaban extendidos sobre la almohada. Poseía unas cuantas pecas alrededor de la nariz, pero estaban bien escondidas, porque solo se podían ver de cerca. Severus la acerco hacia si un poco más, deseando no despertarla para poder seguir embriagándose con ese perfume. Era domingo y con un poco de suerte, nadie los molestaría. Se dedicarían a amarse por el resto del día. Entonces sintió como el cuerpo de ella transpiraba, sus parpados se movían rápidamente como si viviera momentos de angustias. Severus se disponía a despertarla de esa pesadilla, cuando ella murmuro un nombre, uno que él no escuchaba desde hacía muchos años, pero que le trajo de vuelta los días en el colegio antes de que todo se echara a perder. Era como bajar al infierno luego de haber estado en la gloria. Se maldijo a sí mismo por su estúpida iniciativa de volver a ser feliz. La suerte no era su amiga, y una vez mas lo destinaba a ser el segundo en el corazón de alguien amado. Se recrimino esa falta de autocontrol que durante tantos años se dedico a cosechar. Se levanto de la cama con furia, dispuesto a romper cada cosa que tuviera en frente, pero en vez de eso, reprimió el aliento para no despertarla. Se lavo el rostro y se coloco su ropa. Tomo asiento frente a la chimenea, llenándose los ojos con el espectáculo de la mujer amada durmiendo en su cama.

Iba a borrar a punta de indiferencia todos las caricias que Sophie había tatuado en su cuerpo. Se dispuso a arrancar de raíz todo lo que sentía por ella. Severus no era ningún tonto, sabia de sobra que aquello no sería algo simple, pero años de amar a escondidas lo acostumbraron a vivir sin ilusiones. Lentamente, los leños de la chimenea se consumían hasta apagarse. El clima en la habitación se congelaba, pero Severus no sentía más nada que un pedazo de hielo por corazón.

Ella se movió, y el comprendió que de un momento a otro se despertaría, busco entre si su lado más amargo y se preparo para no mirarla más. Sabía que si lo hacía, si caía una vez más en aquellos ojos azules se perdería para siempre.

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y la nevada había cesado, cuando Sophie despertó de su letargo inducido. Busco a tientas un vaso de agua, y unas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza. Vio la nota de Dumbledore sobre la mesita de noche y se dispuso a leerla. La citaba para después de la cena en su oficina.

Sophie resoplo, no se sentía inclinada a dejar su habitación, por eso le había escrito la respuesta, pero ya no se podía negar. Era la hora de la cena, pero no tenía ganas de dejarse ver de nadie. Chasqueo los dedos y un elfo apareció. Muy a pesar de su estado de ánimo, dejo entrever una sonrisa al observar la criatura. Tenía como quince calcetines de diferentes colores en cada pata. Sophie no pregunto, no vaya a ser que se ofendiera.

-Dobby está a su servicio, Profesora Smirnov- su voz era algo chillona, pero su aspecto no era diferente a otros elfos. Pensó en que pedirle. No tenía mucha hambre, pero el instinto de conservación le indico que ya era hora de tomar algún alimento.

-Dobby, podrías traerme algo de sopa?-

-Enseguida-

La criatura chasqueo los dedos y la cena de Sophie apareció. Despidió al elfo y sorbió unas cuantas cucharadas. Luego abrió su guarda ropas y eligió algo que ponerse.

Camino a la oficina, Sophie pensó en utilizar nuevamente el conjuro desilusionador, pero la posibilidad de encontrarse con Moody le chocaba. No quería darle más motivos al auror para mirar a través de ella. A la entrada de la oficina, dijo la contraseña a una gárgola de piedra, un segundo más tarde estaba en frente del mago anciano.

-Me alegro mucho que hayas aceptado, Sophie- el anciano de larga barba acercaba hacia ella un plato de dulces- Te interesaría un sorbete de limón?

-No, gracias- dijo ella.

Sus ojos aun estaban hinchados de tanto dormir. Se había puesto un vestido rosa de lana, y luego un sobretodo marrón. Cubriéndose todas las marcas que cubrían su cuerpo. La oficina del director era un lugar cálido, pero Sophie tenía mucho frio, y permaneció abrigada.

-Te puedo preguntar, que te hizo decidirte?-

Ella se tomo un segundo para contestar.

-No quiero seguir huyendo, estoy harta de eso, si ese psicópata asesino ha regresado ayudare en lo que pueda para acabarlo.-

-Eres muy valiente, mi niña- dejo el plato de dulces en su mesa y se sentó detrás del escritorio- Confió en que has arreglado con Severus los detalles de la farsa.

Silencio...

-Cual farsa?- dijo ella, confundida-

Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

-Pensé que Severus te había comunicado eso, la farsa que tendremos que montar para mantenerte a salvo, hasta que sea posible actuar más ofensivamente.

-No, no hablamos de eso- Sophie cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho. No tenía ni idea de sobre que estaba hablando Dumbledore, pero lo que si sabía era que no quería hablar de Severus en ese momento. Ni nunca más.

- Entonces no podemos perder el tiempo- se acerco a la chimenea, y arrojo un puñado de polvo flu. Para el horror de Sophie, llamo a Severus a la oficina.

_Esto no puede estar pasando_- pensó

Ella quería escapar, correr lo más rápido posible. No estaba preparada para verlo. Si hubiese aparecido un hipogrifo en la ventaba no habría dudado en montarlo y volar de vuelta a Rusia.


	18. La orden

Eres un idiota...

El eco de esa frase resonó durante largo rato entre las paredes de su habitación.

Eres un idiota...

Nadie lo había llamado de esa forma, no desde hacía años. Y era cierto. Era un estúpido, ella tenía razón.

Severus regreso a su sillón y permaneció allí por un largo tiempo. Una tormenta de pensamientos se apodero de su cabeza.

_Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara?_

_No debí tratarla así._

Que pasaría ahora? Regresaría ella a Durmstrang? No, ese sitio ya no era seguro, ni siquiera para Karkaroff, mucho menos para ella. Sophie era inteligente, se quedaría en Hogwarts, y él tendría que ayudarla. Pero cómo? Mostrar delante de otros que estaba prendado de ella, cuando deseaba hacer todo lo contrario. Era un plan peligroso, capaz de echarlo todo a perder de nuevo. Pero el anciano director estaba en lo correcto, no había otra forma de mantenerla con vida.

Después de todo ella era su amiga, las circunstancia la habían alejado, pero nunca dejó de serlo. No era su culpa que él se hubiera enamorado de ella.

Se tumbo sobre la cama completamente vestido, mirando hacia el techo. Su almohada, su ropa, su piel, todo lo que ella había tocado transpiraba su esencia.

Severus cerró los ojos, intentando alejar de si tantos recuerdos juntos, pero no lo logro. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, estaba soñando con ella. El toque cálido de esos dedos cubiertos por los guantes de seda, la sonrisa bajo el muérdago, su cuerpo flotando al ritmo de la melodía, el cristal de su mirada lavada por el llanto, el beso, su piel desnuda. Solo que en este sueño Sophie no decía su nombre. Grito mas allá de toda su voz para salir de aquella pesadilla, y se encontró de nuevo en su habitación.

Arranco las sabanas de la cama, la almohada, se desprendió de toda su ropa e hizo una hoguera allí mismo. Contemplo el fuego que convertía en cenizas las evidencias de aquella noche y desvaneció los restos.

Luego libero algo de la rabia que le carcomía dentro. Quebró uno a uno entre sus manos los frascos de pociones que le regalaron los profesores. Su sangre ardiente goteo, mezclándose con los pedazos de cristal que el apretaba fuertemente. El dolor le devolvió algo de discernimiento.

Vencido, tomo una larga ducha de agua fría. Se vistió y partió hacia el gran comedor. No tenía hambre, pero era necesario dejarse ver y cumplir con su responsabilidad como jefe de casa. Normalmente no tenía que hacer eso durante Navidad, pero la mayoría de sus estudiantes se habían quedado para las fiestas. Para su alivio el comedor estaba casi desierto, los profesores se habían tomado la libertar de no asistir, y los estudiantes permanecieron en sus salas comunes.

Luego de concluido el almuerzo, regreso a las mazmorras. Emplearía el resto del día en la lectura, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos. Sustrajo un libro de su biblioteca personal y se sumergió en las palabras escritas. Disciplino su mente y se obligo a pensar con la cabeza fría.

La noche cubrió los terrenos de Hogwarts, mientras el maestro de pociones leía en su habitación. De repente la chimenea se encendió, y la cabeza del anciano director se asomo entre las llamas verdes.

-Buenas noches, Severus-

El maestro de pociones frunció el ceño, no deseaba ser molestado.

-Buenas Noches, Director, supongo que se le ofrece algo-

-Sí, disculpa que te interrumpa, pero podrías ser tan amable de pasar a mi oficina, la Profesora Smirnov me acompaña-

La palidez del slytherin aumento, eran muchas horas tratando de sacarse ese nombre de sus pensamientos, y luego llegaba el director y echaba a perder su trabajo. Pero nada se podía hacer, el había dado su palabra y era el momento.

Atravesó las llamas, entrando en la oficina. De inmediato percibió ese perfume y levanto los muros de su corazón, reuniendo toda su indiferencia. Saludo a Sophie con un ligero inclinamiento de cabeza, pero no se atrevió a mirarla.

-Profesora Smirnov...- dijo el director

-Llámeme Sophie, recuerde nuestra conversación de hace unos días-

-Por supuesto, Sophie. Supongo que estas preguntándote acerca de que trata todo esto- hizo una pausa esperando que ella contestara algo, pero la chica tenía su mirada en el suelo, y se le veía incomoda. Supuso que no le era agradable aquella reunión, y prosiguió.

-Ya que aceptaste unirte a nosotros en la lucha contra Voldemort, es necesario que sepas que existe una organización, la cual yo presido...

-La orden del fénix- dijo ella

-Sí, sí, me alegra que estés enterada, si estás segura de quedarte quiero que entiendas que sus miembros son organizados y acatan ordenes, perseguimos un bien común-

-Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que me ordene, solo tengo una petición-

Dumbledore se tomo una pausa para mirarla

-Continua-

-Quiero que después que concluya el torneo, mi sobrino regrese a Rusia, no lo quiero ver envuelto en esto, No quiero que pertenezca a la orden-

Luego de un momento, el director siguió

-Su sobrino ya es mayor de edad, el puede tomar sus propias decisiones, además necesitamos a todos los que sean posibles...

-Viktor es lo único que me queda, director. Sé que era el deseo de mi padre que mi linaje continuara. Estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que me ordene, puedo serle de utilidad, pero necesito que me conceda eso.-

-Muy bien, comprendo su punto de vista, tiene mi palabra-

Sophie asintió, entrelazando sus manos sobre sus piernas. Se había obligado a si misma a no mirar al hombre de ojos negros, quien se encontraba silenciosamente sentado cerca de ella.

El anciano continuo, mientras ella prestaba atención

-Antes de continuar, necesito que me diga todo lo que recuerda sobre la noche en que murió su familia.- el director advirtió la expresión de desagrado creciendo en el rostro de la muchacha.

- Sé que no es fácil pedirle eso, pero es necesario saber quienes más participaron en el asesinato. Hasta ahora solo sabemos de Lucius Malfoy, pero es seguro que él no cumplió la orden solo-

-Es tan necesario que le cuente todo eso?- pregunto ella hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos- He pasado los últimos años de mi vida tratando de olvidarlo.

-Me temo que sí, mi niña- contesto el anciano, sin ocultar el tono de tristeza- Aunque si lo prefieres puedes mostrárnoslo-

El mago avanzo hacia una pequeña puerta de madera, con un toque de su varita extrajo una fuente de piedra.

-Confió en que sabes qué es esto, Sophie-

-Si- contesto ella- mi abuelo me heredo uno, pero nunca lo he utilizado.

Cerró los ojos y busco su varita, sus ojos se humedecieron mientras el recuerdo se embotellaba en el tubo de cristal.

-Me temo que lo recuerdo en ruso, Profesor, no hablábamos ingles en casa-

-Eso no importa mi niña, ahora espéranos aquí- vertió el contenido en el agua, y espero a que el maestro de pociones se acercara hacia el pensieve, un momento más tarde ambos desaparecían de la oficina.

Severus sintió como si lo arrojaran de una torre alta, todo daba vueltas. Luego de un segundo, aterrizó. El anciano, mas diestro en esos asuntos, lo esperaba de pie. Estaban en una habitación pequeña, de colores pálidos y una sola ventana. Las paredes estaban decoradas con posters azules y bronce de la casa de Ravenclaw, y en el centro había una cama. Severus reprimió el aliento, allí, recostada de espaldas, estaba Sophie. Poco había cambiado desde los días en que la sacaron del colegio. Su largo pelo castaño llegaba hasta la cintura. Tenía puesta una pijama rosa y anteojos. En la mesita de noche había una lámpara y varias fotografías enmarcadas. El maestro de pociones se acerco mas, y observo la imagen de Regulus Black y Sophie montando una escoba, ella con sus padres y su hermana, y por último, la foto que ella le regalo para navidad. Suspiro, deseando que el anciano que estaba detrás de él no preguntara nada.

Ella estaba ocupada escribiendo algo, así que se acerco para observarla mejor. Era una carta, y para la sorpresa del Slytherin, estaba dirigida a él. Quiso leerla, pero no pudo, porque algo mas llamo su atención. Era algo brillante sobre la mesa de noche, un espejo y estaba brillando.

La muchacha se levanto de golpe, atravesándolo de un salto, tomo el espejo y lo observó angustiada.

-Reg?- dijo

-Tienes que irte! ya van, lo saben Sophie!- dijo alguien desde el espejo.

La cara de la muchacha se transformo. Se agacho y busco una bolsa debajo de su cama, luego empuño su varita y se dirigió a la puerta, se disponía a correr fuera del cuarto cuando un grito la paró en seco. Era una mujer, su madre, y al parecer los atacantes habían arribado. Retrocedió asustada, y luego se volvió hacia su armario. Abrió una pequeña puerta, y susurro algo. De inmediato entro un niño de algunos seis o siete años, quien se veía muy asustado.

-Dónde está tu escoba?- pregunto ella en baja voz

-Aquí- dijo el niño tembloroso, señalando una pequeño bulto que llevaba sobre la espalda.

- Y tus cobayos?-

-Aquí están tía Sophie-

Ruidos de batalla provenían del primer piso, Sophie tomo la jaula con los animales con su mano izquierda, y señalo un pequeño baúl rosa con su derecha.

-Escóndete allí, y no salgas por nada del mundo, no importa lo que escuches Viktor, me entendiste?- el niño asintió

-Espera un rato y si no vengo a buscarte en un momento toma con tus dos manos la matrioska, ella te llevara lejos de aquí-

El niño negó dos veces con la cabeza.

-Eso no fue lo que dijo papa-

-Yo sé lo que dijo, pero debo ir a ayudarlos- le dio un beso apresurado a su sobrino y lo metió dentro del baúl. Los dos hombres la observaban desde una esquina de la habitación.

Un segundo después su puerta volaba en pedazos. Sophie volteo asustada, un hombre alto, con capa negra y encapuchado con máscara de hierro se acercaba. Ella sujeto su varita fuertemente.

-Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí- susurro -Eres una traidora a la sangre muy bonita.

Sophie no aparto los ojos del hombre, para Severus era evidente que no quería dejar ver el miedo que sentía, pero el sudor que empapaba su frente la delataba.

-No te asustes pequeña, no te voy a morder-

-Ese es Avery- dijo Severus

-Estás seguro?-pregunto el mago anciano.

-Es un pedófilo el muy cerdo- contesto el Slytherin

Se escucho un grito proveniente de una habitación vecina, y ella aprovecho para atacarlo

-Confundus!- grito

El mortifago se quedo anonadado, como si esperara entender algo. Sophie lo empujo, dispuesta a atravesar la puerta. Entonces la voz de una mujer llamo su atención. Era su hermana, que le gritaba desde la habitación del niño.

-Sophie VETE!-

Seguido, un rayo de luz verde inundo la casa. Con manos temblorosas, la muchacha saco los cobayos de su jaula. Tomo su varita, y los degolló. Luego tomo su mano y se corto ella misma esparciendo su sangre sobre los animales muertos. Murmuro algo en una lengua extraña y luego levanto la mirada hacia la puerta. La casa estaba en silencio. Demasiado silencio. Sophie corrió al baúl, y se escondió.

Severus miro al suelo, pero no podía creerlo, allí donde antes yacían los cobayos estaban los cuerpos de Sophie y Viktor Los ojos vacios, la cara plasmada con una expresión de horror, esa era una magia que nunca había visto.

Lucius Malfoy entro a la habitación, su largo pelo rubio sobresalía la máscara, miro hacia los rincones, pasando por alto los hombres que estaban allí.

Un segundo más tarde entro un tercer mortifago, mas grande que los otros dos.

-Ese es Mulciber- murmuro Severus.

-Que lastima- dijo Malfoy volteando con el pie el supuesto cadáver de Sophie.

-Si su padre no hubiese sido tan idiota- respondió Mulciber

-Y a este que le pasa?- pregunto el rubio señalando a Avery

-No importa- dijo Mulciber- Vámonos Lucius, el trabajo está concluido.

Los tres hombres abandonaron la casa, mientras el maestro de pociones y el director esperaban. Unos minutos más tarde, la muchacha levanto tímidamente la tapa del baúl.

-Quédate aquí Viktor, no salgas!- le susurro al niño, quien permaneció dentro.

Se aventuro fuera de su habitación, empuñando su varita, los dos hombres la siguieron. Sillas, jarrones, mesas, sabanas, toda la casa era un estropicio. Sophie avanzo hacia la habitación de su sobrino. La puerta había sido arrancada de cuajo, levantando sus pies sobre los escombros, Sophie se llevo ambas manos a la boca. Trato de sofocar un grito ante el cadáver de su hermana. Los dos hombres presenciaron el lamentable espectáculo de la muchacha llorando silenciosamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la mujer. Le cerró los ojos, y con suspiro se levanto del suelo. Bajo por la escalera, eludiendo los pedazos de madera que saltaban al aire. Afino los ojos tratando de ver algo a través de la nube de polvo que aun no se asentaba. Allí, en la sala de estar, se encontraba su padre. Supuso que había luchado antes de morir, porque su varita estaba fuertemente empuñada entre sus manos. Se arrodillo, llorando en silencio. Beso la frente del cadáver, y luego levanto la cabeza. Un ruido provenía del segundo piso. Era el niño.

-No bajes Viktor- le dijo- Tapate los ojos, ya voy

El niño se coloco entre los barrotes que aun restaban de la escalera, era evidente que no había visto a su madre. Sophie se seco las lagrimas con la manga de su pijama. Abandono la búsqueda y subió tomando la mano de su sobrino. Entro a su habitación y metió las fotos enmarcadas, el espejo y su diario en la bolsa. Luego abrió el baúl, tomo las manos de su sobrino y desapareció.

El ambiente se volvió difuso, y un segundo más tarde, los dos hombre se encontraban de nuevo en la oficina.

El maestro de pociones se sumergió de nuevo en su taimado silencio, mientras Dumbledore se aproximaba hacia la mujer que se mantenía sentada, mirando hacia el suelo.

-Eres muy valiente mi niña. Hiciste bien-

Sophie no contesto, desvió la mirada del anciano tratando de no llorar.

-Sin embargo te mentiría si no dijera que tengo curiosidad sobre como aprendiste a hacer eso-

Sophie resoplo, no quería ser interrogada acerca de nada, pero ya había dado su voto de colaborar.

-_Mortis Transmutio, _Profesor Dumbledore, es magia negra como dicen ustedes. Se requiere el sacrificio de una alma inocente y la sangre de otra alma inocente para conjurarlo.

Dumbledore parecía impresionado, aun así, tomo asiento y prosiguió.

-Bien, me alegra que supieras hacerlo. En fin, ahora discutamos lo del asunto con el Profesor Snape.

Silencio.

Sophie cruzo las piernas, eso era lo que mas temía, llegar a ese punto. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, el director era una persona perspicaz, y podía darse cuenta de casi cualquier cosa.

Pero el hombre que hasta entonces no había proferido palabras, la sorprendió.

-Entre los mortifagos existe un código, no está escrito, pero es válido.- el Slytherin miro al director, pidiéndole que continuara.

-Lo pondremos de esta manera, Sophie. Si ustedes dos pretenden estar enamorados, podremos procurar el tiempo suficiente para actuar- finalizo el mago anciano

-Pretender? Enamorados?. Me temo que no entiendo Señor director.

-No me malinterpretes mi niña, no es necesario que hagas nada que te incomode- el mago se apresuro a decir- Solo que si se dejan ver juntos en unas ocasiones, Malfoy retrasaría cualquier intento contra ti.

Sophie cruzo los brazos.

-Le agradezco a ambos el deseo de ayudarme, pero creo que puedo arreglármelas sola. Además no deseo importunar al Profesor Snape.-

Severus frunció el ceño, volteo la cara hacia la chimenea, mientras Dumbledore proseguía.

-El profesor Snape está dispuesto a hacerlo Sophie, y créeme que es necesario. Lucius Malfoy es un hombre poderoso, no se tomara el asunto a la ligera.

Ella pensó durante un momento, demasiadas cosas en pocas horas las cuales procesar. Una vez más su forma de ser prevaleció.

- Lo hare-

-Bien, no te quitare mas tu tiempo, Sophie, confió en que eres lo bastante inteligente para deducir muchas cosas por ti misma-

- Gracias Señor Director, Buenas noches-

-Severus si eres tan amable de acompañarla a la puerta.

Ambos se encaminaron por la escalera circular. Nadie dijo nada.

Severus no salía de su asombro, ella, que tantas cosas horribles había presenciado, y aun así no cambiaba. Siempre dulce, siempre alegre, siempre dispuesta a alegrar su día con una sonrisa. Le remordieron las entrañas por la forma en cómo la había tratado. Después de todo no era su culpa que él la amara así.

Al llegar a la puerta, se permitió tomarla del brazo.

-Sophie yo...-

-Mi nombre es Profesora Smirnov, y ya que tendremos que vernos tanto le pido que me llame como se debe, Profesor Snape.

Silencio.

-Buenas noches- Dijo ella, y el quiso responder algo, pero no pudo. Antes de que algo pudiera pasar, ella se encontraba fuera de su alcance.


	19. Tregua

Tengo que destruirlo...

Eres un idiota...

No me llames por ese ridículo apodo...

Perseguimos un bien común...

El ha vuelto...

Soy un espía entre ellos...

Lo encontrare...

Sophie VETE!

El eco de las voces se diluía lentamente entre los retazos de su conciencia. Abrió los ojos despacio, esperando que se ajustaran a la luz. Deslizo sus dedos por su cabello, intentando sacudirse la modorra. Habían pasado dos semanas desde su entrevista con el Director, y aun no abandonada la habitación.

Una veintena de libros regados llenaban su cama, sin sumar los dos baúles repletos que esperaban en el suelo. No era una persona desorganizada, pero no se sentía ella misma en los últimos días. Se levanto de la cama caminado hacia la ventana. Era enero y el sol entraba a raudales atravesando el cristal y llenando de luz las paredes. Desde allí pudo observar la nieve brillando bajo la claridad del día. Era el momento de salir a tomar aire fresco, quizás visitar a Hagrid para tomar el té. Sophie se decidió a tomar un baño caliente, dejando atrás su encierro.

Vertió las sales aromáticas en el agua, deslizándose despacio. Eran muchos días ya tratando de ordenar su mente ante el hecho de que nada sería igual. Los hechos de su pasado trágico insistían en regresarle a la memoria, sin orden ni razón, acumulándose entre las redes plateadas de sus pensamientos.

Lo que más le aterraba era el regreso de ese psicópata, el monstruo que había poblado su vida de desgracia. Al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, ella lo daba por muerto. Y tenía una fuerte razón para eso, una que se había callado por años en base a la promesa arrancada de una despedida. Podía cerrar los ojos y recordar el momento. Octubre había muerto dejando los días más helados que de costumbre, mientras en el mundo mágico todos salían a festejar las buenas nuevas. Ella no celebraba. Aunque deseaba con toda su alma la muerte de ese malnacido, la noticia la embargo con un sombra. Ya no lo vería mas, de eso estaba segura. No contemplaría mas esa sonrisa tímida, ni escucharía esa risa que él solo se permitía cuando ella estaba cerca. No asistiría jamás a un partido de Quidditch para gritar su nombre y ciertamente no volvería a sentir esos abrazos cálidos que él le daba para consolarla por su perdida.

Maldijo una vez más el vientre que concibió al mago tenebroso. Como era posible que todas aquellas personas que ella había amado se fueran para siempre, y el único que merecía todos los tormentos del infierno consiguiera la forma de regresar?

Sumergió su cabeza entre el agua, y vacio el aire de sus pulmones. Morir, ese hubiese sido su destino si no hubiese sido una come libros insaciable. De no haber tenido a Viktor, el suicido hubiese sido una solución atractiva. Caminar entre los senderos de la muerte, lista para volver a ver a su familia.

_Y eso de que te serviría_?- la voz corto su calma bajo las aguas. No, esa solución era de cobardes. Muchas personas habían muerto para que ella viviera, no había honor en el suicidio.

Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, el agua empezaba a perder calor. Por un momento considero la idea de recalentarla con su varita, pero después de un segundo olvido su propósito.

Frio, esa palabra describía su despertar en las mazmorras, yaciendo en la cama del hombre más enigmático sobre la faz de la tierra. Por más que intentara ordenar su mente no se sacaba del desconcierto. Una sola palabra.. Porque?

_Serás igual de tonta, Sophie, que acaso esperabas que él se despertara dispuesto a proponerte matrimonio?_

Froto su cara nuevamente, en ocasiones su conciencia le podía jugar malas pasadas.

Pero la verdad era esa, no esperaba nada de él, nunca lo había hecho. Desde el momento en que le confesó su amor por Lily ella perdió las esperanzas. Era obvio desde el inicio que aquello no sería algo pasajero. Resoplo con indignación, habían pasado más de treces años de la muerte de la pelirroja, y aun así el seguía prendado como el primer día. _Si eso no es amor, no sé que lo podrá ser_- suspiro tratando de alejar el monstruo verde que desde ya asomaba su cabeza entre las aguas perfumadas de la tina.

De repente un pensamiento se fijo en su cabeza, Sophie sintió su corazón caerse al suelo.

_Y si él estaba pensando en ella mientras estaba conmigo?_

La sola idea le produjo arcadas. La aparto entre sus dedos arrugados por el agua.

Enfoco su vista en la espuma que navegaba los surcos de sus rodillas flexionadas. Las sales se descomponían en pequeñas burbujas efervescentes, cambiaban de colores según aumentaba la luz de la ventana. Sophie atrajo sus piernas hacia el pecho, reteniendo así algo de calor.

Cerró los ojos, aspirando el aroma que ascendía desde el agua. Allí estaba, tatuada en el revés de sus parpados, la marca de la muerte, la misma que había torcido su destino.

Un mortífago, el hombre que ella amaba desde la adolescencia era un secuaz del fascista más grande de todos los tiempos. No por accidente, el así lo había decidido. Una vez más las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. De vuelta en los días del colegio, la pelirroja le había reprochado que alentara al Slytherin a leer libros de magia oscura. Sophie dejo caer su mandíbula del asombro. Tenía que ser ciega para no darse cuenta. Conocía a Severus desde la infancia, y tenía la certeza de que no existía maldad en su corazón. Si estaba interesado en la magia negra era por la misma razón que ella. Una sola palabra: Protección.

La hermosa Lily Evans, la chica más popular del curso, una diosa elegida entre los mortales. Que podría saber ella de abusos y golpes, de maltratos y de mucha oscuridad. Podía pasearse por los corredores del pasillo sin temor a que nadie se burlara de ella. Resoplo de nuevo. _Otra vez te dejas llevar, quizás ella tenía razón_.

Elimino ese último pensamiento de golpe, decidida a abandonar ese camino. Severus no era malvado y punto. Ella conocía cuán difícil era ser un Slytherin, todas las cosas que se esperaban de ellos, sobre todo el estigma con que los marcaban los demás. Sin embargo, no paraba de pensar en lo mismo

_ Y si le hubieran ordenado matarme? lo habría hecho? ...Basta!_

Sintió un latido punzante en la base del cuello. Se recostó hacia atrás, esa era la señal de que todo le empezaba a afectar demasiado.

Y ahora tenía que fingir, esa era la guirnalda alocada del pastel. Fingir que estaban enamorados, enredar sus sentimientos en una relación bizarra que era capaz de desquiciarla. Solo a un hombre como Dumbledore se le podía ocurrir tal cosa.

_Aceptaste, solo para poder salir de allí y alejarte de él, esto es solo tu culpa._

_Ya déjalo!-_ contesto otra voz- _El solo quiere ayudarte._

Eso ultimo era cierto, el Slytherin estaba dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo por ella, no le cabía duda.

Era una locura, de inmensas proporciones. Pero ya había dicho que si, no quedaba más.

Abandono la tina de golpe, regando el agua sobre el suelo.

_Ya es suficiente para estar lamentándote Sophie, tienes mucho que hacer._

Se envolvió en una toalla gruesa retirando los restos del agua de su cabello. Termino de secarse y se vistió.

Giro la perilla, lista para abandonar su santuario, cuando un par de ojos verdes la detuvieron.

-Potter- murmuro incrédula.

El chico se encontraba de pie en su entrada, se notaba algo nervioso. Sophie lo observo detenidamente, y luego dirigió la vista al pasillo. Ese no era un lugar frecuentado por los Gryffindors.

-Miss Smirnov, yo...yo..

-Si?- pregunto ella mirándolo de frente.

Después de un momento, el joven campeón continuó.

-Yo quería pasar a ... saludarle.

-Tú? Potter?- De nuevo el tono incrédulo. Sophie se pregunto que podría querer el niño.

-Entra- le ordeno después de pensarlo un segundo. Al fin y al cabo era solo un muchacho.

El niño la acompaño adentro, dirigiendo sus ojos al montón de libros que habían sobre la chimenea

-Bien, ya que estas adentro, siéntate si lo deseas- dijo ella- Quieres algo de beber? Me temo que solo tengo te.

El negó con la cabeza, Sophie estaba algo intrigada, pero también divertida, el gryffindor se veía algo nervioso, era obvio que ella lo intimidaba. Sonrió en sus adentros, quizás el chico no era tan parecido a James como ella creía.

- ?-

-Por favor llámeme Harry, solo Harry- dijo el sonriendo

-Harry, puedo hacer algo por ti?- ella se sentó y cruzo las piernas.

-Pues, si y no, mire, en realidad pase porque alguien quería saber cómo se encontraba y yo...

-Alguien quería saber cómo me encontraba? Quien?-

Después de un segundo el continuo.

-Sirius-

-Sirius? Black? Black te pidió que vinieras a verme? - Sophie frunció el ceño- Y se puede saber porque?

-Es que como usted no estuvo en el gran salón en los últimos días, pensé que tal vez estuviera enferma, pero tampoco estaba en la enfermería.

Sophie guardo silencio. No se esperaba eso para nada, desde el ataque en el bosque no lo había vuelto a ver, y realmente no quería verlo. Al parecer el joven campeón leyó su mente.

-El siente mucho lo que paso en el bosque, incluso le mando esto- saco un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel cartón- Dice que es una ofrenda de paz

Sophie negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo aceptarlo, Harry-

El niño regreso el paquete a su bolsillo.

-El no es una mala persona, y usted le importa mucho. Me consta.-

-Yo también diría eso si fuera tu, se que él no es una mala persona- Sophie se levanto y busco algo en uno de sus baúles- No puedo aceptar ese regalo, aunque agradezco el gesto, Harry.

-Porque no le da una oportunidad?-

-Porque es demasiada historia la que nos separa.- ella se acerco al gryffindor- Pero te ruego que aceptes este, este regalo es para ti Harry-

El niño tomo el objeto de las manos de ella. Sonrió al observarlo. Era una foto de su madre, de vuelta en los días del colegio. Tenía un vestido verde y el cabello suelto.

-La tome en una de las fiestas de Slughorn- dijo ella- No sé si tu padrino te lo menciono, pero éramos amigas entonces.

El chico solo asintió, estaba concentrado en la vista de su madre sonriendo desde su adolescencia.

-Te darás cuentas que no solo heredaste sus ojos Harry, también su sonrisa-

-Muchas gracias... Ya no le quito mas su tiempo-

-Bien, gracias por la visita Sr. Potter-

-Adiós-

El niño cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sophie resoplo una vez más, eso la había desconcentrado, después de todo el coraje que tuvo que armar para hacer lo que planeaba. Abrió la puerta, respirando profundo. Dirigirse a las mazmorras le podía quitar hasta el último rescoldo del sosiego recientemente adquirido. Pero el tiempo estaba corriendo, y había que actuar.

No había caminado ni dos pasos, cuando una voz la paró en seco

_- Oh no otra vez no. Por Merlín_!

-Miss Smirnov, ahí esta, tengo días preguntando por usted.

Sophie volteo, la vista no era nada agradable. Otra vez el auror fisgón. Resoplo por quinta vez durante el día, ese no era el momento y no estaba de ánimos para que nadie le mirara las bragas.

-Profesor Moody, como esta? No es un día hermoso para salir?- dijo ella forzando un tono amable, mientras cruzaba los brazos. Su instinto le decía que desde ya el mago desfigurado buscaba la sombra de sus pechos.

-Sí, si claro. Veo que se le ve mucho mejor, temía que hubiera atrapado un resfriado en las mazmorras la otra noche.

Silencio

Sophie se quedo clavada en el suelo, acaso el auror la estaba espiando, y si era así porque?. Ella no tenía antecedentes penales, era simplemente una invitada en el castillo. Estaría el jugando acaso con ella? Ese pensamiento la despabilo. Sophie Smirnov no era juguete de nadie.

-Estoy acostumbrada al frio, Profesor Moody, una simple nevada no me haría daño.

El hombre se quedo fijo, mirándola de frente. Sophie no bajo la mirada ni un centímetro. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar. Entonces, algo muy extraño ocurrió, el ojo sano del auror empezó a cambiar de color, ya no era azul, sino negro. El hombre debió mirarlo en su cara, porque de inmediato se aparto de ella, bebiendo un trago de lo que sea que llevara en esa bolsa que cargaba a todas partes.

El auror desapareció de prisa por los corredores del ala oeste.

_- Eso es muy extraño_ -pensó- _la gente no cambia los ojos porque si._

Emprendió su camino hacia los dominios de Slytherin, aun iba pensando en el auror. Había algo en ese hombre que le ponía los pelos de punta, pero no sabía precisar que era. Todas las alarmas de su cabeza se disparaban cuando él se encontraba cerca.

_Quizás es paranoia, es un fisgón y esta medio chiflado, pero no es para tanto, mujer._

Se encontraba tan inmersa en esos pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al aula de pociones.

La voz de maestro de pociones le llego a través de la penumbra del salón. Pensó en conjurar un hechizo desilusionador, pero abandono la idea ante la vista. El estaba de espaldas a la puerta, ocupado en pasar las láminas de diapositivas en un retroproyector antiguo. Se deslizo despacio entre una de las sillas de la última fila, camuflajeandose con las paredes de oscuros ladrillos. Escucho las instrucciones que él la daba sus alumnos, cuan diferentes eran esas clases a las de Slurhorn, pensó. Mientras el anciano gordo pasaba horas hablando tonterías, Severus cortaba todo directo al grano. Era cierto que intimidaba, y liberaba un comentario mordaz tras otro. Sophie no pudo evitar sonreír, si el chico pálido y tímido de aquel entonces se viera ahora. Desecho esa línea de pensamiento, ella había bajado a ese rincón del castillo con un propósito, no debía dejarse llevar de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y se mezclo definitivamente entre los ladrillos.

-Mi nombre es Profesora Smirnov, y ya que tendremos que vernos tanto le pido que me llame como se debe, Profesor Snape.

Sophie giro de prisa, dejándolo solo ante el escrutinio de la gárgola de piedra.

_-No la dejes ir- _

Una voz le grito desde adentro, pero él la ignoro. Era demasiado orgulloso para dejarse humillar de esa forma. Estaba seguro de que ella no quería verlo, y sobraba decir que él tampoco quería dejarse ver de nadie.

Se encamino de vuelta a sus dominios, con un sabor amargo en el paladar.

Quince días, eran quince días ya sin verla. Al principio eludió el almuerzo y la cena, no quería encontrársela, era mejor dejar pasar el tiempo y luego poner manos a la obra. Pretexto la elaboración de varias pociones de por medio ante el director. Al tercer día regreso a su rutina, el tenia responsabilidades, y una imagen que mantener.

Fingir, embarcarse en ese proyecto suicida que podía arrancar los cimientos de cordura que aún le quedaban. A pesar de todo, tuvo que reír ante esa idea, una comedia donde él la tomaba de la mano y pretendía extasiarse con sus dedos. No, el no era un romántico de esos que andaban pregonando sus sentimientos, bastaba decir que no deseaba dejarse ver cortejándola. Pero era necesario que fuera algo público, eso había acordado con el anciano.

Camino por el pasillo central de su salón de clases. Encendió el retroproyector y deslizo las diapositivas. Centinodia, bicornio pulverizado, Eléboro, crisopodos, cada una de las imágenes mostraba su aspecto y donde se podían encontrar dichos ingredientes. Frunció el ceño ante el carraspeo continuo de un chiquillo de primer año, al parecer la temporada de los resfriados se acercaba.

Entonces lo embargo la misma esencia que no se apartaba de sus sueños. Giro sobre sus talones, dispuesto a ser impactado por una maldición.

No había nadie. Los mismos rincones oscuros de su aula, sin embargo los efluvios de ese perfume permanecían llenando el aire.

Despidió la clase, no valía de nada soportar a esos mocosos malcriados sin un ápice de concentración. Se sentó en su escritorio, observando como los críos abandonaban en fila sus asientos. Entonces la vio.

Era un sueño, como siempre, que le llenaba el pecho con esa sensación de pesadez, esas ansias locas de volver a tomarla aun en contra de su voluntad. Erigió nuevamente la muralla que recubría su alma, porque entendió que ella, era capaz de mandarlo al mismo infierno con solo mirarlo.

Ella saco su varita, avanzando por el pasillo libre de críos. Estaba hermosa como siempre, un par de pantalones de mezclilla y un abrigo verde lima.

_Ya esta-_ pensó- _Me va mandar un avada kedavra. _

No se asusto, ni siquiera saco su varita, si iba a morir, mejor que fuera en manos de ella.

Pero Sophie no le mando una maldición, coloco su varita perpendicular a su nariz, en el mismo gesto de quien inicia un duelo. El Slytherin sonrió, esa era la manera en la cual hacían las paces en el pasado. Imito el gesto, vigilando que no hubiera nadie más en el salón.

Trato de decir algo, pero ella le hizo un gesto de silencio.

-Hagamos como que no paso nunca, dejémoslo atrás- sonrió ligeramente

El solo asintió, esperando que ella continuara.

-Ahora, dime cual es el plan?-


	20. La farsa parte 1

Charity Burbage avanzo por los pasillos del tercer piso. Como cada jueves en la noche se dirigía al dormitorio de la profesora Mcgonnagal.

Alcohol, naipes y chisme, esa era la consigna que sacaba a las viejas maestras de la rutina diaria.

-Por Merlín, Charity. Porque te tardaste tanto?- Mcgonnagal tomo la botella que traía la rubia, sirviendo el liquido en varias copas.

-Lo siento Minerva, pero me volví a perder. Esas escaleras locas, no entiendo porque el director no las fija- contesto, saludando con la mano a las mujeres que ya se encontraban en la pequeña mesa circular.

-Ya sabes cómo es Albus, siempre partidario de dejar las cosas como están-

La rubia saco el paquete de naipes de su caja, y empezó a barajar. Repartió las cartas a las demás mujeres, mientras sorbía un trago de vino de elfo.

-A que no me adivinan a quien me encontré subiendo las escaleras rumbo al ala oeste?- Madame Hooch sorbió un trago, mientras miraba por el cristal de su copa a sus compañeras de trabajo.

La rubia abrió los ojos como dos platos

-No!- exclamo

-Oh si- contesto la otra

-No puede ser-

-Otra vez?- pregunto Mcgonnagal

-Perdón, pero de quien estamos hablando?- la profesora Sprout miro a sus colegas interrogante

Minerva Mcgonnagal hizo un gesto de autosuficiencia mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Pues de quien más va a ser Pomona, de Snape.

-El profesor Snape?-

-Que otro Snape conoces, mujer?-

-Pues bien- continuo Hooch, feliz de ver el interés mostrado en su primicia- Patricia Seatherby le comentaba ayer a una de sus amigas en la práctica de Quidditch, que el maestro de pociones ha delegado en sus prefecto el patrullaje de las mazmorras porque está muy "ocupado"-

Las mujeres liberaron una carcajada, menos la rubia, quien fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

-Se han dado cuenta de las "atenciones" que tiene con esa mujer? por Merlín si le hala la silla para que se siente en el comedor- Hooch continuo, mientras recolocaba los naipes en sus manos.

-No sé qué le ve a esa simplona, pasa todo el día encerrada en su cuarto- contesto Burbage con un mohín.

-Pues yo sí creo que está interesado seriamente en ella- Mcgonnagal volvió a llenar su trago con su varita- ellos tienen mucho en común y se conocen desde hace años.

-Como?- preguntaron las otras dos a coro

-Pero que ella no es rusa, Minerva, de donde conoce a Severus?- pregunto la maestra de estudios muggles.

-Oh, pero es que ustedes no conocen esa historia- Mcgonnagal frunció los labios en un gesto muy suyo- Ella es la ultima de la línea de una larga familia de magos de sangre pura, una historia muy trágica de veras.

La bruja se tomo un tiempo para apurar el contenido de la copa, y luego reordenar los naipes de su manos.

-Pues bien, cuéntala! No creerás que nos pasaremos aquí toda la noche a punta de cartitas- espeto Hooch

Tras de ella, la profesora Sprout asintió en silencio. La rubia perdió el interés en los naipes, centrando su atención en la otra.

-Yo conocí a su madre, era dos años menor que yo, una ravenclaw. Una chica muy tímida. Pues bien, durante mi último año en Hogwarts se celebro el torneo de los tres magos, entre los estudiantes de Durmstrang vino Aleksei Smirnov, un muchacho alto de ojos negros quien fue elegido campeón. Muchos rumores surgían sobre él, unos decían que vio a su padre ser asesinado por Grindelwald, otros decían que su familia pertenecía a una larga rama de magos tenebrosos. En fin, el torneo se suspendió , luego que uno de los dragones se soltara y derribara media tribuna pública. Lo único perdurable de aquel desastre fue el noviazgo que surgió entre ellos. Se casaron, y tuvieron dos niñas. Ambas estudiaron aquí, pero la menor no pudo terminar.- se reacomodo los lentes, y luego paso la vista por sus interlocutoras, Burbage tenía la boca a medio cerrar- Cuando -Tu Sabes Quien- empezó a sembrar el terror, todos esperaban que Smirnov se uniera a sus filas, era bien sabido lo diestro que era en las artes oscuras. Sin embargo no lo hizo, se llevo a su familia lejos, fue una masacre, justo antes de los Bones. Al parecer ella fue la única en sobrevivir.-Finalizo sorbiendo un trago.

Hooch continuo mirándola fijamente, a la espera de que continuara.

-Pero eso no nos explica cómo es que se conocen desde antes- dijo

-Son del mismo año, y Snape era un chico muy callado, creo que era su única amiga.-

-Bueno, eso está claro. Lo que no entiendo es que le ve, es Snape por Merlín!.-se burlo la instructora de vuelo.

Charity Burbage abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero Mcgonnagal fue más rápida.

-Yo entiendo perfectamente que es lo que le ve, Severus es un hombre brillante, y es algo, pues... sexy-

Las viejas soltaron la carcajada. Sprout dejo caer su trago en la mesa, empapando los naipes.

-Por Merlín! Minerva, estas muy vieja para decir esas cosas-

-Soy vieja Rolanda, pero no ciega-

-Pero es de Snape que estamos hablando, sabes Snape, el jefe de Slytherin que es un sarcástico amargado-

-Al parecer la Srta Smirnov es "privilegiada" en cuanto a su carácter- comento Burbage arrugando la nariz-

-Ella es una profesora, saben, aunque no sé qué es lo que enseña- siguió Mcgonnagal

-Seguro que pociones, y lo ha envenado con un filtro, o tal vez magia negra y lo tiene bajo un imperius- Burbage apuro el trago hasta el fondo. Hooch y Mcgonnagal intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

-Vamos Charity, la chica no es fea, lo que no me explico es que le ve ella a él, si hasta parece más joven, no recordaba que fueran de mismo año- comento Sprout

-Yo si sé que es lo que ella le encuentra- salto Pomfrey, quien hasta entonces permanecía silenciosa en un sillón cerca de la chimenea-

Las mujeres se miraron a la cara con un gesto de anticipación.

-Creo que Poppy nos quiere decir algo- comento Hooch

-Vamos mujer, no seas arisca, cuéntanos- animo la Gryffindor

Pomfrey apuro el trago.

-Digamos que he tenido el privilegio de observar su cualidades, recuerden que soy enfermera-

Las viejas soltaron la carcajada.

-Entonces has visto la serpiente de Snape, Poppy?- pregunto Hooch

-Yo diría que un basilisco, Rolanda-

Volvieron a reír mientras avanzaban hacia el tema de Hermione Granger y Viktor Krum.

Severus se paro frente a la puerta respirando profundo. Busco dentro de si los elementos necesarios para permanecer impasible. Dos meses, eran ya dos meses de ese juego ridículo y a juzgar por los comentarios que andaban en boca de todos, habían tenido éxito, por lo menos por ahora.

Una serie de eventos, estratégicamente calculados habían desatado los rumores entre los terrenos de Hogwarts. Su recientemente adquirida costumbre de pasearse por la orilla del lago acompañado de la profesora, los ademanes de caballerosidad en la mesa principal del gran salón, y el relevo de sus rondas nocturnas bastaron para echar a andar el plan. Eso había sido lo fácil, lo duro era la otra cara de la moneda. Resultaba irónico, para un hombre acostumbrado a mentirle en su cara al Señor Oscuro, que la tarea histriónica más dura de su vida fuera mantenerse ecuánime ante alguien tan aparentemente inofensivo. Cada noche después de la cena, el maestro de pociones se aventuraba a ala oeste, cargando un tablero de ajedrez. Esa era la otra parte del trato, entrenarla para las supuestas misiones de la Orden. El juego de mesa era, por supuesto, la excusa aparente para esas incursiones nocturnas. Aunque el maestro de pociones hubiera deseado que en realidad le dieran el uso. Era más fácil distraerse si había algo tangible en lo cual centrar la atención.

Sophie abrió la puerta, permitiendo entrar al Slytherin a su habitación. Desde hacía dos semanas habían decidido llevar los rumores a otro nivel, refugiándose en su santuario. Libros, montones de ellos erigido en los rincones esperaban su turno para ser estudiados por la mujer. El maestro de pociones paso la vista, levantando una ceja, desde hacía más de tres semanas Sophie devoraba día y noche esa biblioteca móvil. Tomo un libro y se sentó en el mueble frente al diván donde ella ya estaba medio recostada.

-Seria de gran ayuda saber que estamos buscando- gruño mientras ojeaba las paginas amarillentas.

Sophie levanto la vista, observándolo a través del cristal de sus lentes de lectura, un segundo después regreso a las letras.

-Te lo diré cuando lo encuentre- respondió.

La tregua entre ellos había sentado las bases para el teatro, pero ambos continuaban manteniendo la distancia. Mientras el maestro de pociones se limitaba a gruñir respuesta a sus esporádicos temas de conversación, Sophie se hundía en la lectura, borrando de un plumazo los pensamientos sobre el Slytherin. A veces podía sentir los ojos de el mirándola a través de la sala de estar, luego de un rato levantaba la vista, y sus ojos chocaban por un segundo.

Sophie sentía la sangre subir hacia su cara, pero regresaba de inmediato a su refugio brahmánico. Esa búsqueda era el talismán que la mantenía con los pies sobre la tierra.

-Deberíamos empezar a practicar tu lecciones de duelo, en vez de estar aquí leyendo, no tenemos tiempo- gruño él mientras ojeaba un libro de tapas oscuras

-No necesito lecciones de duelo, ya te dije que estoy buscando algo, cuando lo encuentre entonces haremos lo que quieras- Sophie paso la pagina, sin levantar la vista.

- Llevas semanas leyendo y no sabes que es lo que buscas- dijo el cerrando de golpe el libro que tenía en las manos.

Sophie no contesto, haciendo un ademan de no haber escuchado lo último.

El maestro de pociones frunció el ceño, mientras colocaba el libro de vuelta en la mesita.

-Esto está en arameo- gruño cruzando los brazos.

-Has cambiado mucho, te gustaba leer según recuerdo- Sophie no levanto la vista.

-Como diablos pretendes que entienda eso?-

-Dame- dijo ella resoplando, alcanzo el libro sobre la mesa y coloco su varita encima- _Verbum Traslator, _ya esta, ahora puedes leerlo-

Severus atisbo a la mujer, dibujando media sonrisa de insolencia en el rostro.

-Tienes que ser tan sabelotodo?-

-Ahora te quejas porque se traducir libros, Merlín! siempre eres tan difícil o es solo un pasatiempo?-

-Estaría más que encantado de ayudarte si supiera qué demonios es lo que estamos buscando- dijo él con sarcasmo

Sophie levanto la vista, cerrando despacio el libro. Observo a su amigo, tratando de calcular sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Severus?-su voz sonaba serena, como si nada hubiera pasado, el hombre de los ojos oscuros levanto la vista hacia ella.

-Si?-

-Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo es que Voldemort aun vive?- Severus dejo translucir una mueca de disgusto al escuchar ese nombre.

-No digas su nombre-

- Porque? Porque no se puede decir su nombre?- pregunto ella

El maestro de pociones bajo la mirada, como si tratara de apartar imágenes del infierno de su cabeza.

- No te imaginas las torturas que el Señor Tenebroso guarda para aquellos que se atreven a llamarlo por su nombre-

Sophie resoplo, apartando de si el libro. Coloco su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Pero respóndeme, no escuchaste alguna vez decir cómo es que puede ser inmortal?-

El Slytherin aparto la vista, paseándose por la habitación.

-El no discutía esas cosas, sabemos que hizo algo para evitar la muerte, pero no sabría decirte que fue-

Sophie asintió, levantándose para buscar un trago de whisky.

El hombre de los ojos negros la observo, pensando en las últimas palabras.

No comprendía porque ella insistía en tal tema, quizás era esa la razón de su exhaustiva búsqueda en los cajones de libros oscuros que la acompañaban. Ese último pensamiento lo asusto. Era un terreno demasiado peligroso para incursionarlo así por así, mil ideas le cruzaron por la cabeza. Las bases de esa comedia residían en el hecho de que ella era supuestamente inofensiva para los planes del Señor oscuro, pero si alguien descubría esas intenciones ya nada se podría hacer.

-Ese no es tu trabajo- le dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos

-De que hablas?-

-Averiguar cómo es que aun vive no es tu trabajo. Ese es el trabajo de Dumbledore, es demasiado complicado para que te sepultes bajo estos cajones, Sophie.

Ella dibujo media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Acepte ser miembro de la Orden, es también mi trabajo ahora.-

-No crees que Dumbledore ha revisado miles de libros buscando esas respuestas. No es tan fácil de encontrar!- respondió el.

-Bueno, pues de algún lugar saco en la idea de cómo hacerse inmortal, no nació simplemente de esa manera-

Severus presto atención a esas últimas palabras, definitivamente algo no encajaba en la forma en cómo ella lo había pronunciado. Sería posible acaso que ella supiera algo más de lo que pretendía saber?

El Slytherin avanzo hacia ella, tomándola por un brazo, la obligo a mirarlo. De inmediato se arrepintió de ese impulso, la cercanía de su piel le enviaba señales a su centro nervioso demasiado fuertes para ser controladas.

- Mírame- le dijo en voz baja- Porque te empeñas en esto? Ya te dije que no es tu responsabilidad.

Sophie sintió como se borraba su cordura al contacto de esos dedos rozando su piel, reunió las fuerzas tan débilmente adquiridas durante los últimos meses. Retiro suavemente su brazo, liberándolo de las manos del Slytherin.

Se alejo, desplomándose en su diván, mientras el maestro de pociones se mantenía en la misma posición de espaldas. Busco un libro y regreso a ojear.

-Es solo una voz, Severus, algo que me dice que siga buscando en estos libros- murmuro mientras pasaba las paginas-

-ESCUCHAME! Si en algún momento te raptan para llevarte delante del Señor Tenebroso y el lee en tu mente tus propósitos estas muerta. No te perdonara por el simple hecho de que yo se lo pida.-

Sophie no se inmuto, estaba acostumbrada a los desplantes de mal humor de su amigo. Aunque él los suavizaba en su presencia, nunca se daba por aludida. Paso las paginas lentamente.

-Es mi trabajo buscar la forma de destruirlo, por eso acepte todo esto-

Severus alzo una ceja, su paciencia tenía un límite, y al parecer Sophie había llegado al borde.

-Tu trabajo es mantenerte con vida, esa es la razón de toda esta comedia-

Sophie levanto su mirada azul fijándola en el Slytherin.

- Yo no te pedí que hicieras nada por mí, fuiste tú quien te ofreciste a esto. Si tanto te molesta pasar tiempo conmigo entonces lárgate.-

El maestro de pociones se dirigió a la puerta, Sophie salto de su asiento, mientras alcanzaba su mano. Lentamente el Slytherin se volteo, unos profundos ojos azules se le enterraron dentro. Quiso irse, pero el cristal de esa mirada lo clavo en su sitio.

-Perdóname, no quise decir eso- ella se disculpo, mientras sostenía la mano de su amigo- Es solo que todo este asunto me tiene confundida, siento que algo me está llamando pero no sé que es, debo encontrarlo.

Severus asintió, a manera de aceptar sus disculpas, intento bajar la mirada pero no pudo.

Por unos segundos ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, hasta que él rompió el silencio.

-Debería irme- murmuro

Sophie asintió, el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo la había adormecido, soltó la mano de su amigo, y se despidió con media sonrisa.

Ya en el umbral de la puerta, el Slytherin se volvió

-Si continuas con esta idea entonces deberíamos hablar de oclumencia, no podemos correr riesgos-

Sophie asintió nuevamente.

-Mañana en el mismo lugar?

-Sí, buenas noches Sophie-

-Buenas noches-

El maestro de pociones emprendió su camino de vuelta a las mazmorras.

La campana sonó, indicando a los alumnos de tercer año el final de la clase. Severus Snape guardo su pluma y la resma de papeles en sus respectivas gavetas.

Esa era su última clase del día. Avanzo por el pasillo principal rumbo a la entrada del castillo. Sophie Smirnov lo esperaba para su ya habitual paseo vespertino. El maestro de pociones se deslizo entre los muros. Muy a su pesar era víctima de ese anhelo inconfesado de observarla sin que ella se diera cuenta. Eran mil cosas las cuales le deleitaban la vista. La manera en que ella arrugaba la nariz cuando estaba molesta, las pequeñas manchitas rosas en su nariz bajo la luz diurna, como colocaba su pluma en la boca antes de subrayar un libro. Las curvas que adornaban su cuerpo le recordaban cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la vez que la había tenido para sí mismo. En los momentos más inoportunos le asaltaban las imágenes de esa noche invernal. Después de sus encuentros nocturnos ameritaba una hora bajo agua fría liberarse de aquellos pensamientos obscenos. Tomo la costumbre de nadar una hora antes de que amaneciera en el lago, solo para poder iniciar sus días con la cabeza sobre la tierra. Decidió que no haría esperar más a la chica.

A finales de marzo el clima había avanzado hasta despuntar en una primavera incipiente. Las ramas de los arboles goteaban el agua congelada mientras las primeros botones crecían ante el más ligero rayo de sol.

Sophie esperaba sentaba en una de las bancas de la entrada, su largo pelo rizado atado en media cola a la espalda. Se había puesto sus eternos jeans deslavados y unas botas altas, nada que ver con las túnicas autoajustables de sus faenas en Durstramg. Levanto la vista, observando el reloj de la torre, era ella o Severus estaba retrasado. Resoplo, en esos días su paciencia había llegado al límite, no veía la hora de terminar con todos esos rumores. Para su sorpresa descubrió que no era persona grata para las estudiantes de Slytherin. Una carta anónima y varias amenazas escritas habían encontrado su camino a través de la rendija de su puerta. Sophie podía sentir las miradas de odio taladrándole la espalda. Al parecer la mitad de las chicas del castillo la odiaban, y la otra mitad no podía creer que estuviera interesada en el murciélago de las mazmorras.

No pudo evitar sonreír a su vez, cuando recordó el incidente de la noche anterior. Adivinación era la materia más aburrida sobre la faz de la tierra, en eso estaban de acuerdo todos los Ravenclaw, pero Sophie no pensaba lo mismo luego de destornillarse de la risa con una de las predicciones de Trelawney.

_Después de un largo romance con un mago alto y oscuro se casaran para tener seis hijos._

Sophie dejo escapar una risita. Esa era la clase de cosas que le hacían soportar todo lo demás.

-Me cuentas el chiste?- la voz del slytherin la tomo por sorpresa, Sophie se levanto, saludándolo con una sonrisa.

-Nah, es algo sin importancia, dudo que lo encuentres gracioso-

-Bien, vamos entonces?- el Slytherin gruño a la espera de que ella tomara su brazo.

Caminaron por la orilla del lago, el viento soplaba algo fuerte volando el cabello de Sophie. El invierno aun no se desvanecía ante esa primavera. Severus atisbo hacia los terrenos, tratando de calcular quien estaba cerca.

Unos diez metros más adelante le pareció ver a alguien parecido a Potter, acompañado de un perro. Sonrió, aquella seria una dulce venganza.

-Recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche?- pregunto en un susurro, acercándose al oído de ella. Sophie sintió la sangre subirle al rostro cuando el rozo sus mejillas con su pelo.

-Sí...pero no hay nadie por aquí- dijo ella nerviosa.

-Créeme que si hay alguien, estas lista?- Sophie dudo, claro que no estaba lista, pero por algo había aceptado aquella comedia, respiro profundo, sin valor para contestar, asintió.

El Slytherin rodeo su cintura con su brazo, mientras buscaba sus labios. Sus ojos permanecieron abiertos. Sophie sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban, si aquello duraba un segundo más se caería al suelo. El frio del viento azotando sus mejillas contrastaba con la calidez de esa lengua recorriendo su boca. Ese beso duro apenas lo suficiente para ser visto. Severus sonrio con insolencia, estaba seguro de que había logrado lo que quería.


	21. La farsa parte 2

-Tengo que irme-

Sophie sintió la sangre drenar su rostro. La embargo un terrible deseo de llorar hasta secarse. Percibió las lagrimas tomar la esquina de sus ojos e intento correr, pero la mano del Slytherin la detuvo.

-Adónde vas?- inquirió el extrañado, observando la palidez de la chica.

-Tengo que irme- murmuro respirando despacio.

-Pero porque?- Severus busco sus ojos, pero ella rehuyó su mirada.

-No me siento bien- trato de sonreír, pero no pudo.

El hombre soltó su mano mientras ella se alejaba a toda prisa de vuelta al castillo.

-PLAF!

Sophie cerró la puerta tras de ella, derrumbándose en su diván. Las lagrimas llenaron su rostro.

_¡Maldito bastardo, te metiste entre mi piel y mis huesos y no puedo sacarte de ahí!_

_¡Porque tiene esto que ser tan difícil, porque no puedo simplemente aceptar que no eres mío, que nunca lo fuiste. Porque diablos no puedo solo dejarte ir?_

Las pequeñas tazas de té volaron en pedazos por la habitación, llenando el aire de finos pedazos de cristal, Sophie abrazo un cojín, sintiendo toda la amargura del mundo brotar a su alrededor. El mismo sentimiento de desesperanza de aquel día en que él le confesó su amor por Lily regresaron a ella. Era un infierno, tenerlo tan cerca y aun así tan lejos.

Ese beso había sido demasiado, al principio fue solo la cercanía, el cabello que le hacía cosquillas en la cara, luego esa voz susurrada a su oído, el roce cálido y luego la pasión de esa lengua. Por un momento se imagino que aquello no era una farsa, que en realidad él quería besarla, las piernas le flaquearon y si no cayó al suelo fue porque el brazo del Slytherin la sostenía.

Estaba decepcionada de sí misma, había fallado estrepitosamente una vez más.

Suspiro recordando una vez más aquella noche en las mazmorras. Los besos, las caricias, las palabras murmuradas a media luz, el sudor de su cuerpo, los jadeos que sentía brotar dentro de sí. Se apretó la cabeza con las manos, apartando las imágenes de un zarpazo.

_¡Maldición! Solo fuiste un intento de llenar el vacío que Lily le dejó. Siempre fue ella, nada ha cambiado._

Sintió la saliva espesarse en su boca, y ese gusto a toronjas agrias quemarle el pecho.

_Por eso te echo de su cuarto, no llenaste sus expectativas, Dios porque demonios tiene que ser tan endemoniadamente doloroso? Ya no soy una niña, porque tengo que seguir prendada de él?_

_Lo sabe, seguro que sabe lo que siento por él, este acuerdo es solo su manera de consolarme._

Podía soportar con algo de aplomo la fachada de enamorado, el tenerlo tan cerca por las noches, las discusiones, los pleitos, los portazos y las disculpas 3murmuradas a media voz que caracterizaban su amistad desde tiempos inmemoriales. Pero sentirlo tan cerca, dejarse besar por él aunque fuera de mentira era demasiado para soportarlo. Era la misma prueba de que aunque pasara el tiempo lo seguía amando con las fuerzas alocadas de la juventud.

Dormir, eso era lo que quería hacer por el resto de la noche, tragarse una poción y pensar mañana en como acabaría con todo eso. Porque estaba decidida a acabar con aquel teatro, sin importar las consecuencias. Se levanto del diván rebuscando entre los pomos y cristales que mantenía entre un baúl. Ya había localizado el cristal, cuando alguien toco la puerta. Sophie se sintió extraña, no esperaba a nadie, un ligero cosquilleo en la nuca y ese escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Avanzo sosteniendo su varita, abrió la puerta lentamente, no había nadie. Sophie avisto el pasillo, pero se encontraba desierto, al parecer todos estaban en el gran salón cenando. Entonces miro al suelo. Alguien había dejado una pequeña caja de regalos envuelta en organza blanca. Reviso el paquete en busca de una tarjeta, pero solo encontró las iníciales S. S. tatuadas en la tapa. Sin pensarlo dejo la caja en ese sitio, no estaba de ánimo para bromas. Cerro su puerta, lista para tomarse su poción. Entonces lo que vio le helo la sangre, la caja estaba sobre la mesita, y estaba abierta. Sophie sintió su pulso acelerarse, se acerco sosteniendo entre sus dedos su varita, observando el contenido. Un estremecimiento de pavor subió por su espalda. Una muñeca, idéntica a ella en todos los detalles, yacía muerta vestida de ropas de funeral.

Apretó su varita, lista para volar en pedazos ese artefacto del infierno, pero un dolor en el pecho y la sensación de ahogarse la desplomaron sobre el suelo.

_-En qué demonios estaba pensando?_-se dijo molesto consigo mismo, frotándose la frente con disgusto- _¡Me porte como un adolescente calenturiento_! _Podíamos haber prescindido de eso ¡Pero no, tenía que perder el control y besarla de verdad!-_

Un vértigo recorrió su cabeza al recordar el sabor de la boca de Sophie, la tibia humedad que habían intercambiado por unos segundos. Tenía que admitir que había perdido las riendas y en el éxtasis del momento imagino que ella le respondía.

_-Alucinas, Severus. Eso fue por lo incomoda que estaba, al tener que seguir con este circo sin sentido- _

_-Era tu nombre el que ella gritaba aquella noche, eso no fue una alucinación.-_

Aun no podía olvidar la palidez de esas mejillas luego de que el la liberara de sus brazos.

-_Que acaso te creíste que aquello podía perdurar? Ella, enamorarse de ti? No me hagas reír. Un maldito indeseable, marginado, mortífago, un espía que en el mejor de los casos terminaría alimentando los gusanos de Azkaban?-_

_Lástima, eso fue lo que la llevo a estar contigo, siente lastima de este patético intento de vida que llevas como espía faldero de Dumbledore._

Pateo las cajas que contenían los ensayos de sus estudiantes. Resoplo, buscando entre el bolsillo de la túnica un pergamino. Sus oscuros ojos surcaron el pliegue de papel.

Desde hacía más de tres meses vigilaba los pasos de Sophie por todo el castillo. Creo un mapa que solo la podía ubicar, señalándole el lugar exacto de su habitación donde se encontraba. Trataba de engañarse a si mismo pensando que era una medida de seguridad, pero la verdad era que no dormía si no observaba los pasos de ese nombre moverse por el ala oeste.

Desde el ataque en el bosque le había quedado claro la posición de Black, era obvio que el merodeador aun sentía esa obsesión por su amiga. Sonrió con insolencia sintiendo un placer malsano en jugar de esa manera con la salud mental del gryffindor. Imágenes de la noche en la casa de los gritos le llegaron a la mente, si atrapar a Pettigrew lo había llevado casi a la demencia, ver al amor de su vida en brazos de un Slytherin de seguro lo mataría.

Chasqueo la lengua

_Esto es solo un teatro, recuerdas? Ella sigue pensando en otro, su corazón le pertenece a un hombre muerto._

Desenvaino el pergamino, mientras recitaba los encantamientos a punta de varita.

Observo el punto de tinta que permanecía en el centro de la sala de su habitación. Respiro, ella estaba bien. Se dispuso a tomar un baño antes de ir al gran salón para la cena.

El hombre de los ojos grises se dejo caer sobre el suelo, su cabello revuelto y la barba de tres días ensombrecía su rostro.

-¡La tiene bajo un imperius!- escupió- La tiene embobada con sus malas artes, no me explico cómo, y para colmo Dumbledore lo permite!

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Habían caminado al bosque para llevarle alimentos al merodeador, sin embargo las cosas se habían salido de su cauce al toparse con aquella escena tan intima.

-Tienes que dejarlo ir, Sirius- susurro Harry alarmado ante la vista de su padrino maldiciendo el suelo.

-Es que no me explico como no lo vi antes, paseándose con esa bola de pelo aceitoso, está más claro que el agua- gruño apretando los dientes.

La castaña se arrodillo en el suelo, alcanzándole algo de comer al hombre.

-Sirius, no lo tomes a mal, pero no creo que sea eso lo que está pasando-

Harry la miro sacudiendo la cabeza en silencio - _No vayas ahí_- le susurró.

Pero era tarde, el merodeador la miro con una sonrisa irónica.

-Y que crees, Hermione? Que ella quiere estar con Quejicus? Aunque así fuera no debería, ese no ha querido nunca a nadie, solo se ama a sí mismo-

La castaña miro a su amigo, buscando apoyo, pero el niño que vivió se cruzo de brazos. Recogió un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la frente y se levanto del suelo. Estaba oscuro ya, era hora de regresar.

-Sirius, tienes que irte, es tarde y si no nos ven en el comedor sospecharan-

El hombre asintió, mientras llamaba de un silbido a su hipogrifo.

-Estaré en casa, si quieres verme habla con Dumbledore- el merodeador se despidió de los chicos.

Un segundo más tarde se elevaba sobre el cielo.

Harry y Hermione emprendieron su camino de vuelta al castillo.

De repente, algo se movió dentro del bosque.

Harry saco su varita, al mismo tiempo que su compañera, apuntando hacia la oscuridad incipiente entre los árboles.

Tambaleándose, avistaron a un hombre que se desplomo tres metros hacia ellos. Estaba vestido con harapos, parecía un mendigo, su capa estaba rota, y algo de sangre corría por su nariz. Hermione guardo su varita en su bolsillo trasero, mientras ayudaba al hombre a incorporarse.

Es Crouch- murmuro incrédula, volviendo un segundo después a buscar la vista de su amigo quien se mantenía indeciso detrás.

El hombre murmuraba incoherencias, era obvio que alguien o algo lo había atacado.

-Qué hacemos? - pregunto la castaña

-Ve a buscar ayuda, yo me quedo con el- contesto el niño

-No! Tus piernas son más fuertes, eres mas rápido, yo me quedare-

Sin tiempo para discutir, el niño emprendió la carrera desapareciendo entre los árboles.

El bullicio de las conversación, el choque de la plata sobre el cristal de los platos, las risas, las bromas llenaban las coloridas mesas del gran salón. Las túnicas de diferentes tonos adornaban la cena, donde todos se sentaban sin orden aparente.

Un ejemplar del diario El profeta circulaba en manos de las estudiantes de Gryffindor, quienes comentaban los últimos chismes de moda.

Severus frunció el ceño ante el parloteo incesante de Aurora Sinistra, empeñada en que todos observaran el eclipse lunar de esa noche. Un ligero cosquilleo en la nuca le indico que algo andaba mal. Levanto la vista recorriendo las diferentes mesas, al parecer nadie faltaba de su casa, Gryffindor era harina de otro costal, esos se saltaban la cena a cada rato.

Busco a Potter, pero no encontró la cabeza del Gryffindor entres sus compañeros. Ahora que lo pensaba tampoco estaba la insufrible comelibros que siempre lo seguía como perrito faldero.

Chasqueo la lengua, de seguro que estarían dando vueltas por el castillo haciendo lo que le viniera en gana. O tal vez están controlando al perro rabioso que de seguro le dio un yeyo por lo de esta tarde.

Atisbo a la puerta de los profesores, ya era tarde y de seguro ella no vendría a cenar, _por tu estupidez_- pensó

Sintió una aguja clavársele dentro, no, no era eso lo que sentía. Sin pensarlo saco el pergamino y lo coloco debajo de la mesa. Coloco su varita encima y observo el punto, ese punto que hacía dos horas estaba claro y ahora...

Oh no!


	22. Brumas

La pequeña mancha de tinta parpadeaba hasta casi desaparecer, suspendida en la sala de estar. Una mueca de tensión agarro su rostro. Severus supo que una desgracia se acercaba a torcerle aun más la existencia.

Abandono el comedor a toda prisa ante la mirada de sus colegas. Casi nadie se dio cuenta, todos estaban distraídos con la plática de la profesora de Astronomía.

-_Esto no! Merlín no_!- Corrió por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, sus largas piernas saltaban de tres escalones apenas tocando el suelo. Giro hacia el ala oeste, sosteniendo su varita. Un segundo más tarde estaba frente a la puerta.

-¡Sophie! - grito mientras golpeaba la puerta-¡ Sophie ábreme!-

Lo dijo de sobra, sabía que ella no podía escucharlo, pero aun albergaba la esperanza de que fuera un error.

Una gota de sudor resbalo su frente, coloco su mano sobre la puerta, desactivando el conjuro que el mismo había hecho hacia unos meses.

Entonces la vio.

De cara al suelo, su largo pelo rizado suelto, aun tenia puesto los jeans y la gabardina rosa del paseo por el lago. Se arrodillo ante ella.

-¡Enervate!-

El cuerpo de la chica se alzo en el aire, para luego desplomarse boca arriba.

_Oh no por favor, no! _

La palidez de su piel confirmo sus peores temores. Sus labios parecían de marfil tallado, sus ojos estaba cerrados y todo su cuerpo carecía de tono muscular. Toco su frente, estaba fría como el hielo, luego deslizo sus dedos hacia el cuello. Había un pulso, luego otro, distantes e irregulares, pero aun estaba viva.

Coloco los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello, y luego la alzo del suelo.

Abrió de golpe la puerta que llevaba hacia la segunda habitación y la deposito con cuidado en su cama.

Deslizo su varita sobre su cuerpo, recitando cuantos hechizos diagnósticos recordaba. Nada, no tenía ni idea de que le pasaba. Palpo su cuerpo, buscando algo que le produjera aquello, pero no puedo encontrar nada sospechoso.

Entonces cayó en la desesperación. La sujeto fuertemente contra si, tratando de contener las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

_-¡No! ¡Por favor ella no! No me la quites, no te las lleves!-_

El slytherin sostenía el cuerpo exangüe de Sophie. Podía sentir el corazón latiéndole como un tambor africano, en contraste con los débiles y errantes latidos de ella.

Se levanto de la cama, aun con ella en brazos. Sabía que debía llevarla a su mazmorra para buscar un antídoto, pero no podía correr por los pasillos con ella a cuestas, ni tampoco dejarla sola, era posible que el que la ataco regresara. Busco con la vista la chimenea, quizás podía utilizar la línea floo. Entonces escucho una voz.

-Srta. Smirnov?- dijo el anciano de larga barba

-Aquí!- gruño Snape-

Dumbledore avanzo hacia la otra habitación, reprimiendo un sonido de sorpresa cuando vio a su maestro de pociones cargando la chica.

-Que ha pasado?- pregunto mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

- Quédate con ella!- el Slytherin deposito el cuerpo de la chica en su cama, mientras avanzaba por la chimenea hacia su oficina.

Cruzo como una exhalación, buscando frascos de colores entre los pomos y los anaqueles, al fin pareció encontrar lo que buscaba. Un segundo más tarde regreso de vuelta a la habitación.

Dumbledore levitaba el cuerpo de Sophie sobre su cama, tratando de dar con la maldición responsable de su estado.

Detrás de él, el mago de ojos negros reprimió el impulso de sujetarla contra su pecho una vez más. Camino hacia ella, vertiendo el contenido de un tubo de ensayo en los labios de la chica.

Nada

Todo seguía igual, mientras los hombres al pie de la cama esperaban alguna reacción.

-Sabe que le pasa?- pregunto el Slytherin con voz cansada mientras se estrujaba los ojos con impotencia.

-Lo que sea es magia muy oscura y poderosa- el anciano observo con sus ojos azules el mago sosteniendo el cuerpo de la chica.

-Debemos llevarla a la enfermería- dijo el anciano

-No! Quien se que haya hecho esto está en el castillo, yo me quedare con ella.-

-Está bien, Severus. Quieres que haga algo mas por ti?

El maestro de pociones le dirigió una mirada de áneamente los puños se crisparon y el rostro se le encendió en una mezcla de indignación e impotencia

- Ya hiciste suficiente anciano, todo esto es tu culpa- escupió.

El director levanto la ceja con incredulidad

-Lamento lo que ha pasado Severus y entiendo cómo te sientes, pero esto es solo culpa de quien la ataco, que supongo será Lucius Malfoy-

-¡Tú la integraste a la orden!- escupió con amargura

- Me hiciste creer que esta comedia era para mantenerla a salvo-

-¡Pero NO! ¡Tuviste que hablarle de todas esas tonterías de para "el bien mayor"!- Solo para procurarte un nuevo soldado entre tus filas, ahora alguien se ha dado cuenta, ¡mira este es el resultado!- Su voz sonaba a un bajo nivel, pero estaba cargada con odio.

-Todos corremos peligro, Severus. Tomar decisiones por ella no es tu trabajo- el anciano contesto ecuánime.

-¡MANTENERLA CON VIDA ES MI TRABAJO!-

Albus Dumbledore observo al Slytherin sujeta a Sophie protegiéndola contra su pecho. Lo escucho sollozar y maldecir, mientras alisaba con sus manos los rizos de esa cabellera.

Despacio, como quien se acerca a un animal peligroso, coloco su mano en la espalda del mago.

-Hijo, la amas?- pregunto en voz baja.

Después de un largo momento, cuando ya el mago anciano no esperaba respuesta, el otro contesto.

-Con toda mi alma-

-Entonces... tu amor la salvará.-

Átropos, la moira, sostuvo sus tijeras lista para cortar el hilo que ataba el alma de Sophie al mundo de los vivos. Observo el reloj de arena que se suspendía sobre Tártaro, y envió su sirviente a buscarla.

-Tráeme su alma- ordeno mientras afilaba las tijeras en una piedra.

La muerte asintió, arrastrando su manto oscuro en piltrafas y su rumor de huesos sueltos.

Ascendió por el Hades, rumbo al norte, preguntando por una tierra que los vivos llamaban Escocia. Entonces alguien le obsequio un mapa y fue capaz de encontrar Hogwarts.

Avanzo flotando sobre la cama, para encontrarse con un mortal de profundos ojos oscuros que le apuntaba con su varita.

-No te la llevaras- sentenció el Maestro de pociones.

La muerte negó dos veces, y luego hizo una reverencia.

-Que me ofreces?- pregunto

-ESTO-

El maestro de pociones sostuvo su varita sobre el cuerpo de Sophie, mientras recitaba en una lengua antigua.

_Praesto sua vita_

_Praesto enim sanguis_

_Praesto sanguine eius_

_Praesto anima sua_

_Praesto corpus illius_

_Praesto enim os._

_Anima mea tua sit autem vitae._

La muerte asintió satisfecha, dejando a los dos magos solos, emprendió su regreso al reino del caos.

Severus Snape era un hombre de emociones fuertes, aunque lograra con éxito esconder su yo interno ante los demás.

Pasión, no sabía sentir nada a medias. Si odiaba era irreconciliablemente y si amaba era de bruces y sin sosiego.

Su cansado corazón le latía en miles de recriminaciones.

¡_Como pude ser tan estúpido_?

_¡Todo, todo es mi culpa!_

_Si hubiera seguido de acuerdo al plan, ella hubiese estado conmigo... a salvo a mi lado, pero me tuve que comportar como un maldito dragón en celo... hacerla sentir incomoda.., argggg!_

Quiso patear el suelo, lanzar maldiciones por toda la habitación, pero en vez de eso se tendió vestido en la cama al lado de ella.

Secretamente se prometió tener más cuidado y resistir la tentación con más aplomo y caballerosidad. Sin embargo, un segundo después rompía su promesa atreviéndose a acariciar levemente la mejilla de la joven.

_-_Despierta- murmuro en su oído, mientras aspiraba el aroma que se desprendía de su cabello.

Pero ella seguía igual de pálida que antes.

Sintió el frio de la habitación penetrarle los huesos, y supo que el momento estaba cerca... entonces...suspiro vencido.

Se acerco mas a ella, volteando su cuerpo, la coloco entre sus brazos, mientras le murmuraba todas las cosas que nunca se atrevería a decirle si ella pudiera escucharlo.

Le hablo de lo mucho que le había dolido su abandono en el quinto año y con cuantas ansias esperaba sus lechuzas durante el verano. Cuanta soledad sentía desde hacia tantos años antes de volver a verla. Le hablo de lo hermosos que lucían sus ojos cuando lo miraban fijamente, de los peces que sentía nadar por sus venas cuando ella tomaba su brazo para salir a pasear por el lago. Le dijo que sabía que ella amaba a otro, pero estaba dispuesto a cambiar la piel como las culebras solo por verla sonreír, solo por tener la oportunidad de hacerla feliz. Le hablo de aquella noche desnudos en su cama, las marcas que ella había dejado en su piel, la sal de su lengua, el murmullo de la sangre en sus venas, y ese momento en el cual la escucho murmura sus nombre bajo el éxtasis, ese había sido el momento más feliz de su vida. Le ordeno vivir, en base a los años que aún le quedaban por delante, en base al amor que sentía por ella.

...

...

Entonces la muerte arribo, lista para llevarse entre sus huesudas manos la mujer de su vida, pero Severus Snape estaba listo. Le ofreció su alma a cambio, y la muerte acepto gustosa.

Niebla, eso era lo último que podía recordar, la gruesa niebla cubriendo sus ojos, esa sensación de peso en el pecho y el frio de mil agujas de hielo sobre su cuerpo.

_-Dónde estoy?_- palpo el suelo, pero no sentía nada, estaba suspendida en algo, y no tenía idea de que podía ser. Oscuridad, un amplia oscuridad que lentamente se torno gris, luego blanca, y después tan brillante que le hería los ojos.

_-Estaré muerta?- _Trato de respirar, pero no pudo. Después pensó que respirar no debía ser tan importante para los muertos. No estaba segura de canto tiempo había transcurrido en ese estado o en ese lugar.

Se alegró, si aquello era la muerte, de seguro que pronto vendría su madre y su padre a recogerla.

Entonces escucho esa voz, una voz que ella conocía muy bien. Pero nada de lo que escuchaba tenía sentido.

¡_Severus!-_ trato de gritar, pero la voz no le salía, podía escuchar la voz de su amigo desde lo lejos, pero nada parecía concordar, nunca se había imaginado escuchar tales cosas de su parte.

Entonces se sintió caer, caer en un abismo sin fin ni principio. Temió que aquello fuera el infierno.

Tierra, las hojas descompuestas en el suelo amortiguaron su caída. Sophie se incorporo, comprobando que podía respirar. Estaba desnuda, y eso la asusto. Observo donde estaba, unos metros más adelante se veía una túnica en el suelo.

Arboles, miles de ellos colocados en filas verdes, amarillos rojos, todo explotaban en un collage de color asemejados a un otoño magnifico. Sophie se coloco la túnica y espero. No tenía nada con que medir el tiempo, pero calculo que debían haber pasado muchas horas, quizás días en ese estado. Avisto algo que se movía a lo lejos y se levanto a esperarlo.

Un grito de emoción lleno su alma, y controlo el impulso de correr hacia él.

Allí, vestido con su túnica verde oscuro de buscador, estaba Regulus. Ella se echo a su cuello llorando, pero las palabras no le salían. Entonces él la abrazo por largo rato, todo el tiempo que ella quiso. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Sophie porque no podía, y él, porque aun no era el momento.

El la libero del abrazo, buscando con sus manos su cara. Lagrimas, decenas de ellas surcaban el rostro de Sophie.

El tenia la misma expresión que cuando volaba, sonriendo al viento. Ella suspiro, estaba feliz de que él fuera a buscarla. Pero el negó con la cabeza, sin decir nada.

Le señalo un camino entre los árboles, mientras ella regresaba a llorar. Sophie trato de decirle que se quería ir con él, pero el solo la miro tomando sus manos, deposito un beso en el dorso. Se acerco a su oído, y murmuro las únicas palabras que se podían escuchar. -_Sigue buscando_- Entonces, desapareció, dejándola sola entre los árboles.

Quiso gritarle que no se fuera , que no la dejara sola jamás, pero entonces aquella voz del principio se escucho entre los árboles y Sophie se guio entre el camino, tratando de regresar al mundo de los vivos.

-Sev?- Su voz salió a duras penas por su garganta, en un susurro, mientras el hombre que dormitaba a su lado abría los ojos.

-_Sophie! Esta despierta!- _Severus no pudo decir nada, solo apretarla contra si, mientras murmuraba las gracias al cielo por devolvérsela.


	23. Dulce despertar

-Sev?-

La voz le salió en un susurro, mientras los parpados se abrían percibiendo algo de luz. Sintió dolor, cansancio y unos incontrolables deseos de llorar. En un chispazo observo al hombre que permanecía a su lado, su cabello negro contrastaba con la palidez de su piel, esa nariz que ella podía identificar hasta en el fin del mundo y aquellos pozos oscuros que se abrieron para observarla con amor.

-_Estoy soñando_- Pensó, entonces él le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y la acerco hacia sí. La sensación de ese estomago plano en contacto con su espalda, el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, lo fuerte de esos brazos y ese aliento tibio detrás de su oreja, le brindaba esa seguridad que había perdido hacia ya tantos años.3

Suspiro dormida. -_Debe ser un sueño_-

El maestro de pociones se giro apoyando su cabeza sobre el puño de su mano derecha Se entretuvo observando a la joven a su lado. Quería recordar el momento y atesorarlo como el más feliz de su vida.

Al verla ahora dormida bajo la luz matinal, se asombró una vez más de los acentos femeninos que el cuerpo de Sophie había adquirido en los últimos tiempos. Aquella muchacha delgada de curvas apenas insinuadas que había conocido en el colegio se había transformado en una mujer.

Ella había murmurado su nombre, SU nombre, ese apodo que solo podía significar algo, era importante para ella, no tenía ninguna duda.

Se levanto de la cama cuidadosamente, no quería despertarla. Aprecio la luz que entraba por la ventaba, y corrió las cortinas para que no le molestara el resplandor.

Entonces se dedico a observarla por un momento. Una vez más se había dejado llevar, saberla a salvo le quebró el último vestigio de autocontrol.

Parecía dormir tan pacíficamente, sonriendo entre sueños. El Slytherin dibujo media sonrisa en sus ojos, ella era feliz en ese momento. Sus mejillas habían recobrado su color habitual, su pecho subía y bajaba con cadencia. Estaba a salvo, su plan había funcionado.

Era hora de irse, faltaba poco para el inicio de su primera clase del día. Además necesitaba hablar con ese viejo chocho sobre los planes de ahora en adelante.

Avanzo por la chimenea hasta su habitación para asearse, luego se dirigió a la oficina del director.

Hermione Granger y Harry Potter estaba sentados frente al pesado escritorio de madera labrada. Albus Dumbledore conversaba con los jóvenes cuando el Maestro de pociones hizo su entrada.

-Está usted segura Srta. Granger que era el Sr Crouch?- inquirió el director penetrando con sus ojos azules la castaña.

-Estoy segura- contesto. Las líneas de su frente se tensaron mientras sostenía la vista del anciano

El Slytherin se aclaro la garganta frunciendo el ceño. Miro con desdén los dos críos y luego al director.

-Buenos días- Su voz fría y carente de emoción indicaban que no tenían nada de buenos.

-Oh Buenos Días Severus, estaba conversando con el Sr. Potter y la Srta Granger acerca de los acontecimientos en el bosque ayer tarde.- El anciano hizo un ademan de invitarlo a sentarse, pero Snape se limito a cruzar los brazos y observar ceñudo a los jóvenes.

-Porque... cada vez que sucede algo tienen que estar ustedes dos?- siseo ignorando al director.

Hermione dio un respingo, mientras Potter sostenía la mirada desafiante.

-Bien? Ilústreme Sr. Potter, que sucedió?- su tono intimidante no menguo por el hecho de encontrarse frente al mago anciano, pronunciaba cada silaba en el mismo tono de siempre.

-Estábamos dando un paseo por el bosque...

-El... bosque... prohibido, ...Potter?...Creí que eras más... inteligente, tal vez no sabes el significado de la palabra "prohibido"...

-Usted no es el único con derecho a "disfrutar " de los terrenos de Hogwarts, Profesor.- las palabras salieron de la boca del niño sin pensarlas. El Slytherin palideció, mientras sus nudillos se emblanquecían al cerrarse la capa.

Albus Dumbledore carraspeo, mientras le pedía a la joven Granger que se levantara.

-Bueno, hablare con ustedes más tarde, por ahora no salgan del castillo y no hablen con nadie sobre este tema- puntualizo mientras dirigía los jóvenes a la puerta.

-Potter- llamo el maestro de pociones-

-Espéreme afuera un momento, usted también Granger- gruño, mientras los gryffindors intercambiaban una mirada de estamos en problemas.

Albus Dumbledore regreso a su escritorio. Lentamente limpio sus lentes de media luna.

-Como esta ella, Severus?- preguntó

-Estable, aun no despierta así que no he podido preguntarle nada- El maestro de pociones tomo asiento, enlazando sus dedos.

-Bien, has podido determinar lo que sucedió?-

-Aun no... pero no creo que haya sido Lucius-

Dumbledore levanto la vista extrañado.

-Quien crees que haya sido?-

-No sé, pero Malfoy no tiene tantas luces como para crear una maldición tan poderosa, además esta el hecho que alguien la debió introducir en el castillo y dudo que Draco haya roto la protección de su habitación-

El anciano asintió preocupado.

-Tengo curiosidad, Severus. Como encontraste el antídoto para esa maldición?- la voz del anciano se dejaba entrever un sospecha, sus ojos escrutaron el mago oscuro.

-Eso ya no importa Dumbledore, ella está a salvo... por ahora y cuento con que no la azuces mas con ese asunto de la orden- gruñó.

El anciano resoplo guardando silencio.

-Que es este asunto de Crouch? pregunto

-Hermione Granger fue aturdida por la espalda, ella y Harry lo encontraron en el bosque, Harry vino a buscarme, pero cuando llegue solo estaba la chica sobre el suelo. Están diciendo la verdad, pero no me explico que hacia Bartemius Crouch en los terrenos de Hogwarts, luego de excusarse por estar enfermo.-

-Es curioso que desapareciera el mismo día que es atacada la Srta. Smirnov- siseo

-Yo pienso lo mismo Severus, creo que tenemos un intruso en el castillo, la pregunta es... quien? -

Dumbledore consulto su reloj, mientras el Maestro de pociones abandonaba la oficina.

Afuera lo aguardaban los dos gryffindors.

-Potter- escupió- Se que el perro pulgoso de Black estaba en el bosque- levanto las cejas mientras sonreía con sorna- Le recomiendo que lo mantenga encadenado. Detención, el sábado en mi oficina.-

-Srta Granger, veinte puntos serán restados de Gryffindor por su falta de sentido común.- acerco su rostro hacia la joven- Aunque el director aplauda sus intentos de suicidio yo aun tengo la autoridad de disciplinarlos. Ahora vaya al aula de pociones e imparta la clase a los de primero-

Los jóvenes asintieron, y giraron la espalda para dirigirse a sus labores

-¡Granger!- gruño- Limítese a pasar las diapositivas, no quiero desastres en mi salón de clases, y si sé de alguna irregularidad limpiara los baños del quinto piso sin magia- La joven dio un respingo pero se mantuvo callada mientras seguía caminando.

Snape giro sus talones, con un frufrús de su capa se dirigió al ala oeste del castillo.

Abrió la puerta despacio, él era el único que podía hacerlo a parte de ella. Estaría dormida por supuesto, el cansancio y esas energías negativas remanentes de la maldición la habían agotado. Paseo su vista por la salita, salvo por unos cuantos libros desordenados no había nada peculiar. Miro el suelo y observo algunos cristales rotos de porcelana. Tal vez se le había caído la taza del té antes.

Avanzo, la puerta del dormitorio estaba entreabierta, un haz de luz choco con sus ojos. Sigiloso como buen espía, Severus Snape atisbo a través de la rendija de la puerta.

La mujer estaba de espaldas, era obvio que solo se había levantado hacia unos instante. Su gabardina rosa pálido, sus pantalones jeans y sus pies descalzos en el suelo Su largo pelo rizado suelto. Snape trago saliva, estaba espiándola, un dolor punzante en el estomago y ese cosquilleo en la nuca lo percato de que era algo poco honorable. Pero no se aparto, siguió llenándose la vista con ella, reprimiendo el aliento para que no se diera cuenta, aunque era cada vez más difícil respirar silenciosamente.

Ella soltó el lazo, y luego los botones de su cubre todo, luego lo arrojo hacia un sillón, como una niña descuidada. El maestro de pociones trago saliva, bajo ese abrigo tenía una camisa de seda crema, apenas transparente, que dibujaba las marcas del sujetador. Sus pantalones jeans ajustados dejaban entrever la forma de su trasero y sus caderas. Severus sonrió, el ya la había tenido antes, pero ahora ... era diferente, observarla sin que ella lo supiera así, tan libre, tan impúdica, era demasiado interesante para apartar la vista.

Ella se saco la camisa de seda despacio, al parecer los botones eran pequeños e incómodos de soltar, porque se tomo su tiempo. Luego la arrojo sobre el montón.

El maestro de pociones sintió una ola de sangre levantar la bestia que vivía entre sus piernas. Allí, con un sujetador, esos pantalones al estilo muggle y su largo cabello que terminaba justo donde la espalda pierde su nombre, estaba la mujer que había plagado sus sueños. No se aguantaba las ganas de correr y tomarla de sorpresa, pero a pesar de eso, su otro carácter le gano la partida.

Se aclaro la garganta sonoramente, mientras ella giraba de repente y soltaba un grito. Sus grandes ojos azules se le clavaron, por un momento le vino a la mente los ojos de algún elfo domestico. El Slytherin observo a la mujer que se cubría el sujetador con ambos brazos, mientras el rosa pálido de sus mejillas cambiaba a rojo ladrillo. Una fina veta de vellos rubios cubría la línea de su estomago hasta su ombligo. Verla así, cubriéndose con el cabello suelto y el brillo del sudor en su frente, los labios ligeramente entre abiertos, era algo tremendamente afrodisiaco.

No pudo evitar chasquear la lengua, mientras tomaba su abrigo del sillón y se le acercaba.

-Tsk, Tsk... puedes ...pescar un resfriado... si pasas el resto del día... así- ronroneo con esa voz que era capaz de abrir una bóveda en Gringgots.

Sophie se quedo estática, no esperaba verlo así, ni tampoco que, en vez de salir como cualquier hombre decente se acercara alcanzándole su prenda.

Sonrió con insolencia, mientras le pasaba la gabardina. Ella se cubrió rápidamente, mientras sentía las oleadas de sangre subir a su rostros.

Snape estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, como era posible que ella se comportara así, que enrojeciera violentamente a su edad, después de que ya se conocían en "otros" términos.

Su instinto le dijo que aun debía jugarle otra broma, se acerco mucho mas, mientras colocaba su rostro a solo centímetros del de ella.

-Estas... asustada?... puedo escuchar tu corazón latiendo a toda prisa, segura que te sientes bien?- dibujo media sonrisa en su rostro, clavando sus negros ojos en ella.

Sophie trago saliva, estaba acabada de levantar, cada fibra de su cuerpo reclamaba un relajante baño, estaba a punto de dárselo cuando el objeto de su fantasías la asalto de repente. A medio desvestir, el muy desgraciado estaba coqueteando descaradamente con ella. Esos ojos oscuros, ese talle alto, esa piel pálida, esos labios finos, esa voz que era capaz de sacudir sus cimientos, Merlín! Como era posible que mantuviera el autocontrol? Y para colmo el maldito bastardo estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo con su apuro.

Una voz en su cabeza le grito que lo dejara avanzar, que terminara de desnudarse y se le entregara allí mismo. Pero otra le recordó su plan inicial, y el decoro que debía mantener. Ella no quería ser su meretriz, lo amaba demasiado para conformarse con menos que su corazón.

_Te vas a arrepentir de eso, Sophie. Lo disfrutaras y lo sabes- le dijo una voz_

_¡Cállate!- contesto para su adentros_

Estaba hablando sola, ahora si era verdad que ese hombre la había hecho perder la cabeza.

Cof cof- hizo ademan de toser- No! no estoy asustada... es que tengo algo de sed... de seguro estoy deshidratada, por eso la taquicardia- reunió sus fuerzas para borrar el carmín de sus mejillas, y de su frente, podía sentir la sangre agolpándosele en cada centímetro de su rostro.

El maestro de pociones se volvió a buscarle un vaso de agua, que ella tomo evitando tocar sus dedos. Se bebió todo el contenido de una sola vez, pateándose mentalmente por comportarse de manera tan infantil.

El hombre estaba enfrente, escrutándola con sus ojos oscuros, mientras ella trataba de hacer la luz en su memoria.

-Que... pasó?- Se llevo una mano a la cara, mientras estrujaba sus ojos, no estaba muy segura de las últimas horas. Recordaba el paseo por el lago, el beso, como olvidarlo, su enojo, pero después... todo estaba borroso.

El volvió a llenarle el vaso.

-No sabemos, estabas inconsciente en el suelo, tu estado era delicado, pero ya estas mejor al parecer- el hombre continuo dejando ver una nota de preocupación en su voz ahora que hablaban del tema- Recuerdas algo?-

-No- ella negó con la cabeza- Quien me encontró? - pregunto dirigiendo su mirada al suelo, ni loca volvía a meterse con aquellos cristales de ónix.

La pregunta tomo al Slytherin por sorpresa, que podía decirle? Que la mantenía vigilada día y noche? Que estaba obsesionado por ver hacia donde se dirigían sus paso por el castillo?-

-Como no fuiste a cenar pase a ver si estabas bien- espeto con su tono habitual- Tuviste mucha suerte, alguien intento matarte.

Sophie sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, desde hacía años no sentía ese peligro inminente en el cual se hallaba sumergida. De repente las imágenes regresaron a su memoria, el miedo, ese sentimiento de soledad y desesperanza, Regulus abrazándola entre los árboles y esa voz, esa voz que le había ordenado que siguiera tratando de regresar.

-Tú me cuidaste- mantuvo su vista en el suelo- Fuiste tú, verdad? Podía escucharte ahí, Severus.-

El Slytherin frunció el ceño, seria acaso posible que ella lo hubiera escuchado?. Se sintió incomodo, como si estuviera desnudo. El no era uno de esos tontos que gritan a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos.

Carraspeo levemente.

-Solo cumplí con mi deber, estas aquí y no se vería bien que murieras durante la temporada de clases- Gruño..

Sophie sonrió, esa forma de ser de Severus no le hacía mella, ella sabia quien era en realidad.

-Como puedo agradecértelo?- dijo ella mientras aun miraba al suelo con los ojos humedecidos.

Silencio

-No. No tienes que agradecer nada - contesto él acercándose a ella. La mujer sintió sobre de sí la sombra de él proyectándose con la leve luz matinal que se filtraba por una ventana - En lugar de eso dame algo a cambio.

- ¿A cambio? - preguntó ella confundida. Si el Slytherin daba un paso más ella temía no poder ocultarle la fuerza de los latidos de su corazón.

- Mírame por lo menos una vez. Eso es todo - dijo él con voz enronquecida.

¿Había escuchado bien?¿Cómo debía interpretar una petición tan simple dicha con un tono tan inquietante. . . casi como un ruego? Era acaso este otra forma de gastarle una broma?

Sophie levanto sus zafiros para incrustarlos en aquella oscuridad profunda. Estuvieron así largo rato. Entonces él temió perder una vez más el aplomo.

-Debería irme- murmuro

Ella estaba de acuerdo, un minuto más de aquello y de seguro se le volvían a subir los colores al rostro.

-Sí, yo... tengo mucho que leer sabes?- lo dijo sin pensarlo, no podía aclarar su mente teniéndolo tan cerca, no así.

La temperatura descendió varios grados, mientras el maestro de pociones estrechaba la mirada, cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Debo suponer que esa maldición te dejo algún daño cerebral?- Siseo en el mismo tono con que le hablaba a Longbottom.

Sophie sintió una ola de rabia subir por su espalda, ella no era ninguna cría para que él le hablara de esa manera-

-Ilumíname, Severus. Que te hace pensar que me puedes hablar como si yo fuera uno de tus estudiantes?- No bajo los ojos, lo miro fijamente mientras crispaba los puños.

-Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando. De esa estúpida búsqueda, de esa idiotez de unirte a la orden. Pensé que eras más inteligente, pero al parecer el frio te afecto la habilidad de razonar- siseo

-Tú no me puedes decir que hacer Severus Snape, tú no eres mi dueño, tú no eres mi padre y yo hare lo que me venga en gana- escupió Sophie mientras lo fulminaba con una mirada mortal.

El avanzo hacia ella tomándola por el brazo, la miro de frente, enterrándole aquellos ojos.

-Escúchame niña imprudente, te estás creando un enemigo peligroso, alguien se ha dado cuenta de lo que buscas y por Merlín que casi consiguen lo que quieren anoche- escupió mientras sus ojos centelleaban.

Sophie retiro su brazo bruscamente.

-Y que pretendes? Que me quede aquí encerrada haciendo nada? Tu arriesgas tu vida todos los días para acabar con esta tiranía, ahora dime, Snape? Dime, si tu puedes hacerlo, porque yo no? Eh?... CONTESTAME!

Severus no supo que contestar, quería decirle -_Porque no puedo soportar la idea de que mueras- _Pero no podía decirle eso, era demasiado orgulloso_._

_-PORQUE NO ES LO MISMO. _Yo estoy entrenado, yo sé lo que estoy haciendo! - resoplo tratando de bajar el coraje, no era partidario de dejarse sacar de sus casillas, pero ella, ella lo sacaba con mucha facilidad. Nadie se atrevía a hablarle así. NADIE. Ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore con su orden de Merlín primera clase.

-Lo siento, Severus. Ya di mi palabra, y sabes que un Prince nunca falla a su palabra- dijo ella ahora más calmada.

-Te lo advierto Sophie. No sigas en esto, no te imaginas... no sabes... arrrg! Eres tan terca como siempre.- giro sus talones abandonando a toda prisa la habitación.

Sophie respiro profundo. Esas discusiones eran capaz de hacerla perder la paciencia y decir tantas cosas que no deseaba decir. Se encamino a la puerta y abrió. Una chica de ojos azules y mirada distraída pasaba por el pasillo.

-Hola- la saludo asomando su cabeza por la puerta- Me podrías hacer un favor.

La rubia de grandes ojos azules asintió.

-Dile a Harry Potter que si puede venir a verme-

La niña se alejo saltando pasos de baile. Sophie torció la boca, que acaso llevaba un collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla?. Resoplo una vez más. Lista para darse ese baño tibio


	24. El niño de oro

Dos meses... habían transcurrido dos meses desde el atentado contra su vida. Muchas cosas habían pasado, obligándola a cambiar sus planes. Primero el idiota de su superior se largo de un momento a otro sin aviso, dejándola con una treintena de jóvenes magos bajo su responsabilidad y un campeón que entrenaba día y noche bajo su supervisión. Entre eso, la comedia que aun debía mantener ante las ordenes de Dumbledore, la búsqueda que aun mantenía a escondidas y esa sensación continua de que se estaba ahogando por los remanentes de la maldición, Sophie estaba al borde de un colapso.

Era irónico que lo que le quitaba el sueño en los primeros días, ocupara en la actualidad la menor de sus preocupaciones. Severus y ella habían hecho las paces, como era su costumbre, a media voz y con una retahíla de sarcasmos de por medio. Ambos eran demasiados orgullosos como para admitir que se habían equivocado.

El Slytherin continuaba sus visitas nocturnas, con la única variación de que ahora cenaban solos. Sophie había sido clara con el director respecto al acoso que la tenia sometida el auror y expreso su deseo de cenar en su habitación. El se ocupaba de corregir ensayos, mientras ella dormitaba en su diván, o leía alguna novela muggle. No habían vuelto a hablar sobre la razón de su discusión. Ella, al parecer había aceptado su consejo, y ahora se dedicaba simplemente a descansar, o a jugar una que otra partida de ajedrez. Todo permanecía normal, hasta que por un motivo u otro sus dedos se rozaban moviendo las piezas de ajedrez. Entonces la tormenta de sensaciones los embestían, dejándolos confundidos e incómodos. Sophie esperaba todos los días con una paciencia infinita el momento de verlo entrar por su puerta. Era como si la presión en su pecho aflojara, liberando todos esos malos presentimientos que la acompañaban. Se sentía tan segura por el simple hecho de tenerlo allí, gruñendo ante sus esporádicas conversaciones, soportando sus comentarios sarcásticos. Ella ya no se dejaba llevar, no tenía fuerzas para discutir. No habían vuelto a hablar de la maldición. Temía que si hablaban de eso el miedo la paralizara. Y lo peor de todo, si acaso se podía poner peor, era que no había sido Malfoy. En un descuido del rubio, Snape escaneo su memoria. Nada. Al parecer había respetado el acuerdo con su compañero mortífago.

La marca en el brazo del Slytherin se dibujaba cada día con mayor claridad, y aunque él no lo decía, Sophie sabia lo mucho que le preocupaba esto. Lo podía sentir restregando el brazo sutilmente, tratando de ocultar el dolor que le producía mientras corregía los pergaminos. Ella sentía de un golpe toda la compasión del mundo, deseando correr a abrazarlo. Pero eso estaba fuera de alcance, no debía darse más motivos de confusión por el momento.

En un chispazo de clarividencia había hablado con el joven Potter. Algo dentro de sí le decía que lo que buscaba estaba en Grimmauld Place. Y aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que pedirle un favor al último de los Black, carecía de otro plan. Al principio pospuso esa visita, diciéndose a sí misma que estaba muy ocupada con los chicos, el barco, el torneo y su propia salud. Pero con la certeza de que algo grande se les venía encima, Sophie abandono su refugio sin estar segura de que buscar o que encontrar. No le había dicho a nadie, no quería que Severus se enterara, era capaz de petrificarla si sabía que planeaba abandonar el castillo por unas horas o el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Grimmauld Place era un lugar oscuro y polvoriento desde hacía más de quince años. Ubicado en el centro de Londres, al centro de un vecindario de Muggles de clase media. Albergaba entre sus paredes el ultimo en la línea de los Black, antigua familia de sangre pura.

Sirius Black se encontraba tirado en un sofá, bebiendo whisky de fuego a destajo desde temprano. No le gustaba estar encerrado, esa casa le traía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. Deseaba con toda su alma largarse con alguna brujita liviana de cascos de paseo al Caribe, pero el deber que tenia con su ahijado era mayor que cualquier impulso de mandarlo todo al carajo.

Consulto el reloj en la pared, desde hacía dos meses se venía preguntando porque Sophie le había solicitado que la recibiera en su casa. Primero le dijo que debía ser algo totalmente secreto, y luego que esperara un poco más porque aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Sonrió con malicia, quizás con algo de suerte ella mandaría a esa bola de pelo seboso al diablo y lo aceptaría de una buena vez por todas. Aun se le crispaban los nervios de recordar aquella tarde, verla así, a la merced de esa víbora ponzoñosa, Uff! le subían las arcadas de solo pensarlo.

Las chispas verdes de la chimenea le indicaron que alguien venia. Se puso de pie, enfundado en ese traje café, con su barba recortada y su cabello a los hombros. Poco quedaba de aquel hombre consumido por años en Azkaban, delgado si estaba, ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hervir un huevo y Kreacher prefería sacarse los ojos con una cuchara antes de prepararle algo decente de comer.

Sophie emergió entre las ráfagas verdes. Viajar por la línea floo era la peor forma de transportarse, desgraciadamente en Hogwarts no se permitía el aparecerse.

Se paró de espaldas a la chimenea, sacudiéndose el polvo de su atuendo. No mas abrigos, los días se habían calentado demasiado obligándola a sustituir la lana por el algodón y dado sus recién adquiridas obligaciones de directora provisional, los jeans estaban fuera de lugar. Generalmente pasaba los días con largas faldas de algodón, pantalones de dril ,una que otra blusa de charmout y las túnicas para verano que tuvo que encargar a Diagon Alley a toda prisa.

El hombre la esperaba de pie con un trago en la mano y la sonrisa de un playboy de esos que salían en las portadas de las revistas muggles.

Sophie resoplo para sus adentros, no sabía cómo abordar el tema, pero el tiempo estaba corriendo. El intento saludarla con un beso, pero ella le avanzo la mano antes de que se pudiera acercar más.

-Bienvenida a la oscura casa de los Black, quieres un trago?- dijo sorbiendo un trago mientras la miraba con ojos juguetones.

Sophie no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, iba ser falta mucha paciencia para poner a andar su plan. Afortunadamente le llego una idea salvadora.

-No Sirius, te agradezco pero en realidad no tengo mucho tiempo- el gryffindor levanto una ceja a la expectativa. Ella lucho contra ese deseo de quitarle esa expresión de la cara a trompadas. No podía dejarse llevar de sus impulsos.

-Quiero agradecerte por recibirme, supongo que te estás preguntando el porqué...-

-No importa- la interrumpió- Puede venir cuando quieras, no es necesario que pidas permiso... Aunque me gustaría que lo hicieras a menudo... me siento muy solo aquí- el mago volvió a llenar su vaso.

Ella se tomo un minuto para observar la casa, no había estado allí desde hacía muchos años. Nada había cambiado, la arquitectura bizarra, el reloj de péndulo, las fotografías enmarcadas, los miles de objetos que databan de siglos y siglos. Era curioso que una familia de magos sangre pura tan antigua se estableciera en el centro de la comunidad Muggle. Ahora bien, esa casa fue construida por la época en que el Támesis aun separaba Londres. Los Smirnov odiaban la ciudad, estableciéndose mejor en el campo, donde la magia pasaba desapercibida y los días transcurrían más largos.

Sophie abandono sus momentos de apreciación, decidida a acabar rápido. Si Severus llegaba y se daba cuenta de su ausencia ... bueno digamos que preferiría que le cayera un panal de avispas en el trasero.

-Bueno, no quiero quitarte tiempo, lo que sucede es que necesito un libro. Se lo regale a Regulus hace muchos años y es de importancia para mí. Quisiera saber si me puedes permitir entrar a su habitación?- se mordió el labio coqueta, sonriendo solo un poquito. Sabia de sobra que Black era tan creído que no sospecharía ante el hecho de que ella le coqueteara.

El merodeador se paso la mano por el cabello, con una sonrisa deslumbrante le señalo la escalera, dispuesto a acompañarla. Unos ruidos de terremoto sacudieron la casa. Sophie se asusto agarrando instintivamente el pasamanos.

-Que fue eso? pregunto sacando su varita al instante.

-No te asustes, no es nada. Es Buckbeak, de seguro que se despertó y tiene hambre- el gryffindor se apresuro a subir la escalera- Ya sabes dónde está la habitación, te alcanzo ahora- y desapareció dejándola sola.

-_Gracias Buckbeak_- murmuro para sus adentros- _me has facilitado el trabajo_-

Camino por ese largo pasillo, deteniéndose en la última puerta a la derecha. Se veía un letrero con el nombre del dueño. Sophie empujo la puerta despacio, contemplando todo en silencio, como quien entra a un templo vacio.

Verde y plata, los letreros de Slytherin, las fotos del equipo de Quidditch, algunos estantes con libros, los muebles de madera negra pesada y el lema de la familia encima de la cama. Todo decía Regulus, así era él, consciente del honor y orgulloso de ser un Black. Los recortes de periódicos de los años de auge del Señor tenebroso cubrían una parte de la pared del fondo. Sophie tomo una almohada, mientras luchaba con las lagrimas que caían de su rostro. Se recostó en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. Entonces se percato de que allí estaba una foto de ellos dos. Era extraño que solo pudiera observarse estando sobre la cama. Recordaba muy bien ese día, Slytherin había ganado la copa de Quidditch después de una mala racha de siete años, Regulus había salvado en el último momento el partido. Estaba tan eufórico, era quizás el día mas feliz de su vida. Sin avisarle la agarro por la cintura y luego de montarla en su escoba, planeo sobre el lago. Ella odiaba a morir volar en escoba. Le producía un pánico tremendo y generalmente pasaba los partidos comiéndose las uñas temerosa de que el cayera de lo alto. Aun recordaba, presa del miedo como el subió y subió mientras ella le gritaba que no lo hiciera, abrazándolo muy fuerte, escondiendo su cara en la túnica verde esmeralda, temerosa de caer y quebrarse todos los huesos.

Alzo sus varita, tratando de tomar la foto, pero en vez de eso un pequeño libro cayó en sus manos. Le sacudió el polvo y leyó la tapa. Era su diario. Todas las alarmas de su mente se dispararon. De seguro que allí se encontraban algunas respuestas a sus preguntas, pero no quería violar la privacidad de su amigo aunque estuviera muerto. Instintivamente lo metió entre su túnica, al momento de ver un pequeño sobre que caía al suelo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que tenía su nombre. Algunos ruidos le llegaron desde el tercer piso, al parecer cualquiera que fuera la mascota de Black aun tenía hambre, así que tenía el tiempo justo. Deslizo sus dedos y la destapo.

Para Sophie S.

Si alguna vez llegas a leer esta carta significa que estoy muerto... Pero más importante aún, significa que tu estas viva, y eso... es la única recompensa que pido por este sacrificio.

Podría hablarte de los sentimientos que me impulsan a cometer esta locura, pero en realidad no soy diestro hablando de cosas del corazón y me ha quedado claro desde hace muchos años que tu solo vez en mi un hermano.

Y eso me duele, me duele mucho porque tú... lo eres todo para mí. Desde hace mucho tiempo y como el gran cobarde que soy nunca te lo hice saber.

Te quiero... ya esta, ya te lo dije. Sé que nunca te volveré a ver, se que esta es una misión suicida, pero acepto con gusto la muerte si así puedo devolverte tu libertad. Deseo con toda mi alma que seas muy feliz mi amor y quiero darte las gracias porque tú me salvaste, tú fuiste mi amiga, tú fuiste mi hermana y la razón por la cual estoy en esta tierra. No te culpes a ti misma, no podía ser de otra manera.

Tuyo por siempre.

R.A.B.

Algo se quebró dentro de Sophie, dejándola a la deriva en ese mar de soledad. Se sintió como si hubiera naufragado a las orillas del fin del mundo. Ni siquiera las lagrimas podían calmar esa sensación de perdida infinita, esos deseos de matarse allí mismo y reunirse de una vez por todas con quienes tanto la habían amado.

Entonces la puerta de abrió, entrando el hombre de ojos grises quien la observaba extrañado.

-Estas bien?- pregunto ante la escena de la chica abrazando una almohada mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura.

-Sí, yo...eh me podrías dejar solo un momento a solas?- murmuro mientras se secaba las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

El hombre no pareció haberla escuchado, avanzo hacia el fondo, posando su vista en los recortes de periódico de la pared.

-Te acabas de dar cuenta de que era un mortífago, no? Un estúpido por dejarse embaucar de esa manera...-

Un rayo de luz roja salió disparada de la varita de Sophie, estrellándose en la cara del merodeador, quien se derrumbo en el suelo sujetándose la mejilla con la expresión de quien es mordido por una mascota amiga.

-Eres un despreciable mal nacido, bastardo! Te odio con todo mi corazón Sirius Black! - escupió con mucho odio, mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta dispuesta a abandonar la casa. Entonces él la agarro por la muñeca con fuerza obligándola a verlo de frente.

-Quiero que me digas de una vez por todas porque eres así conmigo. Porque me odias de esa manera? SOLO HE DICHO LA VERDAD- escupió un poco de sangre en el suelo mientras observaba con ojos inyectados de furia.

-La verdad?... que sabes tú de la verdad? NO SABES NADA. Nunca has sabido nada- los ojos de Sophie enrojecieron aun mas, descargo toda la furia que llevaba dentro- Quieres que te hable de porque te odio, pues te lo diré, Black. Tu no mereces llevar ese apellido, tú no eres ni la mitad del hombre que Regulus fue-

El merodeador resoplo con fuerza a la espera de que ella continuara, un rictus amargo tomo la comisura de sus labios.

- Alguna vez ha pasado por tu mente reducida porque Regulus se unió tan temprano a los mortífago?

Silencio.

-FUE POR MI! Porque en su desesperación pensó que si se unía las filas de Voldemort podría ganarse el favor y pedir que me perdonaran la vida... A MI... No sabes nada, nunca has sabido nada, siempre has estado demasiado hinchado de ese maldita arrogancia gryffindor para darte cuenta de la persona que era tu hermano. Estabas demasiado ocupado haciendo de la vida de Severus un infierno y llamado a Potter tu hermano para ocuparte del que en realidad lo era-

El merodeador observaba la escena como quien contempla un accidente de tránsito, contrariado, no sabía ni que decir. Ella regreso a la cama abrazando la almohada, llorando sobre ese lecho en el cual había dormido su amigo.

-Lo dejaste con esa maldita responsabilidad- sollozo mientras aspiraba el aroma que se desprendía de la sabanas- te fuiste y lo dejaste aquí, con el peso de ser quien debía dar la cara por la familia, esos recortes de periódico era la fachada para toda esta patraña... tu... tu eres un cobarde Black y nunca te perdonare por eso-

Sirius Black lloraba, las lagrimas salían a duras penas por su ojos, mientras avanzaba hacia ella. La abrazo, ella luchaba golpeándolo e insultándolo ya sin fuerzas , hasta que la sintió ceder abandonarse empapando su camisa de lagrimas.

Horas, no supieron cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando ambos se durmieron agotados de tanto llorar en aquel cuarto que había pertenecido al más valiente de los Black.

Ninguno de los dos se percato del par de ojos negros que observaban a través de la rendija de la puerta.


	25. Los celos

Severus Snape se dejo caer en un sillón mientras restregaba sus ojos en un gesto de impotencia. Dos horas, dos malditas horas buscando a Sophie por todo el castillo infructuosamente. Sentía el corazón en un puño, mientras escudriñaba el mapa. Nada, su nombre había desaparecido de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Solo faltaba un día para la última prueba, los estudiantes habían abandonado las clases desde temprano preparando sus pancartas para animar a los campeones. En un principio pensó que estaba dentro del barco de Durmstrang, pero después de casi dos horas esperando, se convenció de que no.

Vencido, se propuso violar otra vez su puerta. Todo estaba en el mismo orden de siempre. Miro los sillones, los libros, los diversos baúles por el suelo, la chimenea con el polvo Flu. La chimenea, no se le había ocurrido eso. No entendía a donde podía haber ido sin avisarle, pero no lo pensó demasiado. Paso su varita por el muro, tratando de dar con el lugar a donde había ido... nada. Después de intentarlo varias veces resoplo fastidiado. Sentía el pecho oprimido con la desesperación.

En las últimas semanas las cosas se habían acomodado en la rutina.

Después de salvarla a duras penas de una muerte irremisible, se propuso vigilarla día y noche. Pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre con ella, solo observándola dormitar o leer sobre su diván, mientras el fingía corregir algún ensayo mediocre. Había abandonado aquella resolución de alejarse de ella. El casi perderla le hizo ver cuán corta era la vida para tener miedo de ser feliz. Tenía demasiadas pruebas ya de que aquello no sería algo pasajero.

Ella era suya, lo sabía. La escucho murmurar su nombre entre sueños, la observo sonrojarse ante sus insinuaciones indiscretas. La sentía como un regalo de navidad que no podemos tocar, pero que nos pertenece. No se atrevía a dar el último paso, pero la sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Era como amar por primera vez, excepto que esto era mucho mejor. Nada se podía comparar con ese amor que sentía dentro, ni siquiera su pasión por Lily. Ahora tenía claro que aquello había sido una quimera, estaba consciente de que el amor que había sentido por ella estaba ligado a la culpabilidad, a ese sentido del deber por haberla traicionado. En los ojos de Sophie existía admiración por él, lo que nunca vio en la gryffindor. Ella se sentía orgullosa de llamarlo su amigo, aunque ante la vista de todos era un asqueroso mortífago amargado. Sabía que era importante en la vida de ella, que lo necesitaba y se lo hacía saber. La necesidad de protegerla le absorbía la mayor parte del tiempo. Quería que ella solo pensara en el, ser su dueño absoluto. Iba a ganar su corazón centímetro a centímetro, iba a impedir que nadie se le acercara y la protegería por siempre. Sabía que ella no lo amaba, pero estaba dispuesto a tener paciencia, a penetrar su corazón como una corriente de agua entre las piedras.

Le llego una idea salvadora de repente, en el despacho del director se guardaba el registro de los movimientos de la línea floo por el castillo. Se palmeo la frente por ser tan obtuso, como no había pensado eso antes? Era un medida de seguridad impuesta para que los estudiantes no se pasaran de sala en sala sin vigilancia. Sin perder el tiempo se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore.

El mago anciano no estaba allí, pero el tenia permiso como jefe de casa para revisar los registros. Después de lanzarle uno que otro insulto a la gárgola que lo miraba con desprecio logro entrar. Todo estaba como siempre, miles de objetos sin orden ni razón, que ese viejo loco coleccionaba como si se tratara de las ultimas maravillas mágicas. Deslizo sus dedos por el pergamino suspendido encima de la chimenea mientras su alma se llenaba de furia. No lo podía creer? Grimmauld Place? No, de seguro era una trampa del perro viralata ese. Aun podía sentir los dientes de ese animal triturándole los dedos. No lo pensó dos veces, si Black se atrevía a hacerle algo a Sophie lo iba a matar , con sus propias manos al estilo muggle.

Avanzo por la chimenea hacia una casa oscura ,donde no había estado nunca. En el fondo observo el escudo familiar. Tres cuervos debajo de una calavera con el lema de Siempre puros. Resoplo con fastidio, quizás la arrogancia de Black venia de familia.

Subió por la escalera, empuñando su varita. Todo estaba en sepulcral silencio.

Como buena serpiente se deslizo en mortal silencio por el corredor. La casa parecía estar vacía, las personas de los retratos dormitaban ajenas al hombre de piel pálida y ojos oscuros que los observaba. Llego al final del pasillo, deteniéndose en una puerta entreabierta. Atisbo por la rendija, llenándose la vista con aquella imagen del infierno. No, no podía ser posible. Sophie, su Sophie durmiendo al lado de ese maldito gryffindor. Dentro escuchaba una voz que decía que algo no encajaba en esa imagen, pero el pequeño niño inseguro que llevaba dentro no lo dejaba ver más allá de los celos, de la ira, del dolor y de la amargura.

Sintió el odio crecer dentro de sí como una plaga incontrolable. No era solo el hecho de que ella estuviera con otro, sino que era con ESE, su enemigo, era una doble traición. Controlo ese impulso de matar a Black allí mismo, correr y estrangularlo mientras observaba la expresión de su rostro moribundo antes de enviarlo al infierno. Pero en vez de eso se dio vuelta y regreso a Hogwarts.

_Ya no mas_- se dijo a si mismo sintiendo todo el dolor del mundo crecer dentro de sí como el peor de los crucios-

Se sentó a esperarla mientras sorbía a tragos una botella de whisky de fuego que ella guardaba en uno de sus baúles.

La noche había caído, llenando de silencio los pasillos de Hogwarts. Todas las personas dormían plácidamente, excepto dos.

Sophie Smirnov cruzo la chimenea de los Black rumbo a su habitación. Estaba cansada y confundida. La tormenta de emociones había drenado todas sus energías, y para colmo no iba precisamente a descansar ahora. Percibió la penumbra y ese maldito frio que aun no cedía, y que la llenaba de funestos presagios. Camino hacia su mesita de noche, todo estaba oscuro. No recordaba haber dejado las luces apagadas, pero ya no importaba, solo quería tragarse una poción y dormir. Se deshizo de la túnica, quedando solo en pantalones y su sujetador. Se soltó su larga cabellera rizada. No podía esperar para descargar todos los recuerdos tristes de ese día.

Entonces la embargo perfume tan familiar, que la hacía sentir tan segura. Tomo su túnica y se cubrió el pecho. Giro sobre sus talones, escudriñando los claro oscuros de su habitación.

-Sev?- murmuró

Una figura oscura, como si fuera un vampiro emergió de la oscuridad. Sophie se asusto. El era alto, pero ahora parecía mas intimidante que de costumbre.

-Te he dicho que no me llames con ese estúpido apodo- la voz fría del maestro de pociones siseo. Sintió como si un dementor se aproximara, congelando todo el aire a su alrededor.

-Sabes, sé que estas enojado, pero ahora no es el momento para tener esta discusión. Agradecería que habláramos en la mañana, estoy muy cansada- dijo ella, tratando de ocultar el temor que sentía. Ni siquiera su despertar en las mazmorras se igualaba al tono helado de su amigo.

- Me importa poco dónde estabas- su voz adquirió un tono de sorna- Estoy aquí para que empecemos tus lecciones de oclumancia. Ya es tiempo-

Sophie dio un respingo. Podía utilizar perfectamente esas artes para ocultarle sus verdaderos pensamientos al director de Hogwarts, o a cualquier otra persona. Pero no a su amigo. Temía que sus sentimientos por el fueran demasiado fuertes para poder esconderlos.

-Ya te dije que sé la suficiente oclumancia, ahora por favor déjame dormir- camino hacia el otro extremo de la habitación para buscar la poción. En realidad quería alejarse de él, pero el espacio era algo reducido.

-Prepárate- la voz de Slytherin le produjo escalofríos. En un dos por tres sus largas piernas lo llevaron a pocos centímetros de ella. Sophie no tuvo tiempo de nada, el estaba ahí, cara a cara, sintió como si el piso se deshiciera bajo sus pies.

-Legeremens!-

Se sintió arrastrada en tiempo y espacio, suspendida en el aire mientras observaba al hombre de pie que observaba curioso la escena de su memoria.

Allí, en la cama del Slytherin, dos cuerpos sudorosos atornillados en el mismo nudo del deseo. El hombre de pelo oscuro acaballado sobre ella, arrancándole los más profundos acordes de su ser.

Todo se volvió borroso una vez más. De vuelta en su habitación, Sophie estaba sudando. Severus se acerco mas a ella, bajando su cabeza a la altura de la suya. Sintió miedo, mucho miedo. Era dos veces más grande que ella, y mucho mas rápido. Sus profundos ojos negros la observaban con una mezcla de odio y lujuria. Por primera vez veía al mortífago que había en él.

-Entonces eso es lo que quieres- siseo con voz enronquecida, su cuerpo se separaba del de ella por uno o dos centímetros quizás. Tenía su brazo apoyado en la pared, mientras ella enrojecía violentamente y el sudor empapaba su frente. Acerco su rostro lo suficiente para acariciar sus rizos con su mejilla, susurrándole despacio al odio- Que lastima que huelas a perro-

La mano de Sophie se dirigió a su cara plantándole una sonora bofetada. Mientras el seguía aun aturdido aprovecho para empujarlo y empuñar fuerte su varita.

-Quiero que te vayas- dijo ella mientras sentía que la voz se le quebraría en cualquier momento- Quiero que te vayas AHORA.-

Severus Snape se agarro la mejilla. Le ardía como los mil demonios. Se enderezo mirando a la mujer que lo observaba con ojos asustados y rencorosos.

-Eres una tonta- escupió

Sophie sintió su corazón quebrarse dentro de su pecho. No, no lloraría mas, no tenia agua suficiente para verter por sus ojos.

-Sí, soy una tonta, y tu eres un tonto también. La diferencia está en que yo fui una tonta que te amó y tu... tu solo eres un tonto sin corazón-

Silencio

Camino hacia la puerta dispuesta a largarse de Hogwarts si él no salía de la habitación. Severus Snape se quedo en el medio de la habitación petrificado. Todo rastro de alcohol en su sangre se desvaneció.

Ella se volteo abriendo la puerta, pero el hombre había bajado su varita y la observaba con expresión contrariada, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

Sophie reprimió una carcajada de rabia. Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- Que?- sonrió con insolencia- El gran Severus Snape se ha quedado callado?. Que acaso no lo sabías con tu mente privilegiada?- se burlo- Siempre supe que no podía competir con tu hermosa Lily, siempre bella, popular, tan malditamente perfecta.-

El slytherin avanzo hacia ella, como si intentara disculparse. Poso su mano en su brazo, tratando de atraerla hacia sí.

-NO!- escupió ella- Suéltame ahora, me sobra orgullo para rebajarme más.- Lo fulmino con una mirada de odio- Y no te preocupes por toda esta maldita comedia, no necesito que me cuides-

Severus Snape se enderezo, mientras salía por la puerta con un giro de su capa oscura.

Sophie soltó la túnica que aun aprisionaba contra su pecho. Tomo el diario de Regulus acariciando sus tapas. Se sentó en la cama tratando de calmarse. No mas lagrimas. Cerró los ojos intentando dormir.


	26. Crucio

El maestro de pociones se sumergió entre el agua, haciendo un clavado limpio ante el cielo estrellado que aun no cedía ante la luz del alba. Nadar, dar largas brazadas de ida y vuelta en ese lago helado , mientras trataba de despejar su mente. Los peces nadaban cercan acariciando su piel pálida, dejo salir aquello que le quemaba por dentro, como un largo trago de wisky. Ella lo amaba, desde hacia tiempo, desde que eran niños, ya no le quedaba ninguna duda. A su mente recurrieron todos los recuerdos y no se pudo perdonar el ser tan ciego. Estaba ahí, claro como el fondo de un caldero rebosante de veritaserum. Maldijo para sus adentros. Si ese malnacido de Voldemort no hubiera existido, cuan feliz habría sido su vida al lado de ella desde el inicio.

Sentía asco de sí mismo, no podía entender que se había apoderado de él para actuar de esa manera. Aun podía sentir sobre si aquella mirada de desprecio, se merecía una tanda de crucios por hacer lo que hizo. Pero ya había comprobado que no era el mismo en su presencia, ella lo trastornaba convirtiéndolo en alguien que no conocía, y verla al lado de Black... digamos que sería menos chocante encontrarla desnuda con Hagrid.

La conocía en sobre manera, era tan orgullosa como él, y dos veces más cabeza dura, pero no la iba a dejar ir. El no era ningún cobarde y no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Emprendió las brazadas de vuelta al castillo, el sol apenas despuntaba en el horizonte.

Se dio una ducha larga, lo menos que deseaba era despertarla con ese olor a peces de rio. Se vistió con la ropa habitual y luego de friccionarse con su colonia, partió sigiloso por la chimenea. Ella no la había sellado, quizás estuviera demasiado cansada.

Entro silencioso, no quería que se despertara . La observo dormida, no se había quitado la ropa, solo con el pantalón y el sujetador, dormida de lado en esa cama amplia. Cuanto deseaba acostarse a su lado, poder hundir su rostro entre esos rizos y decirle que lo sentía, que el también la amaba. Pero no lo hizo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, acariciando levemente la piel de su hombro. Ella dormía profundamente, quizás había bebido algo para dormir. Se acerco un poco más, tentando su suerte. Poso sus labios sobre los de ella, tratando de contener el impulso de hacerla suya allí mismo. Deposito en la almohada la ofrenda de paz que había preparado y se marcho.

La bullaranga de los pájaros la despertó, creando un terrible dolor de cabeza que inicio como una puntada. Trato de darse vueltas cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Ahora no recordaba cual era aquel hechizo que hacia callar a todo el mundo.

Oh no

Severus, todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, el dolor regreso a su alma de golpe, dejándola abrumada ante ese día que prometía ser uno de los peores en su existencia. Cerro las cortinas con un golpe de varita, y luego ahuyento a los pájaros de la ventana. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Se incorporo para ver mejor, quizás aquella poción le estuviera haciendo ver visiones. En la otra almohada, un rosa con una tarjeta, algo que claramente no pertenecía al mobiliario normal de Hogwarts. Tomo la rosa entre sus manos. Era hermosa, un simple rosa roja, de aquellas que plantaban los muggles ingleses en sus jardines, sin rastro de magia, simplemente hermosa porque si. En la tarjeta se leía, en la misma letra que ella conocía

De tu tonto sin corazón.

Resoplo confundida. Que acaso planeaba desquiciarla o era aquello una broma. Aun no podía creer que se lo hubiera gritado así por así, sin pensarlo. La verdad era que cuando estaba cabreada podía hacer muchas cosas sin pensar.

Pero estaba enojada con él, a morir. Había violado su mente, había contaminado el recuerdo de aquella noche juntos, y le había llamado cualquiera en su misma cara. Black! se palmeo en la frente, por eso le había dicho aquello, él pensaba que ella se había acostado con el merodeador. Pudo entenderlo un poco más, pero aun así dolía. Que él no confiara en ella y que fuera tan corto de mente como para pensar que se dejaría seducir de Black. Resoplo una vez más, quizás debería dejar pasar algo de tiempo, puso la rosa en agua mientras ideaba su día. Se dispuso a abandonar su cuarto, aseguro el diario de Regulus con un hechizo y se dirigió al barco.

Había tantas divinas cosas que hacer ese día. Una comitiva de magos y brujas de todas partes vendrían a presenciar el final de la prueba, tenía que darle apoyo emocional a su sobrino, vigilar a sus estudiantes y para colmo sacarse a ese hombre de la cabeza, por lo menos hasta que todo finalizara.

Reunió todos sus estudiantes en el gran salón, que Dumbledore le había cedido para el fin. Después de impartir las instrucciones los dejo marcharse para que prepararan los equipajes de vuelta. Tomo aire, por quinta vez durante el dia. Su sobrino, tan calmado ante una prueba tan peligrosa y ella vuelta un manojo de nervios. Charlaron un rato, para luego seguir cada uno con sus quehaceres antes del torneo. Ni una sola vez se cruzo con el maestro de pociones, quien había desaparecido convenientemente.

La noche callo, en el campo de Quidditch se erigía el laberinto escenario de esa última prueba. Todo el mundo estaba emocionado, incluso Sophie quien sonreía con orgullo ante la posibilidad de que su sobrino ganara el torneo. Era una lástima de veras que todo iba a terminar tan mal. Los asientos estaban abarrotados, la mitad de las personas estaban de pie. Los estudiantes se habían pintado el rostro con los colores de sus campeones. Habían traído una esfinge, y hechizado todo con un numero de pruebas, boggarts, acertijos, ilusiones ect. Cuestión de que los participantes demostraran sus habilidades.

Sophie se sentó en la tribuna de los maestros. Su lugar estaba entre la gente del ministerio, pero no tenia ánimos de escuchar a Bagman ni a Fudge quienes insistían en hacerle un millón de anécdotas aburridas. Estaba tan distraída con la gente vitoreando a los campeones que no se dio cuenta de quien estaba a su lado.

Bagman empezó un discurso aburrido, para luego disparar una bengala en el aire. Diggory y Potter avanzaron temerosos, un segundo más tarde entro Krum y por ultimo Delacour.

Sophie sentía el alma pendiéndole de un hilo, no estaba segura de que cosas aguardaban a el cuarteto entre esos setos superdesarrollados, pero no podían ser agradables. Además estaba el hecho de que Bagman insistía en entretener al público con chistes de mal gusto y eso aumentaba su desespero. De pronto un grito hizo que todos se callaran. Al parecer Delacour había quedado fuera de la competencia. Pero nadie fue a buscarla. Media hora paso, entonces varias chispas coloradas iluminaron el cielo.

Entonces Sophie se giro, ante las rechiflas que todos hacían para Bagman, observando a su amigo agarrarse el brazo en un gesto de dolor.

No se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y aun estaba sumamente enojada, pero verlo así, estaba mucho mas pálido que de costumbre, sudando copiosamente y eso que la noche estaba fría. Respirando rápidamente mientras todos los demás ponían su atención a la tarima. Se acerco poniendo la mano en su hombro, entonces él la miro. Tomo su mano entre las suyas y las sujeto con fuerza.

Sophie supo que algo grande estaba pasando, nunca lo había visto así.

Lástima que no tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo.

Los dos campeones regresaron, portando la copa. Potter tenía la cara hacia abajo, enterrándola en la maleza, su brazo firmemente agarraba el cuello de Diggory.

Todo el mundo aplaudió. Bueno, casi todo el mundo.

Dumbledore se aproximo a Potter, quien lloraba y trataba de balbucear algo.

Sophie sintió el infierno abrirse bajo sus pies. Todos guardaban silencio, miro hacia abajo tratando de comprender, solo pudo ver a un hombre sujetar el cuerpo del joven Huffelpuff. Hasta el último día de su vida recordaría los gritos desgarradores del Señor Diggory.

Bajo a toda prisa, temerosa de que también Viktor estuviera muerto. Empujo a más de un estudiante de camino, pero no le importaba, solo quería cerciorarse de que su sobrino estuviera bien. Trato de entrar entre la maleza, pero se lo impidieron algunos de sus propios estudiantes, quienes ya habían bajado a toda prisa dispuestos a buscar su compañero. Al fondo Moody traía su sobrino levitándolo sobre la cabeza de todos. Sophie grito mientras el auror lo bajaba al suelo. Luego de comprobar el pulso respiro más tranquila. Entonces dirigió su vista a la escena dantesca. El Sr Diggory llorando a su hijo, aquel Hufflepuff tan apuesto. Sophie sintió las lagrimas regresar a sus ojos. Ella comprendía ese vacío que se siente, esa rabia de saber que nos han arrebatado lo que más amamos.

Instruyo a sus estudiantes para que llevaran a Viktor al barco, allí había una enfermería y de seguro la del castillo estaría abarrotada en unos pocos momentos. Se acerco al Sr. Diggory, posando su mano en el hombro, tratando de consolarlo, Dumbledore también estaba allí. El ministro de magia miraba la escena como si fuera un idiota que no acababa de entender que había ocurrido. Severus Snape se acerco, mientras ayudaba a levantar el cadáver del chico. Sophie levanto la vista tratando de buscar a Potter. No lo vio. Coloco su mano sobre la del maestro de pociones. Lo miro a los ojos y hablo muy bajo -Donde esta Potter?-

Dumbledore y el Slytherin intercambiaron una mirada y desaparecieron rumbo al castillo. Sophie se quedo con el resto de los profesores, tratando de controlar los pequeños Hufflepuffs-

Fudge, en su idiotez, había desatado el caos. Dijo claramente que el campeón de Hufflepuff estaba muerto. Y los miembros de la casa más leal no se sentían inclinados a irse cuando había caído uno de los suyos.

Sophie escucho a Hagrid gritarle que ayudara a llevar los estudiantes del vuelta a la sala común. Hannah Abbot gritaba histérica, mientras el guardabosque cargaba el cuerpo del muchacho. Una de las tribunas colapso, incapaz de aguantar el peso de tantos adolescentes corriendo.

La enfermería estaba abarrotada, un Gryffindor de primer año cayó en el suelo recibiendo las pisadas de todos los demás. Las autoridades se habían largado de buenas a primera y Sophie esperaba en el despacho de Dumbledore . EL Sr. Diggory se había marchado. La profesora Sprout lloraba desconsoladamente en el hombro de Sophie. Nadie nunca se imagino que el torneo terminara tan mal.

Sirius Black apareció entre las llamas verdes. Saludando a todos con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Sophie lo saludo con una sonrisa triste. Media hora más tarde aparecieron el director y el jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

Sophie y Severus intercambiaron miradas, todo estaba perdonado, ella tenía unos deseos de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca. En un descuido de todos, y luego de fruncir el ceño ante Black, Severus la llevo aparte. Se abrazaron de momento, sin decirse nada. Entonces él la miro fijamente, Sophie pensó que le quería decir algo, pero solo la acerco hacia sí, acariciando sus rizos - tengo que irme- murmuro en su oído- No salgas del castillo... por favor-

Y con un vuelo de su capa, desapareció a toda prisa caminado por el pasillo.

Severus Snape avanzo entre los árboles, dejando atrás las luces del castillo. Se preguntaba donde se encontraría en los próximos minutos. Podía hacer conjeturas, pero no había manera de saber con certeza.

Tan pronto como respondiera a la llamada de la marca, su destino estaría fuera de control. Esta era una idea que no disfrutaba, aunque esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Era una noche fría para ser primavera, el viento se mantuvo helado, soplando con fuerza mientras elevaba su manto oscuro. No le importaba el clima, su ropa negra sin adornos se ajustaba, además eso lo ayudaría a permanece alerta.

Su cara y sus manos se enfriaron, en contraste con el fuego que quemaba su piel.  
Desde hacía dos horas resistía el impulso de agarrarse el antebrazo con su otra mano. Sabia por experiencia que tocar la marca tenebrosa, aplicarle hielo o cualquier remedio paliativo no surtía efecto. Era como una brasa presionada contra la piel, la única forma de pararlo era responder a la llamada. El señor Tenebroso no se complacía en ser ignorado.

Llego a un paraje de arboles que marcaba el fin de los terrenos de la escuela. Hasta ahí llegaba la protección del castillo.

Esquivo los troncos y las ramas que se meneaban con furia al viento. Al otro lado se detuvo solo un momento, respirando profundamente.

Saco de si todos los pensamientos, las sensaciones, ese amor que le carcomía dentro, lo malos y buenos recuerdos, preparándose para el encuentro por delante. 

Como siempre, antes de decir el hechizo recogió su manga izquierda y miro hacia abajo. El cráneo y la serpiente. Claro y negro sobre su pálida piel. El símbolo que lo marcaria por siempre.

Era un ritual, observar la marca tenebrosa, centrar la atención en ese pedazo de piel que le abrasaba, forzando de a poco todos sus pensamientos fuera. Después de un largo momento de concentración fue capaz de mantener su mente fija y estable. No había mas nada que eso, no había otro mundo mas allá de ese único punto de enfoque. La calavera y la serpiente, tallada a fuego en su piel.  
Levanto su varita y pronuncio las palabras. El viento, los arboles, todo se desvaneció.

-Severus- dijo la voz alta y fría- Ya temía que no vinieras-

Snape no contesto. Había aprendido que solo debía dirigirse al Señor oscuro si le hacia una pregunta. No podía voltearse explicando excusas por su atraso, de cualquier manera Voldemort no las aceptaría.

Se arrodillo en el suelo de piedra desnuda de aquella cámara con antorcha, e inclino la cabeza en espera de que el otro continuara.

-Dime- siseo la voz que retumbaba suavemente en las paredes como el murmullo del agua corriendo entre las piedras- Sigues fiel a nuestra causa?

- Nunca he abandonado el puesto que me encargó- respondió con voz calmada- Tengo las informaciones que ha deseado-

-Entonces quisiera escuchar su informe-

El amo de las tinieblas caminaba alrededor de él en círculos, sus desnudos pies sobre el suelo. Severus atisbo solo un poco, tomando la mayor información que le era posible. Se encontraba en alguna cámara bajo tierra, quizás algún sótano o mazmorra. No había ventanas, el aire estaba viciado y las paredes ligeramente húmedas. No había estado ahí antes, y no podía mostrar mucha curiosidad.

-Dime, mi mortífago, lo que ocurre en Hogwarts?- aquella voz le volvió a preguntar.

Cuando respondió, siguió con su propia voz perfectamente plana y neutral.

-Dumbledore ha creído la versión de Potter y planea reunir los miembros de la orden, su hombre ha sido descubierto, está muerto. El ministro enterró su cabeza en la arena, por lo demás, todo es insignificante-

-Supongo que el auror paranoico, el hombre lobo, el traidor a la sangre de Black y el usual grupo de perdedores.- siseo mientras continuaba dando vueltas, gesticulando su varita al aire- Y dime, sospechan de ti?-

-No, le conté una historia triste y piensa que me he arrepentido- su voz seguía igual que si leyera un manual de instrucciones.

Voldemort comenzó a pasearse por la planta, dando vueltas alrededor del maestro de pociones, quien se quedó de arrodillado en su lugar.

- El hombre lobo no me preocupa- dijo- Incluso si se fundiera con Black no podía llegar al mas patético de mis servidores-

Una risa fría, como el sonido de mil cuchillas sobre un bloque de hielo resonó en la cámara subterránea.

-Los dos tuvieron a Gusano a su merced, indefenso y fueron demasiado nobles- una vez más su risa fría choco contra los muros agrandándose con el eco- Fueron demasiado débiles para poner fin a su miserable existencia-

El mago oscuro continuo paseándose, alejándose de su vista. Severus podía sentir sus ojos penetrando cada fibra de su cuerpo.

-Ahora dime mi fiel espía- si voz se escuchaba más baja, siseando entre las paredes- Estas enojado por la muerte de tu sangresucia?-

Severus apretó mas los círculos de su mente.

-Se lo merecía , mi señor. Era solo deseo, hay otras mejores... otras sangres limpias- su voz murió a la espera de respuesta.

-Oh si ! Estoy enterado de eso mi querido Severus... de tu traidora a la causa-

El Slytherin permaneció impasible a la espera.

-Ahora te pregunto, crees que tiene algún talento evaluable?- el silencio lleno la sala

-Solo es un vientre mi señor, uno en el cual si Usted me lo permite engendrare un hijo sangre pura, ese es mi anhelo-

-Bien, Bien Severus, de que sirven las mujeres si no es para dar hijos que aporten a la causa de la sangre?... Ahora que me han contado muchas cosas sobre ella, y por lo tanto, no creo que sea indefensa. Pero te concederé este desliz, mi fiel mortífago, aunque te veras inclinado a someterla bajo tu voluntad-

Severus comprendió a la perfección, Voldemort se refería a mantenerla sobre la maldición Imperius. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, de seguro Crouch le había informado sobre Sophie. De pronto se le hizo claro el motivo del acoso del impostor .

Y ahora, mi fiel mortífago- la dosis de veneno en estas últimas palabras disparo las alarmas de su cabeza, tenso los músculos...

Severus se estaba preparando para este momento, no sabía cuan intenso podría ser, ni tampoco si sobreviviría, apretó los dientes listo para ser embestido

-Un castigo por retrasarme en mi auge...

-CRUCIO-

No grito, se retorció en el suelo mientras se aferraba a la única cosa que aun le permitía vivir, ser un hombre, un ser humano. La sonrisa de la mujer que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, su pelo volando por el viento, esos ojos que le miraban con admiración, sus brazos rodeando su cuello, el suave crujir de la seda de su vestido aquella noche de invierno, el sabor de esa boca y por ultimo aquellas palabras que contenían lo que nunca pensó escuchar.

No supo nunca cuantas veces fue torturado, ni como logro las fuerzas para aparecerse de nuevo en aquel paraje a las afueras del castillo.


	27. En los brazos de la fiebre

_**En los brazos de la fiebre**_

**Capítulos**

Un viaje largo de regreso a Hogwarts

El cuarto de Pociones

Bienvenidas

Comienzos

Sentimientos encontrados

Confirmaciones

Magia oscura

Recuerdos

El bosque prohibido

Rivalidades

Amortentia

Malfoy Mannor

El Plan

Cerveza de mantequilla

El baile de Navidad, Primera Parte

El baile de Navidad Segunda parte

Malos sueños

La orden

Tregua

La farsa parte uno

La farsa parte dos

Brumas

Dulce despertar

El niño de oro

Los celos...

Crucio

**En los brazos de la fiebre**

El diario

Horrocrux

Luna Llena

No se puede encerrar el sol bajo una campana

**EDITAR ESTE CAPÍTULO**  
Comenta este capítulo

Con los brazos de la fiebre  
que aún abarcan mi frente  
lo he pensado mejor.  
Y desataré las serpientes de la vanidad.  
El paraíso es escuchar,  
el miedo es un ladrón  
al que no guardo rencor  
y el dolor es un ensayo de la muerte

Albus Dumbledore despidió su comitiva de maestros y colaboradores. Era tarde ya, y se sentía muy cansado. Por desgracia dormir no estaba en sus posibilidades, no lo sabía aun, pero acababa de iniciarse la peor etapa de su vida.

Cedric Diggory estaba muerto. Aquel estudiante modelo, prefecto de la casa de Hufflefpuff a quien se le auguraba un porvenir tan brillante. No podía evitar sentirse responsable. Desde el inicio supo que algo no concordaba dentro de torneo. La inclusión de Potter entre los campeones solo le llevo a pensar en los peligros que acarrearían para el joven Gryffindor, se olvido de lo que podía sucederle a los demás. Y las consecuencias de aquello habían sido desastrosas.

Un impostor, Voldemort había infiltrado uno de sus secuaces en el castillo. Le había fallado a la escuela, le había fallado a los estudiantes y se habia fallado a si mismo.

Sus peores temores se habían confirmado. El asesino en masa, genocida y fascista de Tom Ryddle había regresado. Envió a su hombre a averiguar en cuales circunstancia. Sabía que no lo recibirían con flores, y era muy posible que lo regresaran muerto. El maestro de pociones era el único Slytherin en el que confiaba. Lo había entrenado, había conseguido que lo indultaran bajo su labor de espía y lo hizo prometer que lo ayudaría en su misión.

Lo que no contaba era con que alguien le reprochara eso.

Sophie Marie Smirnov se quedo sentada en un rincón de aquella sala mientras los maestros salían despacio hacia sus habitaciones y demás responsabilidades. Sus ojos azules fijos en el anciano mago.

Dumbledore podía percibir aquellos ojos escarbándole dentro. Desde su llegada a Hogwarts Smirnov le había dejado claro que no era santo de su devoción y aunque había aceptado ser parte de la orden, no lo miraba como los demás.

Tenía ya muchas pruebas de que esa mujer no era alguien inofensivo, algo ocultaba, la pregunta era qué.

Mientras sus colegas abandonaban la sala busco sus recuerdos. Los Smirnov habían sido una larga familia, siempre de sangre pura desde los tiempos medievales. Rusia, Rumania y Transilvania habían sido su hogar. Algunas novelas muggles de vampiros habían sido inspiradas en miembros de aquella familia oscura y sedienta de sangre. Porque todos eran magos oscuros, desde el primero hasta el último, por eso lo había sorprendido tanto la negativa de Aleksei Smirnov ante Voldemort, y de seguro por eso tuvo lugar aquella masacre.

Presenciar aquel recuerdo solo aumento sus dudas. Magia negra, un hechizo poderoso, que él nunca había visto. Y ella lo había conjurado sin que le temblaran las manos. Era obvio que su padre la había entrenado, y de seguro algo muy oscuro guardaba en su mente. Pese a sus dotes de Legeremancia no había podido penetrar dentro de su psiquis ni una sola vez. Que podía esperar de aquella mujer?

Por otro lado estaba la relación que mantenía con su espía. Nunca, en todos los años que tenia conociendo y tratando con Severus Snape lo había visto de aquella manera. Esa mujer poseía la habilidad de hacer que el cambiara por completo. Si, lo imposible había pasado. Su maestro de pociones se había enamorado de ella y eso ponía en peligro su plan.

Dumbledore no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. Consiguió que el Slytherin se uniera a su causa bajo la culpa que sentía por la muerte de Lily Potter, todo eso peligraba con ella cerca. Pero no podía hacer nada por el momento, solo conseguir que la mujer cooperara y dejar que las cosas tomaran su cauce.

-Profesora Smirnov, le puedo ayudar en algo?- el mago anciano se acomodo los lentes de media luna mientras se acercaba a ella.

Sophie se levanto de su asiento sin bajar la vista. Estaba hecha un mar de confusión. Primero la muerte del chico, luego que Sirius apareciera tan campante y sonante sin preocuparse de su estatus de fugitivo, Severus se había largado sin decirle hacia donde iba y para colmo Moody no asistió a la reunión, lo que la hubiera alegrado si no tuviera que pedirle detalles del estado en como había encontrado a su sobrino.

- Si- miro sus manos algo nerviosa, no quería levantar mas sospechas en el director, el sabia que ella sabía algo, pero no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para hacerlo participe de aquella búsqueda prohibida.

- Me podría explicar que es lo que está pasando, Profesor Dumbledore?-

El mago anciano le dirigió una mirada triste. Ella era miembro de la orden, tenía que estar enterada, y ahora que su vida corría peligro con más razón.

-Nuestro temores se han confirmado, Srta Smirnov... Voldemort ha regresado- los ojos azules claros del director se empañaron- Moody era un impostor, en realidad era Barty Crouch Jr, un mortífago fugado de Akzaban.

Sophie sintió su sangre drenarse. Un mortífago, un asesino en el castillo enseñando estudiantes, un maldito fisgón con el que ella había bailado solo por salir del momento. Aparto las naúseas que aquello le provocaba

-Y donde está el profesor Snape?- se apresuro a preguntar, mientras se retorcía las manos. El hecho de que Severus la llevara aparte para abrazarla la dejo confundida. El maestro de pociones no era alguien conocido por sus muestras de afecto, y aquellas palabras le habían sonado a una despedida.

El mago la miro durante un momento, como si calibrara lo que le iba a decir.

-Creo que usted tiene derecho a saberlo, Severus ha respondido al llamado de su brazo-

Sophie palideció mas si acaso era posible, la simple idea de lo que podía suceder la dejaba sin aliento.

Entonces eso era, Dumbledore había enviado a Severus al encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso. Una gota de sudor recorrió su espina dorsal. No podía creer como el maldito viejo estaba tan tranquilo, la vida de Severus estaba en peligro, solo Merlín sabia a cuales torturas podía someterlo ese monstruo y él, desde su oficina muy cómodo, a la espera de noticias.

-Debe ser muy bueno Profesor Dumbledore... estar en su posición...- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

-Discúlpeme?- el mago anciano intento una vez más leer su mente. Sophie levanto los muros de su memoria, creando esa pared de hierro forjado que impedía el acceso hacia ella.

-Ya ríndase Profesor Dumbledore, no podrá violar mi mente, mi padre me instruyo en eso desde que tenía trece años- Sophie tomo aire para darse el valor - Debe ser muy bueno tener la potestad de sacrificar los peones en aras de salvar a la reina.

El mago ignoro aquellas palabras. El era demasiado viejo para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Discúlpame mi niña, a veces la edad me lleva ventaja- el anciano tomo asiento- Si quieres puedes acompañarme a esperar, le apetece un sorbete de limón?-

-No, gracias- dijo ella- Donde cree que pueda aparecerse de regreso?-

-Quizás 500 metros del bosque prohibido, hasta ahí llega la protección del castillo.- el mago le dirigió una sonrisa- Pero no estará pensando ir sola?- yo iré con usted, Severus me volaría en pedazos si sabe que la deje ir sola-

Sophie levanto una ceja ante este comentario, el mago se limito a sonreírle.

Ambos bajaron a toda prisa por la escalera de piedra.

Sophie permanecía en mortal silencio, caminado uno o dos pasos más de prisa que el mago anciano. Estaba oscuro, la luna llena se había ocultado entre los nubarrones de alguna tormenta que amenazaban con desgajarse sobre Hogwarts. No le importo, el director le había comunicado lo sucedido y ella, simplemente no podía trancarse a dormir sin saber que pasaría con su amigo. Porque aun era su amigo, a pesar de la relación bizarra que mantenían y todas aquellas barbaridades que se habían dicho la noche anterior. Lo que más le dolía era la desconfianza. Nunca en su vida se le hubiera ocurrido acostarse con Black, o con Potter, ni siquiera con Lupin que era el menos cruel del grupo. Simplemente no servía para eso, a sus ojos quien era capaz de humillar a otros no valía nada. No solo fuera el hecho de que fueran bravucones, sino que eran en contra de Severus que abusaban, y mucho antes de que aquella tormenta de sentimientos se apoderara de ella, lo consideraba su amigo, quizás el único que tenía en aquella época de niña rara de una familia con fama de vampiros.

Y aunque Severus le gritara aquellas cosas, ella no podía dejar de preocuparse por él. Las imágenes de la espalda en carne viva de Regulus aquella noche en la cual pidió su redención. Merlín!, se le subían las arcadas de solo pensarlo. Algo muy dentro le decía que su amigo estaba en mortal peligro. Odiaba a Dumbledore por mandarlo como un cerdo hacia aquel matadero. Odiaba a Dumbledore por ser tan malditamente hipócrita. Ella conocía esa historia, esa que casi nadie podía saber. Dumbledore había sido uno de los amigos de Gellert Grindelwal, su abuelo había sido un mago oscuro partidario de esclavizar a los muggles, pero su padre se había opuesto desde el principio. Todo acabo una noche cuando aquel mago oscuro mato a su abuelo delante de los ojos de su familia. Nada volvió a ser igual. Los Smirnovs seguían teniendo fama de magos oscuros, eso no cambiaria, y ahora estaban todos muertos, todos excepto ella.

Levantó su varita antes de adentrarse en el bosque encantado. Era casi un suicidio, luna llena en combinación con un lugar plagado de monstruos fantásticos, suficientes para poblar sus peores pesadillas. Pero no podía quedarse de brazos esperando. Desde aquel atentado que casi acaba con su vida, sentía el alma del Slytherin fusionada con la suya. Muchas veces pensaba que eran simples alucinaciones, pero la necesidad de tenerlo cerca solo iban en aumento. No lo iba a abandonarlo a su suerte, él la necesitaba. Ya le haría pagar su desconfianza con otros métodos. El director caminaba unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella, Sophie agradeció ese silencio, tenía demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar.

Los altos arboles de pinos y hayas se desparramaban sobre el camino Continuaron caminando, mezclándose entre la maleza y las espinas. Desde lejos y cerca podía escuchar el murmullo del azote del viento contra las ramas, la callada respiración de los árboles y los pasos de aquel mago milenario que la acompañaba.

Siempre había desconfiado de Dumbledore, pero luego de la muerte de Regulus mas. Ella sabía que si algún Slytherin regresaba desde el lado oscuro él los manipularía para conseguir ventaja, Regulus ya se lo había dicho " Dumbledore solo se preocupa por sus amados Gryffindors, no le importa nadie más". Si, Regulus tenía razón, Severus era la misma prueba de eso. Aun se le crispaban los puños de rabia al recordar los suaves castigos que le imponía a la jauría de Potter, incluso cuando su amigo aun estaba en la enfermería. Severus Snape había roto el record de ingresos solo en el primer año. Resoplo con fastidio, a veces le era tan difícil no rechinar los dientes de rabia. De repente sintió el suave aroma que exhalaba la tierra húmeda, uno de los mejores recuerdos de su niñez le vino a la mente. El aguacero empezo, humedeciendo sus rizos y la capa azul oscuro que llevaba puesta. El anciano conjuro un hechizo impermeable, pero ella lo rechazo.

Unas ramas se movieron violentamente tres metros más adelante, Sophie apretó su varita, señalando el origen del ruido.

Centauros, podían escuchar el galope de una manada desde lejos. El bosque estaba intranquilo. En un momento Dumbledore le aviso que ya habían llegado a su destino. Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto Sophie se recostó de espaldas sobre un árbol. El agua la ensopo completa, en realidad no sabía porque había rechazado la oferta del anciano, tal vez esperaba que las gotas de lluvia disfrazaran las lagrimas que guardaba en su interior, tal vez esperaba que el frio la ayudara a mantener la mente lúcida.

Un destello de luz la saco de su ensimismamiento. Allí, solo a quince metros de ellos estaba el maestro de pociones, tirado en el suelo como un animal muerto.

Sophie sintió su corazón acelerarse, corrió sin importarle la lluvia que formaba pequeños charcos de lodo, tirándose de rodillas ante el cuerpo.

-No lo toque!- el mago anciano iba detrás de ella, a un paso más ligero, Sophie ignoro su orden, tratando de darle vuelta. Bajo la poca luz que procedía de la varita de Dumbledore, se percato de que estaba sangrando profusamente por una herida en el brazo izquierdo.

-Se ha escindido!- exclamo.

Intento curar la herida, pero el mago anciano fue mas rápido. Entonces se dedico a revisar el rostro de Slytherin, estaba muy pálido, más que lo habitual. Intento recoger un mechón de pelo húmedo para así poder secarle el rostro, pero el ya no estaba inconsciente y le tomo la muñeca de sorpresa.

-Sophie- murmuro con los ojos cerrados

-Estoy aquí- exclamo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

_¡Está vivo! ¡Gracias Merlín!_

-Creí que no volvería a ver tu rostro - murmuro el Slytherin.

Sophie se asusto, nunca lo había escuchado decir algo tan conmovedor.

-Cielos- bufo-debes estar muy mal para decir algo así-

Dumbledore lo levanto en vilo, y luego lo recostó sobre su hombro.

Los tres caminaron de vuelta por el bosque tan rápido como se lo permitía los pasos del maestro de pociones.

-Qué demonios haces aquí?- el maestro de pociones había salido de su trance, recién descubierto quienes eran que lo llevaban practicamente arrastrado.

Sophie respiro más tranquila.

-Ya ha vuelto en sí- le dirigió una sonrisa a su maltrecho amigo, quien aun medio inconsciente seguía gruñendo. El no le sonrió de vuelta, solo se limito a fijar su vista en ella.

- Te... pedí... que te quedaras... en el castillo- gruño- Te lo pedí... de buenas ...maneras... hasta con por favor y todo incluido... sin embargo... aquí estas-

Sophie resoplo sin contestarle, a veces odiaba al Severus que se había convertido en profesor sádico, le gustaba mucho mas el chico tímido que leía libros al pie de un árbol. Aunque no se engañaba, esa imagen de poder le daba un aire bastante sexy y los años solo habían aumentado ese aire oscuro y siniestro.

-No me vas a responder nada?- gruño el slytherin. El mago anciano había enmudecido, estaba pasándola bien presenciando aquella pelea de enamorados.

-Qué? - bufo ella otra vez- Me vas a dar una detención y a rebajarle puntos a mi casa?-

Dumbledore dejo escapar una risita, el Slytherin volvió su cara mirándolo fijamente y levantando una ceja. Eso paro la risa en seco, ni siquiera Dumbledore podía permanecer impasible ante la mirada de Severus Snape,.

Por fin avistaron el castillo, Dumbledore aprovecho para desiluccionarse en conjunto con su maestro de pociones, Sophie lo hizo por su lado. Eran altas horas de la madrugada, la tormenta había cedido dando paso a una llovizna leve.

Ensopada hasta los huesos, Sophie intento caminar entre la hierba mojada, su capa estaba hecha un desastre, su cabello parecía lacio y ni hablar de sus zapatos llenos de lodo.

Pudo ver desde ya el castillo despertando al luto de la muerte del joven Diggory, de una forma que no podía precisar, Hogwarts no le parecía tan seguro ahora. Cuando era niña el castillo le parecía el lugar más maravilloso del mundo, un cuento de hadas, las palabras de su madre no le hacían justicia a los miles de cosas fascinantes que poseía. Ahora se veía chato y gris, un lugar como cualquier otro.

Llegaron a las mazmorras, gracias al conocimiento del director de unos cuantos pasadizos secretos. El maestro de pociones, aun medio adormilado puso su mano en la puerta, esta se abrió.

Todo estaba en perfecto orden, al igual que siempre. Se apresuraron a depositarlo en su cama. La caminata lo había agotado, así que simplemente dejo que el anciano y la mujer hicieran lo que les viniera en gana y se durmió profundamente.

-Serias tan amable de quedarte con él?- Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada a Sophie, quien parecía rescatada de un naufragio- Tengo que preparar un memorial para Cedric-

-Sí, no hay problema yo me quedo- lo dijo sin pensarlo, la verdad era que esperaba poder bañarse, podía secarse con un toque de su varita, pero el lodo y el cansancio no desaparecerían por arte de magia.

Observo al Slytherin dormido en su cama. Lo de ayer parecía una tontería comparado con esa pesadilla de saberlo a la merced de aquel monstruo.

Sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente, apartando el pelo que le caía sobre el rostro. Su pelo lacio negro ébano, la marca de la familia Prince. Lo único que Severus guardaba de aquel muggle que fuera su padre era la nariz, todo lo demás decía Eileen Prince. La piel pálida, las cejas pobladas, aquella expresión socarrona y sarcástica y en especial, la escasez de tolerancia ante la estupidez.

Se inclino un poco más, palpando esa imagen para siempre en su memoria, ligada al aroma masculino que se desprendía de él, lavanda y maderas orientales. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compas de aquella respiración metódica, sus pestañas hacían contraste con su piel pálida.

El saberlo dormido le dio la confianza para observarlo detenidamente. Parecía un Dios celta esculpido en marfil, transpirando pequeñas gotas de agua y murmurando cosas sin sentido. Ella le acaricio el rostro una vez más, eso parecía calmarlo.

Estaban a salvo... por ahora. Si Voldemort lo hubiera descubierto no estuviera vivo.

Sophie abandono esa vista, para frotarse los ojos. Que sucedería ahora? Estuvo tentada durante un segundo a largarse por donde vino en aquel barco milenario, acompañada de sus fieles estudiantes y su sobrino. Todos partirían después del memorial.

Quizás lo haría para salvar la cara, en realidad no había tenido tiempo de sopesar su confesión abrupta de la noche anterior. Sus mejillas ardían violentamente cuando se acordaba ese desliz, y ahora, con tiempo de sobra para observar al causante de aquel bochorno, no sabía cómo comportarse.

Enojada? Lo estaba, de sobra. Quizás el se burlaría de aquella pasión infantil, o quizás como el caballero que era... a veces... ignoraría aquel arranque de sinceridad. Aquella rosa solitaria se podía interpretar de mil maneras, quizás el solo sentía deseo por ella, quizás simplemente buscaba la manera de llenar sus noches solitarias con un cuerpo femenino entre sus sabanas. Pero ella era ambiciosa y no se conformaría con poco. Nunca dejaría de amarlo, aquella pasión desquiciante le iba a durar toda la vida, ligada al recuerdo de sus mejores años.

Sintió la humedad entre los zapatos como un lastre que le impedía concentrarse en sus pensamientos. Tal vez podía tomar una ducha rápida, mientras el aun estaba dormido.

Dirigió su vista hacia el cuarto de baño, transfigurar una de las toallas en algo mas grande. Una vez que se desprendiera de su ropa solo necesitaría un fregotego para limpiarla. Suspiro ante la idea del agua tibia viajando por su piel.

_Qué diablos! Si él puede entrar a mi habitación cuando le viene en gana yo también puedo invadir su espacio._

Camino hacia el baño en puntitas. Una ducha algo pequeña, colocada en una esquina, le recordó lo práctico que era el maestro de pociones. Cerró la puerta con doble seguro, lo último que deseaba era que el la sorprendiera mancillando aquel santuario masculino. Le harían falta sus sales, al igual que su inseparable tina de patas de león, pero algo es algo.

Se desprendió de su ropa, dejándola regada por el suelo, ya tendría tiempo de recogerla luego de que se sacara esos quilos de mugre, estiércol de Thestral y cuantas porquerías de abono había en aquel bosque prohibido.

Abrió la llave del agua, sintiendo ese estremecimiento cálido viajar por cada célula de su piel, llevándose entre las gotas del agua todo el sudor, las lagrimas y ese agotamiento que sentía desde hace días.

Era magnifico lo que un simple baño puede obrar con una mente cansada. Sophie se deleito mientras deslizaba esa pastilla de jabón por todo su cuerpo.

Media hora más tarde, se dio cuenta de que había durado demasiado, quizás debería acabar ya y regresar al lado del Slytherin, pero era tan deliciosa esa sensación que olvidaba de momentos su resolución.

Entonces aquel sonido la bajo de golpe, haciéndola sobresaltar mientras el jabón se resbalaba entre sus dedos.

El maestro de pociones estaba en la puerta, recargado sobre el marco, acababa de aclararse la garganta, sonriendo como si encontrara a un Gryffindor fuera de la cama a deshoras. Sus profundos ojos negros observando la mujer que lo veía fijamente. Había que estar hecho de hierro para no correr a comérsela a besos cada vez que ella lo miraba así.

Sophie sintió el bochorno mezclado con la rabia. Por suerte el cristal de la ducha estaba empañado y solo dejaba ver sus hombros y su cabeza.

-Porque diablos siempre tienes que hacer eso?- le grito mientras se envolvía en una toalla.

El Slytherin frunció el ceño.

- Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí, eres tú la intrusa.- paseo su vista por el suelo, descubriendo la ropa enlodada de ella- Pudiste al menos limpiar tus zapatos antes de entrar-

Ella salió envuelta en aquella toalla blanca, dispuesta a recoger su ropa y largarse por donde vino.

-Si eres tan amable, permíteme cambiarme y luego podre irme-

El Slytherin se dedico a mirarla descaradamente, las suaves gotas de agua sobre sus hombros, el pelo húmedo, el suave sonrojo de sus mejillas, sus pies descalzos, todo, todo le parecía sumamente provocador. Allí , a solo un paso de él, suya por completo. Podía cerrar la puerta y silenciar la sala y dedicarse a amarla hasta caer extenuado por tanto esfuerzo físico.

-No es necesario que te vayas- ronroneo con aquella voz que parecía un manto de seda- Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees... ya se encargaran los elfos de lavar tu ropa-

Sophie trago saliva, luego de pasar el primer susto, observo angustiada que el se había quitado la casaca, quedándose solo en aquella camisa blanca y pantalones negros. Era demasiado tentador... _¡Refrénate!... _los escasos restos de razón de su mente le gritaban, pero quizás aquel año de juegos desquiciantes habían sido demasiado para su propia naturaleza sensual.

El se acerco hacia ella, embargándola de aquella fragancia, poniéndole las piernas de gelatina. Con un suave movimiento empezó a apartar las gotas de agua de su s hombros. Sophie podía sentir el fuego de la yema de sus dedos quemarle la piel paso a paso.

-No hagas esto... por favor...- murmuro

El pareció salir de aquella burbuja, acerco su rostro un poco más hacia el de ella, tomo su barbilla y la levanto despacio hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

Sophie sintió aquellos ojos negros retroceder en el tiempo, parecía como si el que la mirara no fuera el hombre marcado por la calavera de la muerte, sino aquel chico solitario y oscuro de sus días en Hogwarts.

-Quieres irte?- murmuro suavemente, sin apartar su negra mirada de ella.

-Ya sabes lo que siento por ti, ahora déjame ir. Permíteme conservar algo de dignidad-

Los ojos de Slytherin se clavaron aun mas en los de ella.

-Me odias?... Sé que me lo merezco por decirte esas cosas...-

Sophie sintió esa voz acariciarle muy dentro.

-Cómo pudiste pensar que te haría algo así?- Sus ojos brillaron con la sombra de las lagrimas.- Nunca te traicionaría de esa manera .

_Yo no soy Lily_- pensó, pero no se atrevió a decirlo, ese sería un golpe demasiado bajo.

-Lo sé- murmuro él sin apartar su mirada- A veces puedes ser un libro abierto para mi, Sophie Smirnov...

Sus labios cerraron la distancia entre los dos, liberando esa toxicidad narcótica, y embriagante. Sophie no pudo precisar el momento en el cual se abandono por completo. La mano de él se apodero de su cintura, eliminando toda clase de distancia entre sus cuerpos.

El cuerpo de ella se doblegaba en su abrazo asfixiante sin ofrecer resistencia y él, sin poder considerar ya la sutileza del momento se dejó llevar por los instintos salvajes que le gritaban besarla con fuerza y penetración.

Las manos de Slytherin subían y bajaban por su espalda, deteniéndose en su derriere. Ella no oponía resistencia ante aquel beso, tan fiero y tierno a la vez.

Los labios de él pronto no tuvieron suficiente con la boca de ella y empezaron a cubrir en mordiscos suaves la quijada, el lóbulo de la oreja y la sensible piel del cuello. Ella dejó escapar un gemido apagado en medio de su respiración cada vez más agitada que sólo contribuyó a enardecer más el fervor del hombre.

-Que no te das cuenta?- ronroneo en su oído- No soy dueño de mis actos cuando te tengo cerca...

Sophie sintió las piernas flaquearle, ya no podía sostenerse más. Su mente está suspendida, no podía pensar nada más que la boca de él penetrando la suya, con aquella ansiedad, y la dureza de su cuerpo estrellándose en la suavidades del suyo.

- Quiero escucharte decirlo- dijo él con voz entrecortada por los besos, más intensos cada vez, como nunca antes- Quiero que me digas que me amas-

- Te amo- balbuceo tomando un poco de aire, mareada de tantas sensaciones.

-Desde cuándo?- ronroneo en, sujetándola fuertemente, listo para arrancarle aquella toalla sobrante.

Entonces ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos, fijando sus zafiros en aquellos ojos negros.

-Desde siempre-...

En un instante se sintió caer, caer en aquel suelo de baldosas, sujetada por los brazos de él. No podía moverse, el peso de su cuerpo aprisionado contra el suelo la impedía, el era más alto, mas corpulento y mucho más pesado que ella.

Percibió la dureza de aquellos brazos, sus hombros, el tórax, fibra y nervio, cubiertos de aquella suave camisa blanca.

La toalla había sido arrancada y lanzada lejos, exponiendo su completa desnudez, sin maquillaje, sin tapujos. Su piel olorosa a jabón y aun húmeda, de espaldas al dureza y el frio del suelo.

Los besos continuaban, ahogando sus gemidos y robando su aliento. De repente, el se volvió a mirarla a los ojos, tratando de calcular si estaba siendo demasiado violento, pero el tono escarlata de sus mejillas le indico que todas sus caricias eran bienvenidas.

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, hambrientos e insistentes. Sophie podía sentir su piel erizarse bajo aquella avalancha de deseo, no era para nada algo dulce, ni aletargado, sino la misma furia contenida, el mismo fuego inextinguible. La habitación retumbaba con los latidos de su corazón. Su piel se estaba quemando bajo aquel contacto.

-No sabes lo que es...- ronroneo él despacio entre las pausas de los besos- quemarse en leña verde... durante todo este año... deseando tenerte entre mis brazos todo el tiempo...-

Fijo su vista oscura en ella, clavándose en aquellos ojos marinos.

Sophie se estremeció una vez más ante aquella mirada, sus profundos ojos negros, tan brillante en la superficie, dos abismos sin fondo. Entonces supo que el momento había llegado, el se despojo con furia de su ropa, haciéndola desvanecer con un chasquido de sus dedos, liberando la bestia, la gloriosa bestia que guardaba para ella. No pudo evitar sonrojarse como una adolescente, quizás todo era demasiado delicioso para ser verdad, quizás era un sueño... uno del cual no quería despertar jamás.

Sintió su miembro enterrársele dentro, arrancándole aquellos gemidos de gata en celo, desgarrándola en mil pedazos. Era imposible no gritar, no llenar todo el castillo con esos sonidos que le nacían en el vientre cada vez que el golpeaba su cérvix con furia, aplastándola totalmente al dolor, ese delicioso dolor que recorría su cuerpo magullado ante la dureza del piso helado.

No se percato de cuánto tiempo había pasado. No podía pensar, solo sentir, ese vértigo maravilloso que le dislocaba los sentidos, sin saber donde terminaba ella y donde comenzaba él. No solo era el empuje, implacable, feroz, duro y profundo, sino aquellas palabras murmuradas a media voz... absurdas palabras sin forma ni encaje, donde el reclamaba su cuerpo como si fuera de su propiedad.

Era la sensación de caer desde un acantilado hacia el mar, sentir las olas chocarle muy dentro, inundarla de aquella fragancia marítima, y luego lo sintió desplomarse, respirar profundo despúes voltear, arrastrándola consigo a sus brazos, dejándola reposar sobre él. La luz se extinguió poco a poco, y entonces ya no fue más. Los brazos de su Slytherin amado, el lugar más seguro sobre la tierra...


	28. El diario

Con los ojos cerrados, tuvo la sensación de estar flotando. Abrió los parpados levemente, todo estaba oscuro. Pero no tenía miedo. Se sentía cálida y muy cómoda. Por un momento pensó en cuan agradable sería volverse a dormir. Muy pronto otras sensaciones se unieron a ella. Un viento tibio, rítmico e intermitente le acariciaba el cuello, el tacto de algo duro y fuerte que le aprisionaba la cintura. Abrió los ojos totalmente, estaba algo confundida y aletargada. Pero el mundo era maravilloso hoy, aun con la certeza de todo lo que se le venía encima, porque en aquel momento, Sophie era feliz, enormemente feliz.

Después de un segundo logro recobrar los retazos de memoria de las últimas horas. Muchas cosas no concordaban. Estaba en su habitación, acostada en su cama, completamente desnuda, y aprisionada por la cintura por el hombre de sus sueños. Sus largas piernas anudada entre las suyas, su cálido aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, sus fuertes brazos rodeándola y sujetándola con firmeza.

Quiso moverse pero no pudo, él era muy fuerte y la tenía prácticamente encadenada.

Trato de calcular la hora, pero al parecer él había corrido las cortinas. Llegaría tarde al memorial, no podía saber cuántas horas había dormido.

-Buenos días- la voz cálida, sedosa y sin ningún rastro de somnolencia del maestro de pociones. Sophie sintió la piel de su cuello erizarse ante la tibieza de ese saludo.

-Viktor...Dumbledore... el memorial de Diggory... Severus creo que llegaremos tarde- balbuceo ella tratando de calmar el nerviosismo. Era una bruja adulta, profesional y capaz, pero a veces le era imposible no sentirse como una chiquilla a su lado, mas cuando su cuerpo desnudo estaba completamente pegado a él.

-No te preocupes, aun hay tiempo... - ronroneo el maestro de pociones.

-Pe-pe-pero... Que no tienes que ir a informar lo que paso anoche?- pregunto ella. El la había liberado del abrazo y ahora estaban frente a frente.

-Ya lo hice, mientras dormías... por tu sobrino no te preocupes.. Dumbledore me informo, despertó y está bien. Esta con su noviecita Gryffindor ahora, no creo que quieran ser molestados. El memorial será al atardecer.-

Ella se dio vuelta, volviendo a acomodarse entre sus brazos, respirando profundo y sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos.

El maestro de pociones se dedico a deslizar su dedo índice suavemente por la piel del brazo de Sophie. Cuantas cosas habían pasado en las últimas horas. Pasar del tormento de aquella tortura a tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos. Era demasiado para él, un hombre sin derecho a la redención, un exmortifago que tanto daño había creado. Sin embargo, el tenerla allí, abandonada a su cuidado le hizo renacer la esperanza. Quizás todo no estaba perdido, tal vez, solo tal vez... podía ser feliz, conocer la dicha de amar y ser amado. Porque ella lo amaba. Lo tenía claro como el agua, aquellos ojos azules lo miraban de una forma en la cual nunca nadie lo había mirado.

Todo había cambiado, ahora no era un simple espía indultado por la misericordia del director. Era su protector, quien debía velar por ella. Acaricio despacio la línea detrás de su oreja, ese lugar donde el cabello nacía, transformándose en rizos castaños suaves. La sintió estremecerse bajo aquella caricia. Era delicioso tenerla así, tibia, cálida, suave, pegada a su cuerpo, descansando despreocupadamente. Suavemente la giro entre sus brazos, para poder besarla a su antojo, pero descubrió que ella estaba llorando en silencio. Dos tímidas lagrimas surcaban sus ojos, perdiéndose entre aquel cabello de suaves rizos.

-Que sucede?- pregunto mientras apartaba los rizos de su rostro. No sabía cómo era posible, pero acababa de descubrir un caudal de ternura cuando se trataba de ella.

Ella trato de secarse las lagrimas avergonzada, no le gustaba llorar delante de nadie.

-Es que me acabo de dar cuenta de la horrible persona que puedo ser a veces...- tomo aire, mirando hacia el vacio. El hombre de los ojos negros no dijo nada, a la espera de que ella continuara- Anoche, cuando aviste el cuerpo de ese chico inmóvil sobre la tierra, lo único que podía pensar era " Gracias a Merlín que no fue Viktor"...- se llevo la mano a los ojos, respirando profundamente- Y ahora el pobre chico está muerto, somos unos ineptos, como no nos dimos cuenta de que Moody era un impostor?- se acerco mas al maestro de pociones, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-No había manera de que pudiéramos saberlo, Crouch estaba bien entrenado el muy hijo de perra, quien diría que alguien tan mediocre pudiera ser tan buen oclumante- susurro en su oído mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda. El no quería hablar de esas cosas, aun quedaba el hecho de discutir con ella los planes para mantenerla a salvo.

-De ahora en adelante tienes que olvidarte de todas estas cosas, tienes que permanecer a mi lado y mantener un bajo perfil. Ya buscaremos la forma de justificar tu permanencia en Hogwarts- hablaba despacio, en el mismo tono de siempre, poco se imaginaba que esos no eran los planes de ella.

- No sé, tal vez puedas quedarte con la clase de pociones de primer y segundo año, yo diré que tengo demasiado trabajo...-

-No planeo quedarme a dar clases aquí, Severus, si me uní a la orden fue por algo...-

El Slytherin se aparto lo suficiente para mirarla de frente. Tuvo que morderse la lengua, literalmente. Estaba listo para emitir uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes, quizás felicitarla por romper el record de terquedad y obstinación en una mujer de su inteligencia. Pero suspiro, tratando de agarrar paciencia. No quería herirla, menos cuando la tenia desnuda en una posición tan comprometedora, en su mente se guardaban unos cuantos planes relacionados a ese último hecho. Esbozo media sonrisa insolente, levantando la comisura de los labios, en aquel gesto tan suyo.

-Sabes lo que el Señor Tenebroso quiere que haga contigo?- los ojos de Sophie se agrandaron- Quiere que te someta bajo la maldición Imperius... y pensándolo bien... no es mala idea.-

Sophie dejo caer la cabeza, reposándola sobre el pecho del Slytherin, resoplo con fuerza, como liberando alguna tensión.

El maestro de pociones sonrió. Ella no se dio cuenta de eso. Estaba maravillado, simplemente feliz... en vez de huir, en vez de asustarse ante la sola mención de ser víctima de una maldición imperdonable, Sophie buscaba una vez más refugio en él. Medito un momento la posibilidad de cumplir aquella orden. No podía, no quería dejar de mirar el amor en aquellos ojos, tenía que ser autentico, que ella estuviera a su lado porque lo amaba, porque confiaba en él.

Una parte de él quería rogarle, pero era demasiado orgulloso para llevar eso a cabo. Sin que viniera a juego , le llego una frase leída de un libro muggle llamado " El arte de la guerra"... Si no puedes con tu enemigo... Únete... Resoplo con fastidio, quizás el amor lo estaba volviendo idiota. Recordó aquella noche en la cual tuvieron la primera discusión acerca de los libros que ella leía todo el tiempo. Una luz le llego a la memoria, pensando en la sospecha que tenía ese día. Por un instante estuvo tentado a leer su mente y averiguar si ella sabía algo mas, pero estaba al tanto, desde ya que no se atrevería a hacerlo. Severus Snape era un hombre inteligente, uno que aprendía de sus errores, y ese era un error que no estaba dispuesto a cometer. Se dio por vencido, el era un bastardo, creído y terco, pero ella.. era mucho más terca que él, de eso no tenia duda.

Enterró los dedos entre aquellos rizos, maldiciendo por tener que hablar de esas cosas, después de pasar más de una hora cocinándose con los crucios que le mandaba aquel sádico desgraciado, lo justo era que le concedieran unas vacaciones pagadas por el cicatero de Dumbledore. Porque no podía simplemente disfrutar de todo un día con ella, un solo día, sin preocupaciones, sin Voldemort, sin Dumbledore, un día para amarse sin pensar en nada más. Una vez más resoplo con fastidio.

-Quiero que me digas algo, pero tienes que ser sincera...- gruño el Slytherin, Sophie solo atino a levantar la cabeza y observarlo a la expectativa.

-Esto que estas buscando... qué esperas encontrar? y que sabes sobre el asunto?..- fijo su ojos negros en los de ella- Porque sé que sabes algo, lo que no entiendo es porque no me lo quieres decir..-

Ella lo pensó durante un momento, hacía muchos años que había prometido callarse aquello, pero era ilusorio pensar que podía llevar a cabo esa tarea sola. Suspiro por dentro, pidiendo perdón por lo que iba a hacer.

-Está bien, te lo diré, pero esto no puede salir de entre nosotros- lo miro a la espera de que el asintiera, lo cual hizo después de un largo rato frunciendo el ceño - Alguien descubrió la manera de derrotar a Voldemort, cuando escuche la historia de Harry Potter pensé que en realidad estaba muerto... pero a parecer algo no se completó...-

-Quien?- pregunto él.

Sophie sintió como si mancillara algo sagrado, tomo aire dándose el valor. Bajo su vista, tratando de no sonar demasiado conmovida. Odiaba dar muestras de debilidad delante de su Slytherin.

-Nunca me has preguntando como sobreviví a la muerte de mi familia...- el Slytherin se tomo un segundo para acariciar su rostro, ella respiraba despacio intentando no quebrarse- Fue Regulus..- dijo ella luego de un largo rato- Regulus Black se sacrifico por mí, y me mantuvo informada de casi todo, también me aviso de cuando iban los mortífago hacia el lugar donde nos escondíamos-

Severus Snape busco entre los recuerdos, aquel chico que se había unido tan temprano, cuando aún estaba en la escuela, siempre le veía algo nervioso, y saltaba a su vista que lo hacía por presión de su familia. Nunca se hubiera imaginado la verdadera razón. Ahora lo tenía claro, era obvio, el joven Black estaba enamorado de su Sophie, y se había sacrificado por ella. Una parte de él sintió celos, quizás ella lo había querido, quizás habían llegado a ser más que amigos... pero la otra sentía agradecimiento... en un instante comprendió porque Sophie lo llamaba en sus pesadillas, sentía remordimiento por su muerte. Aunque en realidad el chico nunca apareció, algunos pensaron que se había suicidado. Ahora que no veía relación entre el hermano menor de Black y la supuesta forma de destruir al Señor Tenebroso.

La atrajo más hacia sí mismo, abrazándola suave y despacio. Era cierto... el nunca le pregunto nada de esas cosas. En parte porque sospechaba que ella no quería hablar de su pasado... Y en parte porque él tampoco quería recordar nada de aquella época.

-Y entonces?-... pregunto luego de un rato a la espera de que ella continuara.

Sophie tomo mas aire, luego se separo de él, se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con la sabana.

-Regulus encontró una manera, me dijo que había descubierto el secreto de su inmortalidad, pero no me quiso decir nada mas, decía que era peligroso que yo supiera cosas así.- bajo un poco la cabeza, apartando su vista del maestro de pociones, quien la miraba fijamente- Por eso fui a la casa de Black... estaba buscando alguna pista- finalizó.

El Slytherin se levanto de la cama, quería buscarse un trago antes de seguir esa conversación. Pensaba que ella estaba buscando quizás alguna pista en algún libro, una idea o tal vez siguiendo una corazonada.. pero aquello era demasiado peligroso. Regulus Black era un mortífago novato, no tenia mas asignaciones que acompañar a Malfoy a veces, pero era primo de Bellatrix Lestrange, y esta le tenía en gran estima. Es probable que aquel niño supiera algo que él ignorara. Se pregunto si alguien más sabia de aquello. Sería algo desastroso para ambos si se supiera la verdadera razón de la deserción del joven Black.

-Y encontraste algo?- pregunto rogando que ella contestara que no, así sería mucho más fácil convencerla de que abandonara aquel camino tan peligroso.

Sophie busco entre el cajón de su mesa de noche, aun no había ni siquiera intentado abrir el diario. Lo había envuelto en un pequeño paño de tela bordado, lo hacía invisible ante cualquier persona que no fuera ella.

-Qué esperas?- dijo el apurando el contenido del vaso- Ábrelo- exclamó.

Ella tomó el pequeño libro de tapas forradas en cuero negro, era casi un sacrilegio hacer aquello, no quería hacerlo, no enfrente de nadie más.

-Severus, quisiera hacerlo cuando este sola, me siento mal por invadir su espacio.- dijo mientras aun seguía contemplándolo .

-Sí, tienes razón.. deberíamos pedirle permiso... oh espera un minuto... si ya recordé...esta muerto... - el maestro de pociones no pudo evitar emitir aquel comentario. Sophie simplemente pretendió no escucharlo, y guardo el diario en el cajoncito. Se ajusto la sabana, formando un drapeado sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Se levanto de la cama, caminando hacia el maestro de pociones quien se había desplomado sobre el sillón frente a la chimenea ahora extinta.

Se paro frente a él, a la espera de que cambiara aquella expresión de enfado y aburrimiento.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el maestro de pociones la atrajera hacia él, sentándola en sus piernas. Los brazos de Sophie rodearon su cuerpo, y su cabeza rizada se reposo en su pecho. Aspiro ese aroma que se desprendía de su cabello.

-Quieres que sea gráfico contigo?... Que te describa exactamente los métodos de tortura de ese sádico? .. - tomo su cara entre sus largos dedos, obligándola a mirarlo de frente- Si algo te pasará me volvería loco, no puedo permitir que hagas esto, entiéndelo... por favor- dijo con su voz sedosa, apagada en susurros. Ella lo miraba fijamente, conmovida por aquellas palabras, este era un Severus que ella no conocía, un tierno que se permitía ser débil.. a veces.

-Quiero que todo esto acabe.. quiero que seamos libres para estar juntos, Sev. Anoche yo... - su voz se apago, no se sentía con fuerzas para recordar aquellos momentos de angustia en el bosque- Cuando te vi en el bosque yo pensé que...- corto sus palabras, la sola mención de que aquello pudiera ocurrir la dejaba sin aliento, ella había perdido a tantas personas queridas, no podía soportar la idea de perderlo a él también.

El Slytherin la abrazo con fuerza, se sentía tan bien que alguien se preocupara así por él. Palpo ese cuerpo desnudo, bajo aquella sabana tan delgada. Sonrió con malicia, quizás aun tendrían tiempo de hacer algo antes de bajar al gran salón.

Soltó sus instintos, dejándose llevar por el calor que exhalaba su cuerpo, saboreando silenciosamente la tibieza de esa cercanía. Empezó acariciando su pelo, suavemente deslizando sus dedos por la espalda semidesnuda. De reojo observó el rubor que furiosamente cubría aquellas mejillas. Sonrió para sus adentros, en alguna parte de ella seguía habiendo una niña, una niña que siempre lo había querido... y lo seguía queriendo.

Sophie dejo escapar un suspiro. Podía pasar siglos en aquella posición, embriagándose con aquel aroma que se desprendía de él, sintiendo aquellas caricias que le encendían el alma.

Severus deslizo sus dedos, atrayendo hacia si aquellos labios, besándola suavemente al principio, experimentando aquella humedad tibia, dulce, tierna, muy diferente a los arrebatos pasionales de horas antes.

El mundo se desvaneció por completo, dejándolos en aquel beso cálido, mientras se estrujaban con fuerza, tratando de calmar las ansias que sentían.. aquella necesidad de tener al otro muy cerca.

-Recuerden a Cedric. Recuérdenlo si en algún momento de sus vida tienen que optar entre lo que está bien y lo que es cómodo, en ese momento recordaran lo que le ocurrió a un muchacho que era bueno, amable y valiente, sólo porque se cruzó en el ca mino de Lord Voldemort. Recuerden a Cedric Diggory.- las palabras del director llenaron el gran salón, mientras las banderas negro y amarillo se cubrían con un lazo negro, en muestra del luto.

Terminado el servicio, los estudiantes salieron a despedirse de sus invitados, intercambiando direcciones y prometiéndose escribirse. Sophie no se había separado de su sobrino ni un segundo desde que abandono su habitación. Sentía la tristeza de aquella despedida desgarrándole el alma, una parte de ella necesitaba tenerlo cerca, la otra se aliviaba de saberlo lejos de aquel entorno viciado por el mal acechante.

Compartieron un abrazo largo, a las orillas de lago que se incendiaba al atardecer. Viktor comprendía todo lo que había sucedido, y el también creía la versión de Potter. Había decidido (ya que él era el campeón de su colegio y tenía la potestad de hacerlo) zarpar al atardecer, al momento en que el sol moría en el horizonte, en señal de respeto por la muerte del campeón de Hogwarts.

Sophie permaneció en la orilla de lago, enfundada en un túnica negra, la misma que usaban en su país para los rituales funerarios. Solo ella se quedo allí, observando aquel barco milenario sumergirse entre las aguas.

Unos minutos más tarde sintió la presencia de su Slytherin a su lado, callado, sigiloso, acompañándola en silencio. Hogwarts estaba desierto, los estudiantes habían partido a casa, y también la mayoría de los maestros.

Sintió su mano acariciarla la espalda, y luego atraerla hacia él, cerrando aquel abrazo. El viento empezaba a enfriar, ya la noche había caído. Sophie sintió la calidez dentro de sí crecer... nunca se había sentido de aquella manera, se consideraba a sí misma una nómada, siempre huyendo de un sitio a otro, pensando en los nuevos peligros que la acechaban, añorando la época en la que aun podía dormir sin pesadillas.. suspiro profundamente, aceptando aquel abrazo... comprendió que ese era su hogar, los brazos del niño que había amado toda su vida, aquel que se había convertido en hombre.

Luego de un momento caminaron juntos de vuelta al castillo. Los corredores vacios se notaban mustios y tristes. No tenían deseos de ir a cenar, el Slytherin aun tenía que discutir unas cuantas cosas con el director, asuntos de la orden. Se despidieron a la entrada del ala oeste.

El aprovecho la ausencia de los críos para depositar un leve beso en el dorso de su mano.

-Iré a verte más tarde- susurro despacio en su oído. Sophie se ruborizo una vez más. Aun no se acostumbraba al hecho de que estuvieran juntos. Además era difícil no ponerse nerviosa ante aquella petición.. sonaba mitad orden, mitad ruego... sonrió levemente, mientras el desaparecía por los corredores.

Entro en su habitación, quería darse un trago y aprovechar el momento a solas para escudriñar el diario de Regulus. Abrió el cajón, sacando el pequeño libro. Paso su varita por encima, tratando de detectar algún hechizo protector.

Para su sorpresa, este se abrió, sin fuerza que mediara. Sophie se froto los ojos... no podía creer su buena suerte. Se tomo un momento para pedirle perdón a su amigo por aquellos, y luego se sumergió en la lectura, desde la primera pagina.

15/ Abril /1971

Querido Diario

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sirius, ya tiene 11. Esta muy enojado porque mama y papa no le dejaron la escoba que quería, "tal vez el próximo año" dijo papa en la cena. Yo también estoy triste, quería que él me enseñara a montarla, me prometió que lo hará algún día, Sirius es el mejor hermano del mundo. Es genial, siempre dice cosas muy divertidas. Pronto se irá a Hogwarts, lo voy a extrañar.

3/ Septiembre/1971

Sirius entró en Gryffindor. Mamá y papá están muy enojados. Mama dice que es una discracia.. no sé que significara eso, pero sea lo que sea, no debe ser algo bueno. Papa le mando un vociferador al director, dice que es un estúpido, se supone que los Black tenemos que ser Slytherins. No sé que pudo haber pasado, tal vez el sombrero se equivoco... espero que no se equivoque conmigo.

23 /Diciembre/1971

Hoy recibí una lechuza de Sirius, no va a venir para navidad. Dice que mama y papa todavía están enojados con él. En eso tiene razón, dice que Gryffindor no es tan malo, y que tiene muy buenos amigos. Tal vez ya no le gusten los Slytherins.

1/ Septiembre/1972

Estoy en Hogwarts y soy un Slytherin! Fue bastante raro, el sombrero me hablo de mandarme a Gryffindor con Sirius, pero no puedo imaginarme lo triste y enojada que estaría mamá si los dos estuviéramos ahí. Así que solamente le dije que por favor me pusiera en Slytherin, y lo hizo.

Quería sentarme con Sirius en el tren, pero él estaba con sus amigos, además mama me dijo que no hablara mucho con él, dice que no es bueno para mí. Dice que Sirius es una desgracia para los Blacks, porque sus amigos son sangresucia. En fin, me senté solo por un momento, pero después una chica se sentó conmigo. Su nombre es Sophie, y está en segundo año. Sus padres le dan dinero para compre todos los chocolates que quiera. El viaje en tren no fue tan malo, pude comer muchas ranas de chocolate e intercambiar las tarjetas con ella.

18/ Febrero/1973

Hoy tuvimos practica de vuelo, Sophie fue a verme practicar, dice que soy muy bueno. Es tan miedosa! Se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo comiéndose las uñas. Yo no tengo escoba, pero ella me dijo que si quiero aplicar para buscador el próximo año buscara la manera de prestarme una de las que hay en su casa. A ella no le gusta volar, me dijo que su hermana fue cazadora del equipo de Hufflepuff hace muchos años.

Barty dice que no debo ser amigo de ella, porque pasa mucho tiempo con la sangresucia de Evans, pero en realidad no me importa. Además todos saben que Barty es una mariquita, solo que no puede decirlo en público porque su papa trabaja en el ministerio.

Sirius sigue sin hablarme, se la pasa todo el tiempo con sus amigos. De verdad ser un Gryffindor lo hace malo? Me gustaría saber.

Sophie es muy buena conmigo, es mi única amiga. Dice que mi hermano es un idiota porque siempre vive burlándose de los demás. Creo que tiene razón.

7/septiembre/1973

Gracias a Salazar Slytherin! Logre entrar en el equipo! Sophie me trajo una de las escobas de su casa, al principio no quería, pero le insistí y termino por traérmela. Es una cometa 140! Y funciona de maravilla, no puedo esperar a usar el uniforme de buscador.

Como siempre Sirius se quedo con la boca abierta, está enojado porque su mejor amigo es el buscador de Gryffindor, el cabezota cuatrojos de Potter, y ya le dijimos que le patearíamos el trasero este año.

Pero lo mejor de todo no es eso, Sophie me dio un abrazo cuando supo que me habían seleccionado. Nunca me había abrazado antes, y se siente... pues algo raro, su cabello huele muy bien.

15/mayo/1974

Perdimos la copa ante Ravenclaw y lo peor es que fue mi culpa. Estaba distraído viendo al estúpido de mi hermano hablando con Sophie y perdí la concentración del juego. Gracias a Merlín que Flint no se dio cuenta, sino hubiera enviado mi trasero hecho pedazos a la enfermería. No sé porque me preocupa que se sentaran juntos. Me da rabia la forma en cómo él la observa a veces, no quiero que nadie la mire así.

Hace una semana estábamos en una fiesta del profesor Slurhorn, por suerte Sirius no estaba invitado. Se veía tan linda en aquel vestido blanco. Me hubiera gustado pedirle que fuera conmigo, pero nadie fue en parejas. Quizás pueda pedirle el próximo año que vayamos a Hogsmeade juntos.

22/Octubre/1974

Sirius se largo de la casa, recogió todas sus cosas y se fue azotando la puerta. Mama lloro toda la noche, y luego quemo su cara del árbol familiar con su varita. Me da tristeza ver a mi madre así. Sirius es un idiota, lo odio por hacer sufrir a mis padres.

Papa dice que ahora yo soy su único hijo. Dijeron que ahora soy su único heredero, y que debo dar el ejemplo como buen mago sangre pura. Dicen que debo unirme a la causa de la sangre junto con mi prima Bellatrix, y servir nuestro lema de Siempre Puros.

Siempre han dicho eso, pero ahora es diferente. Quiero que Sophie sea mi novia, pero no me atrevo a pedírselo. Quizás piense que soy muy niño para ella. No sé si estará de acuerdo con eso de la pureza de la sangre. Ella no es como las otras niñas de familias sangre pura.

En fin, Papá lo está tomando muy mal, se sienta a beber todas las noches lanzando maldiciones a los elfos.

20 / Mayo/1975

Ganamos la copa! Fue genial, el mejor momento de mi vida! Siete años, rompimos la mala racha, y dejamos a los Gryffindors con las ganas. Después del partido lleve a Sophie a pasear en escoba, me clavo las uñas en el pecho de sujetarse tan fuerte. Incluso nos tomaron una foto, soborne al chico del periódico escolar para que me la diera. Se siente tan bien tenerla junto a mí.

25/mayo/1975

Sophie se fue anoche, nadie sabe dónde está. El director nos dijo que la sacaron de la escuela, y que no sabe porque. No entiendo que pudo haber hecho para irse sin despedirse, quizás está en peligro, le escribí una carta pero la lechuza regreso sin encontrarla. No sé donde pueda estar.

Sophie paso sus dedos por las paginas, Solo quedaban pocas páginas en blanco, al parecer Regulus había dejado de escribir en su diario desde hacía mucho tiempo. Temió lo peor, quizás no podría encontrar otra pista... Luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que el diario seguía varias páginas en blanco después, con una letra que apenas reconoció como la de su amigo. Se podía adivinar el temblor de sus manos al escribir dichas palabras.

20 /febrero/1979

He encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Está en una cueva del lado de la costa. La misma que el Señor tenebroso visito hace unos meses, mientras el resto de nosotros esperábamos en la orilla. Aquella vez no se quedo durante mucho tiempo, asi que imagine que solo estaba revisando algo. Despues de abandonar aquel lugar, solicito un elfo domestico. Bellatrix piensa que este es mi momento dentro del circulo, mi gran momento de probar mi valor. Si supiera que solo hago esto por una razon. Siento asco y repulsion de todo lo que me visto obligado a hacer. Sé que los muggles son basura, pero torturarlos? No, no puedo hacer eso. Debo buscar la manera de ganar tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para que ella pueda estar a salvo, y luego... si no accede a perdonarla... lo destruire.

16/mayo/1979

Hoy reuni el valor suficiente para pedirselo, pero fue en vano. Bellatrix me pidio que soltara el asunto, pero en realidad no puedo, ella no sabe, no lo sabe nadie, excepto una persona. Despues de que todos se marcharan, ella misma se encargo de castigarme con el látigo de su varita. Nunca pense que un Black pudiera tener tanta sed de su propia sangre. Todas estas muertes son innecesarias. Hasta Papá esta horrorizado con el rumbo que han tomado las cosas.

22/agosto/1979

Hoy murio Papá, no pudo soportar las noticia de la muerte de los Bones, el los odiaba por traidores a la sangre, pero no los queria muertos. Hemos llegado a demasiado. Esconderse es inutil, sé que pronto la encontraran, no se que mas puedo hacer. Si fallo en el intento ella morira, pero si lo hago nunca la volvere a ver.

Quizas Sirius venga al funeral, quizas no. No debo hablar con él, levantaria sospechas.

25/ Octubre/1979

Hoy mataron a toda su familia, solo ella y el niño pudieron huir. Quizas si hubiera sido mas rapido en avisarle, pero es tan dificil, Narcissa y Bellatrix sospechan de mi. Pero no se imaginan lo peor.

22/Diciembre/1979

El señor Tenebroso le ha entregado un Diario a Lucius, Narcissa se paso toda la maldita noche alardeando de su avance dentro del circulo. Bellatrix, con cinco o siete tragos de Wisky de fuego no se hizo esperar. Ella tambien guarda algo para él. Ya estoy casi seguro de lo que es. Una copa ordinaria, sin brillo, marcada con una pequeña H. No se si sera lo que pienso, tal vez no. Estoy decidido a buscar el objeto, Kreacher ira conmigo.

...

...

...

Sophie siguio buscando mas palabras pero no encontro nada mas que una ultima nota al final de la ultima pagina, escrita a toda prisa con una mano temblorosa,

Horocrux

Sintio el alma bajarle a los pies,eso era, estaba segura... al fin tenia la pieza clave del enigma.


	29. Horrocrux

Sophie recargo su peso sobre la baranda. Aspiro el rocío de la noche, el viento soplaba su rostro, alborotando mas su cabello. Le encantaba ese lugar, era uno de sus favoritos años atrás. Observo el reflejo perfecto de la luna sobre la superficie del lago, la brisa que hacia bailar las ramas de los arboles a lo lejos, y las montañas lejanas aun cubiertas de nieve y brumas . Era un buen sitio para meditar las cosas, para estar sola y pensar. Miro hacia abajo, contemplando en silencio. Ese era el lugar más alto en todos los alrededores, se podía ver de lejos las luces de Hogsmeade.

Se inclino un poco más, seducida por la altitud. Era curiosidad, saber que se sentía al caer, la brisa golpeando violentamente tu cara, tu cuerpo avanzando hacia el suelo, una muerte rápida, sin dolor, sin angustia, precedida por un momento de placer. Percibió un ligero temblor en las rodillas, quizás la noche estaba demasiado fría aun para su vestimenta. Se había puesto una falda a la rodilla, y un ligero suéter de cuello alto sin mangas, en conjunto con sus inseparables botas a media pierna.

Continuo observando el prado que se extendía los terrenos del castillo. Una manada de hipogrifos salió del bosque, correteando a lo lejos. Sophie ajusto la vista para observarlos mejor. Siempre le había gustado esas criaturas, tan altivas, tan orgullosas, tan incomprendidas. Podía entender la fascinación de Hagrid con ellos. De vuelta en los días de vacaciones por Rumania, se deleitaba observando los dragones y todas las bestias fantásticas que crecían por aquellos lugares. Uno de los animales emprendió el vuelo, seguido por los otros. Rápidamente planearon por encima de la torre, dando una cuantas vueltas alrededor. Sophie se deleito observándolos pasar tan cerca, ese comportamiento no era propio de aquellas criaturas hoscas. Se inclino un poco más, poniendo un pie sobre la baranda más baja. Eso fue un error, antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, resbalo. Su pulso cardiaco aumento, estaba de frente al precipicio sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas de aquel pedazo de madera tallada. Sus manos empezaron a sudar mares. No sabía qué hacer, no podía sacar su varita sin soltarse y la madera estaba muy lisa para poder sujetarse con más fuerza. Trato de no mirar hacia abajo, pero no lo logro. Un grito de terror escapo de su garganta, aunque estaba segura de que nadie la escucharía. Hogwarts estaba desierto, y era probable que sus únicos habitantes estuvieran encerrados en el despacho del director. Respiro más lento intentado calmarse, sus uñas se cerraron sobre la madera, enterrándolas entre las astillas. Intento con todas sus fuerzas incorporarse, tratar de levantar su propio cuerpo, pero temía que la madera se quebrara por el esfuerzo. Luego de unos minutos intentando, se rindió. Se tomo un segundo para despedirse de su vida, todas las imágenes que significaban algo para ella desfilaron ante sus ojos. Sus padres llevándola a comprar su primera varita, el día de lo boda de su hermana, las tardes jugando con Severus en el patio de su casa, Regulus volando en su escoba, el nacimiento de su sobrino y por último las horas compartidas con el hombre de su vida. Había tenido una buena vida después de todo. Respiro profundo, maldiciendo entre lagrimas, no le importaba morir, pero no quería que pensaran que ella se había suicidado. No podía imaginarse la cara de Viktor, creería que ella lo había abandonado. Le dio mucha rabia terminar así, sin saber el final de tantas cosas recién iniciadas.

Entonces sintió unas manos que la arrastraban de vuelta hacia atrás. No sabía si aquello era una alucinación, un sueño u otra de sus pesadillas. Solo pudo agarrarse con fuerza y dar gracias por no caer.

Los miembros de la orden del fénix arribaron a su lugar de encuentro. Aquella sería su primera reunión. Albus Dumbledore había dispuesto Hogwarts como el punto de partida. Sentados alrededor de una mesa en el gran salón, los magos y brujas charlaban en susurros antes de iniciar formalmente el encuentro.

Nadie estaba feliz por la ocasión, la mayoría de los antiguos miembros estaban tres metros bajo tierra o internos en San Mungo. Sentado entre dos mujeres, Severus Snape se encontraba enormemente fastidiado. No veía razón para hacer esas reuniones donde todos hablaban tonterías, era partidario de mantener en secreto la identidad de sus miembros. Pero Dumbledore prefería hacer el papel de benefactor y mal que bien, ese viejo chocho era su jefe. Habían discutido la noche anterior, el maestro de pociones insistía en dejar a Sophie fuera de la orden, bajo su cuidado, pero el director pensaba que ella podía ser de utilidad en algún momento. Luego de establecer las demandas de Voldemort, el anciano acepto dejar aquella membrecía en el anonimato, para hacerla ver más inofensiva de la cuenta. En el pasado, un espía se había infiltrado su organización, y la historia se podía repetir. No podían arriesgar aquella información, si se colaba que ella colaboraba con Dumbledore, ambos morirían.

Sirius Black y Remus Lupin hicieron su entrada, tomando asiento al lado de los Weasley . Dumbledore se levanto, estrechando las manos de ambos.

-Quejicus! no esperaba verte aquí- espeto el merodeador mientras le sonreía a Emmeline Vance, una bruja que estaba sentada al lado de Snape.

-Hola Snape- Lupin saludo ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

-Lupin- contesto el maestro de pociones a modo de saludo, luego de dirigió al otro, haciendo un gesto de asco- Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Black-

-Debes sentirte fuera de tus aguas, Quejicus.. apuesto a que eres el único Slytherin aquí- se burlo el merodeador.

-Yo apuesto a que eres el único con pulgas aquí-contesto el maestro de pociones. Ese comentario hizo que el señor director se aclarara la garganta ruidosamente, iniciando así la reunión.

-Bienvenidos, todos. Como podrán observar esta noche es nuestra primera reunión oficial. Me place informar que tenemos un nuevo cuartel, voluntariamente ofrecido por el Sr. Sirius Black- Black sonrió pícaro, ante la mirada de Hestia Jones y Vance. Snape aparto la vista, tratando de evitar las ganas de vomitar.

- Nuestra próxima reunión será en su casa. Solamente yo puedo convocarlos y espero que sean totalmente discretos acerca de esto. Estamos seguros de el regreso de Lord Voldemort, por lo tanto solo nos queda esperar y estar alerta-

-Esta noche iniciaremos las presentaciones.. empezando por la derecha Dedalus Diggle,- un mago pequeño, de cabellos blancos y ojos azules se levanto ante la vista de los otros, uno a uno los miembros fueron presentándose, asintiendo brevemente.

Cuando hubo terminado la reunión, Severus aprovecho para abandonar la sala, solo deseaba salir de allí y buscar a Sophie. De seguro que aun estaría en su habitación, desentrañando aquel diario. Camino entre el pasillo derecho, hasta las escaleras, un segundo después sintió que alguien lo seguía.

-Que quieres Black?- gruño al pie de la escalera, aun con el pergamino en la mano- No hay algún árbol por ahí que tengas que mear?-

-Por Merlín.. Quejicus! Deberíamos tratarnos mejor... ahora somos compañeros- dijo el merodeador con sorna.

-Desgraciadamente.. ahora si no tienes más nada que ladrar, desaparece de mi vista- escupió.

-No tan rápido, bola de pelo graso.. donde está Sophie?- el merodeador se acerco a él, hablando con voz baja y ronca.

El maestro de pociones curvo sus labios en una sonrisa maliciosa, levanto una ceja en ese estilo tan suyo.

-Tal vez este en mi habitación... durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama... o quizás este despierta en la suya.. esperándome.. sabes Black, yo puse el hechizo protector en su habitación.. puedo entrar cuando yo quiera- el brillo en sus ojos de ébano aumento al observar la expresión colérica y el rechinar de dientes del Gryffindor.

-Eres un mentiroso. A leguas se nota que ella no sabe lo que quiere- escupió

-Y supongo que tu si sabes, Black?- contesto el otro.

Sirius Black se paro derecho, saco el pecho preparándose para liberar el veneno.

-Todos conocemos esta historia Quejicus. Tu nunca te quedaras con la chica. Todas terminan con otro mejor que tu, al final ella se dará cuenta de quién eres en realidad, y sabes qué?.. yo estaré ahí, listo para consolarla.-

-Sueñas, Black, que diablos podría querer ella con un perro pulgoso fugado de Azkaban?-

-Es igual que Lily, sabes?- la sonrisa del maestro de pociones se borro, Black se dio cuenta de eso y prosiguió- Todas sienten esa lastima por ti, pero al final...- se acerco más hacia el Slytherin- eligen a otro. Sophie es inteligente, lo que siente por ti es nostalgia, añoranza de aquellos años... -

Severus Snape coloco su varita a la altura del cuello del merodeador, sus ojos inyectados de furia lo escanearon, tratando de medir la cantidad de vida que tenían antes de cortarlo en pedacitos a punta de varita.

-Di algo mas.. dame el placer de tener una excusa para rebanarte como un pescado- siseo.

El merodeador empezó a reír histéricamente, como si le hubieran contado un chiste.

-Vamos Quejicus, hazlo.. así me ahorraras el trabajo de demostrarle a mi dulce Ravenclaw lo que eres realmente-

Los ojos del Slytherin se estrecharon en una rendija.

-Me importa poco si lo crees o no- siseo en voz baja y ronca- Ella está conmigo y me quiere... -la risa del Gryffindor paro de golpe- Te está volviendo loco.. no es cierto?... que yo tenga algo que tu siempre quisiste.. es mía.. en todos los sentidos... y lo seguirá siendo...- lo aparto de un empujón, y luego subió las escaleras , desapareciendo de vista.

-Se puede saber qué demonios estabas haciendo?- gruño el maestro de pociones, luego de un largo rato sentado en el suelo. La tenia sujetada por la espalda, ella seguía tan callada como al principio ,temblando violentamente.

-Los hipogrifos... me resbale...grite... pero no había nadie- balbuceo, luego se dio cuenta de que era él. Volteo para abrazarlo, los dos estaban tumbados en el suelo de la torre de astronomía. Sophie hundió la cara en su cuello, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Luego levanto la cabeza, fijando la vista en los ojos negros del Slytherin.

-Pudiste escucharme?- pregunto algo confusa, ahora que lo pensaba era poco probable que alguien lo hiciera, y era mucha casualidad que él la encontrara en aquel sitio tan apartado, justamente en el momento oportuno. No estaba enojada por la coincidencia, pero le daba algo de curiosidad.

El maestro de pociones trago saliva. Cada cinco o diez minutos durante la reunión abría su mapa bajo la mesa, fingiendo tomar anotaciones (una idea efectiva, aunque no muy original) cerciorándose de que ella estuviera bien. Esto no pasaba desapercibido a los ojos del mago anciano. En fin, luego de terminar de presenciar el numerito de Black, se percato de que ella se encontraba en la torre de astronomía... sola por supuesto.

Tenía la idea de ir a buscarla, e informarla de las nuevas pautas a seguir. Por un segundo pensó que se había equivocado, pero luego de observar con cuidado, se percato de aquellas manos pequeñas, aferrándose a la barandilla de madera. Acercándose a toda prisa, la sujeto con fuerzas.

Cayeron los dos sentados en el suelo, respirando pesadamente. El no podía comprender que había pasado, pero era obvio que no había sido intencional. En unos segundos la tenia mirándolo con aquellos ojos azules, los cuales le hacían flaquear por momentos su tan cosechada indiferencia.

-Adivine que estabas aquí- mintió- Ahora que si quieres suicidarte hay métodos menos dolorosos... vayamos a mi oficina por algo de veneno de mantícora- se levanto del suelo, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa, luego la ayudo a incorporarse.

-No sé lo del veneno- contestó ella- Pero te aceptaría un vaso de Vodka-

Sonrió, mientras el maestro de pociones levantaba la comisura de los labios.

-Horrocrux?- pregunto extrañado. Se tomo un momento para buscar esa palabra entre todos los conocimientos que guardaba en su memoria...nada, nunca la había escuchado. - Desconozco el termino... no encontraste alguna definición?..-

Sophie se desplomo sobre la silla giratoria. Su desilusión se hizo evidente cuando bufo, levantando con el aire uno de los rizos que caían en su frente.

-No creo que eso forme parte del programa de estudios aquí- murmuro estrujándose los ojos-Aunque al parecer es un objeto, o varios. En el diario habla de tres cosas.- finalizó.

El Slytherin echo mano a su memoria. En varias ocasiones el Señor Tenebroso se jactaba en frente de sus mortífagos de poseer la forma de burlar la muerte, aunque nunca explico cuando ni como adquirió ese poder.

No recordaba ninguna misión que implicara acompañarlo a una playa en la costa, ahora que su trabajo durante la primera guerra consistía en preparar pociones y luego en espiar a Dumbledore.

-Yo he leído todos los libros de la sección oscura, y nunca vi nada parecido a eso- gruñó- Pero ahora es claro lo que debemos hacer...- se levanto de la silla, para llenar el trago de su invitada. Ella levanto la cabeza, mirándolo a la expectativa. Luego de un momento, el Slytherin continuó.

-Debemos informar a Dumbledore de esto... - apuro el contenido de su vaso- y entonces puedes dejar todo el asunto en sus manos, ya has ayudado más que suficiente-gruño.

Sophie levanto una ceja (muy al estilo Severus Snape), se paró de su asiento, envalentonada por el vodka y puso los brazos en jarra.

-Yo te confié esto... Severus...Te pedí que nada saliera de entre nosotros dos- cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho- Y ahora tú me dices que corramos a vociferárselo al director..-

-Y como pretendes averiguar qué demonios es lo que estamos buscando?-siseó-esto puede no ser cierto, quizás Black lo soñó, quizás demasiados crucios lo hicieron alucinar que había encontrado alguna forma de acabar con ese psicópata-

Sophie volvió a desplomarse sobre el asiento.

-Creo que Regulus encontró la forma- dijo con voz calmada- creo que logro destruir una de esas cosas y por eso Voldemort se debilito..Probablemente antes de matar a los Potters... como explicas que Harry haya sobrevivido?...-

El maestro de pociones volvió a llenar su vaso.

-Estas errada, Potter no sobrevivió por pura suerte...su madre se sacrifico por él, eso le dio el poder de sobrevivir.. la maldición reboto y fue a dar con el Señor oscuro- espetó.

Ella paso sus dedos entre los rizos, cerrando los ojos en busca de una solución a aquel problema.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido, Severus- dijo ella- Cuantas madres no se han sacrificado por sus hijos? Sin embargo nadie vive cuando ellos deciden que debe morir.. familias completas.. Los Bones, Los McKinnons.. Los Prewets- enumero con sus dedos- ¡todos muertos! -

-Ella se rehusó a apartarse, Sophie. Dumbledore me hablo de algo relacionado a la magia en su sangre , al amor que sentía por su hijo-...Severus Snape hablaba en el mismo tono que siempre.

La mujer se quedo pensativa durante largo rato, reuniendo piezas de rompecabezas en su mente. El Slytherin se dedico a mirarla furtivamente. En un instante se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

El sabia que el tema Lily Evans era algo delicado entre los dos, después de todo ella había estado celosa de su amor por la pelirroja en el pasado. Eso le había sorprendido. Nunca lo habría imaginado de vuelta en los días del colegio, parecían tan unidas, principalmente durante el primer y el segundo año, después las cosas se hicieron diferentes.

Sin embargo aquellos no eran los pensamientos de las castaña en el momento. El maestro de pociones olvidaba a veces lo perspicaz que podía ser ella, después de todo era una Ravenclaw.

-Hay cosas que no me cuadran en todo esto- murmuro despacio. El Slytherin abrió los ojos ante las últimas palabras- Dices que ella se rehusó a apartarse...yo me pregunto.. tuvo ella opción?... O sea mi familia es de sangre pura desde los tiempos de Merlín, y no tuvimos ninguna opción, o nos uníamos o moríamos. Porque tuvo ella la opción de vivir? Voldemort en persona perdonándole la vida a una hija de Muggles, miembro de la orden del fénix?- limpio el vaso a punta de varita y luego lo coloco con los otros- Insisto en que Regulus destruyo una de esas cosas y eso debilito a ese malnacido-

El maestro de pociones enterró su cara entre sus manos. Había cometido un error, decirle aquellas cosas solo la hizo sospechar más cosas sobre su pasado.

No estaba preparado para confesarle aquellos errores que lo perseguían noche y día. Tenía miedo de que ella se fuera para siempre, horrorizada por la sangre que él había derramado.

Sophie lo observo en silencio. No era su intención faltarle el respeto a la memoria de Lily, era solo un tema bastante espinoso para hablarlo así por así. Se acerco hacia él despacio, colocando sus manos cautelosamente sobre el cabello que le caía sobre la frente.

-Perdóname Sev, sé lo que sientes por ella, no era mi intención recordarte nada de esto. -sintió las lagrimas llegar a sus ojos, el maestro de pociones levanto la cabeza, clavándole sus ojos negros- lo siento..no estés triste... por favor...-sollozó.

-Querrás decir lo que sentía por ella- con voz sedosa, aparto una de las lagrimas de Sophie, para luego acomodarla entre sus piernas- Lily es mi pasado, no hay forma de que pueda sacarla de allí, pero tú.. tu eres mi presente.. y mi futuro- hizo una mueca de fastidio- si sobrevivo a toda esta locura.-

Sophie le regalo una sonrisa triste, le daba tanta rabia que fuera EL quien ocupara ese puesto tan peligroso, le parecía una burla del destino tanta crueldad para una sola persona.

-No confió en Dumbledore- susurro ella- No creo que pueda ayudarnos en esto-

-Sophie, escúchame- contesto él- Le jure servirle de espía, el viejo me salvo de una vida en Azkaban...-

-¡Para darte una celda en Hogwarts!- lo interrumpió-Te salvo de una vida en Azkaban, para procurarse un espía... esto no es vida Severus, las torturas... las mentiras.. el vivir constantemente bailando entre las sombras y la luz...-bajo la vista resoplando con rabia- Que no ves que esto terminara por comerte vivo?-finalizó.

-¡Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?-exclamó.

-Quiero que te des cuenta de lo manipulador que puede ser- contestó- Quiero que dejes de confiar en él ciegamente... es un Gryffindor... de donde crees que saco ese lema de "para el bien mayor"?-fijo sus ojos de agua en el Slytherin, quien abrió los ojos, esperando que ella continuara.

Sophie se levanto para beber un poco de agua, luego se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa de trabajo del maestro de pociones.

-Te crees que Dumbledore es un héroe sacado de algún cuento de los Hermanos Grimm?-espetó- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre él.-

El mago oscuro se limito a escucharla.

-Dicen que mi familia era oscura, sedientos de sangre y asesinos de muggles.. si es cierto.. no lo niego- una sombra de tristeza bailo por sus ojos, el Slytherin siguió escuchándola sin apartarla de vista- Mi abuelo creía firmemente en la supremacía de los magos, quienes estaban destinados a gobernar esos seres sin magia llamados muggles.. y pensaba que Gellert Grindewall era la respuesta a todo..Sin embargo, no estaba solo, muchos otros magos creían lo mismo, seguidores del aquel mago suizo, tan tenebroso y hambriento de poder... Albus Dumbledore entre ellos...- Severus Snape entrecerró los ojos incrédulo, Sophie continuó, admirando la expresión en el rostro del Slytherin- Ahí lo tienes... Dumbledore no es un héroe, ha cometido errores al igual que tú o yo... ha vivido toda su vida disfrutando del prestigio de su nombre, mostrando su orden de Merlín primera clase.. solo que se le olvida mencionar ese pequeño detalle.-

-Utiliza tu remordimiento para sacar provecho-continuó- No digo que debamos dejar la orden.. pero no podemos confiarnos cien por ciento de él... no es un Dios...Y nada impide que nos sacrifique a ambos en aras de conseguir su gloria-

Severus no podía creer lo que había escuchado, nunca se hubiera imaginado tales cosas del director. Sin embargo el compromiso que sentía no era con el mago anciano..sino con Lily.. aun debía trabajar para destruir a Voldemort, y mantener a su hijo a salvo..

-Dijiste que eran tres objetos?... Cuáles son?- pregunto. Sophie sonrió triunfante.

-Regulus menciono un diario que le fue entregado a Malfoy- enumero con sus dedos- una copa que le fue entregada a Bellatrix, y algo mas que estaba en una cueva de la costa- finalizó.

-Un diario..-murmuro el Slytherin atando cabos en su cabezas-¡ Un diario!.. Malfoy introdujo un diario en la escuela, hace unos años.. el objeto estaba poseído ..¡ abrió la cámara de los secretos!- miro a Sophie, quien sonreía como si hubiera descubierto algo muy importante.-Esta destruido, Potter lo hizo pedazos-Levanto una ceja, ante la sonrisa de Sophie.

-Y cómo vamos a averiguar qué demonios es un Horrocrux?- pregunto con su habitual sentido del humor.

-Eso déjamelo a mi- dijo ella- Tengo una idea...


	30. Luna Llena

Aviso que este capitulo contiene escenas lemmon, asi que no esta apto para mojigatos ni menores de edad. Disfruten.

Severus Snape diviso las verdes colinas hinchándose sobre la luz de la mañana. Contemplo los risco, el acantilado, el verdor perfecto de los arboles saludando al sol. Aquella era una tierra hermosa, un mar sin defecto, seguido por aquel bosque húmedo y tropical. No tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba, muy a su pesar no era él quien llevaba las riendas de aquella aventura absurda.

Miro hacia los ojos de Sophie, que cambiaban su matiz de azul profundo a verde mar bajo la claridad diurna. La suave brisa marina volaba su pelo, el salitre y el ruido de las olas estrellándose contra las rocas del risco le hicieron olvidar por un momento la razón de aquella excursión.

-Estas bien?- pregunto ella mientras aspiraba la sal del aire.

El Slytherin se limito a gruñir una respuesta. Entonces ella lo abrazo una vez más, concentrándose en otro lugar. El azul, la luz del sol, la playa... todo se desvaneció.

En menos de un segundo estaban en otro sitio, totalmente diferente. Era un bosque... uno frio y oscuro. Los árboles milenarios y abigarrados se erigían amenazantes sobre la hojarasca. Por un instante considero la posibilidad de estar soñando... pero el sonido de sus pasos quebrando el silencio lo llevaron de vuelta hacia la realidad. La niebla surgía sobre la tierra, varias corrientes densas que impedían cerciorarse de la veracidad de sus pasos. El aire estaba helado, no había nieve, sin embargo podía apreciar el humo de su aliento. Comprendió porque su compañera había insistido en que llevara guantes.

Ella caminaba a su lado, mas resuelta y dueña del destino que él. Se había puesto una corsé apretado de cuero, un vestido de gasa crema y unas botas altas con varias correas. Su largo pelo castaño en rizos suelto, el frio impresionante había coloreado furiosamente sus mejillas de un rojo intenso . El Slytherin sonrió con malicia, había descubierto cuan adictivo podía ser el sabor de su piel, cuan endemoniadamente atrayente le resultaban sus ojos azules, desafiantes y altivos, clavándosele dentro de la misma manera en que él se clavaba en ella.

Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio, el hombre y la mujer avanzando por aquel bosque sin marcas, ni veredas, dirigidos únicamente por el sentido de la orientación.

Severus Snape no podía ver un metro más allá de su nariz, pero ella parecía conocer el camino. Hizo a un lado su legendaria manía de siempre controlar las cosas, y la siguió.

-Al menos podrías decirme donde estamos...- dijo el luego de quince minutos caminando.

-Rumania- respondió ella-Casi estamos llegando, no te desesperes-

El Slytherin gruño entre dientes algo relacionado a terminar como comida de hombres lobos, pero ella no le hizo caso, concentrada en recordar el camino.

Había pasado una hora dando pasos, cuando la figura impresionante de un castillo se distingo entre la niebla. Entre un claro del bosque, no tan grande como Hogwarts, pero si impresionante, se erigía el hogar de más de treinta generaciones de Durmstrang. Severus no recordaba haber visitado nunca ese lugar, era obvio que ella no había vivido allí. Parecía como sacado de una novela de Bran Stoker. La temperatura pareció descender varios grados, la luna se planto orgullosa y un perro aúllo a lo lejos. La noche se precipito sobre ellos, haciendo la oscuridad mas opresiva y apremiante sus pasos.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que ella se paro delante de uno de los muro, lejos de lo que era la puerta principal.

Sophie levanto su varita, recitando encantamientos sobre la piedra. Una de las rocas que conformaban el muro salió de su lugar, mostrando un pequeño compartimiento. Severus se limito a observarla a la expectativa. Ella saco su contenido, mostrando una pequeña navaja incrustada de piedras preciosas, la presiono contra su brazo, lista para cortarse . El maestro de pociones la agarro por la muñeca con violencia.

-Que estás haciendo?- siseo.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Sev, es la única forma de entrar-respondió ella algo asustada por la expresión colérica y algo escalofriante del Slytherin.

-Si necesitas sangre, yo te la daré- siseo - Pásame la navaja-

Sophie libero su muñeca de la mano del Slytherin, en un dos por tres corto la piel de su brazo, y luego la deslizo sobre el muro.

-No puede ser tu sangre, tiene que ser la mía- contesto a un enojado maestro de pociones- Tiene que ser la sangre de un descendiente de Durmstrang- Una pequeña puerta se abrió, dejando paso libre para poder entrar.

Severus Snape saco su varita, colocándola sobre la piel sangrante de Sophie.

_Vulnera Sanentur_

_Vulnera Sanentur_

_Vulnera Sanentur_

Sophie podía sentir su piel erizarse ante la cadencia de aquel cantico. Las tímidas gotas de sangre regresaron a sus venas, cerrando el camino entre su piel lacerada. Nunca había escuchado ese hechizo, y no dudo que fuera de la autoría de su Slytherin.

-Tendrás que enseñarme a hacer eso- sonrió. El se limito a gruñir en respuesta, aun enojado por aquella costumbre medieval de usar la sangre para todo.

Avanzaron entre el pasadizo de piedra, que estaba oscuro y algo húmedo. Era evidente que nadie había utilizado esa puerta en años. Snape se pregunto cuándo habría sido la última vez que Sophie visito el lugar. No tenía ni idea de que su familia poseyera un castillo.

-Hace cuanto que no vienes aquí?- preguntó.

-Tres o cuatro años- respondió ella, ambos encendieron la luz de sus varitas, guiándose entre las paredes de roca.- No me gusta este lugar.-

El Slytherin permaneció en silencio. Dos o tres minutos después llegaron a una puerta, la cual los llevo dentro del castillo. Techos altos, paredes plagadas de retratos antiguos pintados en oleo, tapices, adornos, velas, candelabros y alfombras. Nadie podía decir que aquella casa estaba deshabitada. Todo se mantenía como si hubiera sido limpiado ayer. Largos corredores, una hilera sin fin de habitaciones. Sophie resoplo con fastidio. Odiaba aquel lugar, y aquella era la tercera vez que lo visitaba después de la muerte de su familia.

-Parece que los elfos domésticos se toman su trabajo bien en serio- comento él .

-Aquí no hay elfos- contesto ella- Se murieron hace muchos años... no sé que hizo mi abuela pero el sitio no parece tomar polvo, nunca he visto nada sucio aquí-

-Bien- dijo él observándola de frente- Supongo que ahora me puedes explicar que hacemos ahora-

-Sígueme- contesto ella. Subieron unas amplias escaleras, y luego entraron en un enorme salón.

Miles de libros se erigían desde el suelo hasta el alto techo. Severus abrió los ojos impresionados, era casi una réplica de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

-Cuantos años planeas que nos quedemos aquí?- pregunto sarcástico.

Sophie se saco los guantes mientras le dirigía una sonrisa triste.

-Mientras más rápido podamos irnos mejor.. ahora busquemos algún libro sobre la inmortalidad- respondió ella.

El maestro de pociones se acerco a los anaqueles, apreciando el titulo de los libros en fila.

-Que te hace pensar que aquí esta lo que buscamos?- preguntó.

Sophie ya había sacado un libro, levanto la vista hacia el Slytherin.

-Recuerdas la gran quema de libros oscuros del siglo 15 de la cual nos hablaba el pepino de Binns?-pregunto. El maestro de pociones asintió.

-Pues estos libros se salvaron de la hoguera, quizás sean las ultimas copias que queden de su tipo- sumergió la vista entre las letras.

-Porque están aquí y no en Durmstrang?- pregunto el hombre. Sophie se quedo callada durante unos minutos y luego siguió.

-Porque no confió en sacar nada de esta casa- respondió con la mirada ensombrecida. El maestro de pociones soltó el libro que tenía en las manos y se acerco hacia ella.

-Mírame- le ordeno con voz sedosa, ella levanto sus ojos -No quieres estar aquí..verdad?- ella negó con la cabeza en silencio.

-Me quieres decir porque?- susurro el cálidamente en su oreja. Sophie sintió la sangre agolparse en su cabeza. Era esa sensación de seguridad, de aplomo y esperanza que le llegaba justamente en los escasos momentos en que su Slytherin abandonaba aquella indiferencia para colocarse en aquel hombre que ella amaba desde tiempos inmemorables. Percibió ese perfume inconfundible y se sintió algo más relajada.

-Estas paredes, Sev... están cubiertas de sangre... esta lugar..-respiro profundo, cerrando los ojos por un momento- Este lugar esta maldito, no puedo durar mucho tiempo aquí.. me consumen los recuerdos..-susurró.

-Yo estoy contigo- contesto él- busquemos lo que tengamos que buscar y luego regresamos.. está bien?-

Ella sonrió, y luego asintió en silencio.

Las horas transcurrieron, mientras el par seguían sumergidos entre los enormes libros, las remas de pergamino y uno que otro objeto extraño y siniestro. Para el horror de ambos encontraron una pequeña caja llena de muestras de sangre embotelladas en frascos para pociones, un pequeño baúl que contenía varios cuernos de unicornios y por ultimo un pequeño feto humano momificado. Severus no podía creerlo, pero Sophie se limito a resoplar fastidiada ante las excentricidades de sus antepasados.

Amanecía ya, cuando el cansancio y el hambre les indicaron que era hora de detenerse a descansar. Sophie saco una botella de vino de elfo de su bolsa y una caja de queso y galletas que había solicitado a los elfos en Hogwarts. Por un instante observo la pila enorme de libros en el suelo, y a su amigo enterrado en la lectura a su lado, aquel no era el lugar para darse un respiro.

-Vayamos a otra parte- sugirió ella, el maestro de pociones levanto la vista ojeroso y hambriento. Sin ánimos de discutir, se dispuso a seguirla.

Abandonaron la biblioteca, caminado por uno de los largos pasillos hacia el ala este. Las personas de los retratos parecían dormir desde hace siglos. Sophie siguió caminando derecho, seguida por el Slytherin.

Luego de un momento llegaron a lo que parecía ser la habitación principal. Severus observo el tapiz que cubría las paredes teñido de rojo escarlata, una cama enorme, de madera negra y pesada, un tocador, un piano y una que otra lámpara conformaban el mobiliario. Sophie se sentó encima de la cama, ocupada en destapar la botella de vino.

-Esta era tu habitación?- pregunto él.

-No- dijo ella sirviendo el vino en dos copas- Era la de mis padres, recuerdo que dormían aquí cuando veníamos de visita- Coloco las copas de vino en una pequeña mesita de noche, y se dedico a destapar la caja de galletas.

Las tripas del Slytherin retumbaron inquietas. Agradeció que ella estuviera tan ocupada, de otra forma hubiera enrojecido de vergüenza ante el escándalo.

-Tienes hambre?- dijo ella pasándole un plato- No importa que comamos encima de la cama- le dio un sorbo a su copa.

Severus no se hizo de rogar, y la acompaño al instante.

La comida no les duro mucho, menos para él ,acostumbrado a los banquetes de Hogwarts, pero la compañía lo compensaba todo. Se recostaron bocarriba sobre la cama vestidos, descansando los ojos de tantas palabras escritas.

-No quiero dormir- murmuro ella somnolienta. Los parpados le pesaban y los pies le reclamaban un descanso. Sophie se sentó en el borde de la cama para quitarse las botas.

-Deberías- contesto el Slytherin restregándose los ojos con cansancio- Si te preocupa la seguridad yo me quedare despierto-

-No- respondió ella- No es eso...son... las pesadillas- murmuro- este lugar me da pesadillas... no puedo dormir-

Se le estaba haciendo tan difícil soltar las correas de sus botas, era la torpeza del cansancio, el disgusto por tener que regresar a aquel horrible lugar y todo lo demás. Soltó el trabajo a medio hacer, bufando sus rizos hacia arriba. El maestro de pociones se dio cuenta, y acudió en su auxilio.

-Por Merlín! Eres más torpe que un Hufflepuff- gruño de rodillas, mientras desabrochaba los lazos remanentes-

Sophie rio divertida, ante la visión de aquel hombre arrodillado ante ella. El Slytherin terminó de sacarle las botas, dejando sus pies de niña desnudos sobre la alfombra. Por un instante se quedo embelesado contemplándolos. Luego acaricio con la yema de sus dedos la parte de atrás de sus piernas, deslizando sus manos entre la falda del vestido, trazando figuras en forma de zigzag todo el camino hasta los rodillas. Sophie trago saliva, podían pasar horas hablando como los amigos que eran, batallando entre comentarios sarcásticos, burlas y alguna que otra broma, pero en el momento en que se tocaban, el mundo detenía, dejándolos envueltos en la resolución de amarse con ansias y voracidad.

-Que estás haciendo?-balbuceo ella, mientras sentía su ritmo cardiaco acelerarse.

-Mantenerte despierta- murmuro él, mientras aspiraba el calor que se desprendía de aquel cuerpo.

Coloco su cuerpo al lado de ella, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, respirando a bocanadas su perfume. Mordió suavemente su piel, succionando, lamiendo, llenándose con el sabor de su carne. Entonces aspiro el aire que se suspendía alrededor, y libero su aliento cálido, susurrando su nombre.rn

_Sophie ..._

Ella sintió un destello de electricidad recorrerle todo el cuerpo, estremeciendo hasta el ultimo rincón de su alma.

El Slytherin continuo con su ronda de besos, buscando a tientas su labios, sus mejillas, la delicada línea que dibujaba su mandíbula. Deslizo su mano derecha hasta el pecho de ella, tratando de liberarla de aquel corsé de cuero. No hubo necesidad de afanarse, las correas respondían ante la magia que salía de sus dedos, liberándose gustosas ante los avances del mago oscuro. Un segundo después, desapareció con un simple chasquido de sus dedos. El sonrió, le encantaba la magia. En un dos por tres rasgo el vestido, dejándola simplemente en ropa interior, un conjunto de encaje y seda rojo, que contrastaba con la palidez de su piel.

Sophie se quedo inmóvil, presa de aquel sentimiento al cual no podía poner nombre. Era como estar bajo un imperius, pero sintiendo placer bajo el dominio.

No lo ayudo, pero tampoco puso resistencia. No percibió el momento en el cual su vestido desapareció, dejando su piel blanca expuesta.

Sus ojos buscaron los de él, queriendo de repente, necesitando encontrarlos. Pero el Slytherin no estaba mirando su cara. Los ojos negros viajaban despacio sobre su cuerpo, valorando cada peca, cada lunar, cada línea azul que se dibujaba sobre su piel. Fue como despertar de un sueño, encontrarse de repente bajo las caricias de un ser amado, quien podía ser tan oscuro y claro a la vez.

La embargo aquella sensación conocida, que únicamente sentía cuando estaba con él, el deseo de estar a su lado y también muy lejos. Era como encontrarse a la deriva, sintiendo miedo, miedo de que el poseyera, disolviera su mente y su voluntad hacia nada con las fuerzas del deseo.

El Slytherin tomo su varita, y recito algún encantamiento desconocido. Antes de que Sophie pudiera darse cuenta, estaba atada por alguna cuerda magia e invisible. Sus manos sobre su cabeza, cubierta solamente por su ropa interior.

Trato de liberarse, pero las cuerdas la apretaron más fuerte. El deseo se convirtió en frustración.

-No- balbuceo- Quiero tocarte..-

El sonrió con malicia, mientras volvía a guardar su varita.

-Lo sé- murmuro- Solo que no puedes.. aun no-

Sus músculos se tensaron, mientras percibía la boca de él viajar por sus piernas, separar sus muslos y suavemente arrancarle los gemidos que nacían desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Sintió el deseo serpentear por su vientre, la tibia humedad descender de entre sí, quemándole dentro. Los gemidos empezaron a salir, sin que mediara ninguna fuerza para controlarlos. Temió despertar a todos sus familiares dormidos en los retratos del pasillo. Quiso rogarle que se detuviera, decirle que no tenía suficientes fuerzas para soportar la avalancha de placer que la arropaba, entonces sintió su sangre detenerse en sus venas, su corazón dejo de bombear y su mente se escurrió entre la oscuridad.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento sus manos se habían liberado. El avanzo un poco más, acariciando levemente el contorno de su sostén, sonriendo en aquella manera tan suya, mientras ella continuaba con las mejillas arreboladas y el corazón desbocado.

-Eres mía- susurro despacio en su oído.

Deslizo la yema de sus dedos suavemente, liberándola del sujetador. Entonces se dedico a repartir pequeños besos huérfanos, en la piel de sus senos, deleitándose con los gemidos apagados que ella emitía. Percibió aquel aroma que ya le estaba haciendo estragos en el cuerpo, y se deshizo de su ropa. Su respiración se hizo mas rápida y superficial, sus ojos viajaron por los muslos y las caderas de ella. Todo le parecía perfecto, desde aquellos ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente, las mejillas teñidas de escarlata, los suaves gemidos y la timidez que aun la caracterizaba. Mil veces mas hipnotizante y sensual que las prostitutas que a veces visitaba por el callejón Knockturn.

Sophie sintió aquella mirada oscura escanearla entre la penumbra de la habitación. Sus piernas estaban temblando, sintió toda la sed del Sahara manifestarse en su boca. Entonces todo rastro de calidez y dulzura se esfumo de los ojos del Slytherin. En un instante barrio todas las cosas que habían sobre la mesita de noche. La levanto entre sus brazos, tan liviana como si fuera un niño y la coloco de frente a la pared, hundiendo su rostro entre los rizos, agarrando a manos llenas su caderas. Por un segundo eterno, Sophie se quedo sola en la oscuridad. Después sintió el movimiento, el aliento de él contra su espalda, sus labios, esa calidez y la humedad de su boca acariciándole la piel. El beso inicio lento, para luego convertirse en pasión. Las manos del Slytherin se deslizaron entre sus muslos, acariciándola, encontrando el punto exacto para adentrarse.

-Mírame- susurro él en su oído. Sophie le sostuvo la mirada, sintiendo el fuego de los golpes en su centro incinerarla por dentro.

Las manos de el viajaron por su vientre, por su pecho, por sus senos, acariciando con determinación.

El momento le llego a los dos con fuerza, dejándolos exhaustos y satisfechos. Se derrumbaron sobre la cama desnudos, respirando agitadamente, sin pensar en otra cosa que en el ahora.

Sophie no pudo evitar rodarse entre sus brazos y entregarse al sueño.

BAM

Bam

Bam

Los sonidos los despertaron en vilo. Aun no se reponían fuerzas, cuando Sophie levanto su cabeza de la cama, horrorizada por los ruidos que provenían del primer piso. Nada en ese lugar la sorprendía ya, pero su amigo ignoraba cuan oscuro era el pasado de aquel castillo. Pensó que tal vez era un poltergeist, de aquellos que visitaban el lugar de vez en cuando, pero las gruesas maldiciones en ruso y búlgaro le indicaron que no. Se vistieron a toda prisa, empuñando la varita con fuerza.

Bajaron al gran salón, el cual habían pasado de largo el día anterior. El enorme tapiz que se erigía desde el suelo hasta el techo, albergaba un caballero, cubierto de una larga túnica oscura y sobre un alazán negro. Severus no podía creerlo, reconoció su figura por los libros de historia que el aburrido fantasma de Binns les obligaba a leer en tercer año.

Sophie puso los brazos en jarra delante del tapiz, silbando para llamar la atención de su antecesor.

-NANA!- grito en ruso, el Slytherin afino el oído a ver si podía entender algo de lo que gritaba el hombre, sus conocimientos del idioma eran algo escasos.

El mago pareció asombrarse de ver la mujer en el centro del salón, y se acerco hacia ella sonriendo.

-Mi niña - le espeto a la chica, ella se limito a fruncir el ceño.- No esperaba verte por aquí- afino sus bigotes con la yema de sus dedos. Luego dirigió su mirada al mago oscuro que se encontraba al lado de ella.

-Es este tu esposo?- pregunto. Sophie sintió la sangre subir a su cara. El Slytherin trago saliva.

-No, nana- respondió ella- Es... un amigo...- en realidad no sabía cómo llamarlo, novio le parecía demasiado infantil.

-No te has casado?- el hombre pareció montar en cólera, y seguir despotricando mil y una palabrotas en ruso. Sophie silbo de nuevo tratando de hacerlo callar. Algo le decía que ese encuentro con su antecesor le serviría de mucho

-Nana! He venido porque nuestra sangre está en peligro- el hombre enmudeció, de repente muy interesado en lo que ella tenía que decir- Hay un mago oscuro, uno muy poderoso que quiere exterminar nuestro linaje de la faz de la tierra. Y necesito tu ayuda- finalizo. El hombre del tapiz gruño a formar de respuesta.

-Dime lo que es un Horrocrux y como lo destruyo- solicito ella.

El mago del tapiz frunció el ceño.

-Solo un mago torpe haría algo tan estúpido- escupió- Pero si es por mi sangre, entonces te diré.. Un Horrocrux es un objeto donde se fragmenta el alma. Se necesita un sacrificio y un ritual para hacerlo. No puedes crear más de siete, de otra manera tu alma se volvería inestable.. En cuanto a la manera de destruirlos, solo conozco dos, el veneno de basilisco y el fuego maldito-

Sophie sonrió algo más tranquila-

-Ahora dime- continuo el retrato- No pensaras dejarme sin un heredero, verdad?-

Sophie volvió a enrojecer violentamente.

A su espalda el Slytherin sonrió con autosuficiencia, solo un segundo. Después sintió la piel de su antebrazo quemarle con fiereza. Su pulso cardiaco se acelero.

Ella volteo su mirada, y lo observo agarrándose el brazo. No podían perder el tiempo, debían salir de ahí en ese mismo instante


	31. No se puede encerrar el sol

Sophie se despojo de su ropa, dejándola regada en el suelo. Estaba exhausta, confundida y muy angustiada. En los últimos instantes antes de abandonar el castillo en Rumania había pensando en visitar aquel departamento ubicado en el centro de Moscú. No pensaba hacerlo sola, pero las cosas no habían salido como ella esperaba.

Giro el grifo, permitiendo que las gotas recorrieran su cuerpo. El vapor del agua caliente inundo la ducha, sumergiéndola en aquella neblina artificial. Aspiro el aroma del agua tibia, tocándose los labios con la punta de los dedos. El ardor de ese último beso le dolía muy dentro.

-Flash Back-

El hombre y la mujer caminaba a toda prisa por el bosque. Las líneas de protección del castillo eran muy fuertes, y no podían desaparecer de buenas a primeras. El tiempo corría, y el Maestro de pociones debía acudir a la llamada de su antebrazo. Después de unos minutos llegaron al pie de un árbol, donde terminaba el hechizo.

Sophie resoplo angustiada, sus grandes ojos azules se clavaron en el Slytherin, quien aprovecho el momento para abrazarla en señal de despedida.

Sintió sus dedos enredarse entre sus rizos, y ese aroma a lavanda embargarla de nuevo. No quería separarse de él, solo Merlín sabia cuales nuevas torturas podía sufrir bajo los interrogatorios del Señor Tenebroso. Quería abrazarlo, no soltarlo jamás, e impedirle que acudiera al llamado, pero la razón le decía que él no huiría de su deber. Percibió las lagrimas llegar a sus ojos, deslizarse en su mejillas para luego morir en la casaca de él.

-Regresa a Hogwarts- dijo él.

-Está bien- respondió ella ahogando un sollozo.

Los ojos oscuros del maestro de pociones buscaron los de ella. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasarían separados, ni si regresaría vivo de aquella aventura, solo sabía que debía decirle lo que sentía, aquellas palabras tan temidas que nunca se había atrevido pronunciar.

-Sophie, yo...-

-No digas nada- lo interrumpió ella, colocando sus dedos en los finos labios del mago . Tenía miedo de que él se despidiera para siempre- Regresa a mi- susurro en su oído- Mantente con vida, y regresa.. yo te estaré esperando...-

El Slytherin sintió como sus labios se quemaban bajo el toque de aquellos dedos. Agarro la palma de su mano y la beso cálidamente, luego busco los labios de ella y se fundieron en una despedida sin palabras.

Sophie sintió el alma dividírsele, en aquel momento en que él se desvaneció en una humareda negra, dejándola sola al pie de aquel árbol. Intento no llorar y se concentro en otro lugar, un lugar donde pudiera pensar con claridad, tratar de reunir las piezas de ese rompecabezas sin sentido. Dio un último vistazo al bosque encantado y desapareció.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Salió de la ducha, envuelta en una gruesa toalla blanca. Aquel había sido el departamento de un antiguo novio muggle, quien había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico. Huérfano al igual que ella, el chico le había dejado el sitio por herencia. No era que le gustaran los muggles, había sido algo un romance de verano, alimentando por la intensa soledad de la cual era presa en las vacaciones de su trabajo.

Se vistió a prisa, tratando de apaciguar sus pensamientos. Debía regresar a Hogwarts, informarle al director de la llamada del señor Tenebroso y esperar. Ahora que lo pensaba, permanecer en Hogwarts no tenia ningún sentido si Severus no estaba allí. Su deber era buscar los Horrocrux, y luego intentar conjurar el fuego maldito. El veneno de basilisco estaba fuera de orden, no se había visto uno de esos monstruos en cientos de años. Por un instante considero la posibilidad de contárselo a Dumbledore, pero la rabia y la desconfianza que aun le guardaba al anciano le hacían dudar.

Resoplo con fastidio, era difícil pensar claro cuando gran parte de ella estaba pendiente de su Slytherin en todo momento. Pero debía mantenerse calmada, y avanzar en la búsqueda, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que los mortífagos tomaran el control del mundo mágico, de eso estaba segura. Con un idiota como Fudge por ministro, y con el mago anciano de Dumbledore debilitado por los años seria pan comido para el señor de las tinieblas sembrar el caos.

Saco unas papas congelada del refrigerador, en realidad no entendía la forma muggle de preparar los alimentos, así que la calentó con su varita, pero no pudo comerla. Un dolor en el estomago le subía de pensar en lo que estaría pasando su amigo en esos momentos.

Volvió a abrir el diario de Regulus, en un intento de apaciguar la mente. Releyó cada línea, buscando quizás algún mensaje codificado. Pero todo estaba igual que antes, los mismos tres objetos, la copa, el diario y aquel desconocido en la cueva de una costa anónima. Un nombre se le dibujo entre las letras. Lo habia pasado por alto la primera vez, emocionada por encontrar la clave de la inmortalidad del señor de las tinieblas.

22/Diciembre/1979

El señor Tenebroso le ha entregado un Diario a Lucius, Narcissa se paso toda la maldita noche alardeando de su avance dentro del circulo. Bellatrix, con cinco o siete tragos de Wisky de fuego no se hizo esperar. Ella tambien guarda algo para él. Ya estoy casi seguro de lo que es. Una copa ordinaria, sin brillo, marcada con una pequeña H. No se si sera lo que pienso, tal vez no. Estoy decidido a buscar el objeto, Kreacher ira conmigo.

_Kreacher... eso era_- penso mientras se palmeaba la frente. Aquel elfo domestico, que iba a Hogwarts a llevarle recados de su madre a Regulus, aquella criatura anciana que vivia refunfuñando ante la vista de los hijos de muggles en Hogwarts. Por un momento pensó que todo estaba perdido, el elfo era muy viejo en aquel entonces, era probable que no estuviera vivo. Pero no podia darlo todo por perdido, el reloj avanzaba, solo Merlín sabía si tendría éxito, pero solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Se encomendó a los espíritus protectores de sus antepasados y avanzo por la chimenea.

Grimmauld place- dijo mientras arrojaba los polvo flu, en un instante las llamas verdes relampaguearon. Sophie abandono el lugar, dejando una estela de cenizas a su paso.

El mago avanzo entre las sombras. Sus pasos enmudecían entre el ruido, la brisa alborotaba su pelo negro y lacio, aumentando la frialdad de su piel de marfil.

Su larga túnica oscura serpenteaba bajo los caprichos del viento. El sendero angosto estaba rodeado de arbustos silvestres, pinos, hayas y una que otra cruz de cemento abandonada a su suerte. Las nubes pesadas relampagueaban sobre su cabeza, anunciando la venida de una tormenta. Al pie de una colina, diviso aquella mansión decrepita que había visitado una vez hacia ya tantos años. Aquel había sido un día que hubiera querido borrar de su memoria, al igual que muchos otros que marcaron su destino.

-Flash Back-

-Tu momento ha llegado, mi muchacho- anuncio el hombre rubio, con un brillo en sus ojos de aceros.

Un joven Severus Snape se levanto de su asiento, colocándose en el centro de aquella reunión de mortífagos. Sus ojos negros embriagados de ambición, la necesidad de probarse a sí mismo, y de sentirse aceptado. El era un estudiante brillante en cada asignatura, en especial en pociones. Sus dones habían sido apreciados por Malfoy, quien compartía su visión superior, hablándole de aquel mago poderoso, quien buscaba la supremacía de su clase, algo más allá del simple poder, una organización para las artes oscuras.. un lugar donde él podía brillar, ser importante, respetado y temido. Las palabras lo deslumbraron, las promesas susurradas por el Señor Oscuro llenaron su mente. Quería hacerlo, estaba decidido.

Observo al grupo de magos su alrededor. En realidad todo era más vulgar de lo que había imaginado. En su mente se había ideado algo con más clase, algo que llevara el sello del esplendor terrible que poseían las artes oscuras. Aquella casa anciana, encaramada en lo alto de una colina ubicada en un pueblo muggle no iba de acuerdo con el estatus y la alcurnia de la cual presumían los mortífagos. El sitio apestaba a excremento, sudor y algo dulzón y metálico que al principio no pudo identificar, pero después se le grabo como el olor de la carne en descomposición.

Todos estaban sentados, usando las mascaras que ocultaban su rostro. El muchacho permaneció en silencio, a la espera de que el rubio continuara. Creía que le iban a solicitar una demostración de sus habilidades en duelo, o en pociones. _Cuan estúpido de mi parte_- pensaría horas después.

La puerta se abrió, saliendo dos magos corpulentos, que arrastraban a un hombre en vilo sobre el suelo. Sus piernas eran una masa informe de sangre y huesos, su cara estaba cubierta por una capucha negra. Snape sintió una interrogante crecerle dentro.

Derrumbaron el cuerpo del hombre en el suelo, quien temblaba violentamente, balbuceando incoherencias. El joven mago sintió un bulto en la garganta. Ya no podía arrepentirse de aquello, en su brazo estaba fresca la marca de su afiliación.

Lucius Malfoy sonrió con sorna, le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda luego le susurro al oído.

-Es hora de que nos muestres esas maldiciones que has inventado-

La capucha del prisionero fue arrancada, y Severus sintió aquellos ojos llorosos mirarle con miedo. Nadie lo había mirado así nunca. Por años había soportado los golpes y abusos de su padre, las burlas de los merodeadores y la lastima de algunos, pero nunca había experimentado que se siente estar del otro lado, ser poderoso y temido...eso le gusto.

Empuño su varita, levantándola hacia el hombre que murmuraba perdón, clavo las uñas en la palma de su mano izquierda, dándose el valor. Entonces todo cambio. El hombre dejo de ser rubio, sus ojos llorosos dejaron de ser azules y antes de que pudiera comprender nada, tenía a su padre enfrente, llorando, suplicándole que no lo matara. Sonrió como si aquello fuera un sueño y pronuncio las palabras.

-Sectumsempra!-

Una línea se dibujo en el pecho del hombre, haciendo brotar la sangre a chorros, sangre viva, caliente y roja, que mancho la cara del joven Snape. En un segundo comprendió la alucinación, y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Entonces una luz verde viajo a su lado, matando al hombre de los ojos azules.

Todos aplaudieron, Malfoy sonreía orgulloso de su nuevo pupilo y los demás le daban la bienvenida. No pudo sentir nada de aquello. La sangre oleosa, roja y caliente de su víctima parecía quemarle la piel. Sintió un dolor en el pecho, como si el alma se le quebrara en dos. Jamás sería el mismo.

-Fin del Flash back-

Cruzo la pequeña reja de la casa. Agarro su varita, y se aproximo a la puerta, esta se abrió. Una luz brillante llenaba la sala, el murmullo de varias voces le llegaban a través de las paredes. Como siempre el lugar parecía abandonado Una figura se aproximo por el pasillo principal, para darle la bienvenida. Severus reconoció la voz luego de que el hombre se dirigiera a él.

-Snape- dijo el hombre con voz baja y rasposa- Pensábamos que no ibas a venir- dibujo una sonrisa torcida- Por favor acompáñanos.

_Yaxley- _pensó el Slytherin con fastidio, de seguro lo habían llamado para unas de sus fiestas habituales. Siguió al hombre por el pasillo, entrando a un salón amplio, el cual había sido debidamente transfigurado. Noto las otras voces que reían fuertemente. Malfoy, Nott, Travers. Las voces parecían provenir del sótano. El rubio abrió una pequeña compuerta en el suelo, y ambos descendieron por las escaleras.

Ese lugar era mucho más amplio que toda la casa. Estaba construido en piedra, iluminado por antorchas, alfombras persas, sillas, sofás cubiertos de brocados de seda verdes y oscuros. Varios muebles de caoba y de madera pesada. El olor a cigarrillos, whisky y perfume de mujer flotaba en el aire.

Era obvio que el lugar había sido decorado por un Slytherin, parecía una réplica de las mazmorras.

-Oh pero si es nuestro estimado maestro de pociones- una voz sedosa, con insolencia y algo de burla - Me alegro tanto de que hayas decidido acompañarnos-

-Buenas noches, Lucius- contesto el maestro de pociones. Su mirada no había cedido un ápice, su pulso se encontraba igual que siempre. Los años de experiencia hicieron gala en su piel pálida, sin ningún rastro de nerviosismo.

Malfoy estaba tan impecable como siempre, el traje de paño oscuro con bordados de plata, las botas de cuero alto, el cabello rubio recogido en una aristocrática cola, brillaba a la luz de las antorchas. Estaba recostado en un sofá, con la cabeza de un muchacha en su regazo. Era una chica de piel oscura, enfundada en un traje de seda dorado. Tenía unos quince o dieciséis años Su cabello crespo envuelto en trenzas le daba el aspecto de una diosa egipcia. Pero sus ojos eran vidriosos, y su mente estaba en otra parte..

Sentados en otro sofá, Travers y Nott parecían imitar a Malfoy. Vestidos de manera ostentosa y bebiendo whisky a destajo. Crabbe y Goyle permanecían de pie, al parecer estaban consientes de su papel de guardaespaldas.

Severus se sentó en una sillón al lado. Con deliberada tranquilidad se sirvió un whisky a punta de varita y sorbió el liquido en silencio, observando de reojo a sus compañeros mortífagos.

Los ojos del mestizo observaron furtivamente los ocupantes del la habitación.

La chica negra tenía el labio ligeramente hinchado, marcas de dientes en su cuello y también en su brazo. No lo había esperado de Lucius, pensaba que era más dado a los muchachos.

En el otro extremo de la habitación, una chica de cabello oscuro permanecía sentada en el suelo, con las piernas recogidas bajo su vestido campestre. Su piel era muy pálida, y se podía adivinar en la distancia las sombras violáceas en su rostro.

-Son muggles?- pregunto el maestro de pociones señalando a las mujeres.

-Claro- respondió Malfoy- Debemos darle alguna utilidad- emitió una carcajada, que fue seguida por los demás. Severus se limito a sonreír con cortesía.

Avery entro a la habitación, era la primera vez que Snape lo veía, desde hacía muchos años.

-Llegaste tarde, Snape- saludo-Lastima que no quedara ninguna buena para que la degustaras- Dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa maquiavélica. El maestro de pociones reprimió las ganas de vomitar. Ahora entendía las palabras de Lily, claras como el agua. Cuan estúpido había sido.

-Deberías intentar llegar más a tiempo- continuo Avery, venenoso- Ahora que con esa traidora a la sangre por recompensa no me extraña que estés tan ocupado-

Silencio

Nadie dijo mas nada, Malfoy conocía el carácter del maestro de pociones, y no era algo para tomar a la ligera.

Severus Snape levanto una ceja, divertido por el comentario de su compañero, sabía que algunos estaban enojados por aquel premio otorgado a uno que hasta entonces consideraban un traidor. Pero el instinto le decía que era porque era _ella. _Recordó aquel viaje en el pensieve, la mirada lasciva de Avery para con Sophie. De seguro aun se sentía avergonzado de aquel error. Sonrió con malicia, quizás podía tener el gusto de cobrarle al pedófilo su atrevimiento.

-Nuestras circunstancias son diferentes- levanto la comisura de sus labios, y continuo con voz sedosa

- Mi trabajo es mentir, engañar, sustraer información que ayude al auge de nuestro maestro- sonrió una vez más- mis planes requieren concentración, estrategia y organización.. mientras que tu... tu solo estas para secuestrar y cumplir órdenes sencillas.-

Avery se quedo con la boca abierta sin saber que decir, el mestizo continuo.

-Un trabajo importante... si estuviéramos hablando de una banda de mafiosos irlandeses.-

Avery prefirió no contestar, aquello le había sonado a un insulto, después de un segundo a la espera, el maestro de pociones continuó.

-No es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga con los "juguetes" que me regala nuestro maestro-siseo- Ahora si no tienes nada más que decir...-

-No lo tomes tan personal, Severus- la voz de Malfoy sonaba divertida- Si deseas divertirte aun quedan algunas- señalo a la chica que se mantenía en el suelo, Snape reprimió las arcadas.

-No, gracias- siseo el maestro de pociones- Confió en que tendremos una reunión con nuestro maestro- apuro el contenido de su whisky, mientras observaba al rubio por el fondo del cristal.

-De hecho solicito que fueras tu solo-contesto el rubio- Ordeno que lo esperaras aquí, de seguro no tardara-

El maestro de pociones sintió las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él. Tuvo la certeza de que desconocían la razón de aquella cita, Mulciber y Avery eran bastante obtusos como para dejar translucir ciertas cosas, ignorancia entre ellas. Sonrió, alzando su trago, a modo de brindis.

Malfoy regreso a su asiento, conversando sobre trivialidades con sus amigos. Le ordeno a Crabbe que se "deshiciera de la basura", ante lo cual el mago corpulento agarro a las mujeres y desapareció por el pasillo.

Severus se sintió fastidiado, estaba harto de aquellas reuniones, siempre monótonas, siempre aburrida, cargadas con las mismas lisonjeras baratas. Las mismas palabras, los mismos prejuicios, las mismas anécdotas. El mismo juego de burlas y adulaciones mutuas, cambiando los jugadores una y otra vez, para mantener el balance entre el poder y la desgracia.

Estaba asqueado, de joven aun pensaba en los mortífagos como una organización donde se aprendía de magia oscura, donde se premiaba el valor y el conocimiento, no como la mera asociación de facinerosos bajo las ordenes de un demente sádico que en realidad era.

Se pregunto la razón de aquella llamada abrupta, fuera de tiempo y tan cercana a su último encuentro con el señor tenebroso, pero no se asusto. Años de soportar los crucios y las burlas de Voldemort, de perfeccionar sus artes de mentir y engañar, habían terminado por otorgarle la seguridad y la presencia de la cual carecían sus compañeros. Si hubiesen querido matarlo lo hubieran hecho desde el primer momento de su regreso. Severus Snape conocía la idiosincrasia de la organización del mal.

Una figura vagamente familiar surgió de entre las sombras. El olor a rata inundo el aire, pero nadie pareció notarlo. Severus levanto la vista, observado ceñudo al despreciable animago que había delatado el paradero de los Potter. El roedor le hizo un ademan para que lo siguiera, y Snape se levanto del sillón, apresurándose al encuentro con uno de sus dos amos.

Sentado en un sillón, con una enorme serpiente verde enrollada a sus pies, el Señor Tenebroso recibió a su sirviente.

Desde las primeras horas de su regreso comprendió la labor titánica a realizar para lograr sus deseos de dominar el mundo mágico. El plan de asesinar al niño que vivió, aquel que le había arrebatado su legendaria omnipotencia había fallado. En el último instante su archienemigo y antiguo maestro había llamado al chico, rescatándolo de aquella muerte segura y estropeando sus planes. Estaba furioso, pero no todo estaba perdido.

Su resurrección le había dado más sorpresas, una que lo colocaba en una buena posición en el tablero de ajedrez. Se entero de aquella conexión entre la mente del joven Potter y la suya, y había aprovechado cada recuerdo, cada conversación, cada aventura del chiquillo. Así fue como se dio cuenta de muchas cosas sobre su sirviente.

El joven Gryffindor detestaba su maestro de pociones, y con razón pensó el mago tenebroso. Los años de detenciones injustas, las burlas, la sustracción de puntos a su casa, era claro como el agua que Snape odiaba el chico tanto como odiaba a su padre. Y eso le complacía, después de todo, el había aceptado aquel mortífago de origen mestizo en bases al potencial que veía en sus ojos. Ni siquiera Bellatrix poseía la inteligencia del joven Snape, quien cumplía órdenes de manera discreta, preparaba a la perfección todas aquellas pociones ilegales casi imposibles de lograr y se había introducido bajo las narices de aquel viejo infeliz sin ningún problema. Si, Snape era un ente valioso dentro de su organización, y últimamente le hacían falta hombres con cerebro.

Había cometido uno que otro error, pero pronto probaría la verdadera lealtad de su servidor. Tenía una tarea para él, una muy difícil de lograr, pero estaba seguro de que sería capaz, ya era hora de que probara de veras la naturaleza de su afiliación.

El tiempo de espera había terminado, los años arrastrándose por las penumbras habían llegado a su fin. Lord Voldemort no esperaría mas, desencadenaría los monstruos del infierno sobre el mundo en aras de probar su supremacía. Severus Snape cumpliría sus ordenes, y luego le dejaría el camino libre, listo para avanzar hacia la gloria eterna.

El maestro de pociones se arrodillo en el suelo, inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto. No debía temer, Voldemort podía oler el miedo a millas de distancia. Por suerte el mestizo sabia controlar sus emociones, disminuyéndolas al mínimo, y encerrando su alma en algún rincón apartado por momentos. No debía mirarlo de frente, pero tampoco rehuir su mirada. No era solo el arte de ocultar sus recuerdos, sino en seleccionar aquellos que les servirían para mantener al demente engatusado. Si levantaba los muros de su memoria, negándole el acceso total, el mago tenebroso sospecharía.

-Severus- la voz fría siseo- Que noticias me traes de nuestro amigo en común?-

-Dumbledore ha reunido la orden del Fénix, mi señor- el maestro de pociones recitaba con voz calmada.

-Me he infiltrado, tengo la lista de sus miembros-continuo- Exceptuando Moody y Shacklebolt, lo demás son tan insignificantes como era de esperarse-

-Bien, bien Severus, eres de gran ayuda, mi fiel mortífago, has llevado tu trabajo al pie de la letra hasta ahora...-

Muy a su pesar, el maestro de pociones sintió su pulso cardiaco acelerarse. Las palabras del mago tenebroso eran inusualmente amables, eso no podía ser bueno. En el pasado había presenciado aquella faceta del heredero de Slytherin, solo cuando deseaba que alguno de sus mortífagos se inmolaran por alguna causa que contribuyera a sus fines. Y la muerte no estaba en los planes del maestro de pociones... al menos no por ahora.

Asintió su cabeza hacia abajo a la espera de que su maestro continuara. De vez en cuando observaba furtivamente la enorme serpiente que descansaba en el suelo. Nunca había presenciado nada igual. Era como si el animal fuera parte de su dueño, no una simple victima de la maldición Imperius. Aquella serpiente le clavaba sus ojos verticales, escudriñándolo de la misma manera que lo hacia su amo.

-Harry Potter es un huérfano- siseo la voz del mago tenebroso- Mate a su padre y a su madre, sin embargo, aun me queda alguien más por arrebatarle... La pregunta es... estarías dispuesto a servirme en esta misión, mi fiel espía?-

El maestro de pociones apretó los dientes. La sola mención del asesinato de Lily le llevaba de vuelta a los días oscuros que subsiguieron a su muerte, y todos los años de soledad antes de la vuelta de Sophie en su vida. No podía imaginarse sobre quien estaba hablando el Señor Tenebroso, pero sea lo que fuera, no le iba a gustar, y pintaba todas las de torcer su destino... una vez más.

-Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me ordene mi señor- respondió el otro.

-Bien, Bien... entonces confió en que sabrás dar de quien estamos hablando...- siseo mientras sus ojos enrojecían aun mas con las llamas del odio- Quiero que Hogwarts ya no sea un lugar seguro, quiero que lo despojes de su guardián, quiero que Harry Potter se sienta más huérfano que nunca, y te doy este año para que cumplas esta encomienda-

El maestro de pociones se limito a asentir en silencio, esperando la señal de retirarse.

-Puedes irte, mi fiel mortífago- siseo la voz.

Severus Snape se levanto del suelo, mientras hacia una última reverencia, listo para abandonar aquel lugar de podredumbre.

-Una cosa más- siseo la voz, cuando aun el maestro de pociones se encontraba en la habitación- Si fallas en esto... tu hermosa traidora a la sangre pagara las consecuencias...-

Severus sintió la sangre drenarse de su cuerpo, pero aun así mantuvo su máscara de ídolo. Asintió en silencio y abandono el lugar.

Camino por los pasillos de aquella casa decrepita, midiendo sus paso, la cabeza en alto, con la misma elegancia de siempre. Pero su mente era un revoltijo de ideas y el alma se le retorcía de asco y repulsión.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, observando el brillo de la mañana que se acercaba tímidamente entre las nubes. La tormenta había emigrado, dejando el cálido sopor de la tierra ávido por la promesa de la lluvia.

Severus Snape apresuro sus pasos, se interno dentro del pequeño bosque donde terminaban la protección de la casa. Entonces dio rienda suelta a lo que sentía, y se inclino ante las raíces de un árbol, vomitando todo el acido, la culpa y el horror que sentía dentro.

No tenia las fuerzas para matar a Dumbledore, aquel hombre había sido lo más cercano a un padre en su vida. Maldijo una vez más aquella noche en la cual quito una vida por primera vez, si hubiera bajado su varita, si se hubiera negado a cometer aquel asesinato quizás nada de aquello hubiera pasado. Ahora estaría tres metros bajo tierra o quizás en el fondo del mar, durmiendo en paz, ajeno a el mundo lleno de maldad e injusticia del cual era parte.

_Sophie_

Un grito atravesó su pecho. Una vez más el destino estaba a punto de arrebatarle el ser que mas amaba, la única que se interesaba por él. O mataba al anciano, o ella se convertía en otra mártir de aquella guerra sin sentido. No podía pensar, ni siquiera tenía la concentración para aparecerse en su casa de Spinners Ends. De una cosa estaba seguro, Sophie no moriría si él podía hacer algo por evitarlo, quizás su labor de espía llegaría a su fin muy pronto, no estaba dispuesto a matar al anciano, ni tampoco a verla morir en manos de ese sádico. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas, para idear un nuevo plan y para sacarse de adentro los quilos de mugre que le habían dejado las imágenes en aquella casa. Cerró los ojos buscando la concentración. Entonces se desapareció en un instante, dejando el bosque desierto, donde las tímidas hojas de los arboles saludaban al naciente sol.


	32. Confia en mi

La sala de estar se ilumino con los destellos color esmeralda de la chimenea. Sophie avanzo, sacudiéndose las ceniza de su ropa. Había optado en el último minuto por unos pantalones de dril gris, y una blusa negra. Su humor no estaba para colores alegres. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño suelto que dejaba escapar varios rizos alrededor de sus sienes. Había abandonado sus eternas botas a media pierna, agotada de tanto caminar, por unos zapatos de tacón corto, lo cual la hacía ver más baja que de costumbre.

Levanto la vista, observando el entorno de la mansión Black. Las cosas estaba más desordenadas que la última vez. El silencio reinaba entre los rincones, las personas muertas dormitaban en los retratos y el polvo cubría la mayoría de los enseres. Por un instante pensó en dar la vuelta y marcharse, era obvio que Black no estaba allí. Había sido un atrevimiento llegar sin avisarse, pero en los últimos días Sophie no tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia para pensar en buenos modales. Además estaba el hecho de que consideraba a Regulus como el autentico heredero de aquella casa, y estaba segura que su amigo aprobaría que ella husmeara un poco, si era necesario.

Camino por los pasillos, la cocina y la sala principal, pero no encontró a nadie. Esperaba al menos al elfo domestico, si es que aun vivía, pero la casa parecía desierta. Resoplo con fastidio, dejándose caer en un peldaño de la escalera.

-_Quizás debería regresar a Hogwarts_- pensó.

Entonces lo oyó... voces apagadas, risas y pequeños gritos provenían del segundo piso. Sophie bufo uno de sus rizos al aire. Sabía que Sirius Black era un mujeriego, quien presumía de ser un gran señor y raja diablos. De vuelta en los días del colegio le echaba los perros a cualquier cosa con faldas. A juzgar por los sonidos que escuchaba, eso no había cambiado.

Se agarro de la baranda y se incorporo en sus dos pies, sacudiéndose en silencio el polvo de sus pantalones.

Se dirigió despacio hacia la sala de estar, cuidando de que sus pies no crujieran en la madera del suelo. Era algo difícil de hacer, ya que no había casi espacio disponible por la gran cantidad de muebles, objetos y adornos regados en desorden, como si alguien se hubiera puesto la tarea de revisar todo y dejarlo sin ordenar.

-QUIEN ES USTED?- una vocecita chilló, tomándola de sorpresa. Sophie se sorprendió tanto, que falseo el paso y se cayó de frente a una pequeña mesita de madera tallada.

El polvo se levanto del suelo, creando un neblina momentánea. No podía ver nada, estaba intentando ponerse de pie, cuando las manos de la criatura chillona la agarraron por el pantalón y empezaron a halar.

Si eso no fuera suficiente, las cortinas del fondo se abrieron de golpe, dejando salir el retrato de una mujer que gritaba poseída. En medio de aquella locura, Sophie pudo ver que se trataba de Walburga Black, vestida con su capa negra de rigor. Los gritos de la pintura despertaron los otros retratos, quienes iniciaron los mismos insultos en lenguas diferentes.

-Despojo! Inmundicia! Escoria! Lárguense de la casa de mis padres!-

Entre tantos gritos Sophie no podía concentrarse y buscar su varita para liberarse de las garras del elfo. En su mente solo existía la necesidad de abandonar aquella casa, pero las cosas no estaban ni cerca de apaciguarse.

Al final logro zafarse del elfo domestico, y petrificarlo en un dos por tres a punta de varita. La criatura se quedo inmóvil, mirándola con ojos inyectados de furia.

Se sacudió el polvo de su ropa y levanto la vista. Sus ojos azules chocaron con los ojos grises del animago medio desnudo, al pie de la escalera.

-Sirius- murmuro avergonzada. La sangre se drenó de su rostro, su boca permaneció ligeramente entreabierta. Se sentía como un ladrón que es capturado infraganti, no tenía ni la mas mínima explicación a mano, y el hombre de los ojos grises se encontraba en sus dos pies, mirándola extrañado.

Los retratos continuaron gritando, hasta que el mago los calló a punta de varita.

Luego camino hacia donde estaba su madre y le grito con fuerza para que dejara de hacer escándalo. Al fin corrió las cortinas y se volteo hacia Sophie, quien estaba en silencio, sin saber qué hacer.

El merodeador estaba en bóxers33. Su pecho cubierto de tatuajes que se asemejaban a los que se utilizan en las cárceles de máxima seguridad rusa. Sophie aparto la vista avergonzada. Pero mayor fue su bochorno cuando la mujer que acompañaba a Black descendió del segundo piso, observándolos sorprendida y empuñando su varita. Era una rubia alta, de cabello rizado y largo. Bastante bien dotada, a juzgar por las formas redondeadas que salían de su atuendo. Llevaba un corsé rojo de encajes y un portaligas, ataviada como una de las modelos de la revistas para magos.

-Yo...yo.. - Sophie tartamudeo ante el último de los Black- Sirius yo...-

-No tienes que disculparte, Sophie- respondió él con una sonrisa pícara. Se revolvió el pelo, en el mismo gesto de un niño travieso que ha sido cachado en una trastada.- Te dije que podías venir cuando quisieras...solo que no pensé que llegarías de imprevisto...-

-Si!- respondió ella nerviosa- Si quieres me voy- dirigió una mirada a la mujer que la observaba ceñuda a mitad de la escalera- Regresare otro día..- Se dio vuelta, pero el animago se apresuro a sujetarla del brazo.

-No tienes que irte- dijo-Si necesitas algo con gusto te ayudare-

La mujer en la escalera se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente. Sirius rodo los ojos y la observo.

-Rosmerta vuelve a la habitación, subo en un momento.. está bien?-

La mujer giro en redondo, furiosa por la interrupción de aquella aventura extramarital tan emocionante. En un segundo desapareció, dejándolos solos.

Sophie dejo escapar una risita apagada, el merodeador se dio cuenta y sonrió.

-Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto.

-Lo siento- dijo ella recuperando la compostura- Es que se me hace que está muy enojada, y no es para menos- el animago se limito a sonreír, no era usual tener al amor de su vida, la chica que dejo escapar sonriendo en la sala de su casa.

-Pero no quiero quitarte tu tiempo, vine porque necesito tu ayuda- continuo ella, ahora hablando seriamente.

-Lo que quieras-respondió él.

Sophie lo miro fijamente, para luego señalar su falta de ropa.

-Te puedes vestir por favor?-

El merodeador levanto una ceja.

-Que hay de malo con el atuendo?- respondió.

Sophie frunció el ceño, por lo cual Black se apresuro a buscar su ropa, dejándola sola por un instante.

Ella aprovecho para quitarle la maldición al elfo, quien salió silenciosamente murmurando insultos hacia la cocina.

En unos minutos, el animago regreso con una bata de terciopelo rojo vino. Ambos se sentaron en el mueble frente a la chimenea, el mismo en el cual Black se tumbaba a emborracharse cuando no tenia compañía.

-Entonces?- pregunto Black.

Sophie se quedo de una pieza, no sabía cómo iniciar, en realidad había llegado a la casa del merodeador por un impulso. Ahora no encontraba como romper el hielo. No podía detallarle nada de lo que había pasado, nada referente a los horrocruxes, pero también necesitaba su permiso para interrogar al elfo. Sabía que la criatura no cooperaria a menos que mediara su amo.

-Quejicus...?-pregunto él- Es eso no? Quejicus te ha lastimado?- la voz de Sirius tomo un tono de enojo.

Sophie se apresuro a negar violentamente con la cabeza.

-No le llames así, por favor- murmuro. Luego se masajeo las sienes con los dedos de su mano derecha, en un gesto de frustración- No es nada que tenga que ver con él- respondió- Necesito que me prestes tu elfo domestico-

Sirius levanto una ceja, algo intrigado por esa solicitud. Lo pensó por un momento, y luego continuó.

-Y para que quieres un elfo?-pregunto acariciándose la barba pícaramente- No digo que no lo puedas tener, si por mi fuera hace tiempo que habría liberado a ese engendro- gruñó- Pero no se lo merece, así que no le daré el gusto-

-Es algo... privado, Sirius- contesto ella algo nerviosa, en ese momento le estaba fallando su habilidad para convencer a lo demás- Por favor solo préstamelo por unos momentos y te juro que no te vuelvo a molestar- finalizo ella mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior.

El merodeador se paró de su asiento, para buscar un trago, algo no le concordaba en la solicitud de la Ravenclaw. En Hogwarts habían cientos de elfos domésticos, porque interesarse precisamente en el viejo Kreacher?. Por otra parte, no planeaba negárselo. Sophie había sido la única amiga de su hermano menor, y le debía gratitud por eso. Pero aun así no podía dar con una razón lógica.

-Puedes tenerlo, Sophie.. puedes tener cualquier cosa que desees de esta casa- abrió los brazos, en un gesto de abarcarlo todo- Pero debes decirme para que ...- sentenció.-

Sophie se quedo en silencio. No podía decirle nada, todo aquello debía ser un secreto, y aunque estaba segura de que Sirius no era un mortífago (ni ganas de serlo), no era correcto hacerlo participe de aquella búsqueda.

-No puedo- murmuro ella con voz cansada.

-Yo confió en ti- dijo el merodeador- Puedes hacer con todo esto lo que te dé la gana- se acerco a ella, mirándola de frente- Pero tú no confías en mi.. Yo nunca te haría daño Sophie, sabes bien que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace años... déjame probarte que soy digno de tu confianza.-

-No puedo, Sirius.. - suplico ella- Lo prometí y no puedo...-

-Tomaste un juramento inquebrantable?-

-No!- se apresuro ella a contestar. Luego resoplo algo frustrada- No es nada así, simplemente lo necesito, necesito que sea Kreacher, es algo relacionado a Regulus.. Sirius Por favor...-

Luego de un momento, el animago resoplo derrotado ante aquellos ojos azules.

-KREACHER! -gritó- Ven aquí ahora mismo engendro del infierno!-

La criatura apareció, murmurando cosas entre dientes. Arrastraba un paño sucio y miraba a Sophie como si fuera un bicho asqueroso pegado al mueble.

-Aquí estoy "amo"- murmuro con falsa reverencia- Kreacher solo vive para servir al último de los Black-

-Ya ya, déjate de tonterías- gruño el merodeador- Por ahora quiero que hagas todo lo que la Srta Smirnov te pida- sentenció- Y ay de ti si sé que no cumpliste con tu deber-

El elfo hizo una reverencia y se quedo esperando las ordenes. Sophie se levanto del asiento, esbozando una sonrisa hacia el merodeador.

-Gracias- murmuró.

-No hay de que- dijo él

Sophie se dirigió a la chimenea, lista para regresar a Hogwarts con el elfo. Antes de tomar el puño de polvos flu, Sirius Black le atrapo la mano con la punta de los dedos.

-Sabes?...- le dijo sonriendo- Quejicus es un bastardo con suerte..-

-No le digas..-

-Si ya lo sé- la interrumpió. Luego hizo una mueca de burla- Espero que algún día puedas confiar en mí..-

Sophie asintió.

-Tu chica debe de estar esperándote- dijo ella señalando la escalera-

El merodeador se puso las manos en la cabeza como si hubiera recordado algo de golpe.

Sophie sonrió divertida.

-Adiós Sirius -

-Adiós Sophie- respondió el guiñándole un ojo. Entonces la mujer y el elfo avanzaron por la chimenea, dejando la Mansión Black una vez más en silencio.

El mago anciano se encontraba de pie en medio de la sala oscura. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de libros, había un sillón desgastado y una pequeña mesa desvencijada. Todo respiraba un aire de abandono. Spinners End era un mero refugio durante las vacaciones de verano para el maestro de pociones.

Albus Dumbledore esperaba pacientemente el informe de su espía, mientras este sorbía silencioso un vaso de whisky de fuego. Se había derrumbado sobre un sillón, con la botella a su lado.

Lo conocía de sobra, no podían ser nada alentador si ameritaba alcohol en su sangre para dejarlo salir.

-Asumo que tienes algo para mí- dijo el director- Supongo que esta vez no pueden ser buenas noticias-

-Cuando lo han sido?- gruño el Slytherin.

-Te importaría contarme?- continuo el anciano.

Severus Snape resoplo con fastidio. Se bebió el contenido del vaso en un trago y luego miro al anciano con ojos vidriosos.

-Le entregué los nombres de los miembros de la orden-

-Entiendo- contesto el otro.

-El señor oscuro han establecido su cuartel en el mismo lugar que la ultima vez, aquella casa en la colina ubicada en Little Haglenton- continuo el maestro de pociones con voz aburrida- Están los mismos de antes, Yaxley, Malfoy, Nott, Mulciber, Crabble y Goyle, al parecer no han reclutado a mas nadie.. por el momento.-

-Y cuáles son los planes de Ryddle?- pregunto el mago anciano mientras se sentaba en el mueble desvencijado.

-No quiere esperar, está decidido a atacar tan pronto reúna las suficientes fuerzas-continuo el maestro de pociones, mientras se masajeaba las sienes con desgano. Luego tomo aire como si dudara lo que fuera a decir a continuación.

-Y...?- pregunto el director, observando al Slytherin fijamente.

-Los planes con Potter son diferentes, quiere desmoralizarlo, que sufra antes de morir... Me imagino que atacara a Black, por lo que escuche, ya lo tienen ubicado-

-Es de esperarse que haga eso..- sentencio el anciano. Intuía que algo faltaba, pero no podía presionar más de allí. Su maestro de pociones no respondía ante las amenazas, solo quedaba esperar a ver si mantenía la lealtad que le había jurado hacia ya muchos años.

Luego de un largo rato, el Slytherin rompió el silencio.

-Quiere que te asesine- murmuró- Piensa que eres muy cercano a Potter y que eso lo terminaría de quebrar-

Dumbledore suspiro cansado. Se quito los lentes y restregó sus ojos con la punta de sus dedos.

-Ya veo-respondió el anciano, taciturno.- Y te sientes tentado a cumplir la orden?- preguntó

El maestro de pociones chasqueo la lengua.

-Tú y tus ridiculeces anciano, no es obvio?..- gruñó -Si deseara matarte lo habría hecho en el momento en que entraste-

El director ignoro las últimas palabras.

-Cuanto tiempo te dieron?- preguntó

-Un año... te quieren muerto para el fin del año escolar-

-Entonces?- pregunto el anciano.

El Slytherin frunció el ceño.

-Entonces quiero que me digas que demonios quiere que haga ahora- siseó.

-Por ahora nada, dejaremos que las cosas tomen su curso, y esperaremos. Ya veremos qué hacer con el tiempo- sentenció

Se levanto del sofá, acomodándose sus lentes de media luna. Se dirigió hacia la chimenea, dispuesto a regresar a Hogwarts.

-Vienes?- le pregunto al Slytherin.

-Iré mas tarde- respondió el otro.

El anciano esbozo una sonrisa triste. Luego cogió un poco del polvo encima de la chimenea.

-Albus?...-

El director se paró en seco. Nunca había escuchado al maestro de pociones llamarlo por su nombre. Insistía en ellos muchas veces, pero Severus Snape lo trataba de usted y de tu a veces, cuando estaba enojado o fastidiado. Lo llamaba anciano, viejo o algo por el estilo, pero jamás por su nombre.

-Si, Severus?- los ojos azul claro del anciano buscaron los del Slytherin. A través de la penumbra, pudo percibir los dos pozos negros que brillaban en la oscuridad.

-Me quitaran a Sophie si no lo hago-

-Entiendo- murmuro el anciano. Pensó por un momento que decir, pero no le llegaban palabras suficientes a la mente.

-Te juro que hare lo que sea para que ella se mantenga con vida, Severus- sentenció- Confía en mí, por favor..-

El Slytherin se quedo pensativo, observando el anciano que abandonaba su casa a través de las llamas de la chimenea. Necesitaba un par de horas más para tranquilizar sus pensamientos. Ya estaba hecho, le había informado sobre todo, ahora cabía esperar que la suerte los acompañara.

La noche había caído sobre Hogwarts. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, las personas de los retratos dormían profundamente y el silencio se quebraba ante las ráfagas de viento que azotaban el sauce boxeador.

Sophie se desplomo sobre una silla, en la oficina del maestro de pociones. Entre sus dedos brillaba el relicario maldito, aquel por el cual había muerto su amigo.

Le había costado más de una súplica convencer a aquel elfo odioso confesar todo lo ocurrido en aquella cueva de la costa inglesa. Las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, ante la visión de su Regulus, siendo arrastrado por los inferís al fondo del mar. No había justicia en la tierra, era completamente injusto la forma en cómo los Dioses disponían el destino de los mortales, sacrificando al más noble, y enalteciendo al más vil.

Levanto sus ojos ante el reloj de péndulo, que colgaba de la pared. Dos horas, eran ya dos horas desde que se sentó allí, a esperar a su Slytherin. Sentía la desesperación como una sustancia viscosa y amarga que se le pegaba a las paredes del estomago.

Observo una vez más el relicario. Tenía un S tallada en pequeñas esmeraldas en la tapa. Intento abrirlo, pero no pudo. Ese era un objeto muy oscuro, más oscuro aun que los que se amontonaban en su palacio de vuelta en Rumania. Palpitaba en sus manos como si tuviera vida propia, y se enrojecía como el hierro candente cada vez que intentaba abrirlo.

Resistió la tentación de colgárselo del cuello, por seguridad. Tenía experiencia con objetos de su clase, y siempre atraían desgracias a aquellos que lo poseían.

Se levanto de la silla de golpe, necesitaba un trago, o algo que la hiciera apaciguarse. Solo imaginarse lo que le podía haber pasado hacia que su corazón se estremeciera de espanto.

Busco entre los frascos de los anaqueles, tratando de recordar donde guardaba el Slytherin el whisky. Paso sus manos por la madera, tratando de desactivar cualquier conjuro protector. Entonces la pared de piedra se movió de golpe. Dos pequeñas compuertas se abrieron, dejando a la vista un pensieve. Sophie resoplo asustada. Observo el objeto con aburrimiento, su abuelo le había dejado uno en herencia, en conjunto con mil y un objeto sin razón amontonados de vuelta en casa. Se pregunto porque Severus guardaría uno. Entonces lo vio.

Una pequeña vitrina de cristal, ubicada justamente encima de la pequeña fuente. Estaba llena de varios frascos con corchos. Su contenido plateado, y fluorescentes no dejaba dudas, aquellos eran los recuerdos del maestro de pociones. Afino su vista, para leer la etiqueta, y la sangre se le bajo a los pies.

_Lily_

Sintió los celos crecer dentro de sí como una plaga incontrolable. Como era posible que él aun guardara los recuerdos de ella, como si fueran un trofeo, embotellados encima de su pensieve?. Sintió la rabia lastimarle todas las heridas que aun guardaba de aquellos años. Quizás todo era una farsa aun. En su mente no podía entender porque él seguía aferrado a aquella chica que lo había desahuciado por un arrogante como Potter. Estuvo tentada a verter el contenido entre el agua, todas las voces en su cabeza le gritaban que lo hiciera... pero no pudo hacerlo. Se quedo allí, observando con los ojos llenos de lagrima la pequeña vitrina de cristal. Entonces un fogonazo de luz verde ilumino la sala, y el maestro de pociones apareció, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

Hola a tod! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, sé que el cap esta algo soso, lo que pasa es que INSISTO! sigo bloqueada, y ese es uno de esos capítulos de transición que tanto odio. Espero que no se hayan aburrido totalmente.

Rosmerta y Sirius? No sé porque, pero siempre me los imagine como pareja.

Tenía planeado que Sophie descubriera la verdad sobre sev/ lily husmeando por ahí, pero al último minuto no pude hacerlo. No creo que el personaje seria lo suficientemente atrevida como para eso. Es obvio que Sophie no sabe porque Lily y Severus dejaron de ser amigos, por eso es que le tienen guardado tanto rencor a Lily, la ve como superficial y traicionera. Es normal porque no conoce toda la historia. Un beso, y mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.


	33. El codigo Slytherin

Severus Snape observo a Sophie de pie, delante del pensieve. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, sus parpados ligeramente hinchados, como si hubieran pasado horas llorando. Por un segundo, se percato de que ella había estado observando sus recuerdos guardados en aquel compartimiento secreto. Temió lo peor.

-Estas bien?- pregunto ella con voz cansada.

Sophie no se atrevió a moverse de su sitio. Conocía en sobre manera el carácter de su amigo, y aunque había chocado con aquello por accidente, no podía esperar que el ignorara el asunto. Estaba enojada, era cierto, enojada y decepcionada, pero por el momento, pensó con la cabeza fría. No quería discutir, no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para cuestionarse las bases de aquella relación, no esa noche.. al menos.

-Si- murmuro el Slytherin.- Debo suponer que revisaste mis cosas?- siseo con voz fría. Sophie sintió el aire de la habitación enfriarse una vez más. Aun así no demostró temor. Mantuvo su vista fija, desafiante en los ojos negros del maestro de pociones.

-Fue un accidente, no estaba husmeando, buscaba alcohol... y me encontré con... tus recuerdos- tomo aire, despacio- No los vi... espero que me creas-

El Slytherin chasqueo la lengua, sus ojos se estrecharon en una peligrosa rendija, el alcohol en sus sistema hizo su aparición, relajando el momento, y mandándolo todo al diablo.

-Te creo... si los hubieras visto no estuvieras aquí- siseo.

Sophie resoplo confundida. No sabía que significaba eso, pero no podía ser nada bueno.

-Sabes algo?- continuo él, haciendo gala de el tono de voz sedosa, palabras pronunciadas lenta y correctamente, el signo que caracterizaba a Severus Snape-Por meses he evitado este momento, pensé que con el tiempo, tu curiosidad cesaría- avanzo por la habitación, buscando la botella que Sophie había fallado en encontrar- Pero no puedo engañarme, tarde o temprano lo averiguaras- levanto su cabeza, y la miro fijamente, con los vasos en las manos- Te mostrare lo que quieres saber.-

Sophie se quedo en silencio. No comprendía sobre que estaban hablando.

Entonces él se acerco hacia ella, entregándole el vaso en la mano. Por un instante eterno, sus dedos se entrelazaron, sus ojos se fijaron mutuamente, midiendo el valor y la disposición para continuar con aquella locura.

-Soy un asesino-siseo con voz mortalmente fría- Mis manos están manchadas de sangre inocente, he torturado y he matado... y sentí placer haciéndolo.- Sophie trago saliva, pero no bajo la vista. Permaneció en silencio. Sus dedos se aferraron al vaso que tenía en las manos, pero no bebió, no podía moverse.

Lentamente él la acorralo contra la pared. Tomo un trago del vaso, y luego lo estrelló contra la chimenea. Sophie no se movió, la cercanía nublaba sus sentidos, su perfume le llegaba como una esencia narcótica, su respiración se hizo rápida y superficial. El Slytherin cerro mas la distancia entre ellos. Suavemente se acerco hacia su cuello, aspirando el aroma que se desprendía de su piel.

-Soy un bastardo egoísta y posesivo- siseo en su oído. Ella sintió cada fibra de su cuerpo estremecerse- Soy un monstruo, sé que no te merezco y que no deberías estar conmigo... pero no puedo renunciar a ti... te necesito-

De repente se separo de ella con violencia. Tomo la pequeña cajita, y vertió cada uno de los recuerdos en el pensieve.

-Ven- ordenó. Sophie avanzo algo aprehensiva.

-Vienes conmigo?- pregunto ella, dubitativa.

-No quiero ver la expresión de tu cara cuando lo descubras- siseó

Entonces ella se aparto. Resoplo con fuerza, dándose el valor. Asomo su cabeza hacia la fuente, donde danzaban las pequeñas hileras de plata y se sumergió en el pasado.

Por un instante se sintió suspendida en el aire. Luego sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Era un tarde hermosa, el sol estaba en lo alto, los chicos salían al patio de Hogwarts, Sophie se sintió tan extraña al reconocer sus compañeros de clase de aquella época pasar a su lado, jóvenes, felices, encapsulados en una burbuja del tiempo, vestidos con sus uniformes y demás. Entonces lo vio, el chico que ella había amado, sentado a la orilla de un árbol. Cuanto había cambiado con los pocos años que habían pasado. Un envejecimiento prematuro de veras. Lo observo mientras fingía leer un libro, mirando en dirección al lago. Allí estaba, su amiga y rival, la dulce Lily Evans remojándose los pies en el lago, como era costumbre en los días de calor.

De un momento a otro, llegaron los merodeadores, e iniciaron con su ya acostumbrado numero de fastidiar al Slytherin. Pero las cosas no fueron como la esperaba. Desde la distancia, Sophie pudo escuchar al chico llamar a la pelirroja Sangre sucia y luego la escucho a ella defenderse de vuelta, llamándolo Quejicus y burlándose de su ropa interior.

Era cierto que Severus y Regulus usaban esa palabra a veces, nunca enfrente de otros, según recordaba. Pero Sophie no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarse nada, porque la escena cambió de golpe.

Ahora se encontraba en la entrada del los dormitorios de Gryffindor, y allí estaban sus amigos, discutiendo acaloradamente sobre los acontecimientos del día anterior. Escucho a Severus intentar disculparse, algo en verdad difícil, dado que el orgullo de su amigo era legendario. Pero la chica no lo perdono, lo abandono en la puerta, ante la mirada compasiva de la Señora Gorda.

El piso se deshizo y Sophie se encontró nuevamente en otro lugar. Era de noche y se encontraba en un cementerio ingles. Observo hacia todos lados, tratando de dar con el recuerdo, entonces vio el grupo de hombres con capuchas, que rodeaban a un grupo de jóvenes. Se acerco un poco más, protegida mentalmente con la idea de que nada le podía suceder en un recuerdo. Entonces vio a Severus en medio, extendiendo su brazo ante Lord Voldemort. Por un instante sintió la piel de su nuca erizarse, al observar al asesino de sus padres de cara a cara, sus ojos color avellana, su cabello rubio cenizo, instruir a sus seguidores, hablarles de lo valiente y sabía que era aquella decisión. En el rostro del joven Snape había ambición y crueldad. Sophie se estremeció hasta lo más profundo de su ser, nunca lo hubiera imaginado así.

Todo cambio nuevamente, observo de reojo la nueva escena, y se choco con la casa de su amigo, la vieja casa en la calle de Spinners End. Al mago tenebroso de pie en medio de la sala medio abandonada, mientras el joven Snape le informaba sobre una profecía. Sophie afino el oído, pero no pudo entender mucho. Solo observo la sonrisa escalofriante del mago oscuro, el destello escarlata de sus ojos.

La sala se disolvió de nuevo, ahora se encontraba en alguna colina elevada, a juzgar por el viento que azotaba las capas del hombre arrodillado. Sophie se acerco hacia él, arrodillándose a su lado. Por un instante observo su rostro demacrado, como si hubiera pasado meses sin dormir, se percato por primera vez de aquella linea en medio de sus cejas, ya firmemente definida. Entonces Albus Dumbledore apareció de la nada. Sophie escucho pacientemente aquella conversación... y no lo podía creer. Sintió el corazón colapsarse dentro de su pecho. Aquella profecía hablaba de un niño, un niño recién nacido.. y su amigo lo había vendido al señor del mal. Escucho el trato que hicieron los dos magos en la punta de la colina. Hizo un intento por no llorar, pero no pudo. Ya no quería ver más. Lamentablemente aun le faltaba camino por recorrer.

Todo se desvaneció una vez más, ahora se encontraba en la oficina del director. El anciano se veía derrotado. Sus ojos estaban hinchados como si hubiese pasado muchas horas en vela.

Pero peor estaba el hombre derrumbado sobre la silla. Sophie lo escucho sollozar, lo escucho maldecir, y sintió el corazón quebrársele dentro. Lentamente acaricio los cabellos del Slytherin, y luego coloco su mano sobre la espalda del hombre del recuerdo, aunque sabía que eso era una tontería. Necesitaba consolarlo desesperadamente. Lo escucho desear la muerte, Sophie no pudo reprimir que un sollozo escapara de su garganta cuando escucho eso.

En un instante pensó que había escuchado mal la voz de Dumbledore, pero después se sobrepuso al asco que le inspiraba aquella actitud. El anciano le preguntaba a su amigo si estaba arrepentido, su tenia remordimiento por su error. Eso la hizo odiar a Dumbledore aun mas. El Slytherin estaba demasiado sumergido en el dolor para darse cuenta de las tretas manipuladoras que escondía el anciano bajo aquellas palabras. Levanto los ojos y los clavo con odio en el director, mientras aun acariciaba la cabeza de su amigo en el recuerdo.

Todo terminó por fin. Sophie retiro su cabeza del pensieve, mientras tomaba aire. Los ojos negros del Slytherin la miraba derrotados. Sophie no dijo nada, solo se mordió los labios y le sostuvo la mirada a la espera de que él dijera algo.

-Bien... ya sabes- murmuro con voz enronquecida.

-Quiero que me digas porque- musito ella- Porque, Sev?-

El se tomo un tiempo para contestar.

-Quería ser importante- soltó una risa sarcástica, como si aquella fuera la razón mas estúpida del mundo- Quería ser alguien...-

-Tú siempre has sido importante- contesto ella, avanzando hacia él- Por lo menos para mí lo eres... siempre lo has sido-

Severus acaricio su mejilla con su dedo índice, observándola fijamente.

-No sé si estas enamorada de aquel niño raro... o del asesino que resulto ser- murmuró.

Sophie no dijo nada, sentía un nudo en la garganta, y estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando descubrió que su amigo era un mortífago, nunca se hubiera imaginado tales cosas. Una parte de ella se negaba a creerlo envuelto en algo tan sórdido, y la otra simplemente se cerró ante esas posibilidades. En su interior pensaba que Dumbledore lo había reclutado de espía antes de que él pudiera hacer nada malo, y que se había arrepentido simplemente porque si. Lo amaba, de eso estaba segura, pero no podía procesar tanta información en una sola noche, necesitaba pensar, aclarar su mente. Intento decir algo, pero no pudo pronunciar palabras. Entonces el hombre continuó.

-Sophie tu... puedes hacer dos cosas- enumeró- La primera, puedes quedarte conmigo mientras dure todo esto, yo te mantendré segura, a salvo.. y después que esto termine puedes irte y alejarte de mí- siguió su vista fija en la mirada azul de ella- O puedes quedarte conmigo... para siempre...-

Una lagrima solitaria descendió por la mejilla de ella.

-Yo te amo, Sev, siempre te he amado... pero por ahora... no sé si eso será suficiente- bajo la mirada para enjugarse las lagrimas con la punta de sus dedos. Entonces no lo miro mas. Despacio abandono la oficina, cerrando suavemente la puerta, sin mirar hacia atrás. Dejo al Slytherin silencioso, quien no le aparto los ojos de encima.

-Sorbete de limón-

-Ranas de chocolate-

-Varita de regaliz-

La gárgola de piedra agitaba su cabeza en señal desaprobatoria, mientras ella perdía la paciencia. Resoplo con fastidio, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Ábreme la puerta... por favor- puso el énfasis en la última palabra. La gárgola sonrió algo divertida, y luego hizo girar la puerta. La escalerita en espiral hizo su aparición detrás del cuadro de las frutas almibaradas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, avanzo decidida. Eran altas horas de la madrugada ya, una hora poco adecuada para visitar a un viejo que de seguro estaba durmiendo profundamente. Pero Sophie no estaba para tales frivolidades.

Para su sorpresa, el mago anciano estaba enfrente de su escritorio, leyendo algún libro de tapas sobadas. Tenía puesta una pijama larga, y un gran sombrero para dormir con borla en la punta. El hombre levanto la vista sin asombro, como si la estuviera esperando.

-Srta Smirnov..-murmuro- Se encuentra bien?...-

-Si- respondió ella cortante. Se paro en frente, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, sus ojos azul mar se fijaron en los ojos azul cielo del director.- Tenemos que hablar Dumbledore- sentenció.

El mago anciano no dijo nada. Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que ella se enterara de lo ocurrido, y el momento de enfrentársele había llegado.

-Claro, claro, puedo ofrecerte algún te, café quizás?- se levanto del escritorio, buscando algunas tazas.

-No gracias- dijo ella con voz fría, cruzo los brazos y se quedo de pie en medio de la sala.

-No quiere tomar asiento?- pregunto el anciano.

-Estoy mejor así- murmuro ella entre dientes.-

-Como guste- respondió él, mientras se servía una taza de té. Con deliberada lentitud revolvió la azúcar con la pequeña cuchara en la taza.

-Y bien?- preguntó- Díganme en que puedo ayudarla-

Sophie se mantuvo con la vista fija en el anciano que sorbía despacio su taza de té. Sus genes eslavos hicieron gala, manteniéndola desafiante delante del mago milenario.

-He venido a hacer un trato con Usted, Albus Dumbledore-

El hombre se quedo con la taza a mitad de camino. Una vez más intento penetrar la mente de Sophie, pero los muros de hierro forjado estaban más altos que nunca.

-Hablamos de esto hace varios días, Profesor, no tendrá éxito, se lo aseguro-

-No me puedo imaginar qué clase de trato quiere hacer conmigo- dijo él.

-Uno del cual ambos saldremos beneficiados- respondió ella.

El anciano levanto una ceja a la expectativa.

-Quiero que deje de manipular a Severus, quiero que deje su papel de titiritero y le cuente la verdad sobre su pasado-

-No sé de lo que me está hablando-

-SI SABE- lo interrumpió ella- Lo sabe muy bien, a mi no me engaña, yo sé su secreto Dumbledore, y me lo he callado por respeto... pero eso puede cambiar- su tono de voz tomo una curva peligrosa.

-Me está amenazando?- dijo él con una ligera sonrisa.

-Tómelo como quiera- respondió ella- Se muy bien lo manipulador que puede ser, Señor director. Las tácticas que utiliza para sacar ventajas, su paternalismo y condescendencia... a mí no me engaña.- escupió.

-Severus acepto el papel que llev-

-Porque usted lo manipulo para hacerlo- lo interrumpió ella- lo trato como una escoria, le hizo creer que en realidad le importaba... pero usted no le importa más nadie que no sean sus amados Gryffindors-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Sí lo es!- exclamo ella-Que no se da cuenta, anciano? El ve en usted el padre que no tuvo.. y usted se aprovecha de eso... expone su vida al peligro a diario, tiene que usar una maldita mascara... solo porque desea ganar su confianza, su respeto, su cariño...-

El anciano se mantuvo en silencio, un rictus amargo tomo la comisura de sus labios.

-Usted le recuerda constantemente los errores que cometió... la sangre que lleva en sus manos... pero no le ha dicho los errores que ha cometido Usted, Señor Director..- las cejas del anciano se dispararon a la expectativa, Sophie se dio cuenta y prosiguió- Oh acaso cree que nadie sabe la historia de su hermanita... muerta a tan corta edad... por su culpa, anciano-

Por primera vez Sophie veía al anciano enojado. Se levanto de su silla de repente, como su fuera a lanzarle una maldición. Pero ella no se movió, no en vano era descendiente de Dimitri Durmstrang.

-Como sabe usted eso!-gruño el anciano con voz enronquecida y ojos rojos.

-Y que importa como lo sepa?.. lo sé y es lo importante-

-Y supongo que planea chantajearme con eso?-

-Yo no planeo chantajearlo con nada, dije que vine a hacer un trato, usted me da algo, y yo le doy algo- continuó ella.- Dígame, quiere hacer el trato?- pregunto con voz desafiante.

-Quieres que libere a Severus de su trabajo como espía? No lo puedo hacer, y aunque lo hiciera, no creo que el abandone el puesto..-

- Estoy consciente de eso- respondió ella- Es demasiado responsable y leal... no es esa mi demanda... lo que quiero es que deje de manipularlo, que le cuente la verdad y que deje de usarlo como si fuera una marioneta-

-Severus acepto estar bajo mis órdenes, hicimos un trato.. no puedo renunciar a él en este momento tan crítico-

Sophie camino por primera vez, observando a las personas en los retratos quienes admiraban calladas la escena. En su mente se perfilaba la oportunidad perfecta para todo.

-Sabe algo, Director- continuo ella con voz calmada- Cuando llegue por primera vez a Hogwarts, quería ser una Slytherin-

El mago anciano se sentó de nuevo, al parecer la noche iba para largo.

-Mi padre estaba feliz de ver tanta ambición en mi, y me regalo un pequeño libro, quizás la única copia, escrita a mano por el mismo Salazar Slytherin. El código del Slytherin.. me pregunto si alguna vez ha tenido el placer de leerla- el mago anciano asintió intrigado, mientras se acomodaba los lentes de media luna.

-Me alegro que así sea, como vera, estoy segura de que recuerda la regla número cinco- levanto sus ojos, para observar al director, quien estrecho la mirada.

-Nunca tomes por la fuerza lo que puedas conseguir mediante la persuasión- citó él.

-Exacto- respondió ella- Concédame eso, y yo le daré esto-

Entre sus dedos estaba colgada el relicario maldito. Los ojos de Sophie brillaron con anticipación. El mago anciano cambio su expresión a una de asombro y se acerco hacia ella. Justo en el mismo instante en que iba a tomar el relicario, ella aparto su mano rápidamente.

-NO!- musito- Primero quiero que me jure por su honor que no utilizara mas sus formas manipuladores y paternalistas con Severus-

-Como conseguiste eso?- pregunto el anciano.

-Descubrí cual es la forma en la cual Voldemort aun se mantiene con vida, y esta pieza es una del rompecabezas. Severus me hablo del diario- señalo con sus manos el entorno- que está en esta misma sala... ahora yo le entrego el segundo... pero debe jurármelo...-

-Cuál es el secreto de su inmortalidad?- pregunto el anciano impaciente

-Horrocruxes- respondió ella- el muy maldito dividió su alma... hasta ahora solo se de tres... pero de seguro hay mas... ahora júremelo Señor Director-

Los ojos azules del anciano se posaron sobre los de ella.

-Te lo juro-

Sophie le entregó el relicario en sus manos.

Sin más que decir, se dirigió hacia la puerta, lista para largarse de la oficina del director. Pero en el último momento, la voz del anciano la detuvo.

-Cumpliré mi palabra, Srta. Smirnov... espero poder demostrarle que si soy digno de su confianza-

-Haga que Severus salga vivo y de una pieza de toda esta locura- siseo ella con ojos fulgurantes- Y confiare en usted.. hasta entonces, no se haga ilusiones.. Profesor Dumbledore?-

El mago anciano levanto su vista del relicario para mirarla.

-Si?-

-Este será nuestro secreto, no creo que deba salir de entre los dos-

-Así será- respondió el anciano.

Hola, pude publicar antes porque anoche me llegaron mis musas. Aunque creo que fue una visita algo corta, jeje. Sin mas preámbulos les dejo el manual del Slytherin, no es mío, es de un tal Dorian Snape, lo encontré dando vueltas por internet.

El Código de un Slytherin

1-Nunca confíes en nadie.

2-Conocete a ti mismo.

3-Cuestiona todos los motivos, incluso los más insignificantes.

4- Nunca divulgues nada a un enemigo, la desinformación es una arma.

5-Nunca tomes por la fuerza lo que puedas conseguir mediante la persuasión.

6-Valora el honor sobre todas las cosas. Después que lo pierdes, nunca lo recuperas.

7- El poder es mas valioso que el reconocimiento.

8- La pureza del propósito es mejor que la voluntad de compromiso.

9- La lealtad a aquellos que lo merecen es más admirable que la lealtad en sí.

10-Las necesidades de la casa pesan más que las necesidades propias.

11- Lo que no te mata, te hará mas fuerte.

Ayyy como siempre mil gracias por leer, he recibido tantos comentarios alentadores, hacen que las mejillas se me coloreen.


	34. Magia

Después que Sophie salió de su oficina, Severus se quedo inmóvil por un largo tiempo.

Podía escuchar, el tictac del reloj de péndulo que avanzaba mientras se acercaba el amanecer. La temperatura descendió, humedeciendo las paredes de las mazmorras.

Despacio y gradualmente, como si fuera más un efecto de la gravedad y no una orden del cuerpo, Severus se recostó totalmente vestido sobre su cama.

El techo de piedra labrada le regalo un momento de distracción... pero solo fue eso, un instante de descanso de aquella tormenta de pensamientos que le abrasaba el alma.

El eco de sus últimas palabras le resonaba hueco dentro del pecho.

_-__Yo te amo, Sev, siempre te he amado... pero por ahora... no sé si eso será suficiente-_

3siendo su amiga con su reputación, pero amarlo?...

Todo tenía un límite, y al parecer ella había llegado al suyo.

Evoco por un instante la mirada azul mar de Sophie, la sonrisa que le daba todos los días durante el desayuno, su mirada cómplice ante la presencia de otros, sus caricias tímidas y teñidas de infancia, así como el dulce sonrojo de sus mejillas cada vez que él cedía a sus instintos más bajos, aquellos que le gritaban poseer hasta el aire que ella exhalaba.

No, no se podía quejar, la vida se estaba cobrando todo el mal que había causado alguna vez. Mil vidas de sacrificios y desgracias no le hubiesen sido suficientes para pagar la muerte de Lily, solo la simple idea de pensar en ser feliz era absurda, él simplemente no se lo merecía.

Sin embargo no podía evitar querer serlo. No podía evitar, a pesar de ser lo más improbable del mundo, soñar a ratos con una vida sin la tortura del Señor oscuro, una vida sin estar bajo las ordenes de Dumbledore, una vida con Sophie a su lado, disfrutando de aquella dicha vedada y lejana.

Que pasaría ahora? Sabía que ella no huiría mas, era una persona inteligente y reconocía que debía permanecer a su lado.

Protegerla de todo mal, para luego verla partir... no estaba seguro de ser capaz de soportar eso... de tenerla a su lado y no poder tocarla?.. Dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa de burla y desprecio por si mismo... la vida le daba la oportunidad de tenerla hasta que pudieran acabar con aquel malnacido... cuanto deseaba que arribara ese día, para verla libre.. y cuanto deseaba que no llegara nunca, para poder tenerla bajo su cuidado por siempre.

Por un segundo pensó que se quedaría dormido. La esencia que Sophie usaba como perfume le llego fuerte y definida. Sonrió a ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por el espejismo, solo una vez más.

Caminar...

Regresar sus pasos de vuelta a las mazmorras y abrazarlo...

Hubiera sido tan fácil hacerlo... olvidar por un segundo aquellas tribulaciones internas, dejarse llevar por lo que su corazón le gritaba desesperadamente...

Pero no lo hizo, necesitaba pensar, darse un respiro aparte de toda aquella locura. Su cerebro estaba sobrecargado con tantos recuerdos, propios y ajenos.

Sumergida en la ausencia total, Sophie lleno su eterna tina de agua caliente. Era su ritual, uno que había practicado durante muchos años. Regresar a las aguas tranquilas del vientre materno, por unos momentos envolverse en la tibieza del liquido, e imaginarse que aun no estaba sola en el mundo, que Severus aun era el chico solitario y silencioso, que Regulus aun no tenía la marca, y que Lily la esperaría en la biblioteca, para estudiar alguna clase aburrida de Binns. El tiempo había pasado, algunos estaban muertos, y otros estaban marcados... como ella.

Podía imaginarse, claro como si lo estuviera viendo al través de un cristal, la imagen de Lily protegiendo su bebe con su vida. Dejo escapar un sollozo, en un solo momento comprendió todo, el voto de su amigo para con Dumbledore, el niño que vivió salvaguardado por la magia en la sangre de su madre, y la caída del ser que mas odiaba en todo el planeta.

Era como si el destino cruel , se hubiera ensañado con ellos, condenándola a ella a estar sola por siempre, y a él a ser el instrumento necesario para cumplir una profecía. Se sintió mortal e insignificante, una mera pieza de ajedrez en el tablero del universo.

Por muchos años, Sophie Smirnov se creyó maldita, la sangre inocente derramada por sus antepasados la perseguía por cada rincón del camino, lista para cobrarle con soledad todo el mal causado por su estirpe. No importaba hacia donde girara, la muerte, la soledad y la desgracia la perseguían, arrebatándole a todo aquel a quien ella amara.

Ella no era nadie para juzgar a Severus Snape, su abuelo también había sido un asesino, uno que había hecho mucho daño sin causa aparente, sin embargo ella no lo odiaba, amaba a cada uno de sus antepasados, lejanos e indiferentes, les debía la sangre que corría por sus venas.

Por un instante recordó al excéntrico niño de ojos oscuros, vestido con pantalones demasiado cortos y un abrigo enorme, quien le hablaba del mundo maravilloso del cual serian parte cuando llegaran a Hogwarts.

Su mirada triste se desvanecía cada vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre. Aquel niño solitario que no sonreía casi nunca, quien ocultaba bajo su camisa los golpes que le propinaba el alcohólico de su padre, aquel niño que algún día se convertiría en un mago brillante, aquel niño que ella había amado desde hacía ya tantos años. Su rostro había cambiado con los años, envejeciendo de golpe, y perdiendo la inocencia, pero aun era el mismo niño.

Sophie acerco sus piernas a su pecho, cerrando los ojos ante las lagrimas. No podía negárselo a sí misma, aun con todo lo amaba de la misma manera que antes.

No se alejaría de él, no podía soportar la idea de perderlo una vez más. No cometería el mismo error de antes, dejándolo solo para que eligiera el camino erróneo.

Entonces la imagen de su Slytherin, solo en aquella fría mazmorra, pensando que ella lo había abandonado una vez mas... no lo pudo soportar, se levanto de golpe, necesitaba tenerlo cerca...

El sol se dibujaba apenas en el horizonte, incendiándose como un farol de luz incandescente que se reflejaba sobre el lago. Ella caminaba despacio entre los pasillos dormidos. Hogwarts parecía un lugar completamente diferente durante dos meses en el verano, un castillo fantasma, apenas habitado por los escasos profesores que no tenían hogar. Las personas de los retratos se habían largado de vacaciones a sus otras pinturas desperdigadas por todo el mundo.

Agradeció que su amigo no fuera el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor, era tan fácil acceder a las mazmorras, simplemente caminar derecho por el pasillo central del gran salón. Sin embargo el vaivén de las escaleras del tercer piso era capaz de desquiciar al más cuerdo.

Coloco su mano en la puerta de madera, desde hacia varios días el había modificado su conjuro protector, de manera que ella pudiera entrar sin problemas. La puerta se abrió, y Sophie entro con cautela a la oficina del maestro de pociones. Todo estaba en el mismo orden de siempre. Los frasco de pociones debidamente etiquetados, la insignia en el marco de la entrada "_Potassa carbonate". _

Sin pensarlo dos veces toco la pequeña puerta que daba al dormitorio del Slytherin. Nadie respondió. Por un instante Sophie temió lo peor. Giro la perilla y se permitió entrar.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, la figura pálida del maestro de pociones se perfilaba sobre la cama, completamente vestido. Su mano derecha estaba sobre sus ojos, al parecer se había dormido sin querer. Ella se aproximo, contemplándolo en silencio. No lo toco, no quería despertarlo. Despacio se quito los zapatos y se recosto a su lado, tratando de encontrar el sueño perdido, mientras se embriagaba con ese perfume tan varonil.

-Sophie- la voz adormilada del maestro de pociones le llego entre las brumas del sueño. Había retirado la mano que descansaba en su cama, y ahora estaba de lado, frente a ella. Ella se acerco más hacia su cara, apoyo el mentón en su mano derecha y lo observo.

-Estoy aquí- respondió en un susurro. Entonces se dedico a apartar el cabello que le caía sobre la frente.

-Regresaste- Murmuro él, aun somnoliento- Pensé que te había perdido-

Sophie esbozo una sonrisa triste, a veces, cuando Severus estaba a medio dormir, o en el éxtasis del encuentro sensual, dejaba escapar al niño solitario que era.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado Sev-

Los dedos pálidos del Slytherin acariciaron levemente su mejilla. Por un instante, Sophie pensó que se quedaría dormido de nuevo. Pero entonces él abrió los ojos, como si saliera de un sueño.

-Estas aquí porque quieres o porque debes?- le pregunto ahora con su tono de voz habitual

-No quisiera estar en ningún otro lugar que no fuera a tu lado- respondió ella con una sonrisa- Ahora... me dejas dormir aquí?.. no quiero estar sola allá arriba-

El Slytherin sonrió. La envolvió delicadamente entre sus brazos, y enterró su cara entre los rizos. Tenía la impresión de estar soñando, y temía despertarse para encontrarse de nuevo en la cama vacía.

El día avanzo como cualquier otro, el sol calentó temprano las pequeñas gotas de rocío sobre las hojas de los arboles, luego se posiciono en todo lo alto, muriendo horas después sobre la línea del horizonte. La luna apareció solitaria, dueña de la noche, para reflejarse sobre el lago perfecto, un espejo hecho a la medida del firmamento. Era, por así decirlo un espectáculo digna de los dioses.

Sin embargo, Sophie y Severus se encontraban en las mazmorras, entregados a pasiones hechas para los mortales. Todo el día se habían dedicado a expresarse sin palabras lo que sentían, reinventándose nuevas formas de practicar el rito más antiguo del universo.

Las pequeñas manos de Sophie se entumecieron, en un vano intento por aferrarse a los azulejos del baños. El agua tibia corría despacio, entre su pelo rizo, descendiendo entre sus senos, su vientre, sus piernas, para morir en el desagüe. Varias veces pensó que se desvanecería, incapaz de sostener su cuerpo de pie. Por fortuna, el brazo mano de su Slytherin la sujetaba con fuerza, aprisionándola de frente a la pared.

El aliento tibio en su hombro, a la par los jadeos que le salían de la garganta. El empuje concéntrico, furioso, cadente, que la embestía hasta dejarla exangüe. Dulce dolor mezclado con placer, una línea muy delicada, que él sabia cruzar con extraña familiaridad, llevándola al punto exacto donde se puede escuchar la música de las estrellas

No había escapatoria, la primera vez que él cedió a aquellos instintos, Sophie se había asustado, temerosa de afrontar la bestia que ella misma había liberado. No tardo en darse cuenta de que aquello también era una forma de ternura, una hecha a la medida de su Slytherin. Él le daba órdenes, le suplicaba, gruñía, gemía, depositaba suaves mordisco en su espalda húmeda, y ella lo obedecía sin rechistar. Se sometía sin cuestionamientos, lo mismo que una víctima de sacrificio expiatorio, porque la verdad era que ya no podía vivir sin él, sin estar bajo el hechizo de sentirse suya por siempre.

En el último momento, Sophie sintió el suave temblor de sus manos, anticipo de que el momento se acercaba. Arqueo la espalda, en un largo momento de placer, mientras el hombre de ojos negros esbozaba una sonrisa torcida. Un segundo más tarde el también explotó. Ambos se quedaron de pie, temblando, enredados en aquel nudo de piernas, recuperando el aliento, tragándose todo el aire por el alrededor. Sophie sintió entonces la cálida ternura del abrazo, la respiración del su Slytherin en su cuello. Era perfecto en todo los sentidos.

-Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?- murmuro él, aun con la respiración entrecortada.

-Claro- respondió ella, algo extrañada por el repentino cambio de planes.

Las sombras familiares de la torre de astronomía, se dibujaron en la retina de Sophie, mientras avanzaba por las escaleras de madera. El globo terráqueo, enjaulado en las diferentes elípticas, le recordó su última visita al lugar, y aquella experiencia cercana a la muerte. De no haber sido porque estaba acompañada del Slytherin, ni se hubiera atrevido a regresar. Como siempre, la quietud, el silencio y la majestuosidad del lago a la distancia le devolvió algo de la paz robada.

Se había puesto un conjunto blanco de hilo bordado, ideal para los días calurosos que se acercaban, en contraste con las siempre oscuras ropas de su amigo. Por un momento Sophie se distrajo, observando una vitrina empotrada en la pared, no se dio cuenta en que instante el Slytherin se le perdió de vista.

-Severus?- lo llamó algo confundida, mientras rodeaba el globo, tratando de dar con él. Por un instante pensó que se había regresado, entonces lo vio, parado en la baranda, equilibrado en sus dos pies. Sophie atajó un grito de horror.

-Qué diablos estás haciendo?- le preguntó asustada. El se limito a sonreír burlonamente, en la misma manera de siempre.

-Te pregunte que si querías dar un paseo conmigo.. aquí estamos, acércate..- el mismo tono sarcástico y burlón. Sophie no sabía si le estaba gastando una broma o si pretendía que hicieran un suicidio en conjunto.

-A menos que tengas una escoba en tu bolsillo, no comprendo cómo quieres que demos un paseo- respondió ella, con el ceño fruncido ante la mirada divertida del maestro de pociones..

-Tienes miedo.. es eso no? Lo comprendo...la valentía no es tu cualidad más notoria-

Sophie frunció el ceño aun mas.

-Que planeas hacer?- pregunto ella acercándose hacia la baranda, el Slytherin continuaba equilibrado y mirándola fijamente.

-Te hice una simple pregunta, Sophie, si no quieres venir debiste decir que no- siseo en aquel tono de palabras lentas y bien pronunciadas.

Ella resoplo vencida.

Se acerco hacia él, tratando de imaginarse como demonios haría para equilibrarse sobre la baranda de madera tallada.

No tuvo que durar mucho, antes de que lo notara, él la ayudo a equilibrar, sujetándola con fuerza por la cintura. La envolvió entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola frente al vacio. La noche estaba cálida, el castillo y sus alrededores estaban desiertos, la luna hermosa se reflejaba sobre el lago.

-Confías en mi?- pregunto el Slytherin en un susurro.

Sophie no pudo pensar, ese delicioso vértigo, que la había seducido tantas veces se apodero de ella.

-Siempre- contesto sin voz.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él la arrastro consigo hacia el vacio.

Cayeron los dos juntos, abrazados, el viento fuerte azotaba su cara, pero por una extraña razón, Sophie no sentía miedo. Entonces todo se detuvo. Suspendida en el aire, quizás cincuenta metros por encima del suelo. No sabía cómo era posible, pero ambos estaban flotando abrazados. No era ella, no era algo casual, era él, quien volaba y la sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura.

-Que es esto?- pregunto ella asombrada, mientras se aferraba con fuerzas a su amigo.

-Magia- contesto él.

Suavemente la giro entre sus brazos, para que pudieran quedar cara a cara. Empezaron a ascender lentamente, ganando altitud. Los oscuros ojos del maestro de pociones se clavaron dentro de ella, desarmándola por completo. Sophie sintió la felicidad llegar a sus mejillas en formas de sonrojo.

-Porque haces esto?- le pregunto.

-Porque te ves hermosa así- susurro él- toda ruborizada-

Sophie no dijo nada mas, no podía comparar la experiencia ni siquiera a un sueño, era demasiado maravilloso para siquiera poder imaginarlo.

Planearon sobre el lago, la brisa fresca hizo que ella empezara a temblar. Por lo tanto, el Slytherin la acerco más hacia sí. Pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos, sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a romper el silencio recién instaurado. Severus deseaba grabar el momento para siempre en su memoria, no estaba seguro de si su plan daría resultado, pero valía la pena intentarlo, el no era un cobarde para dejarla escapar ahora que la tenía a su lado.

- Lo siento-susurro él, rompiendo al fin el silencio. Sophie levanto una ceja a la expectativa, no sabía sobre que estaba hablando.

-Rompí tu corazón una vez.. hace mucho tiempo- continuo él, al observar la interrogante de ella. Sophie no dijo nada mas, la sola idea de recordar aquel día le daba deseos de llorar.

-Prometo no volver a hacerlo- susurro en su oído, mientras la volvió a abrazar. Sophie permaneció3 en silencio, anestesiada por la brisa y el calor que exhalaba su cuerpo.

-Quiero preguntarte algo..-

Ella simplemente se separo un poco más, para mirarlo de frente.

-Te casarías conmigo?.. .. -

Ella se mantuvo estática, no sabía si había escuchado bien. Los profundos ojos negros del Slytherin la mantuvieron con la respiración entrecortada.

-No se que decir- atinó algo confundida. Nunca había esperado nada por el estilo, ya era demasiado maravilloso el estar de esa forma, para completarlo con una proposición de esa naturaleza.

-Me parece que es bastante simple- contesto él, divertido por la visión de la mujer con las mejillas arreboladas- Si o no.. porque puedes decir que no.. si así lo deseas...- de repente, casi como si fuera convocado por un accio silencioso, un anillo apareció en sus manos. Una hermosa sortija antigua.

Sophie permaneció en silencio, abrumada. Las palabras abandonaron su cabeza, no sabía ni que decir. Suspiro, cuantas veces había soñado con que él le dijera esas palabras, y ahora mismo, no encontraba como responderlas. Duro unos segundos de silencio, que fueron eternos para el maestro de pociones.

-Si- murmuro ella casi sin voz.

Entonces lo vio sonreír, de la misma manera en como cuando eran niños. Por el momento, el mundo era de ellos. No importaba Voldemort, ni Dumbledore, ni aquella guerra sin sentido, Sophie fue feliz, deseo poder permanecer por siempre suspendida entre aquellos brazos, lejos de la maldad del mundo.


	35. Oclumancia

Los días avanzaron de prisa, arrastrando aquella primavera agonizante hacia el olvido. Todo cambió aquel verano, y nunca jamás el mundo volvería a ser el mismo para los magos.

El verano ardiente que se esperaba, fue reemplazado por tormentas eléctricas, tornados de viento, ventiscas y toda una gama bizarra de eventos atmosféricos. Los muggles culpaban al cambio climático, pero los magos sabían que algo grande se avecinaba, porque todo aquello ya había sucedido antes. Pero aun así, la mayoría se negó a aceptarlo, y los pocos que lo creyeron cerraron sus bocas por temor.

Faltaban dos semanas para el regreso a clases. En Hogwarts las cosas habían tomado un giro inesperado e incierto. Sentando en su oficina, contemplando en silencio el relicario de Slytherin destrozado, Albus Dumbledore se dedicó a idear un plan.

Tenía la certeza de que su fin se acercaba, y le aterraba la idea de dejar las cosas sin terminar. Lo primero que hizo fue honrar la promesa hecha a la heredera de Durmstrang y contarle todo al maestro de pociones.. bueno casi todo. En una sucesión de noches interminables, que se extendían hasta salir el sol, el mago anciano le mostro al Slytherin los recuerdos recolectado en años de trabajo, acerca de Tom Ryddle. Había reconocido el relicario, colgando de los dedos de Sophie, por aquel recuerdo adquirido de la mente de una elfa domestica, la empleada de Hepzibal Smith.

Le hablo de la copa, del anillo que portaba el joven Ryddle en aquel recuerdo alterado de Slughorn, y de la Serpiente enorme que acompañaba al heredero de Slytherin.

Lo segundo que hizo fue concertar el traslado de Harry Potter a Grimmauld Place. Era de esperarse que la protección de su madre le sirviera para protegerse de Lord Voldemort, pero no era así en cuanto se refería a sus seguidores. Además necesitaba entrenar al chico, darle un lugar agradable donde pasar los días, enseñarle duelo y oclumancia, dos armas necesarias para cumplir con su destino.

Lo tercero, y después de sopesarlo mucho, el mago anciano había decidido entregarle el puesto de Maestro de defensas contra las artes oscuras al Profesor Snape. Luego de un viaje, donde la Srta. Smirnov lo había acompañado, usando sus dotes femeninas de persuasión, Slughorn había aceptado regresar a su antiguo puesto. Luego de Dumbledore le jurara que no le pediría aquel recuerdo, el viejo Slytherin no pudo soportar la mirada melancólica y la sonrisa triste de una de sus ex alumnas favoritas.

Así se encontraban las cosas, cuando Harry Potter fue llevado a Grimmauld place, listo para ser entrenado por el maestro que mas odiaba.

POP!

El breve sonido de la aparición resonó en la lúgubre Mansión Black.

Sophie libero su brazo de la mano del Slytherin, agradecida por no tener que usar mas aquella chimenea polvorienta. Se acomodo un rizo que le escapaba de la frente y le dirigió una sonrisa leve a su recién adquirido prometido.

Si... le daba ciertas cosquillas en el estomago llamarlo así. Aunque había aceptado aquella propuesta espontanea sin pensarlo mucho, se sentía feliz. La cosas habían dado un giro imprevisto entre ellos. De una amistad subyugada por el tiempo y la separación, a una pasión renovada y completa.

El se comportaba como siempre, acentuando su carácter posesivo y sarcástico, llevando su sobreprotección al punto de lo absurdo. Pero a Sophie no le importaba... era tan agradable tener alguien que se preocupara por ella. Después de tantos años a la deriva, con el cielo como único guardián, se sentía bien de tenerlo al lado, listo para salvaguardarla de todo mal amen.

Y aunque estaba consciente de que ella no necesitaba en realidad el blindaje, lo aceptaba y lo disfrutaba al máximo, permitiéndose ser mujer...pequeña, frágil, vulnerable... liberando aquella esencia ancestral que despertaba en su Slytherin el instinto primitivo de protegerla.

El maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras avanzo en silencio por la casa del merodeador. Estaba hastiado, a Dumbledore no se le podía haber ocurrido "mejor" sitio para empezar con las clases del Joven Potter. Ya era suficiente tener que trasnocharse en la búsqueda de recuerdos, para entonces darle clases privadas al Gryffindor. Pero todo era válido si con aquello lograba su tan anhelada meta.

Las reuniones de mortífagos se habían espaciado. Era necesario mantener un bajo perfil. Sin embargo, los secuestros y asesinatos iban en aumento. En solo la primera semana de agosto habían desaparecido tres magos del ministerio de magia. Una cantidad considerable, a juzgar por cualquier persona (mago o muggle), con dos dedos de frente. Lástima que el ministro careciera de ellos.

Empeñado en negar lo evidente, Cornelius Fudge seguía insistiendo en que las cosas eran obra de Sirius Black, notado miembro de la conocida familia de Mortífagos, asesino en masa y prófugo de la justicia. Severus Snape no pudo reprimir una sonrisa interna de triunfo. El merodeador estaba pagando una a una todas sus bravuconadas del pasado. Pese a su recién instaurada "reconciliación", lo seguía odiando con las mismas fuerzas del pasado. No podía evitar sentir placer y algo de entretenimiento ante la vista del Gryffindor encerrado en aquella casa, estrellándose contra las paredes como una rata enloquecida. Y aunque sabía que era infantil hacerlo, no podía esperar para restregarle en la cara su compromiso con la Ravenclaw, Oh si, Sirius Black se moriría al saber que su Sophie iba a convertirse en la esposa de un Slytherin... sonrió una vez mas... quizás la noche no sería tan aburrida como esperaba.

Cuando entro en la cocina, el Slytherin se aclaro la garganta. Allí, sentado con una taza en las manos, estaba el último de los Black.

-Quejicus- escupió a modo de saludo el animago con desgano.

-Veo que tus vacaciones te sientan de maravilla, Black- respondió el Slytherin con sarcasmo.

-Cállate!- respondió el otro con aburrimiento.

-Ohh, estamos muy elocuentes hoy- Severus Snape se burlo desde el umbral de la puerta.

La mesa demasiado grande para aquella cocina tan estrecha, ocupaba más de la mitad del espacio. Suavemente se giró, para dejar pasar a su acompañante. Vestida con una falda gris larga y plisada, y una blusa de seda azul medianoche, Sophie entro a la cocina. Los ojos del merodeador dejaron de mirar el fondo de la taza, para posarse en ella, iluminados.

-Estas muy guapa- dijo él con una sonrisa.

En un segundo, la sonrisa interna del Slytherin se evaporo, dando lugar a la rabia contenida. De repente la idea de un crucio le pareció muy simple.

-Hola Sirius- respondió ella, quedamente. Acto seguido halo una silla y se sentó, con ambas manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

El merodeador se dedico a mirarla, entonces recalco en que ella llevaba un anillo en la mano izquierda, un anillo de oro blanco, bastante delicado, con un diamante negro tallado en forma de lagrima. Una rareza a la cual solo los magos tenían acceso. Sintió el acido subirle por el esófago, lucho contra el instinto de sacudirla frenéticamente y preguntarle qué significaba eso. Pero se contuvo, rechinando los dientes con rabia. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para las palabras que salieron de la boca de su archienemigo.

-Ves algo que te llame la atención, Black?- siseo el maestro de pociones. La cantidad de veneno en esas palabras era tal, que hasta Sophie se sintió helada.

El merodeador lucho por mantener la compostura, pero al final, su propia naturaleza le gano la partida.

-No lo puedo creer Sophie.! No me digas que te vas a casar con esa bola de pelo seboso!- resoplo con fastidio.

Ella permaneció en silencio, sin saber que decir. Su rencor y enfado contra el animago había disminuido bastante en los últimos días, y aunque no lo creyera, no deseaba herirlo, pero Severus.. era harina de otro costal.

-Sí, Sirius, Severus me pidió que me casara con él.. y acepte- le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa al merodeador.

A pesar del insulto a su persona, Severus Snape estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. La cara de Black le parecía un poema.

-De ahora en adelante, te prohíbo darle" miraditas" a mi prometida.. me escuchaste bien, Black?- siseo el maestro de pociones, ahora de piel al lado de ella. Su boca se curvo en una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Esta no es tu casa, Quejicus.. aquí no puedes dar órdenes-gruño el otro. Por unos instantes ambos se midieron con los ojos.

Sophie deslizo su mano entre las del Slytherin, para tratar de calmarlo. Severus sintió la suavidad de aquellos dedos entrelazados con los suyos , y se relajó.

-Bien... dejemos esto atrás- dijo ella- Sirius estamos aquí porque Dumbledore nos dijo que Harry llegaba hoy.. y no podemos perder tiempo-

En ese mismo instante, los ruidos de voces les llegaron desde la casa. Un segundo después, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin y Harry Potter entraban por la puerta de la cocina. El chico compartió un abrazo con su padrino, ante la vista de los demás. Sophie se sorprendió de ver a Lupin, hacía años que no se hablaban.

-No lo puedo creer!- exclamo el licántropo, mientras se aproximaba hacia ella-De verdad eres tú?- dirigió una mirada rápida al hombre de los ojos negros- Snape- dijo a manera de saludo. El Slytherin le respondió con su usual -Lupin-

-Remus.. te ves muy bien- saludo ella con una sonrisa serena. A su espalda, el Slytherin observaba la escena con aire fastidiado.

- Gracias...Sirius me dijo que habías regresado, pero no lo creí hasta ahora... te ves bien.- continuo el merodeador.-

Por un momento, Sophie se dedico a obsérvalo detenidamente. Por años, los merodeadores habían sido como hermanos, casi idénticos, Sirius era el más guapo, mientras que Lupin proyectaba esa imagen dulce y desvalida. Potter tenia cierto encanto, mas por el hecho de ser buscador que por otra cosa. Sin embargo, el cambio había sido radical. Mientras Sirius mantenía un aire infantil y rebelde, Remus parecía cómodamente instalando en la madurez.

El auror se aproximo, presentándose entre dientes y apretando su mano. Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Por un instante todo el mundo en la cocina se quedo estático. Entonces el auror resoplo con fastidio. Se saco el ojo mágico y lo restregó en su abrigo.

-Me doy cuenta de que conociste a ese gusano- masculló- Lo lamento de veras..-

Sophie sonrió muy a su pesar, y le estrecho la mano. Aun la sonrisa torcida y los ojos de Crouch le helaban la sangre.

Luego de unos momentos, todo se sumergió en un incomodo silencio. Sirius Black aun estaba enfadado, rumiando internamente las nuevas noticias, Harry se sentía algo desconcertado con la idea de recibir instrucciones especiales de Snape, Sophie se refugió en la timidez que la caracterizaba la mayoría de la veces, Remus y Alastor percibían la tensión de la atmosfera por lo se despidieron a prisa, su misión había terminado. Entonces solo se quedaron los dos hombres, el niño y la mujer, en silencio, hasta que Snape se dirigió al joven Gryffindor.

-Potter- siseo de la misma manera en cómo se dirigía al niño durante clases- Asumo que el director te explico la razón de este encuentro- hizo una pausa, y luego dirigió su vista al animago- Aunque debo confesar que esperaba que fuera a solas-

-¡Yo soy su padrino!-gruñó el otro- Tengo derecho a estar aquí!-

-Tranquilo, Black-siseo el Slytherin- Sé que te hace falta sentirte útil-

-Y qué demonios significa eso?-

Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente. La tensión era tal, que se podía cortar con un chuchillo. Sophie tosió ligeramente.

-Harry-ella tomo la palabra, hablando despacio.- El profesor Dumbledore nos pidió que viniéramos a impartirte unas cuantas lecciones- Hizo una pausa esperando que el niño respondiera algo, pero como no lo hizo, prosiguió

- El profesor Snape te dará algunas clases de duelo... mientras que yo te entrenare en oclumancia.-

-Oclu..mancia?- pregunto el chico, como si nunca hubiera escuchado la palabra.

-Una rama muy compleja de las artes oscuras...pero sumamente provechosa- continuo Snape.

-Magia negra?- pregunto Harry algo confundido- Y Dumbledore aprueba esto?-

-Estamos aquí por ordenes de él- siseo Snape- Créeme que de otra manera no sería...-

El niño miro a su padrino en busca de apoyo.

-No tengo nada en contra de que Sophie le enseñe.. pero tu Snape? Porque Dumbledore no puede darle las clases el mismo?- Sirius terminó la frase agresivamente.

-Supongo que es privilegio del director delegar esta clase de cosas no tan "agradables"- puso el énfasis en la última palabra- Pero te lo advierto Potter, nadie puede enterarse de esto-

-No lo amenaces!- gruño en animago. Acto seguido se paró de la mesa con rabia, como si luchara contra el impulso de echar a Snape de su casa.

-Ya basta- dijo Sophie suavemente. Los otros tres la miraron.

-Sirius- continuo- Ya te explicamos porque estamos aquí, Dumbledore te informó, no estás en posición de cuestionar sus ordenes.- hizo una pausa y miro al niño- Por otra parte, sabes bien el peligro en el cual se encuentra tu ahijado, necesita entrenamiento... si quieres que permanezca con vida... Severus y yo estamos dispuesto a enseñarlo, si él está dispuesto a aprender..-

El chico asintió.

Sophie se dirigió al animago, quien tenía la vista fija en la mesa, con una expresión de fastidio y resignación

- Donde crees que podamos trabajar?-

-En el tercer piso hay un salón vacio-

Acto seguido, los cuatro se levantaron de sus asientos. Sirius se dirigió a la alacena y saco una botella de whisky.

Snape y Harry se adelantaron, mientras Sophie se quedaba atrás. Noto que el animago se calzaba una chaqueta de cuero marrón, al mismo tiempo que se daba un trago de la botella.

-Vas a algún lado?- pregunto ella desde el marco de la puerta.

-Adonde crees?- gruño él con desanimo- A buscar alguna zorra para sacarte de mi cabeza-

Sophie permaneció en silencio durante unos momentos, sin saber que decir.

-Dumbledore te aconsejo que no salieras de la casa- exclamo mientras cruzaba los brazos.- Es peligroso, sabes que están detrás de ti-

-Y a ti que te puede importar lo que me pase?-gruñó, luego se dio otro trago, mientras la miraba de reojo- Sabes? Por mucho tiempo he esperado que te rebeles contra el imperius o el confundus que te echó esa bola de pelo aceitoso.. y ahora me sales con que aceptaste casarte con el...-

-Merlín, Sirius!- exclamo ella desde el marco de la puerta- Te estás escuchando a ti mismo?... Esto no es sobre mí, o sobre ti, es sobre Harry. Por todos los dioses! -exclamo- Que no te das cuenta de que si algo te pasa ese chico quedara totalmente huérfano?.. Lily está muerta, Potter también.. y ambos confiaron en ti... YA MADURA!-

-¿Porque aceptaste?- pregunto él, mirándola fijamente- Porque le dijiste que si?-

-No es obvio?- contestó- Porque lo quiero.-

Sin más que decir, Sophie se volteo y subió a prisa las escaleras, dejando a Sirius Black solo en medio de la cocina.

-Hay una conexión.. entre la mente de Voldemort, y la tuya-

Sophie estaba de pie, en medio del salón. El niño se encontraba sentado delante de ella, como si fuera un acusado. Severus Snape, ajeno a la escena, leía algún libro , sentando en una poltrona al fondo. De vez en cuando, ojeaba para vigilar que todo estuviera en orden.

Con la varita en la mano, la mujer se posiciono delante del niño, lista para penetrar su mente, pero antes considero la posibilidad de darle unas cuantas instrucciones.

-La oclumancia es un arte, Harry. No la lograras simplemente pronunciando un conjuro, requiere practica... y disciplina-

Hizo una pausa a la espera de que el niño preguntara algo. Estaba bastante pálido y ojeroso. Luego de un segundo, continuó.

-Voldemort es dotado en legilimencia, sabes lo que eso?-

-No- contesto el niño

-Es la habilidad para penetrar tu mente, puede entrar en ti, y ver todo lo que has visto, lo que sientes, tus recuerdos ya sean tristes o felices, sabrá si le mientes con solo mirar a tus ojos.-

Harry tragó saliva.

-Puedes usar tu varita al principio, aunque después tendrás que prescindir de ella- siguió gesticulando con su varita al aire, alrededor del chico.

-Esto es lo que haremos, yo intentare penetrar tu mente, y tu intentaras sacarme.. entendiste?-

El chico asintió nervioso.

-Legeremens!-

De un momento a otro, estaba allí, sin ningún esfuerzo. Los recuerdos del pequeño, lo desagradable que eran sus tíos muggles, el abrazo de Sirius al entrar a la casa, el espejo con sus padres sonriendo... resoplo con cansancio.. había tanto por hacer.

-NO!- exclamo ella- No pusiste ninguna resistencia!-

-No me está diciendo como! Es difícil !- exclamo el niño

-Saca esas cosas de tu mente, déjalo todo en blanco, resiste!-

-Legeremens! -

Una vez más, sin dificultad, entro en la mente del Gryffindor, ahora veía a Dumbledore sonriendo, luego Hermione petrificada, los retazos de algún partido de Quiddicth.

Rompió el contacto y paseó un momento por la sala, tratando de ganar fuerzas.

-Trata de defenderte, crea un muro con tu memoria, no me permitas entrar... si lo haces estas perdido- suspiro una vez más. Desde el fondo del salón, Snape vigilaba la escena con el rabillo del ojo.

-Vamos otra vez.. prepárate... Legeremens!-

Una vez más, las visiones en secuencia. Por un momento, Sophie se sintió conmovida, había mucha soledad en el mente del joven Potter.

-Quizás ayuden las preguntas- se dirigió al crio-Dime, que preguntas tienes acerca de esto?-

Harry Potter estaba sudando. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener a una extraña dentro de su mente. No comprendía como la dulce mujer de la cual Sirius estaba enamorado se había convertido en la versión femenina de Snape... bueno casi.

-Esto es magia oscura.. yo pensé que no usábamos esas cosas-

Sophie se paro derecha. El niño había tocado un punto neurálgico. Sintió algo de rabia y fastidio por tener que dar explicaciones.

-La misma energía que sirve para destruir, construye- sentenció- No es mi trabajo darte nociones sobre el bien o el mal...- fijo sus ojos azul mar en el niño

- Así que saca esas cosas de tu mente, porque si no pones empeño en esto, Lord Voldemort sabrá cuáles son tus temores- se acerco un poco más al niño- Averiguará cuales personas te importan.. y las arrancara de ti...-

El chico trago saliva. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de terror.

-No me malinterpretes, no hago esto para hacerte daño ni para infligirte temor- continuo ella- Lo hago porque tengo que hacerlo, porque es nuestro trabajo mantenerte con vida...y ya es hora de que pongas de tu parte-

Se aparto un poco más, colocándose en el centro, luego levanto su varita hacia Harry.

-Una vez más desde el principio- espero unos segundos- Legeremens!-

Esta vez el chico logro retrasar el avance. Sophie siguió hasta que logro entrar, pero lo felicito con una sonrisa.

-Bien!- exclamo ella-Ya saltamos el primer escalón... ahora es importante que saques todo de tu cabeza, yo lo intentare por unos treinta segundos, si logras mantenerme fuera de tu mente, pasaremos al siguiente nivel.-

El día transcurrió mejor de lo que se hubiera esperado. Durante tres horas, Sophie y Harry practicaron, no solo el arte de cerrar la mente, si no la de seleccionar los recuerdos y esconderlos en un rincón. Después fue el turno de Snape. Sophie aprovecho el momento para desplomarse sobre una silla y leer una novela que llevaba por mitad. Para su sorpresa y agrado, Harry fue más diestro en duelo que en oclumancia. Cierto, el chico fruncía el ceño cada vez que su maestro lo insultaba, pero Sophie sabía que eso venia en el paquete. Sus maestros en Durmstrang eran todos desagradables, pero cuanto había aprendido a quererlos y respetarlos, al fin de cuentas todos deseaban enseñarle... y al final de día eso era lo importante.

Al finalizar todo, Harry se despidió de su maestra provisional con una expresión algo maltrecha, aprovecho un momento de descuido del maestro de pociones para agradecerle con una sonrisa.

-Cuando continuamos?- preguntó.

Sophie se estaba levantando de la silla, deshaciendo las arrugas de su falda.

- En tres días regresaremos, pero quiero que recuerdes que no debes decir esto a nadie... no es solo tu cuello él que está en peligro... nadie debe enterarse.. ni siquiera tus amigos-

El chico asintió. Apestaba que no pudiera compartir aquello con Ron y Hermione, pero de alguna manera se sentía más seguro así.

-Desearía que Usted también me enseñara duelo.. es que el Profesor Snape..- de repente se paró, temeroso de haber dicho demasiado.

-No sabes la suerte que tienes de tener un maestro así- respondió ella- Mis maestros eran bastante desagradables, crueles e injustos... pero cuanto aprendí de ellos, tu deberías hacer lo mismo Harry-

Entonces escucho un sonido característico, su Slytherin aclarándose la garganta al pie de la puerta. Esa era la señal de que debían marcharse. Sophie sonrió una vez más y se despidió.

La noche había caído una vez más sobre Hogwarts. Se quito los zapatos con pereza. Estaba cansada, un dolor de cabeza se plantó entre sus sienes. Se soltó el pelo y deslizo sus dedos entre su cuero cabelludo.

-Tienes hambre?-

La voz de su Slytherin le llego desde atrás. Mientras ella estaba descansando en un sillón, él se encontraba buscando algo de comer.

-No en realidad- murmuro ella, mientras recogía sus piernas en el sillón- Quisiera poder dormir un siglo-

-Entonces hazlo- respondió él.

Sophie sonrió algo somnolienta. Las mazmorras no le parecían tan gélidas últimamente.

Severus se había quitado la casaca, y estaba con aquella simple camisa blanca, los eternos pantalones oscuros y las botas de piel de dragón de uso diario. Al parecer el tampoco tenía hambre, ya que estaba bebiendo whisky solo en un vaso de cristal transparente.

-Espero que las próximas clases no sean tan agotadoras- continuo ella, en ganas de conversar algo antes de caer rendida- Nunca había penetrado la mente de un niño... por Merlín ! Potter ha vivido muchas cosas para tener tan corta edad, al parecer es casi inmortal-

-Las reglas normales no se aplican a Potter- respondió el maestro con la vista fija en su vaso- Tal vez por eso se niega a seguirlas-

Sophie dio un suspiro, mientras se restregaba los ojos.

-Ese chico te odia a muerte- reprimió una risita- Hay que ver que tiene razón Eh?.. le has hecho la vida de cuadritos todos estos años...-

-Veo que lo encuentras divertido- la boca de Snape se curvo en una sonrisa peligrosa.

Ella se limito a seguir sonriendo.

-Claro que lo encuentro divertido- respondió- Te juegas la vida por el niño pero aun así no puedes dejar de sacarle puntos a su casa-

Tsk

El maestro de pociones chasqueo la lengua.

-Algún pasatiempo tengo que tener en este maldito lugar-siseo- En realidad no importa cuántos puntos le quite, al final Dumbledore busca una manera de devolvérselos, y nuevamente nos quitan la copa... -

Sophie dejo salir una carcajada. Snape frunció el ceño.

-Te divierte el hecho de que Slytherin no gana la copa desde que ese mocoso pisó el castillo?-siseo.

Sophie paro la risa. Se mordió los labios, aguantándose, pero sus ojos seguían riendo. Severus aparto la vista, fingiendo estar fastidiado.

-Pues entonces te ofrezco un trato..- respondió ella- No le quites puntos a Ravenclaw este año, y yo le enseñare oclumancia a Harry de la manera tradicional..-

Ella esbozo una sonrisita picara, el maestro de pociones levanto una ceja a la expectativa.

-Tradicional?-

-Ya sabes- contesto ella- Como nos enseñan en Durmstrang, colgados por los tobillos en algún lugar frio y tenebroso... es difícil no mostrar miedo cuando te sientes abandonado a tu suerte-

-Esa es una excelente idea- contesto él.

Sophie sonrió una vez más, y luego se incorporo de la silla para buscar un vaso de agua. Podía haber conjurado un vaso, y recurrir al aguamenti, pero deseaba estirar un poco sus acalambradas piernas. Abrió la pequeña vitrina del maestro de pociones, empinada en sus dos pies.

Ella no era tan alta como él, su cabeza apenas llegaba a su pecho si estaba descalza. Despacio tomo la punta de su varita y lleno el vaso. Con delicadeza, sintió la suave frescura del agua bajar por su garganta. Ese había sido un día largo y agotador.

Por un instante, percibió el resplandor las llamaradas verdes a su espalda, alguien había llegado, alguien que estaba con Severus silenciosamente en la oficina, mientras ella permanecía en la habitación... la pregunta era ...quien?

Severus se encontraba sentado en medio de su oficina, a un distancia prudente de la chimenea apagada. Sorbió su eterno trago despacio, observando fijamente la espalda de la mujer que se dirigía de vuelta a su habitación.

Era curioso, la forma en cómo los sentimientos cambian la forma de ver las cosas. Antes de que ella regresara a su vida, todo era simple. Hacer el intento de enseñar una caterva de mocosos el arte de crear brebajes, espiar al demente del Señor tenebroso y mantenerse a las ordenes del viejo chocho. La vida solo le ofrecía dos caminos, morir en batalla o sobrevivir en la desgracia. Si acaso salían victoriosos, no contaría con la indulgencia de nadie que no fuera Dumbledore, y si el mal triunfaba, estaría condenado a servir al asesino de Lily hasta que la muerte se apiadara de él. Era una maldita existencia, desde cualquier ángulo posible, una en la cual no se albergaba esperanza alguna.

Su mundo había dado un giro de 360 grados en solo un año. De ser un bastardo sin sueños a sentirse diferente.. feliz.. algo totalmente desconocido. Nunca hubiera esperado que la vida le tuviera guardada esa última indulgencia. No se la merecía, de eso estaba seguro... pero al fin y al cabo, él era un Slytherin... no la dejaría ir por nobleza, esa estúpida cualidad pertenecía a los Hufflepuffs.

Aprovecho el momento a solas para relajarse un poco más. Era difícil para él, Severus Snape jefe de la casa de Slytherin, bastardo cruel y malhumorado, no sonreír como un idiota cada vez que ella le dirigía una de esas miradas azul mar. Luchaba constantemente en su presencia por mantenerse ecuánime, ni estúpido ni demasiado encerrado, un punto difícil de concertar para alguien acostumbrado a la soledad y a no importarle lo que pensaran los demás.

No olvidaría nunca el momento suspendidos en la torre, ese eterno momento en el cual se permitió no ser el mismo, y aclararse la duda que le comía las entrañas.

_-Te casarías conmigo?-_

Ahora que lo pensaba, no era su voz, nunca se hubiera imaginado pedirle aquello a ninguna mujer, ni siquiera a aquel ángel pelirrojo. Desde joven no comprendía lo que era el amor, y nunca creyó merecer ser amado por nadie. Y de adulto, perdió las esperanzas y la ilusión, dando lugar a aquel ser irónico y cínico que sería hasta la sepultura.

Pero ella era diferente. La eterna presión, la culpa, el dolor y la eterna soledad que lo acompañaba se evaporaba cada vez que la tenía cerca. Sus noches eran más cortas, los días eran más cortos, todo porque sabía que el tiempo se le agotaba y la muerte se acercaba inexorablemente a arrebatársela.

No se engañaba, demasiadas tragedias, demasiados errores, demasiada oscuridad. La batalla aun no estaba ganada... aun faltaba tiempo... aun podía perderla. Por eso había buscado ese anillo, el único recuerdo que guardaba de su madre. Por eso se lo había pedido, porque necesitaba tenerla cerca, no podía respirar bien si no la tenía a su lado.

Sus pesadillas habían terminado. Todas las noches la sujetaba contra sí. Adoraba la sensación, el cosquilleo de sus rizos en el brazo izquierdo cada vez que ella se acurrucaba a su lado. Podía durar muchas horas observándola dormida, sus hermosos ojos azules cerrados, su respiración rítmica, su pequeña mano desnuda, descansando sobre su pecho, tan pequeña y vulnerable.

Un chispazo verde lo puso en alerta. Al parecer alguien intentaba acceder por la chimenea. Se levanto con su varita en la mano, apuntando directamente hacia la fuente.

Entonces vio a Lucius Malfoy emerger entre los destellos esmeraldas de la línea floo. Sin invitación, sin aviso, a deshoras... eso no podía ser nada bueno. Le tomo un segundo calcular que Sophie regresaría en cualquier instante, inocente acerca del peligro en el cual se encontraba. Preparando su máscara de mortífago, Severus Snape se encomendó al demonio, esperando que sus habilidades no le fallaran esta vez.

Uyyy No se imagina lo que va a suceder después de este capítulo, traten de adivinar!

Como siempre, espero que les guste. Sé que la idea de un Severus enamorado no es muy IC, pero denle una oportunidad.. si Lily regresara de la muerte les aseguro que él no la trataría secamente ni con malos modales, imagínense al Severus en frente del retrato de la mujer gorda, pidiendo perdón por soltar la lengua... ese es el verdadero Severus. Un beso a tods las 35 personas que me tienen entre sus favoritos, los amo gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Critiquen, comenten, acepto de todo.


	36. El secreto de Sophie Parte I

-Buenas Noches, mi viejo amigo-

La voz de Malfoy se hizo escuchar, mientras salía de la chimenea aun llameante. Enfundado en una túnica azul medianoche con detalles de seda negra en el cuello y los puños. Su inseparable bastón plateado, aquel con la cabeza de serpiente, sujetado por su mano derecha. Genio y figura, el mismo Malfoy con larga cabellera rubia y su aire de hombre de mundo.

Severus Snape devolvió la varita a su lugar sigilosamente, alertando sus cinco sentidos. Sus ojos de ónix escudriñaron al recién llegado. Fino, elegante como siempre, pero aun así... totalmente diferente. El maestro de pociones advirtió las serias ojeras que adornaban los ojos del rubio, las sombras oscuras bajo las pestañas, la palidez marcada de los labios... delataban el estado del mago sangre pura .

-Lucius- saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza-De haber sabido que venias hubiera limpiado -

Esto era un reproche, y ambos lo sabían. La oficina de Snape siempre estaba impecable. Por otra parte, Severus debía mostrarse enojado si alguien ponía en peligro la tarea que llevaba bajo órdenes del amo del mal, de aquella manera no sospecharían de su labor de doble agente.

-Oh, tendrás que perdonarme por no avisar- contesto el rubio en el mismo tono-

-Que hubiese pasado si Dumbledore estuviera aquí?..Se hubiera echado a perder la misión que me encomendó nuestro señor..-espetó el maestro de pociones.

-Relájate, mi querido Severus- el rubio esbozo una sonrisa de burla- Me imagine que el anciano se va a la cama temprano... sus pobres huesos no deben dar para mas...- giro con el bastón señalando hacia la puerta-

- Solo pensé en hacer la visita a un amigo, y de paso preguntarte como le está yendo a Draco con sus clases..-

-Bien- contesto Snape, inmutable- Aunque podría aplicarse un poco más-

Con un ademan invito al rubio a sentarse en la misma silla en la cual minutos antes estaba sentada Sophie.

Podía continuar hablando sobre el joven Malfoy, en aras de ganar un poco más de tiempo. Aun así, no quería darle vueltas al asunto, lo que sea que llevara a Lucius sin aviso hasta su oficina era de carácter urgente, y necesitaba saberlo ya. El maestro de pociones sabia cuales cartas debía jugar. No mostrarse nervioso, ni tampoco emocionado por la visita de su compañero.

-Solo es un niño...Aun recuerdas como éramos a esa edad?- contesto el rubio

Este era otra ironía al estilo Malfoy. Los dos hombres sabían bien esto. En los días en el colegio, mientras el rubio repartía su tiempo empatándose con las chicas más hermosas, el joven Snape se encerraba en las mazmorras, estudiando cientos de libros polvorientos.

-Si... lo recuerdo- respondió el maestro de pociones, si muchas ganas de orientar la conversación en esa dirección. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que hablar de las conquistas amorosas del rubio.

Lo que ansiaba desesperadamente era una excusa para entrar a su habitación y alertarla. Aunque pensándolo bien, ella ya debía haberse dado cuenta de quien había llegado.

Malfoy cruzo las piernas con garbo, sus ojos acerados oscilaban entre la chimenea y el suelo. Snape no fue ajeno a esto, era obvio que aunque hacia un enorme esfuerzo por mantener la calma, el mago rubio estaba nervioso.

-Estas solo?- preguntó tratando de fingir un tono casual.

Severus sintió el pinchazo de la angustia. Había sido demasiado notorio?

-Es obvio..- contesto secamente.

-Por Merlín Severus! Era solo una pregunta.. según lo que he escuchado has estado muy ocupado en estos días-

Una sonrisa fría apareció en la cara del rubio. Era su típica mezcla de burla e ironía. Snape continuo con su habitual expresión de indiferencia.

-Rumores... siempre los escucharas Lucius- se levanto de su asiento, como si se dispusiera a buscar algo-_-_Te puedo ofrecer algo de beber?

-Lo que tengas- respondió el otro.

El maestro de pociones estaba tenso. Esperaba que Malfoy no lo notara, la habilidad de observación del rubio no era tan amplia como la suya, pero aun así, nunca estaba demás ser precavido. Por supuesto, esa conversación era otra de las decenas de conversaciones que había tenido que soportar por parte del aristócrata, solo que esta vez, las cosas eran diferentes.

Snape se dirigió a su habitación. Había logrado su objetivo, necesitaba verificar donde estaba ella, si se estaba escondiendo, si se había quedado dormida o si estaba alerta, escuchando toda la conversación. Por un instante espero a que sus pupilas se acostumbraran al cambio de luz, pero luego de esto, no vio nada.

El vaso de agua a medio llenar sobre la mesita, la cama sin desarreglar, lo único que atestiguaba que ella había estado con él era el eran los zapatos recogidos al lado de la cama.

Ella no estaba ahí, se había esfumado. Por un momento pensó que estaba desiluccionada, pero luego de conjurar un Homenun Revelio sin palabras se dio cuenta de que en realidad se había ido. No sabía cómo, no había usado la chimenea, ni la puerta. Respiro más tranquilo, por lo menos ella estaba fuera de peligro.

Saco una botella de whisky y dos vasos para luego encaminarse de vuelta a la oficina.

El rubio se había levantado del asiento y ahora revoloteaba alrededor de los frascos de crisálidas, fingiendo interés. Snape sabía que esta era su forma de ganar tiempo.

Entregó el vaso con el liquido ambarino, mientras levantaba el suyo, a forma de brindis.

-Por el Señor oscuro- dijo el maestro de pociones.

Ambos hombres bebieron en silencio.

-Y como se encuentra Narcissa?- pregunto Snape.

El rubio hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-Ahora que Bellatrix regresó de sus "vacaciones", se la pasa todo el tiempo con ella- sorbió un poco más del vaso, mientras regresaban ambos a sentarse frente a la chimenea.

-Pero yo no soy novedad, mi estimado amigo- continuo el rubio curvando sus labios en una sonrisa irónica- Tu eres el hombre de las noticias-sus ojos de acero observaron al inmutable maestro de pociones.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- respondió el otro frunciendo el ceño

Malfoy dejo salir una pequeña carcajada.

-De tu pequeño romance de verano...- respondió el otro.

Severus continuo con su aire de indiferencia.

-No veo razón para que esto te divierta... es de lo más normal-

-Oh mi querido Severus- respondió el rubio- Claro que es normal que estés detrás de una mujer hermosa... lo extraño es que te tomes la molestia de.. como se dice?- gesticulo con su bastón al aire, como si la respuesta se encontrara tallada en el techo-... enamorarla?...

Snape levanto una ceja.

-Al contrario de otros, a mi me gusta cazar mi presa... hace que todo sea mas... emocionante-

La sonrisa del rubio se apaciguo, como si estuviera de acuerdo con su interlocutor.

-Te concedo esa- respondió el otro- Tu siempre tan exigente, Severus... nada parece complacerte nunca... sin embargo, esta mujer... es un enigma... sabias que enseña en Durmstrang?-

Severus volvió a llenar su vaso a punta de varita, aparentando no estar intrigado con el curso de la conversación.

-No estoy inclinado en saber a qué se dedica Lucius.. son otras cosas de ella las que me interesan...-

El rubio volvió a sonreír de una manera que hizo que el maestro de pociones sintiera escalofríos.

-Por supuesto- siguió el otro- Es curioso sabes... anoche le hicimos una pequeña visita a Igor Karkarrof... lo recuerdas?- los ojos acerados buscaron los negros, tratando de descifrar su reacción. Pero al igual que siempre, aquellos pozos oscuros no dejaban translucir nada.

-Como habría de olvidar al gusano que delató a tanto de los nuestros- siseo el maestro de pociones. La verdad era que Karkarrof no era santo de su devoción, pero aun así, no deseaba su muerte.

-Sí, si... el Señor oscuro estaba muy decepcionado de él...así que me encomendó buscarlo...y así lo hice... charlamos un rato acerca de tu traidora a la sangre...-

Malfoy hizo una pausa larga, esperando la reacción del maestro de pociones. Pero Severus Snape tenso los músculos de la espalda y continuó con su misma expresión de ídolo, negándose a delatar la tormenta que se había desatado en su interior.

-Me dijo que era maestra...-continuo luego de la pausa- pero no pudo decirme cual asignatura impartía... lo intentó... pero no pudo.. murió antes de que yo pudiera descubrirlo...

La expresión de Malfoy había cambiado de burla a desidia. Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en la cara inexpresiva del maestro de pociones.

-Que estás diciendo Lucius? - su voz dejaba entrever algo de burla- Que el hombre murió de causas naturales?... Que coincidencia... y supongo que comunicaste esto a nuestro señor-

-No fue una coincidencia Snape! -siseo el rubio, ahora poniendo sus cartas sobre la mesa- Karkarrof de seguro hizo un juramento inquebrantable respecto a la verdaderas habilidades de Smirnov... - hizo una pausa para darle tiempo al maestro de pociones para replicar, pero Snape continuaba tan calmado como si estuviera bebiendo una taza de té- De cualquier manera el amo la quiere de nuestro lado... y me mando para comunicártelo. Mañana tendremos una reunión, y deberás traerla.. -

Se levanto de la silla con elegancia, disponiéndose a abandonar la oficina

-No tengo nada en tu contra, Severus.. Sabes que somos viejos amigos... pero esta mujer... me hace dudar de tus verdaderas lealtades... y me rompería el corazón saber que te has ablandado por una simple traidora a nuestra honorable causa.

-Me decepcionas Lucius- respondió el Maestro de pociones desde su poltrona verde musgo- Me ofende de veras que cuestiones mi lealtad.. después de todo, estoy aquí en base al trabajo que me encomendó nuestro maestro- siseo ahora levantándose del asiento- De otra forma no aguantaría los mocosos insolentes a los cuales tengo que enseñar... Comunícale a mi señor que una vez más, estoy dispuesto a cumplir con sus ordenes-

El rubio sonrió con su habitual insolencia. Snape supo que se había tragado el anzuelo. Ambos se despidieron con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

La capa azul noche del rubio ondeo de vuelta entre las llamaradas esmeraldas de la línea Floo.

Severus se quedo solo. Nuevamente la espada de Damocles se colgaba sobre su cabeza, lista para caer y atravesarle medio a medio.

Una gota de sudor helado resbaló por su espina dorsal.

Ese nombre, esa voz... sofisticada, cadente y al mismo tiempo cargada de veneno.. solo podía ser él.

Avanzó silenciosamente hacia la puerta, con su varita entre los dedos. Sus pies descalzos no crearon ruido alguno sobre el piso alfombrado. Con un movimiento suave y silencioso, se desilucciono en la le gritaban que se cerciorara.

Despacio y con cuidado, asomó sus ojos por la rendija de la puerta. La luz de la chimenea, ahora encendida ilumino sus pupilas de añil.

Ahí estaba, sentando en medio de la sala. Era difícil no recodar a Lucius Malfoy desde sus días de prefecto. Aun así, Sophie grabó la imagen en su memoria como si fuera la primera vez que posaba sus ojos en el mago purasangre.

Era como mirar una estatua renacentista. La piel de marfil, los rasgos suaves y angulosos, unos ojos grises y fríos y aquel pelo lacio y rubio, que le daba el aspecto de estar bajo el agua. Una larga hilera de botones plateados cerraban la túnica de terciopelo azul noche. Llevaba unos guantes a la par, algo no tan descabellado si hablábamos del verano atípico que estaba azotando Inglaterra por aquellos días. Ese pensamiento la distrajo por un segundo, pero se alerto de nuevo casi de inmediato.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba el asesino de su familia, desprevenido, sin sus compañeros. Podía tomar su varita y vengar su sangre de una buena vez. Quizás torturarlo un poco antes de mandar sus aristocráticos huesos al infierno. Entonces fijo su vista en el maestro de pociones, quien se mantenía ecuánime, con su usual expresión de autosuficiencia, contestando a las burlas del rubio sobre el director. No supo distinguir si aquello era fingido o real.

Sintió un nudo retorcerle el estomago, su boca se llenó de un gusto a toronjas agrias. Retrocedió despacio, cuidándose de no hacer el menor ruido, hasta el fondo del habitación. Trato de beber un poco mas de agua, pero las nauseas hicieron acto de presencia, acompañadas del vértigo.

Por un instante no pudo pensar con claridad. El estaba allí, charlando amigablemente con Severus, casi como si fueran amigos... amigos cercanos, no simplemente mortífagos, miembros de la misma cofradía.

Una duda creció dentro de ella, por un instante pensó en mandarlo todo al diablo y acceder ante sus maneras impulsivas, pero no lo hizo. No era solo su vida la que se encontraba en peligro, además ya habría tiempo para cuestionarse lo que estaba sucediendo. Tomo su varita y pensó en alguna manera de esconderse. Usar la chimenea era impensable, las ráfagas verdes la delataría, y entonces Severus no podría explicar ante Malfoy el resplandor esmeralda sin ponerse en evidencia. La segunda opción era continuar con el conjuro desillucionador, pero eso era peligroso, con un simple Homenun Revelio saldría a flote , no solo su presencia en la habitación, sino el hecho de que no estaba bajo la maldición imperios, que pasaba tiempo con el maestro de pociones, armada con su varita y bajo el libre albedrio.

Entonces se encomendó a los espíritus malvados de sus antepasados, busco en su memoria, los libros oscuros devorados en el exilio. Se coloco de espaldas a una pared, pensando en el color y la textura del tapiz. Tomo su varita empezó a recitar sin voz los encantamientos antiguos.

_Kryptos_

_Cripsis_

_Permuto_

_Enkriptus_

Sintió sus manos fusionarse con la pared, convertirse en tapiz, sus huesos enterrarse entre la tela. Hacia tantos años que no conjuraba nada por el estilo y estaba consciente del peligro que había en ellos, un simple error y quedaría emparedada para siempre en aquella habitación. Pero la alternativa era echar a perder el trabajo de espionaje del Slytherin. Así que se concentro, y en un instante, pudo percibir el éxito del conjuro.

Los minutos pasaron, lentos e inexorables, mientras Sophie se sumergía entre las paredes de aquella mazmorra.

No podía respirar, pensar ni escuchar nada. Requería mucha concentración llevar a cabo un hechizo de esa naturaleza. Al cabo de una hora justa, cuando ya había caído en la desesperación, abandono su refugio entre paredes y se derrumbo de bruces sobre el suelo.

Pido perdón por durar tanto para publicar, avance esta primera parte, la segunda viene de esta noche a mañana, como comprenderán las cosas se han tornado muy complejas, así q tuve q describir muchas cosas para no quedarme corta.

Como siempre mil gracias por seguir apegados a esta historia. Tantas responsabilidades han bloqueado mi cerebro, pero aunque dure para actualizar, no la dejare inconclusa.

He creado otro fic, en un rapto de inspiración Severusina, aunque es Dark/ Angt (léase que los protagonistas sufren mucho) tiene a Severus/ Hermione por ahora, pero pronto se le unirán dos parejas atípicas. Si están interesados se llama " Hermosos y Malditos" Un beso, los quiero mucho.


	37. El secreto de Sophie Parte II

-Como diablos hiciste eso?-

El Slytherin la ayudo a incorporarse del suelo, mientras Sophie trataba de tomar aire.

-Agua..- murmuro

El la coloco con cuidado en la cama, y volvió a llenar el vaso.

-Estas bien?- pregunto observándola preocupado, mientras ella tragaba el liquido. Sophie asintió levemente.

-Estabas escuchando?- pregunto con su habitual tono de voz. Sophie levanto la vista, para encontrarse con aquellos ojos oscuros.

-Estaba en la pared, no podía escuchar nada- respondió

-Oh.. eso lo aclara todo- respondió con sarcasmo. Sophie se limito a fruncir el ceño, aun aturdida.

-Y bien?- continuo él de pie frente a ella.

-Qué?..-respondió Sophie haciéndose la despistada..

-Qué diablos! Estas sorda acaso? ... te pregunté que como hiciste eso... eso no está en ningún libro de hechizos que haya leído hasta ahora, ni siquiera pude dar contigo hace una hora... -

-Es un simple hechizo de transfiguración Severus...- lo interrumpió ella ahora visiblemente molesta. En realidad, no estaba dispuesta a admitir sus verdaderas habilidades ante el maestro de pociones, mas para protegerlo que por otra cosa.

-No me salgas con eso!- siseo él con ojos fulgurantes- Cambiaste esencia y materia... no te pude ver ni siquiera con el Revelio...

Se calló durante un segundo, como si atara cabos en el aire.

-Es esto.. no es así?...- sus ojos de pronto la miraron sorprendidos. Sophie se asustó, no era bueno que el sospechara esas cosas- Es por esta razón que Lucius esta tan interesado en lo que te pase...-

-Severus... - comenzó ella, tratando de calmar las aguas- es un simple hechizo, al igual que otros, sabes bien que..-

-No!- la interrumpió- Lucius dijo que Karkarrof murió cuando intento dar información sobre ti... esto no es simple..- se pego a ella, poniendo su cara de mortífago- Dime que es lo que ocultas... porque Igor esta muerto? Porque Lucius parece saber algo que yo no sé...?-

-Basta!- sentenció ella- No sigas, no sigas porque no puedo decírtelo, es por tu propio bien!

-Me lo vas a decir ahora mismo- siseo él- Me lo vas a decir ahora Sophie.. o yo... yo...-

Se separo de ella con violencia. En realidad no quería llegar al punto de tener que amenazarla.

Sophie continuaba mirándolo fijamente, desafiante como siempre que discutían.

-Todo está perdido-murmuro el Slytherin en voz baja-Tienes que irte lejos... no puedes quedarte aquí...-

Sophie sintió la rabia mezclarse con el dolor del rechazo inminente.

-Y qué diablos hago con esto?- pregunto mostrando el anillo en su mano izquierda.

Severus se volvió a mirarla. Luego se acerco a ella, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y el poste de la cama. Trago saliva, y se acerco un poco más, para embriagarse con la esencia de su perfume

-Sabes cuanto desearía raptarte?- siseo en su oído- Mantenerte prisionera en algún sitio deshabitado, solo para mi... donde nadie pueda alcanzarte.. donde no lleguen el brazo de ese desgraciado...-

Ella sintió su corazón detenerse una vez más. Entonces el Slytherin se separó, dejándola ansiosa.

-No puedo faltar a mi promesa- continuo ahora de espaldas a ella- Y ahora.. ya no puedo mantenerte a salvo, el Señor Oscuro te quiere de su lado... y Merlín sabe que no estoy dispuesto a sacrificarte -

Por un largo rato, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Es una maldición...- empezó ella, con voz algo entrecortada- Es una maldición con otra sobreañadida- esbozo una sonrisa triste, mientras el maestro de pociones prestaba atención.

-Si le dices a alguien, si por un segundo decides en romper el secreto, morirás..- continuo- Solo existe ente los de mi sangre.. y aunque me ha salvado la vida en incontables ocasiones.. no la quiero-

-De que hablas?- pregunto él. Sophie se derrumbo sobre la cama, agotada.

-Lo que viste en el pensieve- continuo ella-el Enkriptus de la pared, son solo cosas que puedo hacer, cosas que me enseño mi padre.. magia negra creada por mi familia...

Severus pareció no entender porque ella rechazaba tener tales habilidades.

-Son oscuras.. siempre traen dolor, Severus. Esto- señalo el entorno de la habitación- Son poderes que solo me traen dolor.. es un castigo heredado por generaciones...No importa a donde vaya..

Se levanto de la cama, para colocarse en frente de él.

-Entiende que no podía decírtelo.. si intentas decírselo a alguien morirás...- se acerco un poco más hacia el- Aun quieres que me vaya lejos?- pregunto con tristeza.

-No comprendes- respondió el con voz enronquecida y cansada- Ese maldito intenta atraer la atención hacia mí -recogió un rizo del cabello de Sophie para volver a ponerlo en su lugar- Dejó perder el diario del Señor Oscuro y está desesperado porque alguien más caiga en desgracia, para que se olviden de su ineptitud...

-Y ahora que haremos?-preguntó ella.

-Tengo que ocultarte en alguna parte.. tal vez podamos fingir tu muerte...

-No!- exclamo ella- No me esconderé mas...-

-Morirás si no lo haces!- siseo él

-Entonces que así sea..- sentencio Sophie aun con ojos fulgurantes.

La mirada oscura del maestro de pociones se estrechó en una rendija.

-No tienes derecho a decir eso- gruño en su habitual tono de voz helada- No vas a morir en esta maldita guerra.. Merlín me ayude, no te perderé otra vez!-

-Que pasara cuando no llegues conmigo a la reunión?- exclamo ella, mirándolo a los ojos- Sabrán lo que sucede entre nosotros... te consideran un traidor.. te mataran!-

-Ese es mi destino Sophie! Siempre supe que no saldría vivo de esta misión-

-Me pides que huya, alegando que no soportarías verme morir.. pero te entregas tan fácil en brazos del verdugo... no es justo.. yo también te amo y no quiero perderte!-

Severus se derrumbo, vencido sobre el sillón de frente a la cama. Si cumplía las ordenes del Señor Tenebroso, si la entregaba como un regalo para el orden del mal, la perdería para siempre. No se engañaba con falsas esperanzas, solo había dos caminos, entregarla o morir, y no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo primero.

-Esta discusión se acabó- siseo mientras observaba la chimenea apagada.

-No me subestimes Severus- respondió ella, haciendo caso omiso a las últimas palabras- Puedo defenderme bastante bien. Por Morgana! Quizás después de todo pueda funcionar, tal vez pueda infiltrarme igual que tu..-

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- la interrumpió levantándose de prisa de aquel sillón- No te entiendo mujer.. un día me dices que no confíe en Dumbledore, y al otro quieres unirte a los mortífagos en calidad de espía...-

-No deseo unirme a nada- respondió ella, ahora visiblemente molesta- Pero no te dejare solo. Estas haciendo esto por el hijo de Lily.. quiero ayudarte.. quiero que todo termine al fin...-

El slytherin se acerco a ella..

-Tienes idea de cuantas personas he visto morir?- Colocó sus manos en los hombros de Sophie- Inocentes torturados por ese grupo de ...- tomo aire de golpe, apartando imágenes de infierno de su memoria-

-No sospecharan Severus- continuo ella- Ponme bajo un imperius y no sospecharan nada... si trabajamos juntos podemos lograrlo.. por favor ..-

El maestro de pociones la miro a los ojos, sumergiéndose una vez más en aquellos estanques marinos.

-Espero que sepas lo que estas pidiendo- siseo aun renuente.

Una vez más pido perdón por el capitulo tan corto, pero es la finalización del anterior. Las musas se han largado de vacaciones y no quieren regresar. Sophie mortífaga ( se me ocurren unas cuantas ideas oscuras para esa iniciación.) Una vez más el carácter terco de mi protagonista vence al temible maestro de pociones. Veremos qué pasa de ahora en adelante. Por cierto, los poderes de Sophie son muy diversos pero Siempre ( ojo siempre) conllevan daño a alguien o algo, porque provienen de la magia negra. Cualquier pregunta, o aclaración es bienvenida. Un beso, mil gracias por seguir leyendo.


	38. En las Fauces del Dragón Parte I

Sophie se miró en el espejo por última vez. La imagen le devolvió su propia figura, ataviada para la aventura mas escalofriante de su historia.

Una sombra gris debajo de sus ojos delataban la larga noche que había precedido aquel día preñado de incertidumbre.

Revisó la falda negra plisada, a juego con su blusa de encaje rojo, y se colocó encima un sobretodo de gabardina negro. Despacio, como si fuera parte de aquel ritual de meditación, se sacó su anillo de compromiso y lo puso entre una caja con sus cosas.

La sonrisa de su sobrino brillaba desde una foto enmarcada. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, a su forma de decir adiós. No contaba con el tiempo para despedirse, si acaso no regresaba jamás, pero aunque lo tuviera no pensaba hacerlo. Intuía que Viktor no aprobaría lo que iba a hacer, y una parte de ella se sentía culpable por ocultarle tantas cosas.

Sombras, dudas y miedo. Por un segundo, temió estar cometiendo el peor error de su vida, pero desechó ese pensamiento al instante. Esos dos hombres lo eran todo para ella, y Sophie estaba decidida a que ambos se mantuvieran a salvo, aunque tuviera que llegar ante las más extremas consecuencias.

-Estás segura de esto?-

La voz de Severus le llegó desde el marco de la puerta. Sophie no contestó, y se apresuro a acomodar sus rizos en un recogido casual.

-Ya estoy lista- respondió luego de un rato, y acto seguido guardó su varita en un compartimiento de su abrigo.

El rostro del Slytherin estaba mas pálido de lo habitual. Vestido en completo de negro, se acerco a ella, para cuestionarla una vez más.

-Alguna vez has estado bajo un Imperius?-

Sophie se limito a mover la cabeza, mientras quitaba las arrugas inexistentes de su falda. No quería demostrar el miedo que sentía, porque sabía que él era capaz de cancelarlo todo si encontraba oportunidad.

-Toma, ponte esto- le señalo un pequeño collar con un dije de plata antigua a forma de rosa. Sophie levanto una ceja, algo confundida.

-Es un traslador- respondió el al observar su expresión interrogante- Si pasa algo quiero que salgas de ahí sin mirar atrás- sentenció.

-No voy a abandonarte entre los lobos- dijo ella, sacando la voz por primera vez. Y se sorprendió al notar con cual fuerza sonaban sus palabras, cuando en realidad su cabeza era un revoltijo de ideas y confusiones.

- Presenciaras muchas cosas que ni siquiera te puedes imaginar- siseo el maestro de pociones, decidido a ignorar aquellas últimas palabras.

- Incluso es posible que me torturen, Pero jamás, y quiero poner énfasis en esto, Jamás llames la atención sobre ti misma... No mires a nadie a los ojos, y no te separes de mi, a menos que yo te lo ordene-

Sophie resoplo algo fastidiada.

-Me vas a poner bajo un imperius, se supone que tengo que obedecerte, así

que no te preocupes porque haga cosas indebidas-

-Te conozco en sobre manera- continuo él- Sé que tu terquedad irremisible es lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el hechizo.. aun cuando sea yo el perpetrador...-

Se acerco con sigilo hacia ella. Colocó sus dedos sobre su brazo derecho, y la giro de espaldas, atrayéndola mas hacia sí.

-Imperio- susurro en su oído, y acto seguido le abrocho el collar sobre el cuello.

Sophie se sintió flotar entre nubes. De un plumazo, la angustia y las dudas se disiparon, y su cuerpo respondió al calor de aquella voz como una autómata.

Miró sus manos, asombrada en su interior por aquella sensación que no tenia nombre. Era como estar en el cuerpo de otra persona, y al mismo tiempo en el de uno mismo. La sed, el cansancio y algo de la culpa que siempre le acompañaba se relegó en algún rincón apartado de su mente.

-Mírame-

Se giró de prisa, cumpliendo las ordenes de aquella voz que su corazón reconocía como la de su único dueño en el mundo. Los profundos ojos negros de su amo se clavaron en los suyos, aquellos ojos azules donde ya no había chispa, sino sumisión.

-Puedes oírme?-

Los labios del Slytherin no se movieron, pero Sophie pudo escuchar perfectamente, y asintió a modo de respuesta.

-Puedo leer lo que piensas ahora.- continuó él- y puedes escucharme tu también...-

Por un momento, Severus se dedico a mirarla detenidamente, meditando la sabiduría de aquella decisión. Llevarla ante los pies del Señor oscuro y luego rogar que nada se saliera de control, era demasiado tentar a la suerte. Pero ya nada se podía hacer, ella estaba decidida, y él... él tenía una promesa que cumplir.

Recorrió con sus ojos cada ínfimo detalle de su piel. Las deliciosas y casi imperceptibles pecas que adornaban sus mejillas, sus ojos grandes y tristes, que lo miraban como si estuviera entre sueños. Su mente hervía de todos aquellos pensamientos que nunca se atrevería a poner en palabras, simplemente no era de su índole. Vencido una vez más, la rodeo en un abrazo fuerte y cálido. De nuevo lo embargo aquel caudal de ternura infinita, que solo le era posible en la presencia de ella. La sintió temblar ligeramente, y la estrechó aun mas para darle seguridad. Bloqueó las ideas que tenía en su mente, si por un segundo se permitía flaquear, ambos terminarían muertos.

La tomó de manos, y sin decir nada mas, ambos abandonaron la torre amparados por la oscuridad de la noche.

El cielo gris estaba empedrado de alguna sustancia oscura y viscosa, que se pegaba a las nubes bloqueando los rayos del sol.

Envuelta entre las mantas del dominio, Sophie se sintió levitar por los aires, rodeada de aquella humareda negra que cruzaba el firmamento como una exhalación.

Un segundo más tarde, sus pies estaban en el suelo, mientras que el hombre alto y oscuro a su lado echaba a andar con la prestante elegancia de sus pasos.

El teatro acababa de iniciar, y ella así lo comprendió. Empezó a caminar, sin reparar en el extraño lugar donde se encontraba.

Aquel sitio parecía sacado de algún cuento de Charles Dickens.

Las acequias inmundas, el olor a podredumbre y lo tímidos aldeanos que no reparaban en su presencia, vestidos con ropas de antaño.

Diviso unas cuantas casas al estilo del Londres Victoriano, calles torcidas que poco a poco se estrechaban, sorteadas de charcos de agua sucia y ropas tendidas al descuido.

A lo lejos, rodeada de una alta valla, se erigía la única mansión a la vista. Sophie no se dio tiempo para pensar nada, anestesiada con aquella sensación que aun no lograba nombrar. En un destello de conciencia pensó que era una suerte poder contar con algo de raciocinio, pero muy a su pesar deseo no tener que utilizarlo mientras duraba aquella farsa mal planeada.

Intento con todas sus fuerzas llevar el paso con su Slytherin silencioso, pero las piernas de este eran mucho más largas que las suyas. Cada dos a tres minutos se quedaba atrás, obligándolo a él a aminorar el paso. Hacia ambos lados del camino se extendía una praderita llena de flores mustias, empapadas de un rocío congelado.

Al fin llegaron a las puertas de aquella morada lúgubre. Severus cruzo la verja, y ella lo siguió sin preguntar nada.

-Buenas noches Severus, te están esperando-

Si Sophie hubiese levantado la vista, vería a una mujer alta, de piel oscura y ojos amarillos con pupilas verticales, que hacían pensar en las serpientes. Su cabello crespo estaba hecho un mar de pequeños rizos, que se movían cuando ella caminaba.

-Winnifred- respondió el Slytherin a modo de saludo, y ambos compartieron una ligera inclinación de cabeza, ignorando a Sophie, quien se mantenía con la vista al suelo. De no haber sido por la maldición, su corazón hubiera estallado incapaz de controlar el ritmo de los latidos.

Los tres echaron a caminar por un largo pasillo oscuro, rodeado de habitaciones empapeladas de tela damasco, y atiborradas de muebles desordenados. El sonido de los pasos rompían el silencio opresivo, despertando a las personas que dormían en los retratos.

Al final una puerta igual que las otras, pero un poco más grande, se abrió como por arte de magia. Severus continuo caminando, mientras la mujer de los ojos amarillos se quedaba atrás. Sophie continuo en su trance, sin darse tiempo para analizar nada.

Ambos atravesaron la puerta, el maestro de pociones con la eterna presencia de seguridad, y ella hecha un mar de confusiones, protegida por el imperius que acondicionaba sus pensamientos. Dirigió su vista al suelo, reparando en la madera empolvada, tatuada con los surcos dejados por algún animal que se arrastraba.

-Severus-

Aquella voz fría le taladró las sienes. Allí estaba, sentado en una poltrona majestuosa, con su serpiente enrollada sobre él. Sophie observo con el rabillo del ojo, y luego se apresuro a bajar la vista, a la espera de nuevas órdenes.

-Mi señor-

El maestro de pociones se inclino en una reverencia. Y luego se enderezó para observar los otros integrantes de la sala.

A los pies del mago oscuro estaba Bellatrix, quien observaba con curiosidad a los recién llegados. Un poco más apartados, con la expresión de un niño que ha sido duramente reprendido por sus padres, estaban Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy.

Severus no saludo a nadie más, alertando cada célula de su cuerpo ante el mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos.

-Me complace ver que tu lealtad continua con nosotros, mi estimado mortífago- inicio la voz serpenteante. Severus se limito a asentir, buscando su máscara mil veces ensayada bajo los filamentos de su piel.

-Al parecer Snape le ha traído un regalo, mi Señor-

La voz venenosa de Bellatrix se hizo escuchar.

Ella era la única de entre todos los servidores del mal que se atrevía a hacer tan cosa, dirigir la palabra al mago oscuro sin ser solicitada. Voldemort no pareció darse cuenta de su atrevimiento, y dirigió su vista a Sophie, quien se encontraba ausente entre las sombras.

-Oh si, casi lo olvido.. acércala a mí, Severus, probaremos la eficacia de tus imperdonables..-

El maestro de pociones luchó contra el impulso primario de sujetarla contra sí, pero al final le ordeno mentalmente que se acercara hacia el mago tenebroso.

Protegida por el talismán, Sophie avanzo con la cabeza en alto. Sus ojos azules brillaban ante la escasa luz de la habitación. De mala gana, Bellatrix se aparto un poco, para que su amo pudiera observar a la recién llegada.

Ambos se quedaron por un momento, observándose mutuamente.

Sophie pensó, entre las brumas, que ese hombre no se veía como el monstruo que Severus había descrito. Sus pupilas escarlata destacaban que alguna parte de él ya no era humana. Sin embargo, otras cosas le llevaron a pensar en el recuerdo de aquel cementerio inglés, escenario de la iniciación de su Slytherin.

Antes de su regreso, Tom Ryddle era un mago apuesto, poseedor de unos ojos avellana, y una sonrisa despiadada que la hubiera deslumbrado si no estuviera acostumbrada a la hermosa prepotencia y arrogancia de los de su linaje. En aquel entonces poseía una estructura ósea digna de un príncipe de la aristocracia.

Lucifer, el ángel de la luz antes de caer en desgracia ante el Creador.

No obstante ahora presentaba una piel marmórea y desigual, donde la red de sus venas se dibujaba entre tramas de sangre oscura, dándole el aspecto de una salamandra colonial.

Su nariz ausente remataba toda belleza pasada, pero aun así la elegancia de sus movimientos le recordaba que aquella bestia había sido alguna vez un hombre.

Por su parte, el Señor Oscuro se limito a observarla, como si la reconociera de alguna época o lugar.

-Te pareces a tu madre- murmuró, y todos en la sala se asombraron ya que El Señor de las Tinieblas nunca hablaba de nada que tuviera que ver con su pasado.

Por unos minutos eternos, el maestro de pociones sudó internamente, peleando contra el instinto de correr e interponer su propio cuerpo entre el mago tenebroso y la mujer de sus sueños, pero aun así hizo gala de su sangre fría y permaneció impasible, ante la vista de todos.

-Severus..- continuó la voz helada, y acto seguido aparto sus iris de fuego de la mujer- No creo que seas digno aun de poseer una sangre pura por mujer...-

Muy a su pesar, el ritmo cardiaco del maestro de pociones empezó a aumentar..su peor pesadilla se estaba por cumplir...

Perdón por dejarlo aquí... pero así es más emocionante... La segunda parte del capítulo se viene muy pronto. No he podido escribir en muchos días, no lo oculto, tengo una depresión producto de una racha de mala suerte, pero soy como el junco que se dobla pero siempre sigue en pie. Comenten por favor, necesito razones para sonreír y ustedes siempre lo logran con sus comentarios...

Apuestas... que creen que pasara ahora?. Un beso, mil gracias por leer. Los quiero mucho.


	39. En las Fauces del Dragón Parte II

El aire empezó a espesarse dentro de sus pulmones. ¿Había escuchado bien, o era aquello una alucinación producto de su estresante labor de espía?

-Mi señor..-

Su voz salió algo quebrada, ajena a toda la frialdad de la cual había hecho acopio durante año y años de aquel teatro trashumante.

Por un momento se cuestiono sus verdaderos motivos para continuar en aquella labor absurda. Era acaso el recuerdo de Lily, su promesa de redimirse y proteger a su hijo, avalante suficiente para entregar la única mujer que lo había amado de veras?...

Buscó dentro de si la respuesta, y decidió que no. Sophie no tenía la culpa de sus yerros de juventud y ciertamente no moriría en esa sucia casa ubicada en el corazón de Gran Bretaña.

_-Te ordeno que tomes el traslador-_

Le hablo mentalmente, pero Sophie resistió aquella orden, palideciendo aun mas, y con los ojos puestos en el amo de las tinieblas.

Por su parte, Voldemort no había escuchado las palabras de su súbdito y continuó escudriñando los ojos azules de su recién adquirida presa. Los recuerdos sepultados de su niñez en Hogwarts regresaban ante la vista de aquella que era idéntica a una niña que había conocido en otra época, antes de descubrir que era el ultimo heredero de una leyenda.

-Flash Back-

El campo de malvas se borraba con el humo soltado por la locomotora de aquel tren fantastico.

Su vista giraba entre los libros a las escenas plasmadas por la ventana. Su pelo oscuro, recortado a la forma en cómo lo hacían en el orfanato, no le dejaba lugar a esconderse. Y su ropa de segunda mano, le colgaba como si hubiera pertenecido a alguien mucho mas corpulento.

Siempre supo que era diferente, y eso le gustaba. Lejos de ser un simple huérfano abandonado por su madre, era un mago, uno poderoso, que inspiraba miedo en los niños muggles de aquel mísero orfanato en el centro de Londres.

Un movimiento lo saco de su ensimismamiento, y atrajo su atención hacia la puerta, donde una niña rubia le sonreía a forma de saludo.

No estaba vestida con las túnicas del colegio, sino con un vestido de lazo organdí azul cielo y el pelo armado de rizos en forma de tirabuzón.

-Hola- dijo ella tímidamente, y Tom pensó que nadie lo había saludado desde que había pisado la estación.

-Hola- respondió el, sin saber que decir.

-Agatha!-

Una voz recorrió el pasillo, atrayendo la atención de la chica de los ojos azules y rizadísimo cabello color de oro.

-Estoy aquí Anna!- respondió ella, y acto seguido agitó su mano llamando a su amiga.

La otra se acerco, acariciando un gato negro, enorme y gordo, quien se las daba de gran señor entre los brazos de su ama. Tom observo que era una chica de aspecto asiático, con largo pelo lacio y negro. Ella se paro enfrente del cristal mirando hacia el interior del vagón.

-Quien eres tú?- preguntó levantando una ceja ante el niño.

-Soy Tom Marvolo Ryddle- respondió él, y un instante después se arrepintió de dar su nombre primero.

-Yo soy Agatha y esta es mi amiga Anna- continuo la rubia-Nos dejas sentarnos aquí?-

El chico se encogió de hombros y continuo mirando por la ventana.

Ambas chicas se sentaron frente a él, acomodando sus pertenencias ante el escaso espacio.

-Deberías ponerte la túnica, se me hace que nadie pensara que eres un mago con esas fachas-

La voz de Anna rompió el silencio recién instaurado. Agatha la miro y abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero se limito a mirarla con desaprobación.

Tom se giro hacia ella, observándola con ojos penetrantes.

De un momento el gato empezó a chillar, retorciéndose de dolor en el regazo de su ama. Una mirada de terror se apodero de Anna quien observaba la escena sin comprender porque su gato hacia semejantes sonidos.

Agatha se levanto de golpe, y miro hacia Tom, quien no apartaba su mirada del animal

-Ya basta.. has que pare por favor!- le gritó con los ojos empapados de lagrimas. Solo entonces el gato dejo de retorcerse en el suelo, para salir disparado por la puerta entreabierta del vagón.

Anna salió detrás de su mascota, mientras Agatha continuaba mirando al niño sin comprender nada.

-Eso no es lo único que puedo hacer- murmuro Ryddle, mientras dirigía una mirada de autosuficiencia a la rubia.- Puedo enseñarte si quieres...-

La niña se giró, como si deseara escapar de aquel tren en movimiento.

-Eres un monstruo- musito entre lagrimas, y desapareció dejando el vagón envuelto en la fragancia de su pelo enrulado.

-Mi señor-

Bellatrix se atrevió a romper el momento de meditación de su amo. No era para nada usual, en realidad era la primera vez que algo de esa naturaleza sucedía entre ellos, El gran Voldemort sumergido entre los pensamientos, observando a una traidora a la sangre bajo los efectos del imperius.

-Bella- siseo él, mientras salía del trance- Llévate a nuestra invitada y vístela para la ocasión..

-Mi señor no tengo nada que le pueda servir, como ve no somos de la misma talla- se apresuro a decir

-Es una orden- rugió él y acto seguido Bellatrix arrastro a Sophie entre las sombras, dejando a los otros solos en aquella sala oscura.

Severus no podía comprender nada de lo que acababa de suceder.

Nunca, en todos los años que tenia sirviendo al lado oscuro se hubiera imaginado un momento como el recién ocurrido con el mago tenebroso. Era de esperarse que Voldemort le ordenara matarla, o que simplemente le hiciera tomar la marca, agregando así otra seguidora de su causa bajo la maldición Imperius. Pero quedarse durante largos minutos embelesado, mientras acariciaba con su dedo índice las mejilla izquierda de ella... eso era en realidad la idea más bizarra que alguno de los integrantes de esa sala se hubiesen podido imaginar.

El mago de las tinieblas rechazaba todo deseo carnal, negándose a verse a sí mismo como un hombre, y engrandeciéndose como una deidad inmortal en todo momento.

Era pues algo impensable que de buenas a primeras deseara a Sophie para su trato personal. Severus apretó una vez más los círculos de su memoria, negándose a traslucir sus verdaderos pensamientos. Rogó con todas sus fuerzas que Sophie saliera del trance y obedeciera su orden de tomar el traslador. Mientras tanto se preparó para otra sesión bien ensayada, la tragicomedia de nunca acabar entre el Señor del Mal y él.

-Lucius- siseo la voz conocida- No te necesito por ahora, así que lárgate- su tono de voz despiadado hizo que el rubio y su esposa desaparecieran de prisa. No tomaba mucha fuerza adivinar que aquellos habían tenido una seria conversación con el amo antes de Severus llegar, y por la cara de Narcissa no había resultado nada provechosa.

-Mi señor-

Severus recupero tu tono de voz impasible, protegido por la idea de que Bellatrix no se atrevería a dañar a Sophie sin el consentimiento del amo.

-Como te decía, Severus- lo interrumpió el Innombrable, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de las últimas palabras de su sirviente- No creo que seas digno aun de poseer una sangre pura por mujer...aun. Te falta probarte una vez mas y cumplir la tarea que te he dado...-

Severus sintió como se soltaban las cuerdas que le ataban el pecho.

-Falta poco mi señor... - respondió con su voz fría y carente de emociones.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo, es más, estoy seguro de que puedes deshacerte de ese payaso glorificado... pero la pregunta es mi estimado mortífago.. quieres cumplir con esa encomienda?-

Como siempre las palabras de Voldemort salían siseadas, cargadas de burlas veladas y dobles sentidos que el maestro de pociones era capaz de distinguir. Por un instante Severus medito que responder.

- No faltare a mi palabra, mi señor-

Voldemort sonrió ante esto. Severus carecía del tipo lamebotas que ostentaba Lucius y los demás. Analizando las cosas detenidamente, aquel mago mestizo, de oscuros orígenes era el más valioso de su grupo de seguidores. Bellatrix poseía la devoción y la crueldad suficiente, pero muchas veces llevaba las tareas mas allá de donde él había ordenado.

De nuevo, su mente vago hacia los ojos azules de la chica que Snape le había llegado. Había cometido un error, de eso no tenia duda. Ese destello de luz, tan similar a los de aquella otra chica le hizo flaquear por un momento, recordar el niño que una vez fue.

Y eso no le gustaba para nada, el no era un estúpido sentimental de esos que se ahogan en penas lamentando su pasado, él era Lord Voldemort, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, y no se permitiría un segundo momento de debilidad enfrente de sus sirvientes. Tomó una decisión, y continuo sopesando las habilidades del mortífago que tenía en delante.

-Lucius me ha contado una historia muy interesante- abandonó el tema anterior -acerca de su encuentro con el traidor de Karkarov...

Una vez más, Severus sintió el aguijonazo de la angustia, pero aun así se mantuvo en silencio, impasible ante el mago que se levantaba de la silla y caminaba a su alrededor. Nagini permanecía en el sillón, observándolo fijamente con sus ojos verticales.

-Pero no confió en esas historias...- se paro en medio de la sala y dirigió una sonrisa fría al maestro de pociones, quien se quedo estático, mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo- Lucius ha perdido el toque... y no planeo entretenerme con cuentos de hadas...-

Severus se mantuvo clavado en el suelo. Esperanza, dudas, asombro quizás?.. sentía muchas cosas, pero ahora no era el momento de sopesarlas... espero pacientemente a que el Señor tenebroso terminara su monologo.

-Así que te doy dos meses para que me presentes un plan y me expliques como planeas llevar a cabo la operación... puedes retirarte..-

Severus se levanto del suelo sin saber que decir. Si le preguntaba que haría con Sophie se ponía ante el riesgo de delatar su verdadera posición, y si no lo hacía... eso mejor ni pensarlo..

-Una última cosa, mi estimado mortífago...- la voz serpenteante le hizo tensar los músculos una vez más.

-Hay un baile..- gesticulo su varita en el aire como si aquello fuera lo más aburrido del mundo- organizado por el primer ministro Muggle... claro está que él no sabe quiénes son sus invitados en realidad.. - su boca se torció en una sonrisa escalofriante.

-Estas invitado, y puedes llevar a la Srta Smirnov contigo... en este momento Bellatrix la está preparando...-se detuvo frente a su serpiente para acariciarle la cabeza con sus largas uñas amarillas- Después que todo termine, la puedes dejar a nuestro cuidado...- giró sus pupilas escarlatas hacia el maestro de pociones- Puedes confiar en que nada le pasara mientras esté con nosotros...-

Severus busco dentro de sí la valentía de la que era capaz.

-Mi señor.. si me permite unas palabras..-

-Habla- respondió el otro mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza triangular de su mascota.

-Si la Srta Smirnov no regresa al Castillo, Dumbledore sospecharía...-

El mago tenebroso medito durante un segundo estas palabras. Era cierto, y no podía negárselo. También contaba el hecho de que tenía que alejarse de aquella niña que amenazaba con recordarle cosas que no quería recordar.

-Tienes razón, mi querido Severus- siseo la voz- Tengo suerte de tenerte entre mis súbditos, eres en realidad un hombre brillante-

Severus intento no doblarse ante la carga de burla velada entre las últimas palabras. El Señor Tenebroso no elogiaba nunca a sus mortífagos, y aquello no era buena señal...

-Puedes llevártela.. después que termine el festín...-

El maestro de pociones se levanto e hizo una última reverencia, para luego desaparecer con un giro de su capa oscura.

Si.. sé que esta corto, pero este capítulo consta de tres partes.. en la que viene sabremos cómo le ha ido a Sophie con Bellatrix y como se dará ese baile planeado por Voldemort para divertir a sus mortífagos.

No me pregunten que sintió Tom cuando estaba frente a Sophie, la mente del Señor oscuro es algo demasiado bizarro para poder comprenderla. Se me hace que los recuerdos de su niñez le llegaron a la mente y eso no le gusto, por lo mismo decidió que lo mejor era alejarse de ella. Creo que su plan originar era hacerla tomar la marca, pero eso no se ha dado... por ahora.

Perdónenme por hacerles creer que la serpiente estaba interesado en ella, la verdad es que Tom Ryddle nunca amo a nadie en su vida, y esa es precisamente la causa por la cual no triunfó, por no conocer el poder de ese sentimiento que hace que las personas cambien. También cuenta el hecho de que el no considera a Sophie una amenaza, y ese es otro gran error, ya que ella jugara un papel importante en su caída y destrucción. Un beso, espero sus reviews, mil gracias a los 41 que me tienen entre sus favoritos, mas de 220 comentarios y más de 3600 visitas... ustedes son lo máximo!


	40. En las fauces del Dragón Parte III

Desde muy lejos podía escuchar voces distorsionadas, rítmicas y vagamente familiares, pero no podía comprender que decían.

Envuelta en una fina capa de terciopelo, salvaguardada del dolor y del miedo, su mente se permitió divagar.

A ratos salía del trance, y comprendía que estaba en mortal peligro, en frente del mago más peligroso desde los tiempos de Morgana y Merlín. Pero entonces unos finos lazos la tiraban de vuelta entre las nubes relajando cada musculo de su anatomía y dándole aquella impresión de estar en un sueño.

_-Te ordeno que tomes el traslador-_

___La voz sedosa del maestro de pociones le llego a través de la sala. Entre las ráfagas de clarividencia y la fantasía improbable de aquellas pupilas granate, Sophie se resistió con vehemencia. _

-_No-_

Al instante sintió como si algo afilado se hundiera en la boca de su estomago.

Intento no moverse, no gritar ni doblarse, pero el dolor no cedía.

La voz fría que siseaba rebotando entre las paredes volvió a sonar dentro de su cabeza, y aquello le permitió salir un poco más del trance, ayudaba por la quemadura punzante que ya se extendía por su pecho. Giro sus ojos, y observó el contorno alrededor de la sala.

El mago y la bruja con expresión de pasmado cansancio, el monstruo de los dedos largos y esbeltos, la mujer de los cabellos negros envuelto en largos rizos... todo parecía una vitrina de alguna catedral, divididos entre pedazos de vidrio esmerilado.

Lo único veraz era el mago a medio arrodillar en el centro de aquel lugar polvoriento.

Las venas azuladas de sus sienes se dibujaban a través del marfil de su piel. Sus ojos se mantenían estáticos en el piso, dos pozos sin fondo capaces de ocultar cualquier sentimiento real o inventado. Su voz tranquila, como un manantial entre las rocas le llegó de nuevo, ordenándole que tomara la rosa de plata entre sus dedos y que se fuera.. pero Sophie no lo hizo.

Otra vez sintió el pinchazo en el centro de su abdomen. Quería obedecer, deseaba con todo el corazón poder parar aquel escozor intermitente, pero estaba mas allá de sus fuerzas, era como si parte de su mente, el ínfimo pedazo de conciencia se aferraba a la rebeldía y le impedía cumplir con el mandato.

Entonces algo pasó, y aquellas manos heladas se clavaron en su brazo y la arrastraron lejos. El dolor remitió un poco, y Sophie intento enfocar mejor la vista. Pero la luz era bastante escasa y no le permitía ver gran cosa. Sintió como la apresuraban casi en vilo por aquel pasillo oscuro, y por un instante se permitió olvidarse de todo, anestesiada por la repentina certeza de que todo saldría bien.

La escasa iluminación que se colaba por debajo de las puertas cerradas le permitió vislumbrar apenas el techo y el empapelado de aquella mansión sombría. Unió sus parpados, en un desesperado intento por ignorar la orden que permanecía como el único sonido coherente dentro de su memoria.

-Te ha tocado! A TI! Sangre sucia maldita!- masculló entre dientes.

Aquella voz áspera, pueril y algo susurrante le caló los huesos.

Advirtió como las manos heladas la empujaban hacia el suelo, haciendo que se cayera de bruces contra un mueble. Se apresuró a envolverse sobre sí misma, abrazando sus rodillas y sentándose en el suelo alfombrado.

La sombra que la había arrastrado se movía de prisa, como si rebuscara algo en aquel extraño lugar. Sophie palpó su varita por debajo del abrigo, pero no la sacó, a la espera de que sucediera algo más. Continuo con los ojos cerrados, resoplando despacio ante clima glacial de aquel verano singular.

-Vamos a jugar un juego..- siseo la voz en su oído, y acto seguido se estremeció por el agarre de aquellos dedos gélidos en su mandíbula.

Abrió los ojos estudiando la imagen algo borrosa que ahora tenía en frente. Un rostro vagamente familiar, femenino, con un aspecto duro y anguloso se plasmó en el cristal de su retina. Su vestido negro entallado revelaba los atributos de alguien que alguna vez podía haber sido hermosa. Varias vueltas de collares antiguos adornaban su pecho, mientras que los rizos abundantes del pelo azabache caían alrededor de su cara y su espalda.

El brillo afilado de una daga le recordó que estaba en peligro. Su estomago dio una sacudida. Intentó por un momento resistirse al dominio de la magia en su sangre, pero no pudo.

Despacio, como si pretendiera acariciarla, Bellatrix presionó el filo de la daga contra su mejilla.

Sophie permaneció en el limbo. Desde su estado no podía sentir dolor, solamente si resistía una orden sufriría. Por lo cual permaneció con su mirada ausente.

-Veremos cuan eficaces son los hechizos de Snape- pronuncio palabra a palabra con aquella voz que fingía ser aniñada y aguda. Hizo el ademan como si dejara caer el cuchillo con toda fuerza en el rostro de Sophie, pero se detuvo en el último instante, para observar si ella se había asustado.

Nada.

La mujer de los ojos marinos continuaba ausente, incapaz de demostrar miedo, ni angustia.

Bellatrix resoplo algo frustrada. Pero en un nuevo giro de su temperamento psicótico y dualista, inicio una carcajada que resonó entre las paredes de aquel lugar.

-Bueno.. siempre he dicho que Snape no es estúpido...-se aparto de ella, y camino por la habitación, dando vueltas en círculos. Su mar de rizos se movían conforme ella giraba en torno a Sophie.

Sacó su varita, aquel pedazo de madera deforme, algo doblado el punta y apunto con elegancia.

-Sin embargo...-continuó - Unos cuantos crucios te enseñaran a no pasarte de lista con mi amo..- con la punta de su lengua humedeció sus delgados labios-

-Cruc...-

-Bella!-

La voz de Narcissa Malfoy se hizo escuchar, distrayendo a la bruja de ojos oscuros y mirada desquiciada.

-Cissy?- respondió su hermana, con la varita en el aire, y girando su cabeza hacia la puerta.

-Necesito hablarte... ahora- susurro la rubia. Sus ojos denotaban la angustia y las malas noches que habían sido el pan de cada día desde el regreso del Señor de las tinieblas.

Bellatrix rechino los dientes.

-Espera un segundo- contesto con voz molesta y acto seguido guardó su varita.

Por su parte, Sophie permanecía ida, acorralada en el medio de la sala, abrazando sus rodillas contra el pecho. Observaba la escena como si de otra persona se tratase.

Levantó la vista, observando la habitación. Era una cámara de techo de madera y una claraboya en lo alto, donde la lluvia dibujaba figuras en espiral. Una cama con dosel blanco, las paredes decoradas con tapiz de color mantequilla. A juzgar por los juguetes parecía la alcoba de un niño o niña.

Las brujas en medio de la sala pareció ignorarla, mientras se afanaban en sacar trapos de alguna baúl a medio destapar.

-Tipsy! - gritó la desconocida de ojos oscuros con voz enloquecida, y acto seguido apareció una pequeña criatura de ojos saltones. Hizo una reverencia teatral, levantando con la punta de sus dedos la funda de almohadas roñosa que tenia por pareo.

-Llévate a esta enana insignificante y prepárala para la fiesta- señaló con un dedo a Sophie quien se mantenía con aire ausente y ojos vidriosos.

-Toma, vístela con esto!- le lanzó un vestido bastante aparatoso a la pobre criatura, quien casi cae al suelo sepultado entre tanto tul y revuelos.

Luego de esto, ambas brujas desaparecieron de la habitación.

Sin permitirse sonido alguno, el joven elfo tomó a Sophie de las manos y la encaminó hacia otra habitación, más pequeña, donde había una tina de baño.

Los azulejos dorados ostentaban imágenes de cisnes de diferentes colores, bailando al compas de los tulipanes y la brisa.

Aun prisionera del hechizo, Sophie se dejo conducir por aquellas manos huesudas. El dolor en su estomago desapareció en un instante, como si ya no existiera razón alguna para tomar el dije de plata antigua. Y entonces se permitió relajarse un poco más, ya no le importaba lo que pudiera suceder.

Si hubiese sido de otra forma, otra persona.. otras circunstancias, quizás hubiese tenido éxito en su intento de resistirse, pero el sonido sedoso y relajante de aquella voz le impedía quebrar las cuerdas del dominio. Era como si la maldición fuera el motor que regia el pulso de su sangre y los latidos de su corazón.

La criatura empezó a tirar con suavidad de su ropa, deshaciendo los nudos de su botas a media pierna para luego desabotonar su blusa de encaje rojo.

La desnudó completamente, dejándola solo con el collar y los aretes de rubíes engastados. Sophie no se resistió, sino que se dejo desvestir de prisa por aquellos dedos espatulados. Los ojos enormes del elfo la miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y conmiseración. Su ropa quedo tirada en el suelo, sus zapatos fueron relegados en un rincón. Como parte del instinto, se cubrió los senos con los brazos, y levanto sus ojos ausentes hacia la pared.

Un espejo resquebrado en mil pedazos le devolvió su imagen, iluminada por la luz de un candelabro adosado a la pared. Su piel parecía de cera,. Era ella, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era.

Contra todas las probabilidades, su mente permaneció eclipsada bajo el hechizo. Ausente, incapaz de procesar el miedo o la angustia, Sophie se sumergió en la tina de baño que el elfo había preparado para ella.

Acerco sus rodillas al pecho, mientras las manitas de la criatura la aseaban.

No pudo percatarse de la escena que tenía lugar solo a metros de distancia.

Clash!

El sonido de los cristales rotos sobre la chimenea rompió el silencio de aquella morada luctuosa.

Bellatrix terminó de destrozar todos los jarrones de cristal, en un arranque de furia incontenible. Cuando el suelo estaba sembrado de vidrios rotos, remato lanzando un hechizo al espejo de su boudoir. El impacto sembró el aire de esquirlas de cristal y acero.

-Bella!- exclamó su hermana, que acababa de entrar por la puerta, y observaba la escena con pasmada asombro.

-La ha tocado Cissy! A esa inmunda traidora! - chilló la morena, mientras se sentaba en la pequeña butaca, frente al cristal resquebrado. Fijo su vista en el espejo hecho pedazos. La imagen reflejó sus parpados caídos, la angulosidad de su rostro pálido y el mechón de pelo blanco que ya empezaba a teñir su frente.

Narcissa permanecía detrás de ella, sorteando los pedazos de cristal del suelo.

-Pero ya se va a enterar de quién soy yo! Tendrán que recoger su pedazos con un trapeador!-

-Bella ya basta!-sentencio su hermana con voz firme- Olvídate ya de esa mujer, tenemos cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparnos-

-Mas importantes?- la cabeza de la morena se giro para observar a su hermana. Su mirada de estrecho peligrosamente- La ineptitud de Lucius me ha creado un problema, de haber hecho lo que se le ordeno no tuviera este lastre encima..-

-NO te atrevas a insultar a mi marido!-

-Cállate! No sabe lo importante que es esto para mí?-

Narcissa apretó los labios mientras se acercaba más hacia su hermana. Ambas mantuvieron la vista fija en la otra.

-Lo que tú quieres no puede ser. Esa cosa.. él no siente amor por nada, tú no eres más que un instrumento-

-Solo yo me he mantenido fiel, el solo me tiene a mi- gruño Bella.

Narcisa levanto una ceja con resignada autosuficiencia.

-Nosotros también hemos sido leales, pero no nos hemos olvidado de ser una familia..-

-TU.. tú te has negado a tomar la marca, disfrutas de los beneficios pero no partes del deber. Te mantienes entre viajes y moda, no hay honor en eso-

-Soy una madre, una esposa, yo no soy tu Bella. Yo me case por amor. Que mayor honor que dar hijos puros que contribuyan a la causa de la sangre..-

Bellatrix fingió estar aburrida con la conversación. Empezó a enrularse su cabello con los dedos, observándose frente al espejo resquebrado.

-Tu esposo anda refocilándose con Winnifred por todas las esquinas.- Susurro la rubia- Tienes que detener esto, dale un hijo Bella.-

La morena hizo como que no había escuchado.

-Lo que tengo que hacer es matar a esa maldita perra en la otra habitación-

-Ella es importante para Snape, es de los nuestros- contesto la otra.

-Me importa un demonio lo que pase con Snape!- chilló la morena - Nunca he confiado en ese, se me hace que mi señor no debería hacerlo tampoco-

-No busques más razones para caer en desgracia Bella POR FAVOR!- continuo la otra

-Lo necesitamos, es un espía, y yo siempre he confiado en él-

-No quiero pelear mas contigo, por favor aboga por Lucius, ayúdanos a salir de este bache, si no lo haces por mi hazlo por Draco.- Narcissa Malfoy coloco sus manos en los hombros de su hermana.

-No te prometo nada- resoplo Bella, mientras seguía rizándose el pelo.

Perdón por la tardanza, y también por este capítulo de transición tan "beige". Un calambrazo mental, en conjunto con muchas responsabilidades ( las que son madres y esposas saben a lo que me refiero). En el cap proximo veremos que ha estado haciendo Sev, como preparo a Sophie el elfo, como se dará ese baile y cuales consecuencias traerá.

Por cierto, me fue muy difícil describir el contorno de todo desde la mente eclipsada de Sophie, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Aprovecho para hacer un sondeo entre ustedes. Pienso que a esta historia le quedan como 5 ó 7 capítulos, quieren que la haga más larga, o la tomaran como venga?. Planeo desencadenar los demonios de inframundo de una forma dramática ( si ustedes me lo permiten). Un beso, como siempre mil gracias por los comentarios, por tenerme en favoritos y por ser sinceros conmigo. Los quiero mucho.


	41. El baile de Máscaras

El aguacero se desbarrancó desde el cielo borrascoso de Londres. Las gotas de agua navegaron por las calles tristes y sucias, para luego desembocar en las alcantarillas.

Sophie escuchó un trueno, y despertó de su sueño momentáneo.

La luz en su memoria regresó como una serie de fotografías desdibujadas.

El castillo, el camino, la voz en su mente que le ordenaba huir.. y luego aquella risa maniática que sembró de terror su corazón.

Podía percibir aun el dominio en su mente, pero ahora era notablemente más ligero, como el murmullo de la lluvia que afuera azotaba las tímidas flores muertas de frio.

Levanto sus ojos, y chocó con su propia imagen, envuelta entre raso brocado y lentejuelas. El elfo la había puesto un traje rojo sangre que se ceñía a su talle, para luego dibujar apenas las caderas en una suave línea A. El encaje negro del escote estaba delicadamente bordado en canutillo y lentejuela, y los guantes largos de encaje negro hacían juego con el resto del atuendo. Su pelo había sido arreglado en un moño suelto, donde los rizos escapaban caprichosamente sobre su espalda.

Desconcertada, se pregunto la razón de tanta parafernalia. Pero entonces la criaturita de ojos saltones apareció de la nada, y la arrastro tímidamente hacia otra habitación, donde Sophie se sentó en un banquito de madera a esperar lo que fuera que le aguardara.

Y los minutos pasaron...

Largos minutos en ese atuendo desgraciado que casi no le dejaba respirar, y que se parecía mas a algún traje de las novias de Drácula en aquella novela muggle de vampiros que tanto le gustaba leer. Para rematar le habían dejado un pequeño objeto de raso, encaje y plumas que se asemejaba a un antifaz.

Miro aquel efecto sin ánimos, preguntándose que demonios se supondría que tendría que hacer con él. Entonces recordó todo lo que había sucedido. Las pupilas escarlatas que tanto le habían impresionado, sus momentos de mortal peligro enfrente de la perra loca de Bellatrix , la orden de Severus de que tomara el traslador entre sus dedos...

El traslador... todavía lo llevaba colgado del cuello, al parecer el elfo no se lo había quitado.

Se pregunto por Severus, ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Se levantó del asiento, buscando desesperadamente algo que distrajera su mente. Observó la habitación, que al parecer era algún lugar para guardar ropa y para comunicar las alcobas principales. Habían trajes de antaño colgado de las paredes, pelucas polvorientas del siglo pasado y uno que otro armario empotrado en la pared.

Su varita de madera de rosa y nervio de dragón permanecía guardada en algún desdoble de la falda del vestido. Al parecer a Bella se le había olvidado dar alguna indicación, y el pobre elfo la había prendido con alfileres entre la tela.

Pero Sophie no pensó nada de esto. Hipnotizada, inocente acerca de cuáles nuevos peligros podrían rondarla, empezó a curiosear la habitación, como si fuera una niña. Pasó sus dedos enguantados por las paredes, admirando el tapiz antiguo, donde se observaba el emblema de los Lestrange.

Entonces sucedió...

Ese vértigo insondable, la sensación de estar nuevamente de cabeza en la torre de astronomía.. la voz de Regulus llamándola desde el vacio enorme del abismo...

Se agarró la frente con ambas manos, tratando de sofocar aquella sensación de abandono, de intensa maldad y oscuridad eterna.

No había duda, en aquel lugar alguien había practicando con magia oscura.. magia negra y muy poderosa..

Sacó su varita, dispuesta a olvidarse de la voz que aun se mantenía sedosa en su mente, y repitió los conjuros aprendidos en el pasado.

La pared se dividió, desdoblándose en mil ladrillos y volviéndose a acomodar entre el espacio de un sitio no más grande una alacena.

Iluminada al escarlata de las llamas, Sophie se permitió entrar, sin saber que buscar ni que encontrar. Dio dos pasos hacia adentro, y lo que vio le hizo contener el aliento...

Era la imagen de Voldemort, el Señor de las Tinieblas en todo su esplendor, tallado sobre un altar impresionante recubierto de velas negras y símbolos de otras épocas y civilizaciones.

Sus ojos color granate brillaban como si estuvieran con vida, sus manos de dedos largos se levantaban aclamando los mares de todo el planeta, mientras que a sus pies se encontraba la mujer de otro, adorándolo con devoción.

-Merlín!..- exclamó sin voz.

Y si esto no bastaba para llenar el corazón de Sophie con asombro y horror, la idea de que estaban dibujados con lo que parecía ser sangre...

Las ideas empezaron a agolpársele de repente en la conciencia, aquella bruja de largos rizos negros y parpados caídos era Bellatrix Lestrange, la prima de Regulus, la primera mujer en volverse seguidora de Tom Ryddle.

Sophie sintió el vértigo dislocarle el estomago. Se acerco un poco más, y entonces la vio.

Envuelta en seda, colocada al centro del centenar de velas, y conteniendo lo que sin duda tenía que ser la sangre de Bellatrix, estaba la copa de Hufflepuff.

Un grito sofocado le cortó la respiración. Se acerco un poco más, sorteando las velas encendidas, mientras sentía los ojos de fuego de la pintura mirarle fijamente.

Con cuidado, tomó la copa maldita en sus manos, y entonces sintió en sucesión aquellas imágenes de inframundo. Una mujer gorda y anciana suplicando por su vida, los ojos de un elfo envueltos en la tela de una maldición, y la bruja de ojos negros levantando la copa como su fuera un trofeo, entre sus manos pálidas y huesudas.

Por largos instantes lucho contra la voz interior que le impedía tomar una decisión. Sabía que aquel objeto oscuro era un horrocrux, pero no podía robarlo. Si delataba su verdadera identidad pondría la vida de Severus en peligro.

Al final la volvió a colocar en el suelo, pensando que nada en esta vida era más importante que sus dos hombres. Aquel tesoro maldito podía esperar.

Buscó su varita entre los pliegues de la falda y apuntó el contenido sanguinolento. El sudor empapó sus guantes de encaje negro, pero aun así continuo con el plan que acababa de formarse en su conciencia.

_-Mors-_

_-Obitus-_

_-Letum-_

_-Libitinia-_

_-Excessus-_

_-Occasus-_

_-Decessus-_

_-Obcasus-_

La sangre hirvió sin fuego, y el contenido humeó sobre el suelo, pero un segundo más tarde todo había vuelto a ser como al principio.

Entonces escuchó voces que provenían de la habitación, y envalentonada por los rescoldos de la maldición Imperius, abandonó aquel santuario maldito, tallando cada detalle en su memoria.

Y mientras Sophie descubría el secreto que en futuro no muy lejano le costaría casi la vida, Severus yacía en una cama prestada de la tenebrosa mansión Lestrange.

Lo que a la castaña le parecieron largas horas, a él se le hacían días, meses, años...

La impotencia y la desesperación se mudó a su pecho como una plaga incontrolable.

A ratos se preguntaba a si mismo donde habían quedado las toneladas de sangre fría que en pasado rondaban sus venas.

Resoplo fastidiado, mientras continuaba matando moscas a punta de varita.

Todo aquello era el pasado, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado para actuar igual. Había hecho una apuesta con la vida de ambos al regresar otra vez a aquella casa desgraciada, y por ahora estaban en ventaja.

El amo no la quería para sí, al menos no por el momento, y eso le devolvió algo de la esperanza que en algún momento había perdido en aquella reunión.

Ella aun estaba viva, podía sentir, aunque lejanos, los latidos de su corazón unidos a el por la maldición que casi les cuesta la cabeza.

Ahora tenían que asistir a aquel evento, el baile de fin de verano del primer ministro muggle.

Y eso le preocupaba tanto como lo que pudiera estar sucediendo 50 metros más adelante, entre los aposentos de la casa.

Era una idea descabellada, asistir de sorpresa a una fiesta de muggles. El Señor Oscuro solo lo había designado a él, y a Yaxley para hacer el trabajo.. y él no era un mortífago de hacer cualquier tarea.

No podía imaginarse la razón de aquella misión, pero no estaba en posición de discutir.

De repente, el sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

Levantó sus pozos oscuros, notando como una mujer de piel bronceada y ojos verticales entraba a su habitación.

-Que haces aquí?- siseo con aquella voz mortal que reservaba para sus estudiantes mas mediocres.

La bruja sonrió triunfante. Esa actitud de bastardo era lo que más le atraía del maestro de pociones.

-Vine a ver como estabas- contestó- y también a traerte esto-

Señalo un paquete envuelto entre papel. Era la vestimenta de gala para la fiesta del Primer ministro.

-Bien- respondió Severus sin darle una segunda mirada- Ya te puedes ir-

Pero Winnifred no salió. Coloco el paquete sobre el viuro, y luego se quedo estática, observando al hombre que permanecía bocarriba en la cama, mirando el techo.

Sigilosa como una serpiente, deslizó su capa hasta el suelo, quedando desnuda como Dios la trajo al mundo.

Afuera la lluvia azotaba la madera y las rocas del camino.

Despacio, con los movimientos de una pantera, se acerco al Slytherin.

Sus dedos morenos, largos y ovalados acariciaron la hilera de botones de la levita, resbalando por sus muslos, su estomago, su pecho..

Severus permanecía absorto con la mirada en el techo, ignorándola.

Winnifred lo miro con sus ojos amarillos, e intento besarlo, pero el maestro de pociones reaccionó y a la aparto con delicadeza.

-Hoy no estoy de humor- siseó con desinterés.

La morena se aparto con rabia, y sin decir ni una palabra más recogió sus vestimentas y abandonó la habitación.

Severus se levantó y empezó a vestirse. Al menos el disfraz era algo que iba con su personalidad.

Gótico, oscuro y aristocrático, no distaba mucho de sus prendas habituales.

Aun así, peino su cabello hacia atrás, amarrando una pequeña cola, y se colocó

los guantes. El antifaz estúpido lo guardó entre un bolsillo debajo de la chaqueta.

Había terminado, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, pero esta vez no era Winnifred, sino Yaxley, quien sonreía de la misma manera que hacía cada vez que el Señor Oscuro le daba una misión.

-Quien diría que debajo de esa imagen de profesor mal pagado habría un vampiro.. Snape..-comentó el rubio, mientras terminaba de calarse sus guantes.-

-Aunque yo siempre he dicho que tu gusto por la sangre es ... - gesticulo sus manos en el aire, en un patético intento por parecerse al Lucius- escaso..-

Severus frunció el ceño. Desde el regreso del Señor Tenebroso sus compañeros del mal le profesaban envidia por ocupar un puesto tan cercano.. y no escatimaban esfuerzos para intentar ridiculizarlo.

Entonces la certidumbre lo golpeó.. era eso, el Señor Oscuro lo estaba probando, quería hacerlo derramar sangre en aquella fiesta.. averiguar si no se había suavizado con los años en la clandestinidad...

No comprendía como no lo había visto antes.

Decidido, fijó sus ojos de ónix en el rubio, y reviso cada recuerdo del día anterior y el de curso.

Allí estaba claro, la razón de aquella fiesta era asesinar al primer ministro, en un intento por desestabilizar el mundo de los muggles y sembrar el pánico, y al mismo tiempo era un ardid para que el mostrara sus verdaderos colores ante la organización del mal...

Mientras el rubio se recuperaba de aquel escaneo mental, Severus luchó una vez más contra aquella dualidad de su labor de espía.

La encrucijada de su destino lo arrastraba de vuelta a tomar una decisión u otra.

Podía huir, buscar una manera de avisar a Dumbledore acerca de lo que sucedería... y al mismo tiempo tendría que abandonar a Sophie a la merced de Bellatrix.

O acataría las ordenes del Ryddle, y cumpliría su papel de mortífago a la perfección.. haciendo lo que sea que le mandasen... incluso asesinar a algún inocente muggle...

Lanzando una vez más la moneda de su historia, Severus abandono la habitación, en busca de Sophie.

En el camino se encontró con uno de los elfos de la familia, quien lo guió hacia donde ella lo estaba esperando.

Y allí estaba ella.

Sentada en una pequeña banqueta de madera, al parecer entre una de las habitaciones intermedias donde de seguro el elfo la había relegado.

Muy a pesar de su preocupación, de aquella revelación reciente y bizarra que acababa de ocurrir, Severus tuvo que contener el aliento, ante la imagen de Sophie.. su Sophie.. vestida de princesa rumana.

Sus ojos de mar lucían somnolientos mientras que las mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo intenso, parecía como si estuviera afiebrada.

Aprovecho el momento a solas, y volvió a cerrar los lazos de la maldición con la mente de ella. Tomó su pequeña mano enguantada, y se comprobó que estaba húmedas y frías. Entonces se acerco un poco más, para susurrar en su oído.

-Todo va a estar bien-

Sophie sintió la calidez de aquella voz envolverla de nuevo.

Hipnotizada, con la frente en alto, se dejó arrastrar de nuevo por el maestro de pociones.

Ambos desaparecieron de la lúgubre Mansión Lestrange en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y la lluvia cesó.

De un momento a otro, la borrasca se extinguió, dejando el cielo de Londres despejado, listo para presenciar una fiesta sin precedentes en el mundo muggle..

El palacio de Westminster, patrimonio de la humanidad desde hacia una década, sería el escenario de la celebración entre la realeza y el parlamento británico.

Situado a la orilla del Támesis, con el Big Ben adorando su parte norte, y las luces reflejadas en el espejo del agua.. un espectáculo digno de ser admirado.

Las copas, los candelabros de araña Tiffany, las rosas inglesas de colores discretos, los manteles finos, los asientos reservados.. mil y un detalles otorgaban perfección y estilo.. aquella celebración prometía ser un evento legendario.

Del brazo de Severus, sin realmente comprender qué demonios estaba pasando, Sophie volvió a sumergirse entre la fantasía y los sueños.

El ruido de risas le llegaban distorsionadas, la música, el tintineo de las copas, los disfraces elaborados y principesco. Durante largos minutos pensó encontrarse en alguna pesadilla de época.

El Slytherin a su lado se mantenía sereno, con aquel antifaz que nunca se hubiera atrevido a ponerse de no ser necesario. El traje de vampiro le quedaba igual que sus ropas de rigor, o sea casi pintado sobre la piel, una línea recta y larga al igual que todo su cuerpo.

Relegados en un rincón, fingiendo que conversaban animadamente, nuestro maestro de pociones y la heredera de Durmstrang esperaron cualquiera que fuera la señal de Yaxley. Con un traje verde, al estilo del Renacimiento, pantalón corto, calzas aterciopeladas y un jubón delicadamente bordado sobre terciopelo verde oscuro, el rubio pretendía conversar con alguna muggle vestida de Josefina Beauharnais.

Sophie sólo miraba a los ojos a Severus, asustada y desconcertada, pero el sabia transmitirle seguridad y aplomo, por lo menos mientras durara aquel circo sin sentido.

Las bienvenidas concluyeron, y luego de un pequeño discurso, los muggles continuaron bebiendo y bailando a la música de una famosa filarmónica.

Las horas pasaron entre risas y mucho alcohol.

Los muggles continuaban bebiendo, mientras Severus y Yaxley se preguntaban qué demonios se suponía que debían hacer.

Entonces una pequeña campanita empezo a sonar, y las personas dejaron sus tragos para volverse a escuchar el discurso de la reina Isabel, quien no se había dejado ver desde el inicio de la fiesta.

Fastidiado, el Slytherin le mostró los dientes amenazantes al quinto muggle que aquella noche le había interrumpido para robarle su novia. Era una lata eso de que no le conocieran en el mundo sin magia, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a pedirle una pieza de baile a la compañera de un mortífago amargado y peligroso.

La reina acepto el brazo del primer ministro, para dirigirse al podium y así empezar su discurso.

No había pronunciado dos palabras, cuando un rayo de luz verde la levanto por los aires.

Severus sacó su varita al instante, colocando a Sophie detrás de su espalda.

Los muggles empezaron a correr despavoridos mientras el equipo de seguridad creaban barricadas sin saber en realidad qué diablos estaba pasando.

Lord Voldemort emergió entre una humareda verde y negra desde el centro del salón, junto a Bellatrix y los Carrows.

De pronto el aire empezó a llenarse de balas, que se disparaban sin sentido ni dirección. Los pobres policías muggles volaban por los aires a la merced de la varita torcida de Bella y los dientes de Greyback.

Rápido, ágil, sigiloso, Severus relegó a Sophie detrás debajo de un piano, y se unió a sus compañeros en la tarea.

El sonido de sirenas, helicópteros, voces gritadas a lo lejos, lleno el aire del amplio salón.

Al parecer la guardia real había fallado, ya que entre las garras de Amicus Carrow, Severus pudo observar al Primer Ministro muggle, pálido y exangüe.

Las balas cesaron, el polvo y los pedazo de madera, cristal y flores del aire descendieron hasta el suelo...la risa desquiciada de Bellatrix se hizo escuchar ante una nueva victoria

Tom Ryddle caminó con sus pálidos pies descalzos entre el piso sembrado de esquirlas y escombros. Observo el cadáver de la reina, aquella anciana sin magia a quienes los muggles veneraban como si fuera una gran matrona para su especie, y sonrió con aquella cara de serpiente humana.

Entonces los aurores llegaron, haciendo su entrada entre polvos de luz y rayos de magia. Dumbledore, Lupin, Shacklebolt, Vance, Black...

Sorprendido, Voldemort desapareció dejando a sus mortífagos hacer el trabajo.

Severus mantenía un duelo con Kingsley, quien era incapaz de reconocerlo frente aquel disfraz.

Ambos magos eran la par del otro, pero mientras el moreno hacia desesperados intentos por atrapar el mortífago con vida, Severus intentaba evadirlo para así poder escapar, como en efecto habían logrado Bellatrix y los Carrows.

Yaxley se debatía con Sirius y el licántropo, quienes no eran a la par para un mago con entrenamiento en artes oscuras.

Por fin, Severus logro asestarle un confundus al auror, quien quedo en medio del salón entre las nebulosas del hechizo.

Severus dirigió en un dos por tres al lugar donde había dejado a Sophie.. pero no la encontró.

Levanto su vista, buscándola entre los rayos de luz que se dibujaban sobre los escombros y el polvo en el aire.

Y entonces se le heló la sangre.

De pie, delante de un espejo resquebrado en mil pedazos. Sophie observaba hipnotizada sus manos manchadas. Un pedazo de cristal había sido clavado en su abdomen, mientras su vestido se empapaba de rojo sangre, a rojo más oscuro.

Severus no pensó nada más. De prisa, la tomo entre sus brazos y desapareció entre el humo negro.

Mi l gracias por leer! Perdonen por durar tanto, pero no quería salirles con un capitulo corto, ya que llevo semanas disculpándome por los capítulos enanos. Un beso, muchas gracias por seguir apegados a la historia.

Sophie ha hecho algo muy peligroso, ya ustedes sabrán que ha sido.. o al menos se lo imaginaran..

Preguntas, comentarios, crucios... cosas que quieran señalar... son bienvenidas..

Este cap está dedicado a Helindir.. .porque me hace falta :( Ivonne


	42. Memoria de un Sueño

Sophie sintió algo húmedo, pegajoso y tibio empaparle el vestido. Un aroma metálico y dulzón le llenó los sentidos. Bajó la vista, y chocó con la imagen, sus ojos azules adornados por el antifaz.. reflejados en el pedazo de espejo clavado en su abdomen.

Y era extraño, no sentía dolor, solo la ligera sensación de estar flotando.

Trató de recordar donde estaba, porque tenía aquella ropa de teatro y de donde provenían las luces que cruzaban la neblina de polvo y pétalos de rosas, pero solo pudo observar el rostro de su Slytherin, quien la observaba desde lo lejos, con la expresión de que algo muy malo acababa de suceder.

Lo vio avanzar hacia ella, envolverla con cuidado entre brazos y luego las paredes se le borraron, girándose en un torbellino familiar, pero al mismo tiempo desagradable.

La luz se le apagaba entre cada pestañazo, la calidez de su cuerpo empezó a menguar. Podía verlo claramente, inclinado sobre ella, moviendo sus labios, intentando decirle algo, pero Sophie no lo escuchaba. Acarició sus pálidas mejillas y luego se hundió entre el delicado abandono de la oscuridad.

xxx

El polvo y las telarañas se acumulaban por montones en las esquinas. Las pilas de libros encuadernados en piel negra y marrón se erigían cubriendo todas las paredes.

El silencio y el aire de abandono fue roto por un leve sonido. Una figura oscura, alta y envuelta en una capa negra apareció de la nada.

El hombre se apresuró a recostarla en el suelo.

Con rabia, se arrancó el antifaz del rostro. Sintió como la humedad de su sangre empezaba a empapar también la ropa de él. Tomó su varita, y rasgó la tela del traje.

La piel blanca y salpicadas de pecas del estomago de Sophie se llenó de tímidas gotas rojas

Del lado derecho, justamente donde se dibujaba la línea del hígado y el pulmón, el trozo afilado se hallaba enterrado.

Severus reprimió un estremecimiento de espanto.

Durante las vacaciones, cada año realizaba uno que otro congreso de medimagia, siempre le había interesado las formas de cauterizar heridas y relacionados, pero nunca se había imaginado que se encontraría en la situación. Sabia por sus estudios de anatomía, que ese órgano vital recibía la mayor parte de sangre, y que bastaba con que él removiera mal el objeto extraño para que ella terminara de desangrarse sin darle tiempo a hacer nada por impedirlo.

-Esto no es bueno- murmuró entre dientes mientras calibraba el tamaño y alcance del pedazo de cristal. Buscó el rostro de ella, en un esfuerzo por mantener la calma. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos, engalanados entre la plumas y el raso negro, pero aun así entre las nubes de la maldición, mirándolo fijamente.

-Todo va a salir bien mi amor- le susurró, sin ni siquiera creerlo el mismo.

Se acercó un poco más hacia ella, ordenándole que siguiera respirando, que no se durmiera, pero ella no le respondió. Suave, lento, esbozó una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes y le acarició el rostro con sus manos pequeñas y enguantadas en encaje, manchándolo de sangre. Luego cerró los ojos como si se fuera a dormir.

De nuevo, el maestro de pociones se encontraba al borde del precipicio.

La vida, el destino o lo que fuera que dictara sus pasos le cobrara en sangre y muerte sus errores.

Sin pensarlo más, sin siquiera detenerse considerar lo que acababa de ocurrir, retiró el pedazo de cristal de Sophie, y cauterizo la herida con el cántico que el mismo había inventado.

La sintió estremecerse cuando el calor de su magia repuso parte de los fluidos en su cuerpo, respirar más fuerte, y tomar algo más del color perdido en los últimos minutos.

Pero aun así no se confió. Esa herida era algo serio. Podía parar la hemorragia, pero era imposible saber el alcance de la lesión. Y aunque él contara con suficientes pociones para mantenerla con vida, no sabía nada de cirugía elemental, por lo cual tendría que llevarla a otro sitio, donde alguien que si pudiera ayudarlo.

La mente practica del Slytherin volaba de un paso a otro. San Mungo estaba fuera de las opciones. Ambos eran conocidos en el mundo de la magia, demasiado.. era tentar a la suerte. Era imposible saber si alguien los había identificado en aquella fiesta del parlamento. El primer ministro no era alguien dotado de inteligencia, sería capaz de encarcelarlos a ambos sin ni siquiera preguntar, y antes de que Dumbledore pudiera hacer algo, sus huesos serian comida de dementores.

Desde fuera de la casa Severus escuchaba bocinazos y gente corriendo por las calles. No tomaba esfuerzo imaginar que los muggles se habían dado cuenta de que algo muy grave había sucedido en el centro de su ciudad capital.

Con un accio silencioso, conjuró una manta para el cuerpo de ella. La envolvió con cuidado, y volvió a desaparecer con el mismo pestañazo de hacia un rato.

xxx

La bruja anciana se mecía despacio, sorbiendo su té silenciosamente.

Jazmín y manzanilla, la combinación perfecta para calmar las ansias que aquel año había desatado en su interior. El regreso del Imnombrable se proyectaba como una sombra enorme, que no dejaba de infiltrarse en su alma como un ramo de funestos presagios.

La vida le había pasado, sin dicha ni tristezas. Amando despacio, entregandose a su trabajo, y envejeciendo entre las paredes de aquel castillo milenario.

Desde el primer momento, amó las paredes llenas de magia, los retratos que se movían a la par de sus pasos, el olor de los libros de la biblioteca, y el lago... aquel lugar sembrado de criaturas fantásticas que poblaban sus sueños de niña.

Los años pasaron de prisa, se había casado al salir de la escuela. Y había sido feliz, muy feliz del lado de aquel hombre de ojos grises que la miraba como si fuera una reina de belleza. Pero más temprano que tarde él murió, dejándola sola, viuda, huérfana.

Y ella se hundió en el trabajo. La esperanza de tener un hijo se le fue con dos puñados de tierra y unas flores marchitas.

Su sangre caliente, su cuerpo amplio y fuerte, creado para dar a luz muchos hijos se marchitó despacio, mientras su dueña repartía el amor que le sobraba a aquellos niños que llegaban a su enfermería, conociendo en sobremanera que no hay mejor remedio que una sonrisa y el beso de una madre.

Las paredes de su departamento diminuto estaban forradas de retratos de alumnos, parientes lejanos y amigos de otras épocas, algunos ancianos, otros fallecidos.

Todos sonreían, atrapados en aquella esfera del tiempo, preservados del dolor y del olvido.

Y Poppy Pomfrey adoraba verlos, una y otra vez, mientras los días de aquel verano singular llegaban a su fin. Su vida transcurría al igual que la de otros profesores, esperando que finalizara el verano para volver al único sitio que consideraba en realidad su hogar, aquel lugar mágico donde se encontraban sus niños.

De repente, un sonido interrumpió sus calladas meditaciones.

Desde afuera escuchaba voces agrandadas, sirenas de ambulancia, ruidos de helicópteros...

Pero no se levantó a mirar por la ventana, la experiencia le había enseñado que si era algo malo, no tardaría mucho para enterarse. Prefirió tomar otro sorbo de su bebida, y remontar su memoria a otros tiempo.

Pero la taza se resbaló, el liquido caliente le salpicó los zapatos y empapó la alfombra. Observó pasmada a su colega y exalumno, aparecerse en el medio de su sala, ataviado con sus usuales ropas negras, y llevando el cuerpo de una mujer en brazos.

-¡Severus!- Exclamó -¿Qué ha sucedido? - reparó en la sangre en la mejilla del Slytherin y en el cuerpo exangüe de una mujer en sus brazos-¡Por Merlín! ¿Estás bien?-

El maestro de pociones observó a la anciana de cabello blanco y ojos marrones. Era una locura, al igual que muchas otra que había cometido por mantener aquella misión de doble agente. Sabía que la pondría en peligro a ella también, pero no pudo pensar en otro sitio que no fuera ese.

Albus Dumbledore era la única persona en la que confiaba antes del regreso de Sophie en su miserable vida. Pero no era al único que le tenía afecto.

Madame Pomfrey había iniciado su carrera como medimaga en Hogwarts mucho antes de que él llegara, arrastrando su cuerpo delgado y larguirucho en una de las muchas camas de la enfermería.

Aquellos días se había alejado, pero seguían presentes en su memoria. Los abusos, las bromas pesadas de los merodeadores, las burlas de sus compañeros por ser un mestizo...

Y por alguna razón, siempre terminaba allí. Poppy Pomfrey solo sacudía la cabeza y murmuraba por los rincones, amenazando con largarse de Hogwarts si el director no hacía nada en contra de sus preciados Gryffindors.

Y él, aun con su orgullo herido y el deseo de alejarse de todo el mundo, necesitaba que ella estuviera cerca. Algunas noches en las cuales no había más nadie en la enfermería, Severus yacía entre lienzos. Y aquella mujer cálida y amable le acariciaba la frente, pensando que él estaba dormido.

Nunca se hubiera dejado tocar de ella de otra manera. Siempre fue hosco, silencioso y alejado al tacto. Pero el dolor remitía con aquellas manos tibias y con aquella voz suave y dulce.

Cuando abandonó el camino del mal, y regresó apaleado y derrotado bajo la sombra del director, Pomfrey le había sonreído.

Solo ella... todos los demás lo creían un desgraciado, y murmuraban a sus espaldas.

Por eso se comportaba diligente ante sus pedidos, por aquella razón volaba a la enfermería cada vez que ella lo requería.

Nunca le había dicho cuan agradecido estaba. Siempre con su escudo, la eterna máscara que llevaría hasta la muerte...

Y ahora ella estaba ahí, una vez más sin asustarse, sin rechazarlo, preguntándole que había sucedido, dispuesta a ayudarlo...

-Tienes que ayudarla- respondió con voz baja y ronca-Tiene una herida en el abdomen, detuve el sangrado, pero no se cuan grave es-

La anciana hizo un espacio en el suelo y lo cubrió con una manta que sustrajo de un estante.

Severus colocó a Sophie con cuidado. La piel de ella había recobrado algo de color, pero aun así estaba pálida.

Mientras la anciana revisaba la herida, y recitaba hechizos sanadores, el maestro de pociones se preguntó a si mismo cual sería su próximo paso.

No podía saber como había terminado la batalla. Palpó su antebrazo, revisando si aun tenía el tatuaje en relieve plasmado en la dermis. Y si, ahí estaba, igual que siempre, grabado en fuego y sangre, serpenteando desde el primer día del regreso del Señor Oscuro.

Por lo menos no lo habían llamado. Y esa, de todas las nuevas noticias que llenarían ese día, era la única alentadora.

La medimaga finalizó su trabajo, y luego se levanto del suelo, mirando fijamente a los ojos negros del estudiante que había roto el record de ingresos en su enfermería, muchos años antes de la leyenda del Innombrable.

-Tienes que llevarla a San Mungo-sentenció- Necesita una transfusión de sangre...-entrecerró los ojos, escarbando en el rostro del Slytherin- Alguien la tenía bajo un Imperius- estableció.

Por dos minutos, ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Severus...¿Qué ha pasado?-

El maestro de pociones no se movió ni un ápice.

-No puedo decirte, es mejor que no sepas nada- sentenció con voz fría y mortal.

Poppy levitó el cuerpo de Sophie en el sillón. La arropó con la manta y luego se volvió con su varita en alto, apuntando la cara del Slytherin.

-Siempre he creído en ti, Severus-dijo en voz baja y calmada- Siempre.. aun cuando otros pensaban que Dumbledore no debió interceder en tu juicio...- respiró profundo, esperando que maestro de pociones la desarmara, pero el hombre se quedo inmóvil, sin sacar su varita, mirándola fijamente- Pero desde el regreso de ese asesino no eres el mismo...- esperó un poco más a que él respondiera algo, pero como no lo hizo prosiguió- Y ahora te apareces en mi casa, trayendo a este mujer, herida... soy vieja pero no estúpida, algo muy grande ha pasado, y ustedes estaban en el lugar de los hechos...-

-¿Puedes ayudarme o no?- preguntó el Slytherin. Si acaso ella se negaba, un simple hechizo de olvido sería suficiente para salir del camino, dejándola en su apartamento oloroso a flores y hierbas aromáticas.

Poppy no respondió. Giró su varita y volvió a levitar el cuerpo de Sophie trasladándolo a una de las habitaciones de su casa. Severus la siguió. Cuando la anciana terminó de desvestirla someramente, y de arroparla, el Slytherin se quedó de pie, en espera de una respuesta.

La anciana se arropó con un chal, y se calzó un sombrero de flores plásticas algo estrafalario.

-Regreso en unas horas... vigílala- ordenó.

Y en un pestañar desapareció de su casa, dejándolos solos en aquella habitación de amplias ventanas.

xxx

Y la lluvia empezó a caer, rebotando en el suelo, humedeciendo la tierra ávida.

Las rosas inundaban los parques, las iglesias, las verjas del Palacio de Buckingham...

El Primer ministro había sido rescatado. Todos pensaban que había sido un atentando terrorista, y los miembros restantes del Parlamento, junto con el nuevo Rey Charles, habían acordado pagar la suma de dinero requerida por los secuestradores.

Lo que no se imaginaban era que Jeremiah Willoughby, Primer Ministro y rehén de las fuerzas del mal, había sido dominado bajo un Imperius. Regresaría contando horrores de los magos, de cuan malvados y crueles eran... y como atentaban para asesinar en masa a la gente sin magia.

Tom Riddle había logrado su objetivo. El miedo y el rechazo se regó como la pólvora.

Los representantes del gobierno y de la Monarquía, rompieron relaciones con Fudge, alegando una traición a sus acuerdos del anonimato.

Y el idiota del Primer ministro de Magia se negó a creer que el Señor Oscuro había regresado.

Su posición pendía de un hilo. Pero aun así, enterró una vez más su cabeza en la arena, esperando que al divina providencia lo librara de alguna manera fácil y sin riesgos.

Los días pasaron, Severus no había recibido una sola llamada de su amo. Al parecer no lo necesitaban... o estaban esperando que pasara algo de tiempo para continuar.

Madam Pomfrey había cumplido, llevándole muestras de paquete globular mágico, que repuso los fluidos en el cuerpo de Sophie.

El tiempo cerró sus heridas internas, pero la cicatriz le quedó con un recuerdo de aquel día en el cual casi pierde la vida... una vez más.

Recostada en una cama antigua, bañada por la luz diurna, abrió los ojos apenas, despertando de su letargo.

-Hola- su voz le salió algo desafinada, adormecía por los tres días sin uso. El Slytherin levantó la cabeza. Sentado al borde de la cama, se encontraba con las marcas de las manos en los ojos, y el aspecto de durar años en vigilia.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó a la vez que ella se incorporaba, y él volaba a buscarle un vaso de agua.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto ella, con la voz aun adormecía.

Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, en solo tres días había perdido peso, y las costillas se le dibujaban debajo del camisón de anciana que llevaba puesto. Observó a su Slytherin que se mantenía aun mas ojeroso que ella, y reunió los escasos recuerdos que le quedaban.

-¿No recuerdas nada?- pregunto él mientras le pasaba el vaso de cristal. Sophie se bebió el contenido despacio.

-No mucho- respondió luego de un rato. Miró las paredes forradas de tapiz rosado, la ventana enorme donde la luz entraba tan fuerte que hería sus ojos, y dedujo que no estaban en Hogwarts.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-Es la casa de Pomfrey- respondió él luego de un rato.

-¿Ella sabe?- Sophie se apresuró a preguntar.

-No- respondió el Slytherin.- No ha hecho preguntas, y yo no le he dado detalles-

-¿Qué pasó?- volvió a preguntar ella, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y masajeando sus sienes.

-Algo salió muy mal, y desde ahora te quedaras en el castillo, y harás exactamente lo que yo te diga- sentenció de él malhumor.

-¿Ellos saben sobre...?- pregunto ella, sin apartar sus ojos de la espalda de Maestro de pociones.

-No- se apresuró a decir él.- No lo saben, pero por ahora, estas fuera de peligro, y tienes que mantenerte alejada de todo esto.. no podemos arriesgarnos más-

Entonces la imagen de los recuerdos empezaron a aparecer clara en la mente de ella. Los ojos de Lord Voldemort, la risa de Bellatrix.. el Horrocrux...

-Tenemos que regresar- exclamó con una voz tan firme que no pudo reconocer como suya- Ella tiene el tercer horrocrux-

El príncipe mestizo se volvió de prisa. Su mirada se estrecho peligrosamente.

-Desde ahora en adelante harás lo que yo diga, cuando yo lo diga.. ¿Me has entendido?- siseó con su acostumbrada voz fría e intimidante, aquella que haría que cualquier Hufflepuff echara a correr aterrorizado.

Pero Sophie, aun con sus tres kilos de menos, con el cabello vuelto un nido de avispas y con aquella herida en su abdomen que le halaba la piel, se enfrentó al mestizo, sin apartar su mirada, renuente a dejarse amedrentar.

-Te he mentido, Severus- confesó- Encontré un horrocrux y se lo entregué a Dumbledore hace ya varias semanas.-

La mirada del Slytherin cambio de enfado a confusión. Nada de eso parecía tener sentido. Sophie, encontrando un horrocrux y entregándoselo a una de las personas que mas odiaba en el mundo? Era algo inverosímil en verdad. Pero la chispa de aquellos ojos azul mar le indico que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- gruñó con su cara de mortífago.

Sophie abrió la boca, lista para contarle la historia del relicario maldito. Pero entonces, los sollozos de Poppy Pomfrey se hicieron escuchar.

Severus abandono la habitación de prisa, dejando a Sophie confundida y alerta.

De pie, frente la chimenea, sosteniendo un telegrama en las manos, la anciana lloraba desconsoladamente. Levantó sus ojos marrones hacia el Maestro de pociones, y en cinco palabras le hizo saber el motivo de su congoja.

-¡Han asesinado al Profesor Slurghorn!

xxx

Si lo sé, es un capitulo soso, aburrido, de transición! Pero estoy bloqueada, y es la única manera de no dejar la historia a medias.

Además andaba en la busca de un betareader, y al fin alguien se ha animado a ayudarme.

Muchísimas gracias a Luna Messi (mi beta en ortografía) y a Karlitha Malfoy (mi beta en redacción). Este capítulo aun no lo han beteado, es que son muchos y por lo tanto requieren de tiempo para ayudarme.

Como siempre mil gracias por los comentarios, mil gracias por las lecturas. Los quiero un paquetón.

Un beso.


	43. El lago Negro

Fueron días negros para Sophie. El fantasma de la culpa regresó, espantándole el sueño y amargándole las horas de vigilia. En su estado no pudo asistir al funeral improvisado que Dumbledore realizó para el profesor Slughorn. Tres días después regresó a Hogwarts de la mano de Madame Pomfrey. No había vuelto a ver a Severus desde el día de su abrupta confesión. Y si... aquello era lo peor. Él había montado en justa cólera alegando que ella le había mentido.

Sola, preguntándose qué demonios pasaría ahora, se dejó conducir a la habitación que hasta entonces ocupaba en la torre de Ravenclaw. Sólo faltaba una semana para el inicio a clases, y los profesores estaban nerviosos y tristes, mientras que Dumbledore se debatía entre encontrar otro profesor o aceptar la ayuda del Ministerio de Magia.

Y así estaban las cosas. El otoño se había apresurado un mes, tumbando las hojas de los árboles y tiñendo el cielo de un extraño color grisáceo. Sophie se levantó de su cama, todavía faltaban dos horas para que el sol saliera, pero desde hacía ya mucho días que no podía dormir nada. Los círculos oscuros que cercaban sus ojos se hicieron más notables y su peso continuaba bajando.

Lo peor de todo era sentirse responsable de la muerte de su antiguo profesor. Slughorn no era el maestro favorito de muchos, quizás por el hecho de que siempre trataba de sacar ventaja de sus alumnos, pero Sophie no le importaba en lo mas mínimo; tomaba esa debilidad como una característica del pocionista.

Y ella había sido la que lo convenció de regresar. No podía evitar sentirse culpable y desgraciadamente hipócrita por manipularlo y persuadirlo, todo al estilo Dumbledore.

Y Severus... esas eran otras cuentas. Él la había abandonado en casa de la medimaga, y se había esfumado luego de escuchar estoicamente acerca de negociación con Dumbledore. Pomfrey le había hecho compañía, la había ayudado a lavarse, y a vestirse, sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Sophie suponía que tenía sus propia teoría acerca de lo que había sucedido, no en vano había soportado toda una vida eclipsada bajo los rumores de su extraña familia de oscuros orígenes. Pero al final le daba lo mismo, lo único que le importaba era volver a hablar con _él_.

Y él había regresado a Hogwarts. Silencioso, sin ni siquiera avisarle, ni visitarla, se encerró en su mazmorra, mientras ella se rompía la cabeza buscando una manera de que volvieran a hablar. Estaba harta de aquella actitud tan infantil. Incluso había bajado a tocarle la puerta, venciendo el monumental orgullo heredado de su padre, sólo para que él la ignorara por completo.

Esa fue la gota que derramó la copa.

De prisa, se vistió en la parcial oscuridad de la madrugada. Se colocó un abrigo largo de cuero marrón, y unas botas de gamuza desgastadas. Cerró su puerta con cuidado, y caminó despacio por los pasillos del castillo.

La herida en su abdomen aún no cerraba del todo, obligándola a ir despacio. Cuando descendió el último escalón, se sujetó con fuerza del pasamanos de piedra, sudando copiosamente. Por unos instantes dudó de la sabiduría de sus acciones, pero una vez más se dejó llevar de su testarudez. Solo tenía una oportunidad de enfrentarlo, y no lo dejaría para después. Camino despacio, tomando aire lentamente y tratando de concentrarse. Las personas de los retratos dormían en paz, ajenos a sus pasos erráticos.

Salió afuera, la neblina aún serpenteaba por el suelo. El frio se le metió por las rodillas y la obligó a aminorar la marcha. El clima se negaba a respetar fechas ni calendarios.

Llegó a la orilla del lago, y afinó la vista. Sabía que él acostumbraba a nadar una hora todos los días antes de que saliera el sol. Aunque lloviera, tronara o venteara, Severus no podía iniciar sus días sin torturarse por lo menos un poco con el agua helada del Lago Negro.

Y lo divisó. Una mancha pálida entre la oscuridad de la noche moribunda. Decidida, empezó a desabotonar su abrigo, y cuando lo hizo, se quitó las botas y las dejó encima de una piedra.

Era una locura, pero tenía que intentarlo al menos.

Ataviada en un bañador de dos piezas rojo, mirando al agua con reverente temor, Sophie esperó a que él llegará hasta la boa de los 100 metros y caminó por el muelle de madera decrépita.

Se encomendó a los espíritus malvados de sus antepasados, y saltó al agua.

Y si, se arrepintió al instante. El frio le hería los huesos, mientras el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Siempre le había tenido miedo al agua, a volar, a montar hipogrifos y a los dragones que crecían en su natal Rumania. Siempre les guardó un profundo respeto, admirándolos desde lo lejos, pero guardando la distancia con prudencia. Y ahora había hecho lo que más odiaba, hacerse la victima para atraer la atención de su Slytherin. Si hubiera contado con algo más de imaginación hubiese hecho cualquier otra cosa, pero una medida desesperada a veces es lo más eficaz, aunque carezca de sensatez.

La oscuridad empezó a crecer, mientras que Sophie sentía su cuerpo entumecido por el agua. Cerró los ojos, dispuesta a esperar un segundo más. Entonces pensó que él no llegaría y se apresuró a sacar su varita para impulsarse, pero las algas la envolvieron en su red, estropeándole sus planes.

-Me mentiste- siseó con su voz helada, mientras ella continuaba aún entre las brumas de la inconsciencia y el sopor.

Las ideas empezaron a agolparse en la mente del maestro de pociones. Entonces sintió el dolor ya familiar en el brazo, y antes de translucir cualquier signo de incomodidad, desapareció dejándola sola en aquella habitación de grandes ventanas.

Su cuerpo se materializó enfrente del Señor Oscuro. Se apresuró a arrodillarse en el suelo, acondicionando su mente para el trabajo, y prestando hasta el último gramo de concentración en aquella nueva prueba.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que se encontraban de nuevo en el mismo lugar donde lo habían llamado la primera vez, aquella cueva de paredes húmedas donde el Señor Oscuro había cuestionado su lealtad a punta de crucios.

Pudo ver los pies desnudos del Amo de las Tinieblas, sentir el aire viciado del lugar y la serpiente poseída que lo observaba con sus ojos verticales. Guardó silencio a la espera de que el interrogatorio iniciase.

-Mírame- siseó la voz de Voldemort, tan fría como de costumbre. Severus levantó lo ojos, y miró a las pupilas de granate del mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos. Por largos minutos le mostró los recuerdos de días anteriores, entregando los que previamente había preparado, y escondiendo estratégicamente aquellos que lo hacían ver como lo que era, un soldado fiel a la causa de Dumbledore.

Pero esta vez no fue como las anteriores, Sin proponérselo, sin ninguna dificultad, Severus entró en los recuerdos de su amo, y presenció la misma escena de la niña de ojos azules y rizos de tirabuzón que había tenido lugar hacía varios días. Confundido, se dispuso a no mencionar aquello. Parecía algo inverosímil que Voldemort no se haya dado cuenta, pero Severus notó otras cosas alarmantes acerca de heredero de Slytherin. Su piel, antes marmórea y desigual, ahora lucía mas pálida que de costumbre, y su mano izquierda temblaba a veces imperceptiblemente. No podía imaginarse siquiera la razón de aquello, pero continuó como si nada hubiese pasado, dejándose revisar la mente con paciencia, escudándose en sus ensayados dotes de oclumancia.

Cuando aquello hubo terminado, el Señor de las Tinieblas le dio permiso para retirarse, con lo cual regresó a su casa de Spinners End, tratando de dar con alguna razón sobre lo ocurrido. Su mente ágil comprendió porque le habían perdonado la vida a Sophie, los recuerdos no dejaban lugar para nada mas, ella representaba una debilidad para el amo, pero aquello podía cambiar fácilmente. Si acaso Bella accesaba a aquellos recuerdos, entonces ya nada se podría hacer.

Agotado, se dispuso a dejar de pensar en aquello por un momento, y recordó la discusión pendiente con Sophie.

Orgullo, su gran orgullo hecho añicos le impidió pensar con claridad.

Y muy a su pesar se estaba comportando como lo que más detestaba, como un cobarde al negarse a verla. Odiaba el hecho de que ella hubiera intercedido en su lugar, verse débil o que alguien le tomara lástima era lo peor que le podía ocurrir, en especial viniendo de la única persona que en realidad le importaba.

Necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar el asunto, decidir que era mejor, si alejarse o mantenerse cerca. Mientras los días pasaban haciéndose mas fríos, y el nuevo año escolar se acercaba envolviéndolo en la misión de todos los años, proteger al mocoso de Potter de todas sus "aventuras" tan aplaudidas por el viejo chocho de Dumbledore.

Y el agua fría era lo ideal. Largas brazadas que le permitían ausentarse, abandonar las malditas tribulaciones y ser libre aunque fuera por una hora al día.

Dio un giro en la boa, observando de reojo el muelle. Entonces la vio.

Sophie caminaba con paso decidido hacia el final del muelle. Reconoció su piel pálida iluminada por la luz irreal de la noche decadente. Su largo pelo rizado se agitaba con el viento. Severus se preguntó que hacia fuera de la cama a esas horas. Entonces ella miró hacia el agua, y se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Y él nadó. Largas brazadas rápidas hacia el muelle, profundizando cada vez más en la oscuridad de Lago Negro. Cuando llegó al fondo, buscó en vano entre la vegetación mágica que bailaba ondulante entre la música de sirenas y las corrientes de agua. Entonces la divisó forcejeando con las algas. La sujetó con fuerza y ascendió hacia la superficie.

El sol se negaba a salir. La claridad aumentaba, haciendo que las estrellas se apagaran con desgano. Ambos se encontraban en la superficie, respirando el aire a bocanadas como los peces en tierra.

-Mírame- le ordenó mientras la sujetaba de los hombros. Sophie estaba en un trance. Titiritaba rabiosamente, mientras intentaba balbucear algo y tomar aire al mismo tiempo. Severus la acercó más hacia sí, para darle calor y seguridad. Colocó una mano en su cintura, abrazándola a su cuerpo, y con la otra la sujetó de la espalda, para que ella descansara sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué pretendías?-siseó él cuando la sintió más calmada. Sophie continuó pegaba a su cuerpo, respondiendo con voz entrecortada.

-Quería hablar contigo...-tomó aire otra vez, y se sujeto con ambas manos de la espalda del Slytherin- No me escuchaste...-balbuceó- no tenía otra manera de acercarme ...-

-Eso fue algo muy estúpido- respondió él- Pudiste matarnos a ambos-

-Lo sé y lo siento- continuó ella- Pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa..-

-¿Qué lanzarte al agua e intentar ahogarte?- la interrumpió- No esperaba tal insensatez de tu parte-

-¿Qué querías?- siguió ella clavándole las uñas en la espalda, y mirándolo de frente- No me dejabas verte, ni explicarte.. ¡Necesitaba llamar tu atención!-

_Oh Sophie...-_pensó él mientras esbozaba su media sonrisa maliciosa- _Has tenido toda mi atención desde el día que desembarcaste en estas mismas aguas_-

-¡Qué infantil..!.-siseó.

Sophie frunció el ceño. Se separó un poco, aunque aún debía mantenerse sujeta, apenas podía mantenerse a flote. El sol empezó a asomar sus rayos de luz incandescente.

-¿Infantil?-preguntó- ¿"Esto" te parece infantil?...¿Qué hay de la niñería de no querer hablarme como si fuéramos críos?-

Severus estrechó los ojos peligrosamente.

-No tengo nada que decirte- sentenció- Así que si ya terminaste te aconsejo que regreses a tu alcoba-

Sophie crispó los dedos.

-No me iré hasta que me escuches-

Él levantó la comisura de los labios.

-Si piensas que estoy arrepentida de haber hecho ese trato con Dumbledore estas en un error- el maestro de pociones levantó una ceja, pero Sophie no se dio por aludida y prosiguió- No planeo quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras él te envía a buscar la muerte-

-No es asunto tuyo- respondió él- Este es el trato y yo acepté las consecuencias-

-Eso no es cierto- continuó ella- Tu me diste esta sortija- levantó la mano izquierda. El sol comenzaba a salir por el este, iluminando los techos de piedra y barro de Hogwarts. El agua empezó a poblarse de chispas anaranjadas- No lo hubieras hecho si no tuvieras la esperanza de salir vivo de todo esto-

Y entonces sucedió. Severus permitió que aquella materia negra que habitaba en su alma tomara el control.

-Te haces la idea de que las cosas aún son como antes- su voz adquirió el tono siniestro de su lado más oscuro- Pero te equivocas, no soy el niño aquel del cual te enamoraste, soy un asesino.. pero no quieres verlo-

Sophie tragó saliva. Enterró las dudas en un rincón apartado de su mente y mantuvo la frente en alto. Pero el temblor casi imperceptible de sus manos la delató.

-No te creo- susurró- Y si acaso fuera cierto, no me importa-

Severus sonrió de aquella manera escalofriante. Volvió a estrechar sus ojos y siseó con voz helada.

-Puse esa sortija en tu dedo, y te pedí que te casaras conmigo porque quería salir de dudas, comprobar si en realidad quieres estar a mi lado...En ese momento tenia la plena conciencia de que no viviré lo suficiente para cumplir esa promesa...-

Iba a seguir, pero Sophie empezó a borrarse en la luz del amanecer. De un segundo a otro desapareció de entre sus brazos, y él se quedo atónito sin comprender en realidad que había pasado. Entonces vio su cuerpo etéreo invisible chorreando agua sobre madera del muelle. La luz la traspasaba y se reflejaba en la superficie de su piel mojada. Ella caminó hacia la sombra de una gran roca, y se colocó su ropa despacio, mientras Severus la contemplaba sin saber qué hacer en realidad. Unos segundos más tarde se decidió, y salió del agua a toda prisa. Cuando caminó hacia el lugar donde ella se había detenido, encontró el anillo flotando en el aire.

Perdón, mil perdones por durar tanto para actualizar, pero es que he tenido montones de trabajo, unas vacaciones improvisadas y nada de inspiración. Quisiera aprovechar para disculparme por algo que me acabo de dar cuenta, y es que hace tiempo tomé la idea de que Severus nadaba en el Lago Negro por un fic de Sayuri Hasekura, y no lo había mencionado. Mil disculpas por eso. Me complace decir que ya escribir el primer capítulo de la secuela de este fic. La inspiración llegó un poquito, pero aún falta mucho para eso.

Felicidades a las que son madres, y también a las que lo serán algún día.

Por lo demás, quisiera pedirle a mis lectores anónimos que por favor me dejaran un comentario, uno solito que dijera que me están leyendo al menos, y a mis comentadores habituales, mil gracias porque me iluminan la existencia con sus elogios y me ayudan a crecer con sus consejos.

Un beso, como siempre mil gracias por leer. Todo lo que me tengan que decir es bienvenido


	44. Los Alacranes

Y Sophie caminó.

Largos pasos de vuelta a la torre. Se olvidó del frio, de su piel mojada debajo de aquel abrigo de cuero y de la brisa que azotaba sus rizos húmedos. Buscó hasta en el ultimo rincón la fuerza de la que era capaz y entró a su habitación en penumbras.

Se dirigió hacia la ventaba, sentándose en el muro. Abrazó sus piernas y enterró la cara entre las rodillas. Entonces sintió aquella mancha negra crecer dentro de su pecho. Quiso gritar, levantarse y quebrar hasta el último objeto rompible a su alrededor, pero no pudo. Apoyó el mentón en sus rodillas y observó las montañas que despertaban a lo lejos. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro silenciosamente.

-Lo siento-

Levantó la vista, alertada por la misma voz que plagaba sus sueños, para encontrarse con Severus, quien lucía todo desaliñado y llevaba el cabello húmedo.

-Vete- murmuró ella sin voz, y regresó sus ojos húmedos al paisaje de la ventana.

Él se acercó más, apoyando su cuerpo contra el marco de la ventana, y mirándola con expresión contrariada.

-Lo siento- volvió a decir. Sophie se secó la lagrimas de prisa y lo fulminó con una mirada dura.

- Severus...¿Qué quieres de mi?-

Quiso mantener la expresión de soberbia, pero Sophie Smirnov era muy mala actriz, y volvió a enterrar la cara entre las rodillas para que él no la viera llorar.

Él se sentó a su lado, quedando de espaldas a la ventana.

-Quiero que me grites, quiero que rompas las cosas, quiero que me lances un crucio... Quiero que me odies...- pidió. Sophie lo miró con sus ojos acuamarinos.

-No podría odiarte aunque quisiera- sentenció ella, y regresó su vista al paisaje.

-No llores, por favor- suplicó él.

-¿Quieres que salga de tu vida?- preguntó ella, y el maestro de pociones se sorprendió por el temple de aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué dices?..- se acercó más hacia ella, mirándola de frente- No! Claro que no!-

-Bien..- contestó Sophie- Porque no planeaba hacerlo de ninguna forma. ¡Cielos Sev! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me quede sentada aquí esperando que un día llegue Dumbledore a decirme que estás muerto? ¿Qué acepte tu papel de héroe y me resigne a perderte?-

Silencio.

-Cuando me dijiste que Voldemort había regresado, pensé que la muerte estaba tocando a mi puerta, y cuando me pediste aquello en la torre no supe que pensar. Tenía miedo, mucho.. pero pensé que si tu tenias esperanza yo también podía tenerla, ahora veo que sólo lo hiciste para salvar tu ego-

-Eso no es cierto- contestó él.

-No me mientas- interrumpió ella- Tengo noticias para ti Severus.. no planeo quedarme cruzada de brazos, esperando tu muerte para luego llorar desconsolada sobre tu tumba... no lo haré, y si no lo quieres aceptar puedes borrarme la memoria en este mismo momento-

Se levantó de prisa, buscando alejarse de él, pero Severus fue mas rápido, la sujetó del brazo y la acorraló contra la pared.

-Escúchame- le susurró muy cerca. Ambos se midieron con los ojos.- He sido un estúpido- sentenció- Te he puesto en peligro, casi mueres en esa fiesta.. y aunque termines odiándome no planeo volverlo a hacer-

Sophie se asustó. Cayó en cuenta de sus propias palabras, era muy probable que él optara por lanzarla un Obliviate dadas las circunstancias. Pensó en como seria despertarse un día y no recordarlo, y se sintió mas sola que nunca.

-No me pidas.. por favor- suplicó ella, murmurando muy bajo- Te he amado por tanto tiempo que ya no sé si exista un "yo" sin ti-

El pegó su frente a la de ella, cerrando los ojos y tragándose el aire a su alrededor.

-Entiéndeme -murmuró- No puedo perderte a ti también, no soy tan fuerte-

Sophie dejó de llorar. Se secó las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-No llegaremos a ningún lado con esta conversación -estableció. Luego se giró de prisa, pero él volvió a sujetarla de la mano, y la atrajo hacia sí, una vez más. Sacó el anillo de su bolsillo y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos.

-No quise decir esas cosas en el lago- murmuró- Por favor- suplicó- Dime que me perdonas y que volverás a usarlo-

Sophie miró la joya, y luego se liberó de la mano de Slytherin.

-Sabes lo que siento por ti- susurró- Te seguiría al fin del mundo si fuera necesario... Pero no puedo aceptarla-sentenció.

Severus tragó saliva. Las palmas se sus manos empezaron a sudar.

-Si todo esto termina- continuó ella- Cuando acabe... Pídemelo de nuevo, si aún lo quieres, y yo te diré que si-

-Mírame- pidió él- ¿Quieres que me vaya?-

Ella no pudo contestar, porque en ese mismo instante un sobre salió disparado desde la chimenea.

Xxx

Sophie cruzó las piernas, y dejó que su mente se fuera a volar mientras esperaba con impaciencia que Dumbledore llegara a la cita. Sentía las miradas de las personas de los retratos taladrarle la espalda. Severus se mantenía de pie, tan silencioso como siempre. A ratos consultaba su reloj de bolsillo, pero luego regresaba a maldecir entre dientes por la tardanza del director. Ambos se habían quedado en el aire cuando aquella misiva les interrumpió el momento.

Albus Dumbledore les solicitaba a ambos una audiencia, después que cayera el sol en su oficina. No se podían imaginar para qué, pero mientras tantos se dedicaban a mirarse furtivamente. Y si, habían hecho las paces, aunque les quedo el mal sabor de no haber llegado a ningún acuerdo.

Al fin, el sombrero de estrellas puntiagudo, y la barba milenaria hicieron acto de presencia, trayendo consigo al director. Saludó al maestro de pociones con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa triste a Sophie, quien no respondió.

-Confío en que me dirá de inmediato que es lo que quiere de mi, Señor director-

Los dos hombres giraron su vista hacia ella, perplejos. Dumbledore miró a su espía preguntándose que habría pasado, pero este parecía más sorprendido aún. Sophie nunca había sido grosera con nadie, y el tono helado de sus palabras puntualizaba hacia lo mordaz.

-Por su manera de hablar se diría que somos enemigos, Srta Smirnov.. Y hasta donde tengo entendido estamos del mismo lado-

-Ahórrese las palabras- contestó ella cruzando los brazos- El año escolar está a punto de empezar, Slughorn está muerto... No toma mucho tiempo deducir que Hogwarts está en déficit de personal... dígame que desea y economícese la plática de hipocresía y manipulación-

Dumbledore suspiró. Severus siguió sumergido en taimado silencio, mientras observaba a Sophie endurecer su expresión aún más.

-Siento mucho que tengamos que llegar a este punto- contestó el anciano- Pero es usted una mujer inteligente y suspicaz, es cierto.. necesito que tome el puesto-

Por un momento, Severus se quedó de una pieza. Quiso abrir la boca y protestar, pero Sophie fue mas rápida, y estableció su respuesta en una sola palabra

-No-

Dumbledore levantó sus ojos azules.

-Usted es miembro de la orden, se comprometió a ayudarnos...-

-Sí, acepte ser miembro de la orden- lo interrumpió ella- Y lo sigo siendo hasta este momento. No tengo nada que agradecerle Dumbledore, hasta este momento el cuidado de mi persona ha sido desempeñado por el profesor Snape y creo que con la información que le he proporcionado cubre mi estancia.. - Se paró de la silla, quedando de frente al director- Pero no estoy de acuerdo con los métodos de enseñanza en Hogwarts, y dudo que podamos ponernos de acuerdo con esto-

-La alternativa es Dolores Umbridge, Srta Smirnov..-

Sophie se quedó estática. Por un momento odió el hecho de que Dumbledore se hubiese guardado eso para el final. Conocía ese nombre, y tan sólo escucharlo hacia que se les enfriaran las manos.

-¿ Ella... aplicó para el puesto?- preguntó con desconcierto.

-No- respondió el director- Me temo que no es tan simple. El ministro ha ordenado que sea ella quien tome el trabajo, ya que me ha sido imposible conseguir un maestro...-

Sophie se desplomo sobre el sillón. Sintió las náuseas girar en torno a su cabeza.

-¿Conoces a esa mujer?- preguntó el Slytherin acercándose a ella.

-Querrás decir a ese monstruo- respondió ella- Si, desgraciadamente- miró a Dumbledore, quien se mantuvo ecuánime

- Ella era maestra en Durmstrang, lo fue durante un año, el mismo que yo me estrené de maestra. El idiota de Karkarrof la contrató- se abrazo a sí misma, mirando a Severus- Pasaron muchas cosas extrañas ese año, sus estudiantes parecían ausentes, se enfermaban con frecuencia y no hablaban acerca de que hacían en las supuestas clases de defensa... Hasta que Vlad Srieva apareció muerto en uno de los campos de Quidditch, no pudimos vincularla, pero estoy segura que tuvo algo que ver con eso- finalizó.

Tragó saliva y luego se dirigió al director.

-Lo felicito Dumbledore- sonrió con sarcasmo- Una vez mas lo ha logrado, tomaré el trabajo... Pero que le quede claro que no lo hago por usted.-

Se levantó del asiento, lista para irse, pero la voz del anciano la detuvo.

- ¿Prefiere que muden el aula de pociones a la torre u optará por trasladarse allí?-

Sophie pestañeo algo confundida.

-Pensé que hablábamos de impartir Defensa contra las artes oscuras- comentó.

-Oh no- respondió el anciano- Ya le prometí ese puesto a Severus- continuó- Además, ya que usted procede de Durmstrang no sería prudente que ocupara "ese" puesto-

Sophie crispo los puños. El anciano estaba retándola.

- Le recuerdo, Profesor Dumbledore, que el asesino más grande de todos los tiempos salió de las aulas de Hogwarts... No de Durmstrang-

Dumbledore abrió la boca, pero Sophie no se quedó a escucharlo. Se levantó de su asiento y salió directo hacia la escalera de espiral, seguida por Severus, quien estaba demasiado sorprendido para decir más nada.

xxx

-Necesito un té- dijo ella mientras caminaba de vuelta a la torre. Severus aminoró el paso. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, pero la prudencia le dictaba que era mejor dejar pasar el tiempo. Todas las cosas tienen su límite, y al parecer Sophie había llegado al suyo. La timidez había sido su principal característica, pero dado los acontecimientos recientes...

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó.

Ella se acercó y empezó a acariciar los botones de su casaca distraídamente.

-Quiero que te quedes- demandó, luego levanto los ojos hacia él- Toda la noche...- Deslizó sus manos, colgándose de su cuello, iniciando un largo y apasionado beso.

Xxx

Bueno, yo no sé qué es lo que le ha pasado a Sophie, supongo que la ola de calor le ha afectado. Quizás ustedes la entiendan y me expliquen, porque yo me he quedado en el aire. Se ha comportado como lo que en mi país llamamos "una desgraciiaiita". Severus al parecer está más sorprendido que yo, y Dumbledore otra vez en su puesto.. jejej. Perdón porque es tan corto, pero necesito avanzarlo para poder iniciar el otro... Y si, ella fue muy inmadura en el otro capítulo, pero esa es su forma de ser...

Por favor déjenme comentarios, que me pongo muy feliz cada vez que veo las notificaciones.

Gracias Ofe, tu sabes porque...


	45. El comienzo del fin

Severus Snape apuró su trago en dos sorbos. Mientras el liquido ambarino se derretía entre los cubos de hielo, observó a Sophie, quien se servía un vaso de vodka puro.

-Cierra la boca- le ordenó ella suavemente- A menos que quieras atrapar un enjambre de doxys-

El Slytherin dio un largo suspiro de exasperación, pero entonces ella se volvió a acercar, recorriendo con sus dedos los botones de su casaca.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo?- preguntó él con voz neutra. Sophie lo miró de frente.

-Quiero hacer muchas cosas en este momento, Severus- siguió acariciando los botones- Pero te aseguro que hablar no es una de ellas.-

Severus se paralizó. Levantó una ceja asombrado, y dirigió su vista hacia ella con una sonrisa socarrona.

Había sido un largo camino recorrido desde el momento en que ella regresó a los terrenos de Hogwarts, ataviada con aquella bufanda turquesa y su cabello indomable agitado por el viento. Y él la había deseado desde el primer momento, pero se resistió con fiereza hasta que el abrazo y las lágrimas de la navidad pasada fueron demasiado para soportarlo. Ella era perfecta, en todos los sentidos. Desde la mirada azul que lo hipnotizaba en contra de su voluntad, hasta la sonrisa cómplice que le dedicaba cuando estaban en frente de otras personas. Sophie lo era todo, el pedazo de humanidad que le quedaba dentro, la razón por la cual tener esperanza y el instrumento para expiar sus culpas.

Hacerle el amor era parte de ese rosario de indulgencias, un placer que sólo se permitía con ella. No tenia porque fingir, ni endulzarle el oído con palabras rebuscadas. Simplemente sumergirse en el estanque de sus ojos y liberar hasta el último deseo sobre su piel. Ella no se resistía, lo dejaba hacer todo lo que quisiera, sonriendo desde el limbo del placer. Y eso lo hacía desearla más. Quería apoderarse de la sustancia etérea que conformaba su alma, y ser su único dueño. Por eso lo habían sorprendido tanto aquellas palabras, porque no parecía ella misma sino la otra parte de su ser que destilaba poderes asombrosos y secretos milenarios.

-Tengo una reunión con el director- puntualizó él. En realidad quería ver hasta qué punto ella deseaba el encuentro.

Sophie dio un suave halon a la pañuelo que le cerraba la casaca, obligándolo a inclinar el rostro hasta encontrarse con el de ella.

-Entonces tenemos que darnos prisa- susurró traviesa contra la piel de su cuello. Severus se estremeció. Sintió el deseo electrizante recorrer hasta el último rincón de su piel, y la sujetó de la cintura, respondiendo al impulso de sentirla más cerca.

-No deberíamos hacer esto- comentó, mientras intentaba mantener su voz ecuánime pese al hecho de que ella insistía en depositar suaves besos en la piel de su cuello- No quiero lastimarte, tu lesión aún no termina de cerrar-

Ella continuó acariciándolo, envolviéndolo en el aroma que se desprendía de su cabello.

-¿Aún me encuentras deseable?- susurró muy bajo contra la piel del Slytherin. Él se limitó a murmurar algo que sonó como un sí. Entonces Sophie lo miró de frente, mordiéndose en labio inferior.

-Entonces sé un caballero y hazme el amor..-

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Por las bragas de Morgana, Severus. ¡Te has ruborizado!- exclamó divertida.

Él quiso protestar, pero quedo prendado de aquella sonrisa deslumbrante, la primera desde hacia tantos días plagados de oscuridad.

-Vas a lamentar haber dicho eso- siseó con su voz correcta y cadente.

Sophie fingió estar asustada, pero no pudo evitar sentir que el mundo se le borraba cuando él le sujetó ambas muñecas con firmeza, colocándolas encima de su cabeza, y acorralándola contra la pared.

Los ojos del Slytherin se hicieron más oscuros, mientras deslizaba su mano libre entre las piernas de ella. La sintió temblar, cerrar los ojos y arquearse de placer al roce de sus dedos.

-Vaya, vaya- siseó en su oído mientras disfrutaba de verla retorcerse e intentar zafarse de su mano- Tal parece que la cazadora se ha convertido en presa...-

Sophie balbuceó entre gemidos algo que sonó a "cállate". Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar aún más. Sintió el bombeo de su corazón aumentar su eco, llenando todos los rincones de la habitación, y luego las olas que la dejaron ensopada, confundida y feliz. Entonces abrió los ojos, y se encontró con Severus, quien sonreía con malicia.

Volvió a besarla, mientras ella se afanaba en arrancarle los botones de la casaca con poco éxito. Y él no hizo nada por ayudarla, ocupado en sentir la tela de su vestido deslizarse entre sus dedos y dejarla solo con el encaje y la seda de su ropa interior. Sophie sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos, avanzar hacia el lóbulo de su oreja y el cuello, electrizando todo a su paso. Luchó por deshacer la larga y tediosa fila de botones, pero eran muchos, y su varita se encontraba escondida entre las grandes almohadas sobre la cama.

Severus se impacientó, terminando de arrancarse la ropa el mismo, abrazándola con ansias y temblando ante la sensación de su piel sobre la de ella.

Las pequeñas manos de Sophie surcaron su espalda, aferrándose con vehemencia mientras que su boca se le entregaba sumida en la rendición.

Él la arrastró hacia la alfombra, cubriendo el cuerpo de ella con el suyo, besando sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios. Succiono la piel pálida y delicada de sus senos, alarmado ante la vista de sus costillas sobresalientes. Tomó nota de ser más cuidadoso, mientras enterraba la cara en su estomago, aspirando el aroma que se desprendía suavemente de ella.

Se quitó el resto de su ropa ante la necesidad de sentir cada centímetro de su piel en contacto con ella. Y luego dudó por un segundo, lo suficiente para grabar la imagen por siempre en su memoria.

Sophie estaba esperando.. por él. Sus ojos grandes redondos y expresivos, coloreados de azul profundo y turquesa, le miraban fijamente. Su piel fulguraba ante la luz del candelabro, tiñéndose con destellos dorados. Sus mejillas encendidas, sus pecas ausentes por los días lejos del sol, y los labios que ella se mordía en la impaciencia de tenerlo cerca.

Divisó la marca en su muslo derecho, la misma que él había tatuado momentos antes cuando el descontrol lo llevó a morderla. Ella había perdido el aliento, arqueándose de principio al dolor, y luego liberando una súplica entre jadeos. Y eso había hecho que su miembro se endureciera aún más. En verdad no podía evitarlo, su hambre era demasiada para conformarse con menos de ella.

Pudo haberla curado, tomarse un minuto y borrar la huella, pero quería dejarle su propia firma, algo con lo cual fantasear después cuando estuvieran en público fingiendo indiferencia hacia el otro.

Volvió a encadenar sus muñecas con su mano, concentrándose en besarla y sentir el roce de su miembro contra el muslo de ella. Entonces toda su reserva desapareció, quedando simplemente el deseo de sentirse dentro.

Recorrió el camino, deteniéndose unos instante para disfrutar de los murmullos que ella recitaba en lengua extranjera, Mezcla de erres y silabas extrañas, donde lo único reconocible era su nombre...Severus...

Se acomodó en su sexo, palpitante y húmedo. Ella lo resistió al principio, él se detuvo para calmarla. Podía haberla tomado por la fuerza, envolverse en la deliciosa fricción teñida de dolor, pero esta vez temía hacerle daño. Así que esperó a que ella cediera, susurrando su nombre despacio. Entonces se sumergió, deleitándose en las estrellas que nadaban en sus ojos.

Sophie deslizó sus dedos entre su cabello, sin apartar su mirada de agua de aquellos pozos sin fondo. Por largos instantes se quedaron así, conectados e inmóviles, disfrutando de la cercanía y soñando con el momento. Entonces ella inició el ritual, empujando sus caderas hacia adelante y estremeciéndose ante el placer de sentirlo chocar contra su cérvix.

Y él siguió, acompasando el vaivén con cadencia y sintiendo el cuerpo de ella abandonarse al placer. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, sintiendo el fuego de su cavidad envolverlo con precisión. Dejó caer su rostro en el hombro, palpando el cuerpo de ella trepidando por el placer satisfecho. Entonces se giró de espaldas y la arrastró consigo en un intento de recuperar el aliento.

xxx

El primero de Septiembre llegó como todos los años, con su caterva de críos arrastrando baúles en la estación de King Cross, y el tren de locomotora surcando los rieles de camino a Escocia. En la cena de bienvenida, Dumbledore dio un discursito sentimental acerca de su viejo amigo Horace Slughorn y una vez más advirtió acerca de las decisiones sobre el camino del bien y el mal. Casi nadie prestó atención, hasta que el anciano de barba milenaria llamó a Sophie para presentarla como la nueva maestra de pociones. El aplauso de la mesa de Slytherin no se hizo esperar, ya que con este paso se confirmaba el puesto de Defensas contra las artes oscuras para el jefe de la casa de las serpientes.

Los murmullos duraron varios minutos, mientras Sophie sonreía por compromiso. Los demas profesores actuaron sorprendidos, en especial Charity Burbage quien dejó caer su tenedor al suelo al escuchar las nuevas noticias. Entonces la puerta del fondo se abrió, dejando entrever un mago alto de cabello negro, pinta de torero español y una sonrisa digna de la portada de _Corazón de Bruja_. Dumbledore lo presentó como el Instructor Rodrigo Fuentes, suplente temporal de Madame Hooch quien se había tomado un año sabático. Las chicas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw suspiraron por turnos, mientras que el moreno tomaba su asiento al lado de Sophie, sonriendo con descaro y guiñándole un ojo con disimulo. Al termina la cena, los profesores hicieron una pequeña reunión en la oficina del director, para conocer a los nuevos integrantes del Staff.

Severus había desaparecido como era su costumbre, mientras que Sophie hacia malabarismos para seguir la conversación sin que el coqueteo descarado del recién llegado la distrajera. Estaba acostumbrada a trabajar rodeada de hombres, ya que era la única docente de sexo femenino en la academia, pero ninguno de sus colegas se atrevería jamás a mirarle el trasero a la heredera de Dimitri Durmstrang. Por lo mismo estaba harta de sonreír y disimular. Al final se cansó de esperar a que Severus llegara y se encaminó a su habitación. El castillo tomaba vida luego de que los alumnos regresaran de sus vacaciones. Las personas de los retratos vigilaban los pasillos, cuchicheando acerca de los acontecimientos recientes y esperando a que algo extraordinario los sacara del eterno aburrimiento. Caminó por el pasillo central, vigilando de reojo los rincones oscuros. Luego escuchó unos pasos apresurados que provenían desde atrás, y suspiro aliviada pensando que era su Slytherin.

Pero no era él, sino el instructor de espaldas cuadradas y cintura estrecha que tanto insistía en conversar en la oficina del director.

-Profesor Fuentes- exclamó Sophie mientras sonreía con desilusión.

-Instructor Fuentes- la corrigió él con su sonrisa ladina- Sé ha marchado sin despedirse, Profesora Smirnov- le reprochó- Tenia la esperanza de que pudieramos conversar un poco mas-

El hombre se sobó su cabello húmedo y engominado hacia atrás. Sophie reprimió un suspiro de exasperación.

-Lo lamento, pero estoy muy cansada y quisiera irme a dormir- rogó internamente para no perder la paciencia. Maldecir a un colega en su primer noche en el castillo no se vería bien, pero al final pensó que si él seguía por ese camino bien valdría la pena descargar algo de la frustración de las últimas semanas.

-Entonces la acompaño a la torre- respondió él.- No sería bueno que una mujer tan linda ande sola por estos pasillos oscuros-

Sophie se quedó estática.

-¿ Y quién le dijo que mi habitación está en la torre, Instructor?- el tono de su voz hizo que su interlocutor se sintiera intimidado.

-Pues... es que se nota... digo.. que usted es de Ravenclaw-balbuceó.

Sophie sonrió, buscando disimuladamente su varita entre los pliegues de su falda.

-Muy impresionante Instructor- luego bajó la voz, como si quisiera que la última frase quedara en secreto- ¿De qué parte de España es usted?.. ¿de Portugal quizás? Porque su acento suena portugués...-

El sonrió nervioso, buscando algo que decir. Pero luego se dio por vencido y se acercó más, agarrándola del brazo.

-No quería tener que hacer esto...-susurró. Pero luego un haz de luz lo impulsó hacia atrás, estrellándolo de bruces contra una armadura. Sophie abrió los ojos sorprendida y observó a Severus quien se acercaba a toda prisa con su varita en la mano.

El Slytherin levantó al hombre del suelo y lo acorraló contra la pared.

-Si vuelves a tocarla, te mato-siseó con su voz mortal. Fuentes escupió sangre y sonrió con sus dientes manchados de rojo. El Slytherin lo soltó y arrastró a Sophie por el pasillo.

Ella no sabía que decir. Ausente, se dejó conducir hacia su habitación, y luego de entrar se quedó inmóvil esperando que Severus explicara porque razón se había comportado de aquella manera. Esperaba que liberara uno que otro comentario mordaz, o quizás una amenaza velada y sutil al encontrar a un hombre seduciéndola, pero jamás que casi lo matara por algo tan sencillo.

-¿Me quieres decir que acaba de pasar?- preguntó mientras lo observaba servirse un trago y bebérselo de prisa y sin ceremonias.

-No me digas que no lo reconociste- exclamó él. Sophie se limitó a cruzarse de brazos confundida.

-Es el idiota de Black-

Xxx

Sean sinceros.. ¿me salió recursi verdad?. ¡Ay no puedo evitarlo! Creo que estos dos han optado por aprovechar el momento y dejar los pleitos para después.


	46. La Copa Maldita

-¿Black? ¿Sirius?-

Sophie pestañeó dos veces sumida en la perplejidad. Observó a Severus que aún resoplaba de la rabia y se derrumbó en el gran sillón frente a la chimenea apagada. Cruzó las piernas y se dejó arrastrar por los pensamientos.

-No entiendo- murmuró distraída- ¿Que hace Sirius disfrazado de latino sensual?-

Severus dejó caer el vaso de cristal. El objeto se quebró y el ruido hizo que ella se sobresaltara.

-¿Quieres que te lo traiga para que puedan seguir platicando?- preguntó ácidamente.

Sophie bufó los rizos de su frente. Se dio cuenta de su error y actuó rápidamente.

-¡Tú te desapareciste sin dejar rastro!- lo señaló con el dedo acusatoriamente y luego frunció los labios con un mohín- ¿Qué sentirías si te miraran el trasero cada vez que dieras la espalda? - Un instante después se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, porque el rostro del Slytherin tomó un color casi transparente.

-¡¿Qué hizo qué?- casi gritó- Debí matarlo.. lo voy a matar...-

Sophie se levantó de su asiento y desvaneció los restos de cristal del suelo. Sirvió otros dos vasos y le pasó uno a él, quien se lo tragó de un zarpazo.

-Cálmate-susurró suavemente mientras acariciaba la palma de la mano derecha del Slytherin, dibujando pequeños espirales sin principio ni fin. Eso pareció funcionar, porque unos minutos después él suspiró más relajado y centró su atención en ella. Sophie aprovechó el momento para continuar la conversación.

-Ahora explícame por favor- lo arrastró hasta el sillón y luego se sentó sobre sus piernas, acurrucándose como una niña pequeña- ¿qué hace Sirius en el castillo y porque Dumbledore lo presentó como otra persona? Además ¿donde estuviste toda la noche?-

Severus tensó la mandíbula. Enterró sus dedos entre los rizos de ella y respiró profundo.

-Dumbledore cree que es necesario que se mantenga cerca de Potter-resopló mientras se masajeaba las sienes con la mano libre- Ahora se le ha ocurrido emplearlo como instructor de vuelo. ¡Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas con el ministerio!-

Sophie se mantuvo en silencio. Había notado desde el primer instante algo que no encajaba con el nuevo maestro de ascendencia hispana, pero lo atribuyo a su manía y a la paranoia de haberse dejador engañar por Crouch. Pero el hecho de que él la siguiera por los pasillos sólo alertó su claustrofobia, ese era el mismo método usado por el mortífago infiltrado el año pasado, quien casi logra matar al hijo de James Potter.

Intrigada, esperó a que Severus continuara explicándole, pero como no lo hizo, prosiguió.

-¿Y dónde estabas?-preguntó.

Severus dudó un segundo. Luego tragó saliva y enfrentó los ojos de agua de ella.

-Respondí al llamado del Señor Tenebroso...-

Sophie se echó a temblar. Él lo percibió y la envolvió en un abrazo

-Lo siento- musitó- No quise preocuparte precisamente en la noche de bienvenida, además has estado tan extraña últimamente que yo...-

Ella levantó el rostro.

-¿Extraña?- preguntó- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Ya sabes..- respondió él- Tienes semanas que casi no sonríes- enumeró con los dedos- Te la pasas todo el tiempo encerrada leyendo libros, y en especial-hizo una pausa para darse énfasis como si lo siguiente fuera lo más importante del asunto- has dejado atrás tu papel de fierecilla indomable y es imposible tener una buena discusión contigo...-

Ella hizo un ademan de no haber escuchado nada. Estaba tan asustada por cuales fueran las razones por la cual Voldemort había requerido la presencia de su espía que se limitó a abrazarlo con mas fuerzas mientras hundía sus dedos en el cabello de él.

Severus cerró los ojos. Sintió los dedos tibios de Sophie como una corriente de agua eliminando los restos de dolor de cabeza que le habían quedado de su encuentro reciente con el heredero de Slytherin. Pero entonces ella apartó una mano y la colocó sobre su muslo despertándolo de su estado de sosiego. Severus sintió como se quemaba su piel al contacto. Se levantó sobresaltado. Luego la sujetó a ella para que no cayera al suelo.

-¿Ves?-exclamó en un susurro- A esto me refería.. últimamente solo quieres... -hizo una pausa buscando la palabra adecuada-.. Ya sabes.. Sexo! Y no duermes, ¡Por Merlín necesitas dormir!-

Sophie se encogió de hombros. Alisó los pliegues de su falda con aire ausente.

-Yo pensé que te gustaba- exclamó ella con tono decepcionado.

-No me malinterpretes- se apresuró él-Claro que me gusta.. me encanta.. Pero no duermes, y a este paso terminaras enfermándote-

Sophie no le prestó atención. Agarró un libro de pociones básicas que había encima de la repisa sobre la chimenea y empezó a ojearlo distraída.

-Dormiré cuando este muerta, Severus- estableció con voz cansada- Y como van las cosas me imagino que no falta mucho-

De repente sintió como una fuerza le arrebata el libro y lo lanzaba lejos. Cerró los ojos resoplando y entonces escuchó la voz de él.

-No vuelvas a decir semejante estupidez- siseó.

Sophie sonrió con ironía. Había olvidado cuanto placer le producía saberlo fuera de control por su causa, quitarle aunque fuera por unos momentos aquella máscara férrea de autosuficiencia. Aunque no lo había hecho adrede disfrutó el momento y trató de llevarlo ante las últimas consecuencias.

-Fueron tus palabras, si mal no recuerdo- comentó mordaz.

-Estaba hablando de mi-respondió él ofuscado por el reproche.

-Tú.. yo.. nosotros..- continuó ella mientras gesticulaba en el aire y buscaba el libro que había caído entre las cenizas de la chimenea- Es la misma mierda-

El se apresuró y sacó el libro entre los restos de leña carbonizada, evitando que ella se inclinara.

-Esto es a lo que me refiero-siseó- Tu no hablas así..-

-Perdóname si no quiero analizar la quintaesencia de nuestra relación- lo interrumpió ella- Perdóname si no me resigno a que seas torturado por ese monstruo, perdóname si quiero dejar nuestras diferencias a un lado y disfrutar del poco tiempo que nos queda antes de que todo esto nos explote en la cara- caminó hacia la ventana y se sentó en el marco mirando hacia la noche que cubría las montañas a lo lejos. Acercó las rodillas al pecho, abrazándose a sí misma en un gesto tan antiguo que ya no podía recordar cuando adquirió.

-Lo siento Severus- musitó con voz abatida y mirando por la ventana. El hombre se quedó de pie enfrente de la chimenea con el libro en la mano y sumido en abismal silencio.

- A veces olvido cuán importante es para ti cumplir la promesa de cuidar del chico. Siento que he llegado a dislocarte la vida con mis problemas. Y lo peor es que por más vueltas que le dé al asunto no consigo encontrar una solución viable. En el caso improbable de que encontremos los horocruxes y destruyamos a ese malnacido aún nos queda todo un ejército de mortífagos ávidos de venganza por sobrepasar...-

El maestro de pociones se pateó mentalmente. Había logrado lo que nunca se propuso, contagiarla de su pesimismo, volverla sarcástica e irónica y quitarle la sonrisa cálida y cómplice que era lo que más le gustaba de ella. Pero estaba consciente muy a su pesar de que esto era inevitable, y que por más que tratara de consolarla o de darle esperanza no podía evitar sentirse como un hipócrita ya que él mismo no tenía ninguna.

Los días avanzaban inexorablemente acercándolo al momento final donde tendría que decidir entre la vida de ella o del anciano que lo había salvado de pudrirse en Azkaban. Y aunque el Señor Tenebroso navegaba cada vez mas entre señales alarmantes y órdenes contradictorias, Severus no podía vislumbrar si aquello era una prueba desquiciada del heredero de Slytherin para probar lealtades, o el ocaso acechante de un monstruo que había cambiado el destino del mundo mágico.

Y ella continuaba con la vista perdida en el paisaje de la ventana, odiando a Voldemort por nacer, a Dumbledore por encadenar a su Slytherin de por vida y a si misma por no hacerle las cosas más sencillas. Sentía el aire del castillo viciado con una peste insoportable, cargada de malos presagios. Y aunque intentara sonreír con todas sus fuerzas, el alma se le congelaba al pensar en que nuevos planes tendría el asesino de su familia para Severus o que nuevo plan descabellado pondría en marcha Dumbledore, mientras ellos dos estaban atrapados en el medio de aquella guerra, sin pertenecer por completo a ninguno de los dos bandos.

-Lo siento-añadió en un murmullo- Te estoy complicando más las cosas...-

-No tienes porque disculparte-respondió él acercándose a la ventana y sentándose en el espacio libre que ella había dejado.

- Me alegra que hayas llegado a "complicar" mi mundo-Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona.

-Estas enamorada de mi-dijo con un brillo en los ojos y una mirada de autosuficiencia. Sophie sonrió levantando una ceja.

-Supongo que estas muy satisfecho contigo mismo-dijo ella. El se limitó a asentir sonriendo.

-No entiendo porque-añadió- Solo sé que soy lo bastante egoísta como para no cuestionar las razones de mi buena suerte-

Sophie rió de buena gana.

-Rechazas una noche de sexo y hasta me lanzas un cumplido- exclamó asombrada- ¿Y tú dices que "yo" estoy rara?-

Severus alcanzó la mano de ella entre las suyas. Depositó un beso cálido en la palma y se quedó por unos segunda saboreando el calor sobre la piel de sus labios.

-No es porque no quiera-respondió con voz ronca- Tengo una reunión con el director y además rondas a partir de las doce-

Sophie asintió en silencio, mientras disfrutaba el momento.

-¿Y cómo te fue en la cena de inauguración?-preguntó él con ánimos de cambiar el tema.

-Bien-respondió ella-Al parecer todos estaban sorprendidos. El profesor Flitwitch me dio la bienvenida en la reunión después de la cena. Sprout me invitó a las reuniones semanales de profesoras en el cuarto de Mcgonnagal, pero le dije que me lo iba a pensar. Puse la excusa de que aún tengo que aclimatarme a la asignatura-

-¿Y porque no aceptaste?-preguntó él- Te haría bien salir de estas paredes -

-Me pareció ver que alguna de las demás profesoras pusieron los ojos en blanco cuando escucharon a Sprout pedírmelo-respondió ella -Burbage se atragantó con un caramelo de limón y "Fuentes" tuvo que correr a aplicarle la maniobra de Heimlich-

Severus sonrió con malicia.

-Eso es porque estás conmigo- aclaró- De seguro que piensan que dedico las noches a torturarte con maldiciones oscuras y retorcidas prácticas sadomasoquistas. Sprout y Mcgonnagal de seguro sienten lástima por ti, y las otras tienen miedo de ser las siguientes.-

Sophie rió hasta que se le salieron las lágrimas. Severus se mantuvo ecuánime, esperando a que ella recuperara la compostura, pero aliviado de saberla reír.

-Yo no me preocuparía si fuera tu-agregó después de que ella terminara- Muy pronto toda la mesa de profesores estará infectado de pulgas y el tema de la oscura y extraña maestra de Durmstrang que esta prendada del mortífago amargado pasará a segundo plano-

Sophie bufó uno de los rizos que le caía sobre la frente en señal de protesta. Pero él pudo notar que hacia todo lo posible para no volver a reírse. Por un momento ambos fueron ajenos a los peligros que les acechaban fuera del castillo.

-Vaya..-suspiró ella- Dumbledore debe de estar senil. Además de su obsesión por los dulces se le ocurre meter a Sirius dentro del profesorado... Si alguien se da cuenta se armará un escándalo- Señaló- Fudge tomará esa excusa para expulsarlo del castillo...-

-Por Merlín- gruñó él con una media sonrisa maliciosa- De veras que no soportas al director, hubieses quedado perfecta en Slytherin-

Sophie se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

-Pero tienes razón- continuó él- Y no es la primera vez, hace dos años contrató a Lupin para el puesto de Defensas.-

Ella levantó una ceja, no segura de haber entendido.

-Ya sabes- aclaró él a ver su expresión interrogante- Un licántropo en el staff de Hogwarts..-

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente en silencio.

-¡¿Remus es un hombre lobo?-exclamó en un susurro- ¡Dulce Merlín!...¿Pero desde cuándo?-

-Desde que lo conocemos-respondió él, y un segundo después cayó en cuenta de que Sophie ya se había ido del castillo antes de su desafortunado encuentro con los merodeadores en el sauce boxeador.

-Black y su jauría quisieron gastarme una "bromita" al inicio del quinto año y casi termino como abono de plantas-

Ella arrugó la frente como su estuviera preocupada por algo que ya había pasado.

-¿Pero que mas pasó?-insistió- ¿Lo denunciaste? ¿Lo expulsaron? ¿Qué hizo Dumbledore?-

Severus sonrió ante su ingenuidad.

-Dumbledore no se vio muy conmovido por el asunto- respondió- Me prohibió hablar del asunto con nadie y le restó cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor.-

Ella se restregó los ojos, respirando despacio para tratar de calmar la rabia.

- Y aún así tu confías en ese anciano alcahuete..-escupió.

Severus frunció el ceño levemente.

- No tengo más opción- respondió - Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo- continuó- O al menos tenerle más respeto, mira que la forma en cómo le hablas últimamente...-

Los labios de ella se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica, acompañada de un brillo extraño en sus ojos que la hacía ver más reservada que de costumbre.

-Por ahora que se conforme con mi agradecimiento por salvarte de Azkaban...-escupió de mala gana. Luego tomó el libro de pociones avanzadas que Severus había dejado sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Lo abrió y extrajo un pergamino arrugado.- Y con esto-finalizo la oración.

Severus visualizó el dibujo de una copa antigua de dos asas, con una H tallada en medio.

-¿Esto es..?-

-Si- se apresuró a contestar ella- Es lo que vi en la Mansión Lestrange-

-¿Recuerdas en qué lugar estaba?-

-No- Sophie agitó la cabeza mientras regresaba a sentarse en el marco de la ventana- Los recuerdos de ese día están desdibujados como una foto fuera de foco. Supongo que fue por el imperius. He intentado extraer los recuerdos para examinarlos en el pensieve pero me es imposible-

Severus asintió mientras examinaba el pergamino entre sus dedos.

-Nos vas a dejar esta búsqueda- murmuró amargamente- Es imposible convencerte de nada-

-No me importa el bien o el mal, Severus- dijo ella mientras miraba por la ventana el bosque a lo lejos. Las hojas caía de los arboles agitados por las ráfagas de brisa nocturna- Sólo me importa que sobrevivas a esta guerra. Es lo único que quiero-

XxX

La primera semana de clases transcurrió como ninguna otra hasta la fecha, plagada de contratiempos y varios sucesos extraños que terminaron por alertar a la población mágica de Gran Bretaña acerca del regreso del Innombrable. El ministerio de Magia continuaba con la versión oficial, pero el clima atípico y las desapariciones continuaban igual. Cuando se filtró la historia de la huida en masa de mortífagos de Azkaban ya nadie dudó que algo extraño estaba pasando y las lechuzas empezaron a llegar a _El Profeta_ quejándose de la incompetencia de las autoridades. El hecho de que los muggles se habían alertado por el secuestro del primer ministro y el asesinato de la reina Isabel solo contribuyo a empeorar las cosas.

La curiosidad y el asombro se había convertido en fobia, y los padres escondían a sus hijos en la casas temerosos de que hicieran magia en un descuido y fueran linchados por turbas de muggles enloquecidos sin darles tiempo a impedirlo. El tiempo parecía haberse regresado atrás, cuando la quema de brujas era el pan de cada día.

Sophie por su parte hacia malabares para cumplir con todas sus responsabilidades sin que se le quebrara la cabeza. Entre las clases de oclumancia con el joven Potter, las practicas de duelo con Severus y sus esfuerzos por recordar el lugar exacto donde se encontraba la copa misteriosa la tenian al borde del abismo.

Le estaba resultando muy difícil sobrellevar la carga, ya que en su antigua posición en la academia solo le asignaban un puñado de estudiantes usualmente del último año a los cuales previamente les realizaban una serie de pruebas para comprobar si en realidad merecían tener un entrenamiento en artes oscuras. Entre ellas estaban un perfil psicológico y la promesa de solo utilizarlas en defensa propia. No impartía ningún libro en especifico y tenía toda la autoridad para elegir sus propios métodos, imponer castigos o asignaciones entre los elegidos. Pero Severus había hecho todo lo posible por suavizarle el trago, organizando las clases de forma que los Gryffindors quedaran con los Ravenclaws, y que Slytherin compartiera el aula con los estudiantes de Hufflepuff. De esta manera evitaba enfrentamientos entre las dos casas legendariamente antagónicas. Pero nada podía detener el tren de sucesos que complicarían aún más la existencia de ambos en ese año. Y el primer viernes de Septiembre a Sophie le tocó enfrentar el primer encontronazo con su nuevo puesto no deseado de maestra de pociones.

Era la última clase del día. Los alumnos de quinto, Slytherins y Hufflepuff la esperaron en el aula situada en las mazmorras. Severus había decidido cederle el espacio completo para no tener que mudar los frascos ni las mesas mientras él se trasladaba a la amplia aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras en el tercer piso. Entró como siempre, silenciosa y casi invisible, nadie se dio cuenta hasta que abrió las ventanas de golpe y entonces las risas y los murmullos cesaron.

La nueva maestra de pociones se sentó delante de su escritorio mientras le daba las buenas tardes a sus alumnos. Algunos respondieron, otros no. Con un rápido vistazo se cercioro de que estaban completos y luego ordenó que abrieran el libro de pociones básicas en la página 224.

-Poción agudizadora de ingenio- anunció mientras sus alumnos se miraban desconcertados. Pronto las manos se dispararon sobre las cabezas. Sophie se recogió las mangas de su túnica azul media noche y señaló a una chica de mejillas salpicada de pecas en la primera fila.

- Dígame Srta. Bones- preguntó. La chica se retorció las manos con nerviosismo.

-Es que el programa explica que hoy deberíamos practicar la poción embellecedora de Tugwood-

-Ya veo- respondió Sophie- Pero verá Srta Bones, esa es una poción inútil que no la ayudara en nada para la vida excepto deshacerse de algunos granos- Hizo un giro de su varita, levitando los pequeños calderos y las balanzas hacia las mesas de los estudiantes- En este año tenemos los TIMOS así que será de gran ayuda que puedan contar con algo de agilidad mental-

Esto fue seguido por un pequeño resoplido a coro por parte de las estudiantes, pero Sophie no se dio por aludida y continuó dando instrucciones hasta que un murmullo llamó su atención. Eran cuatro chicos de Slytherins que reían por lo bajo. Al centro se encontraba uno delgado y rubio acompañado de una chica con cabello corto y cara de pocos amigos. En la mesa siguiente dos corpulentos que parecían golpeadores de Quidditch. Con un giro de su varita Sophie llamo la atención haciendo que los calderos levitaran en el aire y luego se desplomaran sobre la mesa arrancando un ruido que sobresaltó a todos.

-¿Serian tan amables de compartir la broma con los demás?- Sophie sonrió irónica mientras esperaba que los chicos dijeran algo. El chico rubio también sonrió pasándose la mano por el cabello platinado- Digo Srta Smirnov, que estoy de acuerdo con su disposición de enseñarnos la poción agudizadora de ingenio en vez de la de Tugwood. Aunque debo decir que yo no necesito ninguna de las dos- la chica sentada a su lado dejo salir una risita irritante- Quizás sería más conveniente que nos enseñe alguna de las pociones que enseñan de donde usted viene, que de seguro será más interesante-

Ella intento no reírse. La sorpresa la dejó anonadada. No supo distinguir si aquello era algo propio del carácter de ese chico o si seria porque era _ella _la maestra nueva. Y es que su escases de estatura, su cuerpo menudo y su aparente aire de ensueño le daba una apariencia de mujer inofensiva, delicada y desvalida que no tenía nada que ver con la realidad.

- ¿Señor?...-recordó que no sabía el apellido del chico, pero él se apresuró a presentarse. -Malfoy, Draco Malfoy- Los demás estudiantes de Hufflepuff rodaron los ojos, mientras que Sophie intentaba ocultar a toda costa el asco que le producía ese nombre.

-Señor Malfoy- corrigió ella- Cuando se largue de mi clase podrá hacer lo que le venga en gana, si quiere pida su traslado a Durmstrang si está tan ansioso por ver _nuestros_ métodos de enseñanza, pero mientras este en mi horario, hará lo que yo le diga, cuando yo le diga...- trató de copiar el tono intimidante de Severus, y lo logró a juzgar por la expresión del resto de los estudiantes y del mismo Malfoy que casi rompe la pluma entre sus dedos. - ¿Que esperan? ¡Empiecen ya de una buena vez!-

Los demás estudiantes se apresuraron a empezar a cortas los ingredientes y calibrar las balanzas mientras Sophie se deshacía anotando instrucciones mas especificas que las que se encontraban en los libros en la pequeña pizarra de fondo negro del salón.

Entonces las circunstancias la tomaron por sorpresa. Sintió una picazón que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo se encontraba llena de ronchas.

Volteo de prisa y observó a uno de los gorilas que estaban sentados al lado de Malfoy reír con disimulo. Todos los estudiantes levantaron la cabeza cuando la vieron acercarse hacia él. Nadie movió ni un musculo mientras Sophie luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no rascarse los brazos hasta sangrar.

-Me lanzaste una maldición- siseó asombrada. Él negó con la cabeza varias veces, asustado por el brillo de los ojos de ella. Los demás estudiantes de Hufflepuff se levantaron de sus sillas varita en mano, confundidos porque la maestra parecía más asombrada que enojada y porque Goyle sudaba a mares mientras negaba repetidamente la cabeza. Annie Tyler le gritó al chico que le quitara la maldición, lo cual hizo después de un segundo. Malfoy y Parkinson se levantaron de su asiento tratando de alejarse de él.

Sophie resopló internamente, no segura de cómo manejar la situación. Al final echó al chico de la clase y continuó como si nada hubiese pasado. Después de la cena, donde Sprout y Mcgonnagal le extendieron nuevamente la invitación, se reunió con Severus en las mazmorras para discutir lo sucedido. El maestro de defensas no estaba para nada contento con el castigo que ella le había impuesto a su estudiante.

-¡Por los piojos de Salazar!- exclamó él fuera de sí cuando al fin se reunieron solos en su oficina en las mazmorras- Cincuenta puntos.. ¡le quitaste cincuenta puntos a mi casa!-

Sophie cruzó los brazos y apoyo el cuerpo en el escritorio de madera oscura.

- ¿Y que querías que hiciera?- preguntó- El chico me lanzó un furunculus. Por Merlín!-

-¿Pero tenias que rebajar precisamente los escasos puntos que hemos conseguido en lo que va del año?- casi gritó mientras daba un manotazo al escritorio haciendo bailar algunos frascos de cristal sobre la madera.

-¿Y qué esperabas?- respondió ella sin dejarse amedrentar- ¿Que lo pusiera dos semanas a pan y agua y luego lo expulsara del castillo como haría si estuviera en Durmstrang?- puso los brazos en jarra, mientras el Slytherin pateaba las cajas con los ensayos de sus estudiantes- Dumbledore pondría el grito en el cielo. Nunca, jamás ningún estudiante me había lanzado una maldición adrede, me tomó desprevenida.-

-¿Pero tenias que restar puntos?- insistió él- ¿No podías mandarlo a limpiar baños en tercer piso, o a que ayudara a Hagrid con los thestrals de noche en el bosque Prohibido?-

-¿De noche en el bosque prohibido?- bufó ella- Quiero enseñarle una lección, no buscar que lo maten los hombres lobos-

Severus se masajeó la frente preso de la impotencia.

-Entonces..-siseo en un bajo tono de voz exasperada- ¿Es tu ultima decisión, no lo vas a reconsiderar?-

-No-

Severus apretó los dientes y crispó los puños, pero Sophie se mantuvo serena y se sentó delante de la chimenea.

-Bien- agregó él- Ya que no puedo con tu terquedad pasemos al siguiente tema- siseó- Creo que encontré una forma de hacerte recordar lo que pasó en casa de los Lestrange-

Sophie se removió inquieta en el sillón. - Te escucho- murmuró a la expectativa.

-Legeremancia- dijo él- Hasta ahora es lo único que se me ocurre, entrar en tu mente y rogar para que encontremos la localización exacta de esa maldita cosa-

Sophie se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos. No le hacia la mas mínima gracia tener que vencer su miedo y sus reservas, dejarlo entrar como un ladrón en su mente y revisar todo a su gusto, pero el tiempo estaba avanzando y mientras mas rápido encontraran una solución mejor.

-Está bien- susurró mientras se restregaba los ojos- Podemos empezar cuando gustes- se volteo de frente a él, respiro profundo y espero sentir la punzada de dolor que se siente cuando alguien utiliza legeremancia.

Severus desplegó su varita y esperó a que ella se acomodara. Luego de que Sophie le diera la señal murmuró las palabras correspondientes. Al principio sintió resistencia, una zona gris plagada de relojes y música de piano que de seguro era una distracción que los maestros de Sophie en Oclumancia habían preparado para embobar a los incautos, pero pasado eso se sumergió en varias imágenes en sucesión. La vio de niña, con la faldas arremangadas y corriendo descalza por una pradera inundada de flores acompañada de su madre y de su hermana, dos mujeres rubias de cabellos sumamente rizado y los mismos ojos azules. Luego en el tren de Hogwarts, llorando en silencio con el cabello trenzado y las piernas recogidas en el asiento. Se vio a sí mismo con las túnicas del tercer año que ya les quedaban cortas y su cabello negro cubriéndole casi toda la cara, tumbado en la grama frente al lago mientras ella permanecía sentada a su lado leyendo un libro en voz baja. Luego las imágenes de su huida, alistando baúles al vuelo mientras lloraba en silencio para no despertar a sus compañeras. Luego la vio salir huyendo otra vez de su casa con su sobrino en manos en medio del estropicio y el abandono de muerte de su antigua casa, las mismas imágenes que había visto dentro del pensieve en la oficina de Dumbledore.

La vio caminar en la nieve cubierta por un abrigo de piel bajo la noche incipiente, y también vio al joven Black aparecer de la nada con su capa de mortífago mientras la abrazaba en silencio y le susurraba que todo iba a estar bien. Un momento después lo volvió a ver, esta vez dentro de lo que parecía ser un cobertizo o un deposito de escobas. El estaba con la espalda en carne viva por lo que de seguro eran heridas de látigo, mientras que Sophie le colocaba esencia de díctamo en las magulladuras, mordiéndose el labio para no llorar. De nuevo presenció a Regulus despidiéndose en silencio, mientras ella le rogaba que no se fuera. Pudo escuchar claramente como él le hacía prometer que nunca le diría nada a nadie acerca de aquello, y que esperaría pacientemente por noticias sobre la caída del Señor Tenebroso. Luego la vio salir huyendo otra vez de su casa con su sobrino en manos. Abrazarse a sí misma una noche de Halloween en el centro de una ciudad de emblemas extraños que solo podía ser San Petersburgo, soplándose las manos con ansias mientras los magos y brujas salían a festejar la caída del Señor de las Tinieblas.

Volvió a vivir su regreso a Hogwarts, y todo los hechos aun recientes desde aquello. Entonces la vio ataviada con el disfraz de princesa rumana, abriendo un pasadizo en un armario de la mansión Lestrange. Vio la copa, y el paisaje bizarro de velas y símbolos de otras épocas. Entonces la vio tomar el objeto entre sus manos y recitar palabras extrañas a punta de varita. Intento comprender pero no pudo. Un segundo después abandonó la mente de Sophie.

Ella estaba en trance, resoplando agotada por el ejercicio de controlar el impulso de expulsarlo de su mente. El se acerco y la sacudió con firmeza.

- No tenias que ver tantas cosas- murmuró ella luciendo somnolienta y aún confundida. Él lo sabía. No era necesario ir tan atrás, pero pensó que si lo hacía gradualmente seria mas fácil encontrar lo que estaba buscando, y no se equivocó.

-Sophie- la sujetó de ambos brazos mirándola de frente- Dime que le hiciste al horocrux.. ¿Qué maldición le pusiste a la copa?-

Ella paso la mano por la cabeza, tratando de asimilar la pregunta.

- No lo sé- musitó confundida- No lo sé- repitió. Y era cierto, el estado de semiinconsciencia de la maldición imperius la había hecho olvidar mucha cosas relacionadas a aquel viaje.

Severus la obligó a levantarse de la silla.

-Tienes que recordar- insistió- No puedo escuchar lo que hiciste, pero conjuraste algún hechizo-

Sophie se restregó los ojos y le dirigió una mirada intensa.

-Quisiera poder hacerlo- musitó- Pero no puedo-

Xxx

¡Muchas gracias por seguir ! He reescrito este jodido capitulo un millón de veces, es que me sale raro, y no sé pues, juzguen ustedes porque a mí ya me duele la cabeza de tanto darle mente. Sophie y Severus deben ser las dos personas más complicadas sobre las faz de la tierra, no sé como aguantan. Un beso, muchas gracias por no dejar de leerme. Por favor sean sinceras, que les gusto o si no, así mejoró.. ains me estoy comiendo las uñas por saber que piensan, así que no hablo mas y me desaparezco.

Pd: Si no entendieron algo por favor me avisan para arreglarlo.


	47. Antes de la Tormenta

-Levántese, Señor Potter-

Un hilillo de sangre recorrió la comisura labial del joven Gryffindor. Cada fibra de su cuerpo reclamaba descansar, pero las jornadas de los sábados con Snape eran kilométricas, sin recesos y peor que un partido de Quidditch bajo lluvia.

Escuchó las palabras de su odiado exmaestro de pociones e intentó incorporarse del suelo con dificultad.

-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó blandiendo su varita al instante que logró ponerse de pie. El hombre bloqueó el hechizo al punto, creando una onda expansiva que relegó a Harry varios metros mas atrás de donde había caído la última vez.

-Patético-murmuró el Slytherin con una sonrisa de burla mientras veía al chico levantarse de nuevo con dificultad.- Tu padre estaría orgulloso, él tampoco podía conjurar nada sin tener que vociferarlo-

Desde el suelo, con el labio inferior sangrando y una herida en la frente justo por debajo de donde estaba la cicatriz que lo convertiría en leyenda; Harry lanzó un _Desmaius _hacia el Maestro de Defensas, quien lo esquivó al último instante ladeando la cabeza. La maldición rebotó en la pared arrancando chispas y rocas molidas.

El hombre avanzó de prisa a través del salón, levantó al chico en vilo y lo acorraló contra la pared.

-¿Nos sentimos sensibles hoy, Potter?- siseo con su rostro pálido y su mirada fría a escasos centímetros del Gryffindor. Harry apretó los dientes. Sostuvo la mirada de odio con la misma intensidad. El Slytherin arqueó una ceja y levantó la comisura de los labios con desdén. Pero su mirada se hizo más oscura cuando escuchó las palabras del chico.

-Quite sus manos de mi, Snape- escupió.

Los ojos del hombre se estrecharon peligrosamente.

- Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo- siseo- No regreses hasta que aprendas a pensar con la cabeza fría- acto seguido soltó la túnica del chico. Este cayó en el suelo creando un golpe seco. Se incorporó y abandonó el salón a toda prisa, cegado por la rabia.

Salió por la puerta con tanto apremio que tropezó contra algo o alguien. Aturdido, se agarró la cabeza con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha sujetó la varita apuntando hacia adelante. Entonces abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que era la maestra de pociones quien se frotaba la frente en un gesto de dolor.

-Definitivamente este no es mi día- la escuchó murmurar. Se enderezó y se disculpó a media voz, aún enojado por lo ocurrido en el aula de Defensas.

- No hay problema, Potter- respondió ella mientras se alisaba la falda y se acomodaba el peinado- Pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez- Harry asintió en silencio, sintiendo como el coraje de hacia unos minutos se desinflaba. Y es que pese a los rumores que giraban en torno a la nueva maestra, a la rabia rumiante de Sirius y a esa relación con el bastardo grasiento de las mazmorras, no podía evitar sentir simpatía por ella. Las pesadillas con Voldemort habían cesado de repente, como si de alguna manera el heredero de Slytherin ya no tuviera interés en escarbar su mente. Y sabia que aquello se debía a la resistencia que ella le había enseñado a desarrollar. A ratos podía sentir miedo, pánico y también algo de desconcierto, sin tener nada que ver con la situación actual. No podía saber que esos sentimientos pertenecían a Voldemort, y que él los transmitían sin proponérselo, todo haciendo que Harry se sintiera confundido, pero al mismo tiempo más seguro. Si el Señor de las tinieblas tenía miedo de algo, lo que fuera, solo podían significar buenas noticias para El niño que vivió.

Por otro lado, y aunque se notaba a leguas que los métodos de enseñanza de Smirnov era a la par de Snape, ella no mostraba preferencia por ninguna casa, quitando y otorgando puntos a las cuatro casas por igual dependiendo de la falta o el acierto de los estudiantes.

-De nuevo lo lamento, Profesora Smirnov- dijo él. Sophie observó el labio sangrante y algo hinchado y sonrió quedamente. Luego abrió los ojos como si acabara de recordar algo.

- Dumbledore me pidió que te dijera que necesita hablar contigo- dijo, y luego frunció el ceño como si aquello le trajera algún recuerdo desagradable. El niño se marchó a doble paso mientras Sophie entraba en el aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Como era de esperarse, Severus había acondicionado el lugar a su manera, clausurando las ventanas altas y agregando más espacio.

Sophie continuó sacudiendo en silencio el polvo que había manchado su falda color café, mientras avanzaba hacia Severus quien se encontraba de espaldas organizando de nuevo los pupitres y levitando el retroproyector antiguo.

Se aclaró la garganta, él se volteó de inmediato algo sorprendido por esa visita inesperada. Notó el cabello suelto envuelto en una maraña de rizos rebeldes, y las sencillas ropas al estilo muggle que ella usaba cuando no tenia que impartir clases. Algo no concordaba en aquella imagen y ese pensamiento lo hizo distraerse por un segundo-

-No te esperaba tan temprano-espetó.

-Buenas tardes para ti también, Severus- respondió ella mordaz, cruzándose de brazos. Acto seguido hizo un gesto al aire, como si frotara un cristal invisible. Muy a su pesar, los labios del Slytherin se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa. Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Sophie enojada por la burla, y Severus porque quería grabar la imagen en su mente para luego destornillarse de la risa en privado. Y se le estaba haciendo muy difícil mantenerse ecuánime, ya que las orejas de Sophie habían desaparecido y en su lugar tenía dos orejas de conejito, erectas, rosadas y peludas.

- Bueno, ya te divertiste lo suficiente Severus- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, mientras el maestro de pociones volvía a mover sillas en un esfuerzo por distraerse.- Ahora ayúdame a deshacerme de esto-

-¿Y puedo preguntar qué te paso?- dijo él levantando una ceja y haciendo gesto de que no haría nada hasta que ella le explicara. Sophie bufó aire hacia arriba, haciendo que los rizos de su frente se levantara. Suspiró con exasperación, fastidiada por el hecho de tener que contar la historia de nuevo.

-Te lo resumiré en pocas palabras- dijo ella, arrugando la nariz en un mohín- Un Hufflepuff, dos Slytherins, una pelea en el pasillo central. Un hechizo al aire y la mala suerte de encontrarme cerca. Tuve que usar un glamour para que nadie se diera cuenta, y necesito que me ayudes porque no tengo tiempo para preparar una poción - finalizó ella. Severus terminó de poner las sillas en lugar, disfrutando mirarla con el rabillo del ojo. Y es que hacía días que no la veía así, con las mejillas ardiendo de indignación y con los ojos brillante de las rabia. Era difícil ignorar las voces en su cabeza que le gritaban que corriera a comérsela a besos, pero aún así continuó como si nada, haciendo caso omiso a sus suplicas.

Sophie terminó de impacientarse.

- No te hagas de rogar- espetó, luego se acercó al maestro de pociones agarrándolo del brazo y lo obligó a mirarla de frente- Las orejas no son lo único ¿sabes?- susurró arrugando la nariz de indignación- También tengo una cola-

Severus volvió a torcer el gesto, mientras sonreía en silencio.

-Está bien- contestó en tono de voz correcta- Quédate aquí, yo iré a buscar un filtro a mi oficina- Ella asintió en silencio.

Diez minutos más tarde, Sophie se tragó todo el contenido del pequeño envase que el maestro de Defensas le había llevado. Esperó con paciencia a que los efectos desaparecieran y cuando al fin pudo tocarse la cabeza y comprobar que las protuberancias habían desaparecido ayudó al Slytherin a terminar de organizar el aula.

-Dumbledore habría entregado su arsenal de dulces por verte así- dijo el Slytherin, sonriendo socarronamente mientras Sophie fruncía el ceño nuevamente.

- Lo hizo-respondió ella fastidiada- Me lo encontré en el pasillo, fue él quien se dio cuenta de mi... "percance"- Severus arqueo una ceja incrédulo- Tuve que conjurar un glamour de inmediato, ni siquiera pensé en ver a Madame Pomfrey. Es lo único que me faltaba, ahora dirán que intento seducirte con disfraces de revistas para hombres muggles-

-¿Y cómo te percataste de la cola?- preguntó él.

Ella resopló indignada.

- No te voy a responder eso-exclamó. Luego cambio el tema abruptamente- ¿Quieres acompañarme a Hogsmeade? Necesito nuevos ingredientes, Pomfrey esta corta de pociones limpia-heridas-

Severus lo pensó un momento. Todavía le faltaba supervisar la práctica de Quidditch de su casa, sin contar que la mañana con Potter le habían agriado aún más el humor.

-¿Porque no le pides a Hagrid que vaya a buscarlas por ti?- preguntó mientras finalizaba el trabajo y guardaba la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica.

-Ya le dije- contestó ella mientras se sacudía las manos y se levantaba de su asiento- Pero está ocupado acondicionando el campo de Quidditch. Pero si tienes algo que hacer, yo iré de todos modos, no quiero acumular más trabajo-

El Slytherin frunció el ceño.

- No iras sola a ninguna parte- gruñó- Yo voy contigo pero no nos pasaremos toda la tarde bebiendo esa porquería de cerveza de mantequilla que tanto te gusta-

Sophie hizo como si no hubiera escuchado y ambos abandonaron el aula en silencio.

...

El otoño era la estación más hermosa del año para los habitantes de Hogsmeade. Los atardeceres cubrían de rojo y dorado el cielo. El ambiente se inundaba de aroma a cedro, vainilla y madera al fuego, que impregnaba el aire dándole a aquel pequeño pueblo enteramente mágico un aire de ensueño propio de los cuentos de hadas.

Las decoraciones de el Día de Brujas no se hacían esperar. Todas las casas competían por tener los adornos más originales y los hechizos de decoración mas impresionantes. Y era que lejos de Navidad, Año Nuevo o cualquier otra festividad, los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña festejaban el 31 de Octubre en grande.

Sophie y Severus caminaron en silencio sin levantar ninguna sospecha entre los callados y laboriosos pueblerinos. Él abrigado con sus usuales ropas negras y Sophie con su inseparable abrigo largo de piel marrón y sus botas a media pierna. Entraron en la apotecaria que estaba en la última calle del pueblo. Un mago desdentado les atendió, reuniendo el montón de hierbas e ingredientes que Sophie llevó anotado en un papelito. Cuando terminaron el anciano anotó todo en la cuenta de Hogwarts y Severus se apresuró a disminuir todo de tamaño y guardarlo en su bolsillo.

-¿Y ahora que quieres hacer?- preguntó él cuando salieron de la tienda. Sophie se encogió de hombros y señaló un pequeño Salón de té que quedaba una calle más abajo.

-¿Qué tal si vamos ahí?- sugirió-

Severus se dejó arrastrar con desgano. Pensó que ya no llegaría a tiempo para supervisar la práctica de Quidditch.

- Al menos no nos encontraremos con ninguno de tus estudiantes- remató ella para acabar de decidirlo.

-Ahora son tus estudiantes también- contestó él en un susurro cuando atravesaron el dintel de la puerta. Con un rápido vistazo comprobó que el lugar estaba casi desierto y se apresuraron a sentarse en el rincón más apartado al lado de una pequeña ventana donde se veía la calle.

-Son prestados, recuerda que este contrato es por un año - contestó Sophie mientras miraba el menú. Era una tabla de porcelana grabada a punta de varita que habían colocado en el centro de la pequeña mesa sujetada por un gatito persa de felpa. La decoración rosetán y marrón le daba al establecimiento un aire de ancianita en contraste con el mago corpulento y con cara de pocos amigos que los atendió.

-¿Que van a pedir?- gruñó el hombre observando con desdén a los recién llegados. Severus levantó la comisura de los labios listo para liberar uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, pero ella fue más rápida.

- Yo quiero un chocolate caliente-respondió, y luego se volvió hacia el maestro de Defensas-¿ Y usted Profesor Snape?- Severus se sorprendió al escucharla llamarlo así, pero recordó que delante de todos los demás debían guardar las apariencias.

- Un café negro sin azúcar-

El hombre arrancó el menú de los dedos enguantados de Sophie y desapareció al instante. Severus conjuró un _Mufliatto_ no verbal y fijó sus ojos negros en Sophie.

-Aún te gusta el chocolate- susurró sin necesidad. Cuando estaba con ella casi siempre hablaban entre murmullos, creando así una aura de intimidad que le era imposible con cualquier otro ser viviente- Recuerdo tu obsesión por las ranas de chocolate-

Ella enrojeció violentamente, desviando los ojos ante la mirada divertida del Slytherin-.

-A ti también te gustaban- se justificó. Luego sonrió con el recuerdo.- Mi madre hacia los mejores brownies del mundo, y no recuerdo que te enfadaras cuando los compartía contigo, aunque actuaras como si no te importara-

Ahora fue el turno de él. Sonrió tristemente pensando en aquellos días que ya no regresarían. Sophie se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada porque el dueño del establecimiento había regresado con las dos tazas humeando.

-¿Porque no te deshaces de esa tasa de liquido para lubricar escobas y compartes mi taza de rico...- cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma que se desprendía de su tasa- humeante... espeso...- acercó los labios al borde, saboreando la espuma- chocolate caliente?- finalizó la oración limpiándose los labios en un gesto coqueto. El Slytherin levantó una ceja entretenido.

- No gracias- contestó. Ella hizo un puchero de desánimo- No he probado nada que tenga cacao desde hace muchos años-

-¿Y porque?- preguntó ella bajando la taza y centrado su completa atención en el hombre de los ojos negros. Severus se tomó un segundo para pensar, la pregunta lo había agarrado desprevenido.

- No me gusta hablar de eso- respondió mirando por la ventana la calle desierta y el humo que se desprendía de las chimeneas a lo lejos. Sophie deslizo su mano pequeña entre las suyas, obligándolo a mirarla de frente.

- Dime.. por favor- suplicó . El se aclaró la garganta algo incómodo.

- Después que... que te fuiste.- completó- mirando las manos de ella entre las suyas- Yo estaba muy enojado, y pensé que te habías largado sin despedirte simplemente porque no me considerabas tu amigo. -Hizo una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir el resto. Ella continuó en silencio esperando que él se animara a seguir hablando- Pasaron muchas cosas, la mayoría te las he contado. En fin, en una de las reuniones de los.. -hizo otra pausa cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca. En realidad era mera costumbre, ya que con el hechizo era imposible que nadie escuchara lo que estaban hablando- mortífagos.. Lucius informó que tu familia había sido.. ya sabes ...- los ojos de Sophie brillaron en silencio- Para el momento ya yo trabajaba para Dumbledore, y no pude soportar la culpa, el saber que estabas muerta, que en realidad no te habías ido porque querías, y además que todo eso en cierta parte era mi responsabilidad porque yo estaba del lado de tus asesinos...- se volvió a callar, en espera de que ella dijera algo, pero como no lo hizo prosiguió- Me deshice de todo Sophie, de los libros que me regalaste, de las cartas que me enviabas en verano, incluso de las cosas simples que me recordaban a ti, como el chocolate- sonrió con tristeza.

- ¿No querías recordarme?- preguntó ella con voz apagada. Severus sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

-No quería olvidar lo amable que eras conmigo, ni todo el tiempo que compartimos juntos- murmuró- Es que alguna forma yo también tenía la culpa de tu muerte y era demasiada carga para sobrellevar.-

Sophie empujó la taza casi llena hacia la esquina de la mesa, de repente muy conmovida para beber un trago mas.

- Todo eso quedó en el pasado- musitó ella- Aunque me han entrado ganas de beberme la tinta esa que te han servido-

Él le pasó su taza, con un gesto divertido. Sophie dio un sorbo que luego escupió sin miramientos de vuelta a su recipiente. Severus sonrió maliciosamente.

- Esta horrible- exclamó ella limpiándose la boca-¿Porque me dejaste beber eso?-

Severus se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba de la mesa y dejaba el dinero sobre el mantel.

-¿Te sorprende?- preguntó con un brillo en los ojos mientras le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sophie frunció el ceño mientras aceptaba la ayuda.

- No viniendo de ti- bufó arrugando la nariz.

xxx

Las nubes empezaron a descender en picada, multiplicándose, engrosándose y oscureciéndose al punto, mientras que el aire se llenó de pequeñas gotas de agua helada. El suelo cubierto de hojas exhaló ese olor a tierra mojada que se mezcló con el humo de las chimeneas de Hogsmeade. Severus y Sophie abandonaron el pueblo a toda prisa, acortando camino por el bosque Prohibido.

- Nos va a caer el agua encima- exclamó Sophie mientras intentaba llevar el paso al Slytherin- Todavía falta un largo trecho-

-Si caminaras más rápido...- siseo el hombre mientras avanzaba agitando su capa, sorteando la hojarasca húmeda del suelo. Sophie resopló indignada. Puso los brazos en jarra y se plantó en el medio del bosque renuente a dar un paso más.

- Es muy fácil ser rápido cuando uno cuenta con piernas largas- bufó- Por si no te has dado cuenta un paso de los tuyos equivale a tres de los míos-

Severus se giró al darse cuenta de que ella no lo alcanzaba, caminó de vuelta hacia ella dispuesto a cargarla en brazos. Por un instante pensó en cuan hilarante seria escuchar todas sus protestas mientras la arrancaba del suelo y se la llevaba en contra de su voluntad como una escena de una película de los 50"s. En ese mismo instante el aguacero se desgajó sobre ellos, dándoles a penas el tiempo exacto para refugiarse al pie de una gran secoya que se erigía en el bosque como un monumento milenario.

- Ya estarás contenta- gruñó él mientras apoyaba la espalda contra el árbol- Tu lentitud nos tiene atrapados. Merlín sabe cuando parará de llover. Miró hacia arriba tratando de calcular la envergadura de las nubes, pero todo empezaba a oscurecerse.

Sophie se abrazó a sí misma, refugiándose al lado del Slytherin. Las gruesas gotas de agua caían desparramadas sobre el suelo creando una neblina espesa que no les dejaba ver el camino entre los árboles.

- No fue mi idea venir por el bosque Prohibido- respondió ella con un mohín- Desde la tarde en que Sirius te mordió no me hago la idea de volver por estos lados-

Severus emitió un gruñido. Sacó la varita, alertado por el recuerdo.

-Que se atreva- gruñó amenazante- Así tendría el placer de cobrármelas todas juntas y enterrarlo aquí mismo para que abone las mismas plantas que ha orinado por años-

Sophie no prestó atención a las palabras. Sopló sus manos y luego volvió a abrazarse a sí misma, frotando sus brazos para darse calor. El Slytherin se percató y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola para resguárdala de las gotas de lluvia que salpicaban sus rostros.

Aunque estaba algo cabreada, Sophie se relajó ante el calor que la envolvía. Las pequeñas gotas de agua insistían en llenar el aire, empapando su cabello. Severus se apartó un poco para retirar los rizos húmedos de su frente. Frunció el ceño al observar la marca verde rojiza que Sophie tenía encima de la ceja derecha.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- siseó

Sophie se acarició instintivamente el moretón. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que le dolía.

-No es nada- musitó- Tuve un pequeño accidente con Potter antes de llegar a tu aula, supongo que estaba distraída con lo de las orejas y por eso lo olvidé-

El Slytherin gruñó algo acerca de lanzarle una maldición a las gafas del Gryffindor, pero Sophie se mantuvo ausente de repente recordando algo que quería discutir con el exmaestro de pociones.

-Dumbledore me pidió que le dijera a Potter que lo esperara en la dirección- soltó de sopetón cuando aún el Slytherin estaba gruñendo-¿ Sabes porque o para qué?- preguntó.

Severus volvió a abrazarla por la espalda, manteniéndose un momento en silencio.

- Se le ha ocurrido a Dumbledore...- susurró en el oído de ella por encima del murmullo de la lluvia- Que es necesario un club de duelo entre los estudiantes...-Sophie volvió a soplarse las manos a la espera de que él continuara- Pero debe de ser secreto y debo aparentar que no sé absolutamente nada. De seguro planea sugerírselo hoy- finalizó.

Sophie giró su rostro para mirarlo de frente. Con dificultad intentó mantener el equilibro entre las raíces del árbol.

-¿ Y porque no puedes saber nada del asunto?- preguntó.

Severus frunció el ceño.

- Porque no se vería bien ante el Señor Oscuro que yo esté al tanto de las actividades "extracurriculares" de Potter. Dumbledore desea que los estudiantes se entrenen para enfrentar cualquier ataque, supongo que los está preparando para la guerra, pero no desea que yo me vea envuelto en el asunto. Además que quiere darle otra dosis de protagonismo a "el condenado niño que vivió"-

Sophie se mordió el labio inferior meditabunda.

- Entonces Harry pensara que lo que está haciendo es secreto, que no sabes nada del asunto, y el director le implantara la idea a "su" manera- razonó ella después de un rato. Luego volteó la vista para continuar con las preguntas- ¿ Y qué te ha dicho de la copa, o de los demás horocruces?-

Severus volvió a mirar al cielo, no había esperanza de que la lluvia cesara de un momento a otro. Pensó en conjurar un _impervius_, pero el bosque era demasiado peligroso para atravesarlo bajo un aguacero, podían ser atropellados por una manada de centauros.

- El ya había visto la copa en un recuerdo- respondió- Está completamente seguro de que es el objeto que buscamos-hizo una pausa para volver a mirar a Sophie a los ojos- Pero estamos en un punto muerto porque no sabemos el lugar exacto donde Bellatrix la tiene guardada y es demasiado arriesgado que yo me ponga a curiosear por sus dominios-

Sophie tragó saliva.

-Si yo regresara de seguro que recordaría el sitio exacto- murmuró para sí. Severus estrechó los ojos peligrosamente.

-No tendremos esta discusión Sophie- siseo en un tono de voz más helada que la lluvia que ensopaba el bosque- Preferiría volver a pasar tres meses en Azkaban antes de que regresaras a esa casa.- Sophie abrió los ojos sorprendida y horrorizada- Lo que deberías hacer es recordar que demonios le hiciste a esa maldita cosa-

-¿Tres meses en Azkaban?- balbuceó ella- ¡Por Morgana! Severus eso no me lo habías contado-

- Si, si- gruño él mientras agitaba la mano al aire restándole importancia al asunto- No me cambies el tema-

Sophie botó aire de golpe.

- Es que tu no comprendes- musitó con voz abatida. Severus tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escucharla por encima del murmullo de la lluvia- Yo no tengo control sobre estas cosas, simplemente sé hacerlas.- miró al Slytherin a los ojos, suplicando por entendimiento- No recuerdo casi nada de ese día porque tu voz llenaba mi mente y todo esta borroso-

Severus resopló. Ella se estrujó las manos con impaciencia.

-¿Le contaste a Dumbledore acerca de eso?- preguntó con la voz en un hilo.

-No- él se apresuró a tranquilizarla- No quiero que te envuelva en estos asuntos, no le he dicho nada y tampoco tu le dirás nada- ordenó

Sophie asintió en silencio.

-¿Me crees?- preguntó ella. El Slytherin se tomó un minuto para contestar.

- Si, te creo- respondió vencido- No me puedo imaginar que extraña maldición le habrás puesto, pero creo que ha surtido efectos..- apagó sus palabras al instante, guardando para si las bizarras imágenes que guardaba de sus recientes encuentros con el heredero de Slytherin. En vez de empeñarse en conseguir el resto de la profecía que él le había comunicado hacia ya muchos años, el Señor de las tinieblas nadaba entre órdenes contradictorias. Su palidez, la momificación de sus rasgos habían aumentado dándole el aspecto de una esfinge arrasada por el tiempo. Había suspendido las reuniones alrededor de la mesa en Little Hangeton, y sólo se dejaba ver por el exmaestro de pociones o Bellatrix. Severus intuía que algo tenía que ver el recuerdo de Sophie en la copa misteriosa. Sin embargo, relacionó el hecho con el horocrux y no con la utilidad que Bellatrix le estaba dando al objeto del mal. Por otra parte no convenía confiarse, ya que Voldemort al igual que una serpiente marina podía fingir todo aquello para probar las lealtades de sus dos mortífagos más cercanos. Y dados los acontecimientos recientes el maestro de defensas no podía darse el lujo de pisar en falso.

Entregarle el dibujo de la copa a Dumbledore solo había supuesto el inicio de otro enigma. Severus sabía que había visto ese objeto en otra parte, pero aunque le daba muchas vueltas al asunto no podía recordar donde. Por otra parte no podía comunicarle lo de la maldición de Sophie a el director, porque de ser así pondría su propia vida en peligro, así que optó por callarse esa parte, observando desde su máscara inescrutable de oclumante las interrogantes de Dumbledore acerca del extraño comportamiento de Voldemort.

Volvió a abrazarla, observando la lluvia que no planeaba cesar, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y aspiraba el aroma. Apartó los pensamientos de su ocupado cerebro y alertó los sentidos mientras sentía la tibieza de su cuerpo pegado al de ella a través del abrigo de piel y de su propia capa oscura.

- Sabes..-susurró ella adormecida por la tibieza del abrazo- Cuando era niña, en nuestra casa de Ayshire llovía a cántaros antes de que llegara el verano. Recuerdo que me gustaba ver las praderas ensopadas, y el agua resbalando por el cristal de mi ventana- sonrió con el recuerdo- Me escapaba al cuarto de mi hermana y nos metíamos debajo de las mantas de su cama, jugando a que éramos naufragas en una isla desierta...-

- ¿No estabas algo crecidita para meterte a jugar con tu hermana?- sonrió con socarronería- Ella era como diez años mayor que tu-

Sophie no dejó de sonreír, haciendo caso omiso a la burla.

-Galia nunca fue muy grande para jugar conmigo- contestó. Luego sus ojos se apagaron en una sombra de tristeza- Fue ella quien me dio las fuerzas para escapar de mi casa, ella preparó el traslador e instruyó a Viktor para que gateara hasta mi cuarto si algo pasaba...- musitó- Era una Hufflepuff ¿sabías?- Severus torció el gesto, Sophie no se dio por aludida y continuó- Era una Hufflepuff tan valiente como un Gryffindor y mas astuta que un Slytherin-

-Y tu eres más torpe que un Hufflepuff y mas terca que un jodido Gryffindor- gruñó él. Sophie le sacó la lengua como una niña traviesa. El aprovechó que la lluvia cedía para arrastrarla de nuevo bajo el cielo, lejos de la secoya milenaria que les había servido de refugio.

Sophie se resistió con vehemencia, pero él era más fuerte y la llevó casi a rastras. Su abrigo empezó a ensoparse mientras que su cabello se humedecía volviéndose más oscuro.

-¡¿Qué haces?- protestó ante las hojas que se pegaban a sus botas.

Él no respondió hasta que la tuvo en frente, y luego se acercó hacia su rostro, arrancándole un beso que empezó igual que los otros, suave al principio y apasionado después. Unos minutos más tarde Sophie se apartó buscando aire, mareada por tantas sensaciones, pero él no cedió y continuó besándola mientras la estrechaba cerradamente contra su cuerpo. Sophie siguió protestando entre suspiros cortos, bebiendo el agua lluvia que se mezclaba con el sabor de él.

...

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. Este es un capitulo algo tranquilo, pero los que vienen serán los finales. Quisiera pedirles un favor, si piensan que he dejado algo sin explicar por favor señálenmelo. Hay unas cuantas cosas que se quedaran para el final, como quien atacó a Sophie con lo de la muñeca funeraria y muchas otras cosas, pero por si acaso a mí se me ha pasado algo, les agradecería en sobre manera que me lo señalaran.

Por otra parte, si lo sé, me he saltado un año, pero como saben esto no respeta canon ni nada por el estilo, tendrán que morir unos cuantos personajes porque saben que es una guerra. Ya no hablo mas tonterías. Gracias Luna_ Hermione21 quien se ha agregado a mis lectoras *liss da saltitos de emoción*.

Un beso, mil gracias como siempre, ustedes me alegran la existencia.


	48. Una visita de los muertos

Si alguien sabía cómo lanzar un festín, ese era Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

El gran salón quedó engalanado como en su mejor época, con decenas de lámparas hechas de calabazas talladas flotando sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes y el cielo nocturno negro e infinito, libre al fin de las nubes que calaron la tarde.

Sophie y Severus apresuraron sus pasos, conscientes de que se habían entretenido demasiado en el camino. El agua, los besos y las pequeñas batallas verbales teñidas de sarcasmo y humor negro hicieron que se olvidaran por unas horas de todas las batallas, de las mentiras y del teatro; relegándolos en una pequeña burbuja de cristal que se rompió en el mismo instante en que Sophie divisó los Jack O Lanters que adornaban la entrada del castillo.

Tragó saliva en silencio, mientras se cerraba el abrigo con ambas manos en un gesto de protegerse a sí misma. Sus ojos se cubrieron de brumas, recordando la noche en cual supo que Regulus jamás regresaría, que había cumplido su promesa de librarla del monstruo de cuentos de horror que le arrebató su familia.

-Sophie-...

-Sophie-...

Escuchó la voz de Severus llamarla desde lo lejos y regresó a la realidad de un pestañazo.

- Lo siento- murmuró. Luego miró al suelo de rocas húmedas iluminado por las lamparitas festivas. Enterró las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. El viento soplaba muy fuerte alborotándole el cabello y enrojeciendo su nariz - ¿Decías...?- preguntó tratando de recuperar el hilo de la conversación.

Severus estrechó los ojos, evaluándola detenidamente. Pensó en preguntarle que le pasaba, porque había dejado de reír y hablar de repente. Pero entonces miró hacia adelante y se fijó en la decoraciones de Halloween desparramadas sobre los arbustos muertos y las luces anaranjadas del castillo entre la oscuridad de la noche incipiente.

Sus pensamientos se escurrieron, regresándose 15 años atrás la noche en la cual murió Lily. Sintió la saliva espesarse en su boca, y abandonó la conversación de golpe, sin ni siquiera recordar que Sophie también estaba mortalmente callada.

Ambos se despidieron en la entrada con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Sophie se encaminó a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y bajó al comedor.

Pesé al esfuerzo de Dumbledore y los demás docentes por crear un ambiente festivo, los estudiantes se mostraron más opacados que en años anteriores.

Las noticias de la fuga de mortifagos de Azkaban andaban en boca de todos, las desapariciones y los cambios del clima solo aumentaron las ansias del los estudiantes. Neville Longbottom se encontraba mortalmente pálido mientras removía distraídamente su jugo de calabaza. El trío dorado ( llámese Granger/Weasley/Potter) susurraban por encima de los pasteles y los dulces. Mientras que el resto hacia las usuales apuesta sobre el partido de Quiddicth entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin para el día siguiente.

Severus no hizo acto de presencia, pero Sophie no se preguntó por qué. Estaba demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos para ni siquiera notar que Sprout y Mcgonnagal le volvieron a pedir que las acompañara después de la cena.

Ella se negó desde la nebulosa de los recuerdos. En un chispazo de clarividencia comprendió que esa sería una larga noche y sin pensarlo siquiera le pidió a la profesora Sinistra que cambiara su turno de hacer rondas con ella. La morena aceptó de inmediato.

La hora de retirarse llegó, los prefectos acompañaron a los estudiantes a sus respectivas salas y los profesores se marcharon a salón del Staff. Sophie se calzó su abrigo, se soltó el pelo y se paró al lado de la puerta a esperar a Burbage quien era la otra profesora designada para las rondas ese día. Apoyó la espalda en la pared, distraída. El tumulto de estudiantes cesó, mientras ella se miraba la punta de los zapatos. No se dio cuenta de que todos se habían ido hasta que una voz conocida la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Buscando polvo de Hadas, Smirnov?-

Sophie levantó la cabeza confundida, y sus ojos chocaron con Sirius Black bajo el disfraz del Instructor Fuentes. Con un rápido vistazo divisó los alrededores, percatándose de que estaban solos.

-Pensé que me tocaba con Burbage- murmuró ella aún obnubilada. Sirius la observó preocupado. Se enderezó la chaqueta y luego se cruzó de brazos. -Cambie con ella- explicó él- Te noto demasiado distraída para deambular por los alrededores en una noche tan fría-

Sophie no respondió nada. Los pasillos se silenciaron, las personas de los retratos se echaron a dormir, ella empezó a caminar distraídamente por el pasillo central sin prestarle atención al hombre alto que iba a su lado, inquiriendo una respuesta.

-¿Entonces?- demandó él mientras se dirigían a los dominios de Hufflepuff. Por norma, se requerían dos profesores en las rondas, uno para vigilar los Dominios de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw y el otro para montar guardia en la planta baja, donde estaban las mazmorras de Slytherin y el sótano de Hufflepuff. Pero visto que su amiga y excompañera de estudios parecía ausente, Sirius optó por seguirla pensando que era ella la que necesitaba ser vigilada.

-¿Entonces qué?- contestó ella mientras subían las escaleras. El animago se detuvo, esperando así llamar su atención. Sophie volteo al notar que los pasos detrás de ella se habían silenciado, bajo la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos negros del disfraz del Gryffindor.

-Digo- explicó lentamente- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? En la cena apenas hablaste, no tocaste nada de tu plato- En ese mismo instante la escalera empezó a moverse. Sirius y Sophie se sujetaron del pasamanos.-Mierda-exclamó Black por lo bajo- Se me había olvidado esto-

Sophie lo ignoró y continuó subiendo después que cesó el movimiento. El la siguió hasta que llegaron al pasillo del tercer piso.

-Es solo que estoy cansada- mintió ella mientras revisaba los rincones oscuros a punta de varita, buscando por estudiantes rezagados. Sirius se paró en medio del pasillo y sonrió sardónicamente.

- ¿Y por eso cambiaste tu turno con Aurora?- rió irónico-Que mejor remedio para el cansancio que una noche en vela deambulando por el castillo-

Sophie se volteó, clavando sus ojos en los de él. Con la punta de su varita encendida se acercó al animago hasta que sus rostro quedaron muy juntos. Deseó con toda su alma que los ojos de Sirius no estuvieran camuflajeados bajo la poción multijugos. Por esa noche, quería que fueran grises y no negros. Sonrió tristemente mientras él se quedaba inmóvil, a la espera de que ella hiciera algo, o le dijera lo que sin duda pensaba contestarte.

Fueron interrumpidos por un sonido estrepitoso, como una carreta de ladrillos cayendo desde el techo. Alertados, Sophie y Sirius corrieron hacia adelante, ambos con la varita en la mano. Dos minutos más tarde se encontraban en el ala oeste, frente al tapiz de _Barnabas El Chiflado_. Neville Longbottom y Draco Malfoy en pleno duelo . El suelo con los restos desparramados de una armadura del Siglo xv y la cara sangrante del Gryffindor explicaron el porqué del ruido. Antes de que Sophie pudiera prepararse, Sirius desarmó a los dos chicos.

-¡Por la barba de Merlín!-exclamó el animago airado- ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?-

Longbottom se levantó del suelo de prisa y sacudió el polvo de su túnica, mientras que Malfoy torcía el gesto idénticamente como su padre.

-El me atacó- se defendió el Slytherin-Yo lo esquive y me defendí-

Neville quiso contestar algo, pero sus labios empezaron a hincharse mezclados con la sangre que manaba de su nariz. Sophie sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo pasó mientras aún mantenía la varita en alto. Miró a los dos niños, evaluando detenidamente la escena.

-No hay necesidad de explicar- respondió ecuánime, luego dirigió su varita a la cara de Neville y conjuró un Episkey silenciosamente. El chico hizo un gesto agrio de dolor, Malfoy sonrió insolentemente, pero su sonrisa se borró al observar la expresión colérica del Instructor de Vuelo quien se mantenia alerta con la varita en mano.

-Ya se lo explicaran mañana a los jefes de su casa- sentenció Sophie. Luego volvió a mirar al Gryffindor evaluando la lesión en su nariz. Pese al sangrado, pensó que no era grave, no valdría la pena despertar a Pomfrey por una pelea de adolescentes.

-Mañana repórtese a la enfermería, Sr, Longbottom-ordenó ella y luego dirigió una mirada al rubio- Y usted, retírese a sus habitaciones Sr. Malfoy- sin hacerse de rogar, el Slytherin recogió su varita del suelo y desapareció. Neville hizo lo mismo, recogiendo su varita y un libro que sacó de entre los restos de la armadura desparramada por el suelo. Intentó decir algo, pero Sophie le hizo un gesto para que no hablara. Él niño la miró avergonzado y le entregó el libro. Luego desapareció con su andar pausado.

-Es una lástima que no los hayamos atrapados en el momento- exclamo el gryffindor mientras volvía a componer la estatua- Le hubiera sacado cincuenta puntos a ese hurón desteñido de Malfoy.- sonrió pícaramente- Ya me imagino la cara de Quejicus cuando se lo dijera-

Sophie iba a responderle algo, pero en vez de eso limpió el polvo de la tapa del libro y leyó el titulo en silencio.

_Historia de la magia de Bathilda Bagshot_

Sin darles más vuelta al asunto, agarró el libro y ayudó al animago con los restos del desastre.

-Es extraño que con todo este escándalo no se haya aparecido el infame squib y su gata- murmuró Sophie. Sirius se sacudió las manos para dar por finalizado el trabajo, un mero gesto ya que todo lo hizo a punta de varita.

-Debe estar roncando a pierna suelta- respondió- Con la cantidad de vino de elfo que se bebió no dudo que haya que ingresarlo en San Mungo mañana- luego se volvió a pasar la mano por su cabello, mirando a Sophie quien miraba el libro como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Lo que me recuerda..-continuó él mientras la agarraba del brazo buscando su atención-...que nos quedamos en el medio de una conversación muy interesante..- sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa. Sophie frunció el ceño y retiró su brazo suavemente.

-Ya me tengo que ir a dormir- mintió ella- Buenas Noches Sirius-

Y sin esperar respuesta empezó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras dejando a Black confundido.

Xxx

Había llovido tanto en la tarde de día de Brujas, que las gárgolas del castillo se hartaron de sentir el agua chorrear por sus rostros de piedra y se refugiaron bajo los bancos de piedra sólida cerca del Sauce boxeador.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como cayó la noche, el cielo nocturno renació en todo su esplendor, dejando un mar de estrellas desplegado que se reflejaba a la perfección en el fondo liso del lago negro. A ratos, el calamar gigante deslizaba sus tentáculos justo debajo de la superficie, creando espirales de agua que hacían vibrar los puntitos brillantes reflejados en el agua.

Sophie se cerró su abrigo, se puso sus guantes y caminó decidida entre la oscuridad de la noche, sin pensar que sus pasos eran seguidos muy de cerca.

Llegó a la orilla de lago, sorteando las piedras aún húmedas por la lluvia. sacó su varita y transfiguró una de las piedras en un banco largo con espaldar.

Sin ceremonias, se recostó boca arriba y contempló el cielo estrellado mientras apagaba su varita para no se delatada por la luz.

Era una imprudencia, y lo sabía, pero a pesar de ser una persona fuerte y decidida, Sophie no podía evitar caer en la trampa de la nostalgia cada año. Cerró los ojos, y trató de imaginarse la sonrisa de su amigo infancia, aquel que no tenía ni siquiera una tumba para ser llorado, y sus ojos se humedecieron en el frio de la noche.

Se secó las lágrimas en silencio con el dorso de su mano, aspiró el aire frio de la noche e intentó serenarse.

Desde que salió de su casa, con sus escasas pertenencias y la pequeña mano de su sobrino asustado entre las suyas, Sophie nunca se había dado el tiempo para estar triste. Llorar delante de Viktor no era una opción, debía ser fuerte por los dos. Pero desde el día en que regresó a Hogwarts, los recuerdos insistían en regresar, quebrándole la fortaleza de la cual había hecho gala en el exilio, y arruinándole esa falsa sensación de seguridad.

Y no podía evitarlo, aunque intentara con todas sus fuerzas mantener el optimismo, el pasado insistía en regresar, desparramado en una serie de flashback que la asaltaban de momentos, descubriendo su propio rostro entre las estudiantes y la voz de sus antiguos compañeros de estudios mezclada entre los alumnos.

Era como ser acosada por una turba de fantasmas que la obligaban a recordar, y mientras más se acordaba de los que habían muerto menos esperanza le quedaba por los que aún estaban vivos.

Agitó la mano al aire, tratando de apartar los espectros invisibles que plagaban el ambiente helado. Entonces escuchó unas pisadas sobre las rocas y antes de que pudieran tomarla por sorpresa saltó del banco sacando su varita y apuntando a la oscuridad parcial de la noche.

Era un perro, pero no cualquier perro, si no uno enorme y negro, con unos ojos grises grandes y amables que brillaban con la escasa luz.

-Ahhh, eres tu- murmuró ella aliviada. Luego regresó a sentarse al banco, y el perro se encaramó a su lado, bajando la cabeza y posándola sobre las patas delanteras.

Sophie resistió el impulso de acariciarle las orejas.

-Deberían ponerte un cencerro en cuello- murmuro ella mientras contemplaba la superficie del lago y se abrazaba las rodillas. -Me vas a matar de un infarto si vuelves a aparecerte así-

Sirius abandonó su forma canina, y regresó a la humana mientras que Sophie observaba el lago.

-No deberías estar aquí- sentenció él- No es seguro, y además le das un pésimo ejemplo al estudiantado-

Sophie sonrió con desgano.

-¿No es algo hipócrita de tu parte decir eso?-contestó ella- A ti te encantaba romper las reglas según recuerdo, y hasta hoy la sigues rompiendo. Primero eres un fugitivo- enumeró con los dedos ante la sonrisa traviesa del animago- Segundo eres un animago sin licencia y tercero...- se quedo un momento en el aire, mirando hacia lo lejos. Luego volvió sus manos abrazando sus rodillas- ...tercero, tu también rompes las reglas al sentarse conmigo.-finalizó

-Touche- respondió él divertido. Luego espero un rato a ver si ella decía algo mas, pero no lo hizo. Buscó dentro de sí algo que decirle, pero las palabras lo abandonaron a su suerte.

-Si quieres hablar de algo- empezó el torpemente- puedes hacerlo conmigo, soy tu amigo..-

Sophie dio un bufido.

-Te debo un favor- respondió ella- Pero no somos amigos, no desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Ya olvidaste que casi nos matas haces unos meses en el bosque?-

En la oscuridad, ella no pudo ver el intenso color granate que hacía gala en las mejillas del gryffindor.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera?- rugió él en un tono bajo- Estabas paseándote con ese bastardo adorador de Ya-sabes-quien- Sophie tensó la mandíbula, pero no se volvió a mirarlo. Sirius escupió en el suelo, resoplando de la rabia.

-Tú no sabes nada- sentenció ella en un murmullo. El merodeador dejó escapar una sonrisa de desprecio.

-Oh claro que lo sé- contestó- Sé que es un espía, y que se unió a ellos- Sophie volteó sorprendida, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules. Sirius se tomó un segundo para disfrutar de aquella expresión-Sé que Dumbledore le consiguió la absolución y que ahora lo ha enviado a espiar a Voldemort...-

Ambos se midieron con los ojos

-¿Y qué importa lo que haya hecho antes?-lo desafió ella- Ahora esta resarciendo lo pasado-

Sirius volvió a reír, una risa condescendiente que hizo que Sophie se sintiera fastidiada.

-Eres muy ingenua-musitó él- Quejicus venera a las artes oscuras, el poder y las ideas de Voldemort, solo Dumbledore y tú se han creído ese cuento del arrepentimiento...-

Sophie levantó una mano, pidiéndole que se callara.

-Como dije...-contestó ella con voz calmada- Eres un hipócrita.. Dices que odias a Severus porque le interesan las artes oscuras, pero yo también leía muchos libros oscuros en los días del colegio, y sin embargo nunca te he escuchado poner objeción a ello..-

Sirius respiró profundo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

-Eso es diferente- respondió luego de un momento- Tu eres diferente, no tienes malicia alguna, solo es curiosidad..-

-Conoces a mi familia Sirius- Sophie se rió con ironía- Escuchaste los rumores en el colegio y de seguro también los que se desempolvaron cuando Viktor y yo llegamos de Durmstrang el año pasado... No es mera curiosidad, la tradición sigue en mi familia tanto como ha existido en la tuya...-

-No te compares con Quejicus- la interrumpió él- Por Merlín, fuiste la mejor amiga de Regulus, eras tan tímida que parecía que no sabias hablar inglés en clases, y nada de eso ha cambiado- tomó entre sus dedos uno de los rizos que descansaban sobre la espalda de ella- No me entregaste la noche que allané tu alcoba el día en que regresaste- finalizó en un susurro.

Sophie se apartó con delicadeza, mientras sonreía compasivamente.

-¿Quien es el ingenuo ahora?-respondió ella en voz baja- Yo no te entregué por compasión, mucho menos porque te tuviera consideración.. - la sonrisa del Gryffindor se borró de golpe- Si tanto te interesa saberlo te lo diré.. Fueron tus ojos, la mirada gris, la misma de tu hermano la cual me impidió dar la alarma y entregarte en manos de las autoridades-

Los ojos del animago se humedecieron.

-Eso no me importa- contestó abatido- Eres una buena persona, me contaste lo que sucedió con él, me lo devolviste en cierta forma... No puedo esperar a ser un hombre libre y limpiar su nombre...-

Sophie tragó saliva. En solo un segundo pensó en las consecuencias que habrían si los mortífagos se enteraran de la causa de deserción del joven Black. Ya no habría perdón alguno para ella, la cazarían sin compasión así se escondiera en el fin del mundo, y Viktor y Severus serian arrastrados por la ira del Heredero de Slytherin.

-No puedes hacer eso- suplicó mirándolo de frente. Sirius frunció el ceño confundido- Júrame que no lo harás hasta que Voldemort esté muerto-

¿Y porque no?- preguntó él- Quiero limpiar mi nombre y el de mi hermano..-

Sophie lo miró suplicante.

-Me matarían- sentenció ella- Sabrían que yo fui la causa, y me matarían..-

-Está bien- la tranquilizó- Te juro que no diré nada si tu también me juras que te alejaras de Quejicus para siempre-

Sophie regresó sus ojos a la superficie del lago.

- No te puedo jurar eso- murmuró-No puedo-

Black tensó los músculos de la mandíbula. Tomó una de las manos de Sophie entre las suyas para recobrar su atención.

-Estas fascinada con él- murmuró amargamente- Y sé que terminara haciéndote mucho daño. Quisiera tanto que entraras en razón, aunque no sea por mí, debes dejarlo atrás, liberarte de cuál sea la maldición que te ata.. No te imaginas las cosas horribles que de seguro ha hecho...-

-Shhhh- ella retiró su mano en silencio, mientras restaba importancia a las palabras del animago- No llames a los muertos, Sirius- susurró.

El se quedó en silencio, mirándola resignado. Era muy tarde, quizás la una o las dos de la madrugada, pero no podía irse y dejarla allí a la intemperie. Por otro lado, conocía lo terca que ella podía ser, y convencerla de regresar adentro estaba fuera alcance.

Los minutos pasaron en el frio opresivo de la madrugada. Las estrellas cambiaron el curso, y sin darse cuenta, Sophie cayó en un profundo sueño estimulado por el repentino silencio de Sirius. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se había dormido, Black aprovecho para arroparla con su abrigo, y quedarse sentado en la orilla de banco, deseando con toda su alma poder abrazarla.

Su sentido del olfato, como el de todo buen canino podía percibir hasta la última gota de perfume mezclada con el olor natural de su piel, y ni siquiera la neblina que se erigía sobre el lago podía quitarle eso.

Cansado, cerró los ojos olvidándose de todo, aspirando el olor de ella mezclado con la humedad del aire, cuando de repente el olor a hierbas para pociones y especias le hizo rechinar los dientes.- Agarró su varita por puro instinto y abrió los ojos para encontrarse una figura oscura envuelta en una capa del mismo color de la noche.

-Que conmovedor- siseó la conocida voz cargada de sarcasmo, y Sophie abrió los ojos confundida y sobresaltada.

Xxx

Si, lo sé, perdón porque estoy cayendo en algunas ideas trilladas, pero estoy haciendo tiempo mientras organizo las ideas para todo lo demás. Como lo he comentado a Ofelia Loveg, lo que viene no es muy fácil de escribir, y pues estoy algo triste porque la película viene pronto y tendré que volver a experimentar la muerte de Sev.

Este capítulo está dedicado a Alice The Will Abbys, no tengo que decirle porque. Un beso para ella, y todas las energías positivas del mundo.

Muchas Gracias por seguir leyendo, por favor si algo creen que no se entendió, o que no me salió como debería, les agradecería que me lo señalaran. Un beso. Espero sus comentarios.

Aclaración: Las lamparitas Jack O Lanters, son las calabazas que les ponen una vela adentro, y que parecen marionetas y adornan las casas en la noche de brujas, no sé como se dice en español o si tienen algún nombre en el idioma.


	49. Los recuerdos

El silencio se apoderó de las calles del Valle de Godric.

Los magos y brujas apagaron las luces y las decoraciones del día de Halloween. Se encerraron en los armarios y empuñaron sus varitas rogando por no ser los siguientes.

La explosión los había alertado poco antes de la media noche, y un rayo de luz verde que estalló justo al lado de la casa de Bathilda Bagshot.

Era tiempos oscuros, los más tenebrosos desde los tiempos de Morgana y Merlín, así que no tomaba mucho trabajo imaginar lo que acababa de suceder. Nadie espió por la ventana, nadie salió a ayudar a los que de seguro necesitaban auxilio, nadie rompió el silencio instaurado.

Los pasos mudos de Severus Snape se encaminaron por la calle central. Sin prisa, con la cabeza en alto y aquella expresión inescrutable, el mestizo se detuvo enfrente de la casa de los Potter.

Empujó la puerta, sorteando los escombros que sembraban el suelo. El cadáver de James Potter estaba tirado en medio de la sala. No lo miró, no le dedicó ni siquiera un momento para cerciorarse de si estaba vivo o a punto de morir. Sus ojos negros se dirigieron al segundo piso.

Subió las escaleras despacio. El primer piso estaba hecho escombros, mientras que el segundo parecía en perfecto orden. Justo en frente del ultimo escalón estaba una pequeña repisa, llena de adornos y fotografías enmarcadas. Luego una puerta que de seguro conducía al cuarto de baño, y después...

El cuarto del bebé. La puerta estaba hecha un mar de estillas, los restos de madera que aún permanecían sujetos a las bisagras le dieron el tiempo suficiente para cerrar los ojos.. y no ver.

Y entonces lo recordó. Había estado en esa casa, muchas veces, y había presenciado la misma escena, sorteado los mismos escombros, la misma puerta con adornos de fénices amarillos y el nombre del niño que sería leyenda. Un segundo después, volvió a olvidar lo que había recordado, y avanzó.

Empujó los restos de la puerta con la punta de sus dedos pálidos y esbeltos. Los goznes chirriaron, un sonido hueco, que resonó agrandándose con el eco de la calle vacía.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, la vio. De pie, con su cabello de fuego suelto, y sus ojos verdes fulgurantes, Lily le apuntaba con su varita. El niño dormía en su cuna, ajeno a todo mal.

Severus sintió como si volviera a respirar. La miró de frente, sin evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a inundar sus ojos. Cayó de rodillas temblando. Ella no se movió.

—Estas viva—murmuraba una y otra vez, mas para sí mismo que para ella. Empezó a respirar muy fuerte, resoplando y meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás, susurrando en silencio. Sudando a mares, parecía como si rezara al diablo. Luego de unos momentos alzó la vista, saliendo del trance. Lily no se había movido ni un ápice.

—Eres un traidor— la voz de ella se escuchó por primera vez, fría, helada, totalmente desprovista de sentimiento. No había reproche, simplemente un enunciado dicho con aire impersonal.

Severus no dijo nada. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella le gritara, que agarrara su varita y lo torturara con el peor de los crucios. Lo merecía, necesitaba ser castigado.. por ella. Pero lo gélido de aquella voz era lo peor que podía experimentar.

Hermosa, valiente, justa... perfecta, y totalmente inalcanzable. Comprendió que ahora ella estaba más lejos de lo que jamás pudo haber estado. No merecía ser perdonado, pero al menos pasaría sus últimos días pudriéndose en Azkaban, aferrado a la idea de que ella viviría en un mundo seguro, con su hijo.

—Estas viva, Lily— se detuvo, saboreando el dulce sonido del nombre que había marcado su vida para siempre—Estas a salvo.. y eso me basta— finalizó.

Ella sonrió, pero no con aquella sonrisa deslumbrante que años atrás le robaba el sueño al Slytherin, sino con una sonrisa fría, vaga, desprovista de expresión, una sonrisa que nunca había visto en ella. Una sonrisa muerta.

—Te equivocas, Severus— dijo.

Mucho tiempo antes de llegar a Hogwarts, cuando apenas era un niño con el sueño de ser un gran mago, hacer cosas grandiosas y salvaguardar a su madre de las garras del monstruo de Tobías, Severus había escuchado esa voz susurrando su nombre.

La había amado desde el primer momento, había deseado, incluso antes de entender que era aquel sentimiento, llevársela lejos y guardarla solo para sí mismo. Y todo había iniciado con el simple sonido de su voz, aunado a la magia poderosa que ella destilaba transformando el aire a su alrededor, perfumando sus sueños de niño con la esperanza de algún día ser lo suficientemente importante para que ella lo quisiera igual.

Pero la voz que escuchaba ahora no era la de Lily, era una voz fría cargada de cinismo velado. Volvió a mirarla, mientras ella seguía con aquella sonrisa tatuada en sus labios.

—Te equivocas...—repitió, y un segundo después todo se volvió borroso. Severus sintió como si un tornado entrara a la habitación, revolviendo todo a su paso, arrastrando en vórtice la cuna, las paredes, los escombros, ella... todo excepto él que se quedó agachado en el suelo, temeroso de que todo acabara de nuevo. Las ráfagas del viento azotaron sus oídos, y cerró los ojos hasta que el ruido cesó.

De nuevo volvió a recordar, sintiendo un peso muerto en el pecho. El aire se les escapó de golpe cuando abrió los ojos y la vio, muerta.. en el piso con sus ojos abiertos, al lado de la cuna donde el niño lloraba con desconsuelo.

La abrazó, sollozando en silencio primero, temblando violentamente con el cuerpo entre brazos. Hasta que no pudo aguantar más tanto dolor, y gritó tan alto como pudo. Un segundo más tarde despertó en su habitación empapado en sudor, y buscando a tientas el cuerpo de Sophie al otro lado de su cama.

Ella no estaba ahí. El silencio agrandó los restos de las imágenes de pesadilla. Sin pensarlo cruzó la chimenea hasta la habitación de ella. Estaba desierta, la cama sin deshacer y los libros desorganizados dentro de los baúles desparramados por el suelo.

Maldijo en silencio. Era muy tarde para estar en el comedor, y esa no era noche de rondas. Entró al baño, con la esperanza de que ella estuviera sumergida en la tina, como era su costumbre, pero no. Entonces sacó el mapa de su bolsillo, y recitó los conjuros apropiados. La línea en medio de sus cejas creció al observar el nombre de ella a orillas del Lago.

Alcanzó su capa con un accio y voló hacia el pasillo principal. En su mente solo existían el plan de arrastrarla de vuelta al castillo, y luego zarandearla por ponerse a sí misma en peligro. Pero no contaba, justo antes de llegar a la orilla de lago negro, con que ella estuviera con Black.

El aire frio de la madrugada se mezclaba con la niebla que despedía la superficie del lago. Severus bajó las escaleras de piedra que quedaban próximas al sauce boxeador.

Entonces sus ojos se ensancharon al observar a Sophie encogida sobre un banco a las orillas de lago. Su cabello rizado sobresalía, cubriéndole la cara. A su lado estaba Sirius Black, utilizando su propia imagen y dormitando semisentado. Severus sacó su varita por instinto.

—Que conmovedor—siseo en su acostumbrado tono de voz helada. Un instante después, el animago lo apuntaba con su varita justo a la nariz.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí Snape?— preguntó el otro a bocajarro. Los oscuros ojos del Slytherin se estrecharon en una rendija de odio.

Sophie se levantó de un salto, colocándose de frente a la varita de Black y de espaldas a Severus.

—Baja tu varita, Sirius—suplicó ella. Severus ya había sacado la suya y estaba al a espera de que el animago hiciera el mas mínimo movimiento para desarmarlo.

Black chasqueó la lengua.

—Nunca entenderé porque te comportas así—escupió—¿Cómo diablos pudo encontrarnos aquí? Dime... ¿No te da algo de curiosidad saber cómo demonios nos encontró tan alejados del castillo y a estas horas de la noche?—

Ella agitó la cabeza confundida. Ahora que lo pensaba, Severus siempre aparecía en el momento más oportuno. Era casi como si tuviera un instinto para adivinar el lugar exacto donde ella se encontrara.

Severus por su parte, esbozó una sonrisa lobuna que hizo que el animago rechinara los dientes de rabia. Era una sonrisa posesiva, una que se preciaba de dejarle en claro al último de los Black que Sophie estaba dispuesta a recibir una maldición interponiendo su propio cuerpo entre Black y él. Y eso, pensándolo bien, era el método perfecto para torturar al animago.

—No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus boberías, Black—siseo. Luego la miró a ella—¿Vienes conmigo?— Sophie asintió distraída.

xxx

Faltaba aún para que el sol saliera, pero Sophie sentía el cuerpo como si estuviera hecha de piedra. La punta de un dolor de cabeza le inició al entrar de nuevo al castillo. Lo último que necesitaba era volver a enfermarse, así que mientras ella esperaba sentada en la habitación del Slytherin, este le buscaba una poción de pimienta para prevenir el resfriado de Dragón, muy común por aquella época del año.

Se desnudó y se metió a la cama. Sabia de sobra que la "conversación" que tenía pendiente con Severus no se haría esperar, pero estaba demasiado cansada para hacer algo más que asentir con la cabeza y aceptar su propia culpa por ponerse en peligro de gratis.

Y el mago oscuro apareció, portando en sus manos el vial de poción efervescente. Sus ojos escanearon el cuerpo que ella acababa de envolver entre sabanas.

—Toma—ordenó mientras ella se incorporaba y miraba escéptica el vial. No le hacía ninguna gracia beberse eso, pero sabía de sobra que no hacerlo equivalía a un sermón de dos horas, y por mucho que le gustara el sonido de aquella voz, estaba demasiado cansada para escucharlo. Tomó el frasco entre sus dedos y se lo bebió de golpe. El vapor que salió a presión por sus orejas le agravó el dolor de cabeza.

—¿Serias tan amable de decirme que hacías a la orilla del lago a estas horas?— preguntó el con sarcasmo. Su semblante estaba tan serio y sus ojos la observaban tan estrechamente, que si no fuera porque la vida de ambos estuviera en constante peligro, Sophie se hubiese reído de lo mucho que Severus le recordaba a su padre. No pudo ocultar eso, y dejó escapar una sonrisa que duró lo suficiente para que el Slytherin se percatara.

—¿Lo encuentras divertido?—tronó él— Estabas a la intemperie a la merced de las bestias del bosque prohibido y para colmo en la compañía de un prófugo. ¡Si lo descubrían ni siquiera Dumbledore podría hacer nada para salvarte de una pena en Azkaban por complicidad!—

—Lo siento Sev—musito ella con voz cansada— Es octubre que me hace hacer cosas sin pensar..—

El se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, sopesando las palabras. Ya no podía hacer mas nada, salvo meterse a la cama a su lado y disfrutar de la calidez de esa piel sobre la suya. Y lo hizo, se desvistió con parsimonia habitual, deshaciendo los millares de botones que cerraban su túnica.

—Quiero pedirte algo—dijo ella cuando ambos estaban a oscuras. El asintió en silencio. — Quiero que pasemos la navidad lejos de Hogwarts, en mi casa, solos tu, yo y Viktor—

Severus lo pensó durante un momento. Como siempre, las festividades estaban acondicionadas por las ordenes de Dumbledore, y nada se podía hacer hasta que el anciano dictara la sentencia. Además eran momentos críticos dentro del circulo de mortífagos cercanos al Señor Tenebroso. Pero aún así no dijo nada, porque sabía que era muy probable que esa fuera su ultima navidad, y si podría la pasaría al lado de la mujer que amaba.

—Ya veremos— respondió en un susurro.

Xxx

Hola mis queridas lectoras. Muchas gracias por aun seguir leyendo. No voy a cuestionar este capítulo, siguiendo los consejos de Brujaverde y Ofelia Loveg.

Este es un capitulo de transición, de esos que no me gusta escribir, pero el que viene... ese si será muy bueno si Dios me lo permite. Lo que escribí al inicio, bueno no es importante que se los aclare, pero lo hare de cualquier forma. Severus y su sentimiento de culpa con Lily, y Sophie por igual, pero esto no significa que se quieran menos. Si lo sabré yo lo difícil que es dejar a los muertos atrás. Un beso, si tienen un minuto por favor díganme que piensan. Bienvenida Amanecer_10 y Umineko.

Perdón por durar tanto para actualizar, pero como el miedo de saber lo que viene en los próximos capítulos me ha congelado.


	50. La última Navidad I

Y el invierno llegó, cubriendo de hielo todos los campos de Escocia. La superficie del lago negro se congeló, el Sauce Boxeador sacudió todas sus hojas y los estudiantes se forraron de abrigos y bufandas.

En el mundo mágico las cosas iban de mal en peor. El tren de sucesos que había iniciado con la muerte de Cedric Diggory llegó hasta sus últimas consecuencias. En el centro del Londres mágico las desapariciones seguían a la orden del día, tanto así que las personas empezaron a preguntarse qué rayos pasaría después.

El murmullo y el descontento creció, las dudas acerca de la versión oficial del primer ministro no se hicieron esperar. El ministro y su séquito de aduladores estaban sentados en un barril de pólvora y la mecha que encendería aquel desastre seria la desaparición de Lorena Smithers, activista de los derechos de los magos y brujas nacidos muggles y antigua miembro de la Primera Orden del Fénix.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera impedirlo iniciaron las protestas de magos y brujas que se atestaban durante días, haciendo barricadas en frente del edificio del ministerio pidiendo la renuncia de Cornelius Fudge.

Nadie pudo quitarle de la cabeza a aquel mago que todo aquello era un plan de Albus Dumbledore para arrebatarle el ministerio de magia, y las protestas cayeron en oídos sordos, chocando contra un muro de burócrata fieles a Fudge. Se llegó incluso a pensar que el primer ministro actuaba debajo de la maldición imperius, o que era un mortífago, pues era incomprensible tanta desidia y poco sentido por su parte. Lamentablemente no era así. Hubiese sido mucho más fácil para Kingsley Shacklebolt, auror de experiencia y miembro de la Orden del Fénix, quitar la venda del ministerio si hubiese una razón preponderarte para tal comportamiento. Nada podía hacerse hasta que no se cumplieran los diez años de periodo gubernamental, a menos que el ministro renunciara, se declarara incompetente o muriera. Y este se había negado a reconocer el regreso del Innombrable hasta que no le viera con sus propios ojos.

Y así estaban las cosas tres días antes la Navidad. Sin baile, sin extranjeros ni torneos, el periodo escolar se había reducido a lo mismo de años anteriores. Lo único que rompía la monotonía eran los partidos de Quidditch, ya que las visitas a Hogsmeade estaban prohibidas a la mitad de los estudiantes.

Por otra lado, la búsqueda de los horrocruces había dado un giro imprevisto. El Slytherin descubrió, ojeando distraídamente el libro que Sophie llevaba aquella noche que amaneció a orillas de lago, la imagen que concordaba con lo visto en alguno de los recuerdos.

La diadema de Ravenclaw, el relicario de Slytherin, la copa de Hufflepuff y la espada de Gryffindor. En una de las páginas de aquel libro, _Historia de la magia_ por Bathilda Bagshot, estaba una pintura de los cuatro fundadores, cada uno portando un objeto con orgullo. Ágil, como siempre, Severus dedujo que esos objetos habían sido descubiertos por el heredero de Slytherin, y si el relicario había sido un horrocrux, también había razón para que los fueran los otros dos objetos. La espada la dejó fuera, al recordar que había estado en el poder de Dumbledore desde que Harry Potter la había sacado del sombrero en la cámara de los secretos. Intrigado, le comunicó al Director el asunto, pero al igual que con la cuestión de la copa, era llegar a un punto muerto, ya que la diadema estaba perdida desde hacia cientos de años y la copa estaba en la mansión Lestrange. El maestro de defensas contra las artes oscuras no podía planear un rescate sin el permiso de Dumbledore, y este, tenía otro plan para su espía, un plan que aún no le revelaría.

Xxx

Sophie recogió sus baúles trahusmantes, enlistó toda su ropa y empacó sus álbumes de fotografías. Se calzó sus botas altas y un abrigo anticuado de los tantos que había heredado de su madre. Dumbledore se había opuesto a que pasara la navidad lejos de Hogwarts, pero ella replicó, en aquel tono de voz que al mago milenario le resultaba desafiante, que en su contrato establecía un puesto para maestra, no de esclava.

Severus había considerado quedarse en Hogwarts por si acaso se necesitaba su intervención en cualquier situación. Dados los acontecimientos recientes era muy probable, pero ella lloró tanto, se aferró a la suplica durante días, que él terminó por ceder, prometiéndole que llegaría el mismo día de Navidad, luego de terminar de arreglar el asunto del traslado de Harry Potter a Grimauld Place. Lo otro que no le mencionó, y que era otra de las razones por la cual no podía acompañarla hasta el último día, era que debía permanecer bajo el radar de Voldemort hasta que éste dispusiera. Ambos lo sabían, pero optaban por no ponerlo en palabras.

Hogsmeade estaba atestado de críos en la mañana del 18 de diciembre. Los padres habían reclamados sus hijos para las fiestas, y muy pocos quedarían en el castillo. Al fin el tren partió, dejando al pequeño pueblo en medio de un silencio desangelado.

Sophie y Severus recorrieron todo el camino tapizado de nieve, deteniéndose en el punto exacto donde se quebraba la protección del castillo. El suelo lucía las marcas de las carretas tiradas por los thestrals y el cielo estaba nublado, gestándose una de esas tormentas de nieves que dejaban todo a medio enterrar.

—No estoy seguro de esto—murmuró él mientras miraba por encima de su hombro, vigilando que nadie los estuviera espiando. El viento soplaba fuerte, alborotándole sus negros cabellos y enrojeciendo su pálido rostro. Fijó su mirada oscura en ella y torció el gesto—Deberías quedarte, no es seguro estar fuera de Hogwarts, ni siquiera en las fiesta.—

Ella no respondió nada por un rato. Suspiró, bajó la vista e intentó controlar las lágrimas que de seguro saldrían al tener que despedirse. Él lo notó. Tomó una de sus manos en guantada entre las suyas, aprovechando que todos parecían haberse esfumado como por arte de magia.

—Quédate—suplicó.

Ella dejó salir un par de lágrimas que enjugó al vuelo, mientras sonreía tristemente.

—No puedo—respondió–Viktor me espera para que le ayude en unos cuantos asuntos del equipo de Quidditch, tenemos meses que no nos vemos. Debo renovar mi permiso por estar tanto tiempo fuera del país, y no tendré otra oportunidad hasta las fiestas de pascua. Además...—continuó con una sonrisa triste—Prometiste que vendrías dentro de tres dias y quiero que al menos pases esta navidad conmigo... _en familia_...lejos de todo esto.—finalizó señalando el castillo.

Ahora fue el turno de él de suspirar derrotado. Asintió en silencio y le dio un abrazo que a ella le pareció muy breve. La nieve empezó a caer.

Sophie se sacudió la falda, se arregló provisionalmente el peinado e intentó recuperar la compostura. Cuando lo hubo logrado, levantó la cabeza y se llenó los ojos con las luces de Moscú nocturno brillando sobre el rio Moscova. El sitio estaba rodeado de arboles desnudos, que conformaban un parque central en medio de la ciudad. El viento gélido, mucho más frio que el que había sentido antes de partir en Londres, le golpeó el rostro.

—Estoy de vuelta—murmuró para sí misma mientras echaba a andar entre las luces amarillas de los faroles y los bancos sepultados bajo la nieve congelada. A pocos metros de ella acababan de aterrizar un par de señoras ataviadas con abrigos estrambóticos y pesadas joyas de bisutería. Sophie apresuró el paso cuidando de no resbalar.

Luego de aparecerse desde la salida de Hogwarts hasta Londres, tuvo que comprar un traslador que la llevara a Alemania, luego otro que la llevara desde allí hasta Polonia, y por último, uno que aterrizara en Moscú. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y de no haber sido porque ya tenía algo de costumbre hubiese optado por pasar la noche en un hotel de Varsovia y tomar el último al amanecer del otro día.

Para ella no había otro método de transporte, no se acercaba a una escoba ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, aparecerse no se permitía fuera de otros países que no fueran parte de la nacionalidad del mago o la bruja licenciado para eso. Podía hacerlo en Rumania, Inglaterra o Rusia, pero el viaje era demasiado largo para llevarlo a cabo sin correr el riesgo de escindirse.

Siguió caminando rápidamente en silencio mientras se adentraba en un pequeño túnel de baldosas rojas y azules que aparentaba estar desierto. Estaba cansada, muy cansada. No podia esperar para llegar a uno de los improvisados departamentos que Viktor tenia para tomar una ducha tibia y quitarse las botas. De repente se detuvo, embargada por la sensacion de que alguien la estaba mirando. Giró sobre sus talones con la varita en alto, escudriñando los claroscuros de el tunel. Nada. Todo estaba en dos señoras que habían aterrizado habian desaparecido. Siguió caminando con apremio.

Ya había pasado un buen trecho, cien o doscientos metros quizás en aquel túnel a medio iluminar. Levantó su varita, y haciendo una floritura recitó unos cuantos encantamientos. Las baldosas de colores empezaron a desdoblarse, mientras desnudaban un pedazo de pared cubierto por un cristal donde se veía la cara de un hombre con un espeso bigote y un sombrero alto de piel negro que le llegaba hasta sus maquiavélicas cejas.

— Spakónaich Nóchi—la saludó. Ella sonrió al escuchar su idioma. Le devolvió el saludo y le buscó su licencia de bruja y su pasaporte mágico. Los papeles levitaron hasta el cristal.

El hombre se tomó unos minutos para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Cuando pareció comprobar todo, extendió su mano, que atravesó el cristal como si fuera hecho de agua y le entregó de vuelta sus papeles.

—Bienvenida a casa— la despidió. Ella volvió a responder con una sonrisa cortés y avanzó hacía el cristal húmedo, pasando al otro lado. Detrás de ella, el cristal se desvaneció

Cada vez que visitaba la parte de mágica de Moscú, no podía dejar de sorprenderse de los diferente que eran los magos y brujas moscovitas a los londinenses.

La principal diferencia radicaba en la vestimenta. Mientras sus homónimos ingleses manifestaban alergia a la ropa muggle, los rusos la vestían sin rechistar, usando pesados y oscuros abrigos para aquella época del año que no desentonaban si acaso tenían que infiltrarse al centro de la ciudad.

Para el ojo muggle hubiese sido imposible detectar que había algo extraño con aquellas otras personas. Y eso erradicaba en la cultura popular de que la magia se desarrollaba mejor en el campo, lejos de los ojos indiscretos de los muggles, y por eso se reducía considerablemente el número de magos y brujas erradicados en la capital. Y el reducido espacio dedicado al papeleo de rigor, y al edificio de Ministerio de Magia cumplía normas muy estrictas para aparentar la mayor normalidad posible.

Con su voluminoso equipaje reducido a un bulto de mano, y aún entre la desazón de sentirse observada, Sophie se internó entre las corrientes de personas que caminaban en todas las direcciones y desapareció en la primera oportunidad.

xxx

Y los tres dias pasaron. Sorteando la nieve, y arropada por uno de aquellos pesados abrigos que eran comunes entre los brujos moscovitas, Sophie recorrió los edificios gubernamentales, y puso en orden todos sus asuntos pendientes.

Renovó el permiso para estar fuera de su pais, limpió y ordenó su improvisado departarmento en el centro de Moscu, y aprovechó el tiempo para visitar el nuevo director de Durmstrang, Gregor Kardievla, quien habia ocupado el puesto luego de la desaparición de Igor Karkarov.

Habia sido su maestro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras durante muchos años, y era el docente con mas tiempo en la academia, por lo mismo lo habian elegido director provisional durante el año que Karkarvov se ausentó por el torneo de los tres magos, y luego director en cargo.

Se reunieron una mañana en uno de los pocos pubs para magos que habia en Moscú. Charlaron durante un par de horas, mientras Sophie miraba por la ventana y desempolvaba su ruso, re- estrenando las erres perdidas entre tanta flema sajona.

Le habló del regreso del Innombrable, y del peligro que corría Harry Potter entre las aulas de Hogwarts. Le habló de los hechos que le hicieron quedarse en Escocia y pedir un permiso en la Academia para prestarle sus servicios a Dumbledore, mientras cumplia una doble mision.

El escuchó, asintiendo en silencio, comprendiendo por fin porque aquella mujer de tan ilustre origen habia abandonado su puesto para suplir uno inferior en una escuela extranjera.

Al final le extendió el permiso de ausencia en la academia por el resto del año escolar. Le regaló una tarjeta de presentación con su nombre y su cargo, que Sophie guardó en su bolsillo. Le hizo promete que lo contactaria en caso de necesitar cualquier cosa, y luego se despidió, dejandola entre el humo de los cigarrillos y el olor a cerveza de aquel lugar.

Hola a tods! Quiero pedirles excusas, si, ya sé que siempre me vivo disculpando, pero sucede que cuando ya tenia listo el capitulo se me dañó mi computadora, y perdi todos mis datos, los avances que tenia de este fic, los esquemas y parte de las conversaciones de los capitulos que vienen, y pues tambien otras cosas que no tiene caso comentarlas aqui. He logrado rescatar de mi memoria este capitulo, espero que me perdonen y no dejen de leer la historia, hoy mismo me pongo a escribir el proximo capitulo.

Muchas gracias a OfeliaLoveg porque me ha dado un gran apoyo y ha sido mi paño de lágrimas con esta situación.

Tambien quisiera recomendarles dos fics, que estoy siguiendo muy muy de cerca.. uno es En nombre del Honor, de Sayuri Hasekura, que ya esta en su recta final, y creo que todo el que ame a Severus merece leer, y otro es de una escritora que encontre hace poco, GienahCorvi, su fic es de Severus y se llama : Vientos de Cambio. no es por hacerles propaganda (porque creanme que me enchina la propaganda de los fics), pero no podia quedarme callada cuando me he comido las uñas leyendo. Un abrazo, mil gracias por continuar apegados a esta historia.


	51. La última navidad II

El viento gélido se infiltraba por los vericuetos de la torre de astronomía, arrastrando el aire cargado de copos de nieve y rompiendo el silencio de la escuela semidesierta.

Los dedos pálidos de Severus Snape se cerraron sobre la baranda de madera tallada. Sus labios se tensaron en un rictus amargo. Sus ojos relampaguearon con la frialdad y el odio del cual eran capaces.

—Me has engañado— siseó con voz mortal— Todo este tiempo me has hecho creer que estaba trabajando para salvar al hijo de Lily...—escupió—He puesto a Sophie y a mí mismo en peligro... sólo para que tu pudieras llevar a cabo tu maldito plan...—

Albus Dumbledore guardó silencio, mientras escudriñaba con curiosidad la figura lúgubre de su fiel sirviente. Su capa oscura bailaba a la merced del viento, su rostro pálido había perdido aquella expresión indescifrable para translucir una mezcla de desolación e ira.

—No podemos hacer nada, Severus—estableció— Harry es un horocrux, debe morir, y debe ser Voldemort en persona quien lo haga...—

El Slytherin resopló.

–¿Y desde cuándo lo sabes?—arrojó a quemarropa.

El anciano desvió la mirada.

—Desde que descubrimos que puede hablar pársel—contestó.

Los puños de Severus se crisparon. Cerró su capa y levantó la comisura de los labios dirigiendo una mirada de desprecio hacia el otro.

—Lo has estado cuidado sólo para que muera en el momento adecuado—escupió— Como si fuera un cerdo...—

—Me sorprendes, Severus—la voz de Dumbledore volvió a sonar entre los dominios de la torre— ¿Le has tomado afecto al muchacho?—

La pregunta tomó al Slytherin desprevenido. Pero fue sólo un segundo, se dignó en cruzar una mirada de autosuficiencia con el anciano y sacó su varita, tratando de encontrar dentro de sí el recuerdo más feliz de toda su vida.

No había conjurado un patronus desde hacía casi dos años. Cada vez que tocaba fondo, en especial en las festividades, o en el aniversario de la muerte de Lily, traía consigo a aquella cierva de luz azul fosforescente.

A veces lo hacía sentir algo mejor, durante los pocos minutos que duraba regresaba la presencia de la niña que se había ido para siempre.

Pero la sorpresa no se hizo esperar, cuando en vez de la cierva plateada, desde la punta de su varita apareció un halcón, que improvisadamente planeó sobre sus cabezas, y luego desapareció entre la nieve de la noche incipiente. El anciano lo observó pretendiendo no entender.

Severus se quedó sin palabras. La amaba, y aunque nunca se lo había dicho con palabras, lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta del alcance de aquel sentimiento, ignoraba cuan profundamente estaba arraigado dentro de sí.

— ¿Qué significa esto?— fingió el mago milenario— ¿Acaso tu lealtad ha cambiado?—

El mago oscuro tomó aire despacio. Ignoró las últimas palabras y luego guardó su varita.

—Todo es por Lily—siseó en respuesta— Todo el tiempo ha sido por ella...Y no me importa tu plan... o los horrocruces... No te ayudaré si su hijo debe morir...—

Sus últimas palabras fueron recibidas en silencio. Severus se acercó hacia la baranda y se lanzó al vacío, volando lejos de Hogwarts.

xxx

Sophie leyó las instrucciones por decimoquinta vez. Giró el manual entre sus dedos, tratando de entender las figuritas plasmadas en el folleto. Bufó aire hacia arriba, alborotando aún más los rizos que le caían sobre la frente. Lanzó las remas de papel sobre su cabeza, en un arranque de impotencia.

La cocina estaba hecha un desastre, las frutas picadas, la salsa regada, y toda su ropa manchada con restos de harina. En el medio de la mesa de granito, descansaba un pavo a medio despellejar, y cubierto por tantos ingredientes que ya no podía recordar cuantos eran.

—Maldición—masculló mientras intentaba limpiar los restos de harina de su frente.— Debí haberle pedido a Viktor que me ayudara con este asunto del horno... ¿Quién demonios creería que los muggles fabricaran artefactos tan complicados?.—

Estuvo tentada a desaparecer todo a punta de varita, pero la vergüenza que sentía consigo misma por no saber operar un simple aparato muggle la hizo desistir. Hacía más de siete años que poseía ese departamento, y aún no desentrañaba los numerosos secretos del horno de microondas, ni del refrigerador que ronroneaba incansablemente, hasta del simple triturador de basura que estaba debajo del fregadero.

Evaluó el colosal desastre y tomó una nota mental de no ser tan dura con Longbottom luego de regresar a Hogwarts.

Entonces las llamas verdes relampaguearon, y el sonido clásico de que alguien había entrado por la chimenea la tomó por sorpresa.

—¡Estoy en la cocina, Viktor!—exclamó mientras rescataba el manual desde un montón de envolturas plásticas—¡No entiendo nada de esto y necesito tu ayuda!—

Se arrodilló en el suelo, y caminando a gatas alcanzó el manual. Luego se puso de pie, y levantó la vista.

Severus estaba en el marco de la puerta, con la ropa empapada de nieve y sus negros cabellos pegados al rostro, mas pálido de lo habitual. Su piel lucia livida, y sus labios estaban grises por el interminable viaje en contra del viento desde Escocia hasta Moscú.

Ella se quedó paralizada, con la boca semiabierta. Su primer impulso hubiese sido echar a correr hacia su habitación a cambiarse las horribles fachas que tenía puestas, un pijama de franela gris, más viejo y agujereado que el sombrero seleccionador y unas medias de rayas que le hacían parecer a Pipi Calzaslargas.

Pero él no le dio tiempo de nada. En un segundo se abalanzó sobre ella, atrapandola en un abrazo silencioso. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró, desconcertada y feliz, sintiendo como la humedad de sus ropajes oscuros empapaba su atuendo de espanto.

—Te extrañé—balbuceó.

El gruñó en respuesta, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella.

Sophie se sobresaltó.—¡Te estás congelando!—exclamó en un susurro.

El la ignoró. Empezó a besarla hambriento, ella no pudo resistirse. Lo había extrañado demasiado, tres días se le habían hecho siglos, aún con todas las diligencias y pendientes que tuvo que realizar. Sin embargo, no lo esperaba hasta la hora de la cena.

Sus dedos se perdieron entre aquellas mechas azabache. Las manos de él empezaron a recorrer su espalda, su trasero. El deseo creció, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran, y enrojeciendo hasta las raíces de sus cabellos.

Ella se dejó llevar por el momento, como siempre que estaban juntos. A trompicones desajustó el lazo que anudaba su garganta, y deshizo la hilera infernal de botones que cerraban su casaca. Lo arrastró hacia su baño, dejando la ropa mojada regada en el suelo. Se metieron a la ducha, abrieron el agua caliente y se quedaron ahí hasta que el calor les devolvió la razón.

La nieve caía, amontonándose en los resquicios de la ventana, resbalando por las paredes de concreto y finalizando en el suelo, creando así un amplio tapiz blanco que reflejaba la escasa luz de aquellos días.

Severus abrió los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba anestesiado por el calor que Sophie irradiaba sobre su piel. Podía sentir aquellos rizos caóticos desparramados sobre su pecho, y la mano pequeña, preciosa y vulnerable que descansaba justo al lado de su mejilla derecha. Reprimió el aliento para no despertarla.

Paseó la vista por el techo, las cortinas drapeadas y pesadas que ocultaban la ciudad en víspera de navidad, los retratos de paisajes e instrumentos musicales en las paredes de pálido color. Ahora que tenía el tiempo en silencio, con la espalda acomodada en aquella amplia cama y Sophie profundamente dormida entre sus brazos, pensó en la terrible revelación de Dumbledore. La rabia de saberse utilizado rompió todos los remanentes de su paz. mal que bien siempre había confiado en el anciano, aun cuando no estuviera de acuerdo con sus planes, le había3333 obedecido al pie de la letra en todo, con la esperanza de que con el tiempo la balanza del destino se inclinara a su favor, y el pudiera cumplir su promesa para el recuerdo de Lily.

Pero no había vuelta de hoja, el niño debía morir, eso estaba claro. Si era un horocrux debía hacerlo, y en manos del propio Voldemort, así que no tomaba mucho intelecto deducir el plan del anciano. Y no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para llevar a cabo nada, ni el asesinato, ni entregar al chico, ni buscar hasta la última maldita pieza del alma del Señor Tenebroso.

Pero debía hacerlo, lo había prometido. Sonrió amargamente, esa era una de las frases de Sophie "un Prince nunca falla a su promesa", y ciertamente él nunca había fallado a la suya.

Respiró. El aroma de flores, ámbar y vainilla del cabello de ella se le metió dentro.

¿Qué podría esperarle ahora? ¿Cuántas muertes mas tendría que presenciar, propiciar o concluir? Quizás la suya estaría destinada para dentro de muy poco. En el pasado la había deseado con insistencia, la había llamado muchas noches de amarga soledad. Pero no desde que ella regresó, y menos mientras siguiera con vida.

Se sumergió entre los pensamientos, buscando la fuerzas necesarias para hacer lo que debía hacer, cuando un par de ojos azules lo sacaron del trance.

—¿Qué hora es?—preguntó ella en susurros, restregándose los ojos. Su cabello parecía tener vida propia, y su piel lucia sonrojada, como siempre que acababan de hacer el amor. Las pecas de ella se notaban mas cuando estaba ruborizada, algo que hacía que el Slytherin olvidara de momentos que el mundo se les venía encima.

—Son las tres—contestó él sobriamente. Sophie se levantó de la cama de un brinco, buscando que ponerse a toda prisa.

—¡Por Merlín y todos los magos!—exclamó mientras se recolocaba su sostén y luego se metía en un suéter cuello de tortuga.—¡No me va a alcanzar el tiempo para la cena! ¡Todo por el maldito horno...—

Pero entonces la voz de Severus la hizo pararse en seco.

—Tenemos que hablar—dijo, en aquel tono de voz suave, casi silencioso, pero que tenía la capacidad de congelar todo a su alrededor. Sophie levantó la cabeza. Se imaginaba que no sería nada agradable de escuchar, y por un momento temió lo peor. Terminó de colocarse sus zapatos y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando al otro fijamente.

—Tú dirás—respondió respirando profundo, reuniendo fuerzas. Intuía desde que lo vio llegar, casi a punto de congelarse por el viaje desde Escocia hasta Moscú al simple vuelo bajo la nieve, y sabia que algo había pasado, pero no quiso romper la magia del primer momento.

—Necesito pedirte algo... algo muy importante...y quiero que me lo concedas..—

Ella no dijo nada. Esperó en silencio.

—Quiero...—continuó él luego de esperar un momento—Quiero que mañana te vayas al castillo de tu familia en Rumania... y quiero que te quedes allí hasta que yo vaya a buscarte, o hasta que te lleguen noticias de la muerte del Señor Tenebroso.—

Durante largos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sophie intentó descubrir la verdad oculta entre esas palabras, y Severus esperó en total silencio, preparándose para lo inevitable.

—Si crees...—inició ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y mirándolo con ojos desafiantes— que me voy a ir, a dejarte para que mueras como un héroe trágico al estilo de Lord Byron... estas muy equivocado. Me regresaré a Hogwarts antes de que empiecen las clases como estaba pautado, quieras o no... que suceda lo que tenga que suceder...—

El resopló. Crispó los puños y endureció sus ennegrecidos ojos como sólo él podía hacerlo.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo... —se acercó a ella, tanto como fue posible, hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel—Te lo estoy pidiendo... amablemente, te lo estoy...suplicando—tragó saliva—Pero te diré esto... si no accedes por las buenas... no me quedara otro camino que dominarte con un imperius—

Peligroso, intenso, oscuro... Sophie Smirnov comprendió una vez mas porque había perdido la cabeza por ese hombre desde los albores de su adolescencia. Con Severus nada era a medias, todo era por el todo o nada. Y si se dejaba amedrentar, se quedaría con la segunda parte.

—Dime...—respondió ella sin bajar su mirada ni un ápice, tragando saliva y armándose de valor— ¿Que ha pasado en Hogwarts? ¿Qué nuevas malas noticias te han hecho venir a despedirte de mí? —él apartó la vista al sentirse expuesto, como si de pronto ella hubiese leído la verdad en sus ojos.

—Nada—escupió– Nada que tu necesites saber...y ya sabes demasiado. No tienes alternativas, Sophie... harás lo que yo te diga lo quieras o no—

Ella sonrió. Se cruzó de brazos mientras sus labios seguían curvados, y sus ojos clavados en el príncipe mestizo.

—Tienes un hueco en tu plan, Severus—anunció. El permaneció impasible.

—Si me lanzas un imperius Viktor se dará cuenta, y al final me liberara de la maldición y luego yo regresaré a Hogwarts, como estaba planteado desde el principio...—

Luego se calzó sus guantes de piel oscuros. Se acercó a él, esperando por una réplica, pero el hombre de los ojos negros se limitó a mirarla fijamente.

— Te puedes ir cuando lo desees, pero yo regresaré a Escocia.—se puso un sombrero que le tapaba hasta las orejas y se dirigió a la puerta— Voy al mercado, regresaré en rato.—

Y sin nada más que decir abandonó el departamento.

xxx

Deslizó sus manos entre los bolsillos de su abrigo por puro instinto. Hacia frio, como siempre.

La nieve que caia a intervalos, los niños jugando en la plaza principal ubicada al centro de los complejos de edificios. Quizas mañana, después del desayuno desempolvaría sus patines y se iría con Severus a la pista de patinaje y pasarían la mañana de Navidad pretendiendo que todo estaba bien, aunque fuera tan sólo por unas horas.

Sophie siguió caminando. Ahora no quería pensar, por esos minutos de camino al mercado, donde obtendría de nuevo los ingredientes que echó a perder por ignorancia, quería olvidar todo y concentrarse en la velada que tenía programada.

Y no era tan difícil, con los ritmos festivos que provenían de todas partes, las luces, y las risas.

Desde lejos divisó las callecitas retorcidas, y el letrero de entrada de una pequeña área de comercio mágico. Con un poco de suerte podría hacer algo decente de comer, aunque Severus odiara la comida étnica, y no se mostrara entusiasmado en ingerir toda la amplia gama de salchichas y carnes de los platos típicos rumanos, al menos intentaría repetir el pastel de queso brie de Hogwarts.

Siguió caminando, cuidando de no resbalar sobre las calles congeladas, cuando de repente el pinchazo en la nuca la alertó.

Alguien la estaba siguiendo. Ese vértigo y la descarga de adrenalina que había sentido en tantas ocasiones hizo aparición, Sophie sacó su varita, y trato de seguir caminando con sus cinco sentidos alertas.

Pero no fue suficiente. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un rayo de luz roja la elevó hacia el cielo, y su cuerpo se desplomó sobre la nieve.

xxx

Hola mis queridas lectoras. Espero que les haya gustado. Perdón por durar tanto para actualizar, pero he tenido varios inconvenientes. El capitulo que viene... va a estar muy muy muy oscuro. Mil besos.


	52. La antesala del Infierno

Dolor.

Eso era lo último que podía recordar.

Emergiendo desde la inconsciencia, Sophie abrió los ojos en total oscuridad, solo para darse cuenta de que nada había cambiado.

Sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo, sus brazos estaban suspendidos sobre su cabeza, atados con algún hechizo tipo cadena que le cercaba las muñecas. No tenia su abrigo, ni sus botas, la habían dejado en su blusa de encaje y su falda larga plisada.

Esto no era bueno. Trató de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, trató más allá de todas sus fuerzas ver algo más que no fuera la ausencia total de luz, pero le fue imposible.

Todos los músculos le dolían por el esfuerzo de estar suspendía. Su cabello estaba húmedo, y suelto sobre su espada. Podía sentir, en la escasa piel desnuda de su cintura, las corrientes de aire helado que se infiltraban en aquel lugar.

Intentó pensar con claridad, renegar el impulso de gritar por ayuda, y tratar de descubrir dónde demonios estaba y cuanto tiempo había transcurrido.

—_Un rayo de luz roja— _se dijo a sí misma, pensando en su último recuerdo._ —Un desmaius—_reconoció.

Por un instante pensó que Severus había cumplido su amenaza, pero lo descartó al punto. El no la encadenaría, ni la despojaría de su ropa, y menos en aquella posición tan incómoda.

No. Esto no era obra de él. Alguien más la había secuestrado, y esa persona... quien quiera que fuera, se acercaba en aquellos momentos. Divisó la claridad creciendo conforme unos pasos se escuchaban. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Reunió toda la concentración de la que era capaz y susurró:

—Accio varita—

Pero la varita no regresó a ella.

Aterrada, con la luz blanquecina ya completamente brillando a través de sus parpados, abrió los ojos, lista para enfrentar la pesadilla que se había gestado en su mente desde que tenía memoria.

xxx

Las arcadas llenaron su boca. Hizo un esfuerzo por controlar los aspamos de dolor que recorrían todo su cuerpo y no gritar. Las secuelas del crucio no la abandonaron por varios minutos.

—Mejor me dices lo que sabes de una buena vez maldita escuincle insignificante... no estoy para juegos...¡¿Dónde está el relicario?=—aquella voz sibilante, femenina, cargada de veneno volvió a escucharse en los rincones del sótano donde la tenían prisionera. Sophie volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con las pupilas oscuras enmarcadas en el rostro cuadrado de Bellatrix Lestrange.

La reconoció, pero optó por desviar la vista y volver a cerrar los ojos. Su frente estaba perlada de un sudor helado. Las ráfagas de dolor recorrían una y otra vez cada una de sus fibras nerviosas.

Ahora entendía. De alguna forma la habían encontrado, y tal vez supieran la verdad, o la sospechaban. Estaba desarmada y sola, a la merced de alguien tan desquiciada como el mismo Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?— preguntó, con la voz más fuerte que pudo encontrar.—¿Dónde estoy?—

Durante largos minutos la bruja de rizos oscuros evaluó su prisionera, como si sopesara las palabras a decir. La luz azul de su varita parpadeaba constantemente, iluminando a ratos los objetos amontonados en los rincones. Un anciano reloj de péndulo, un sarcófago de otros tiempo, un espejo resquebrado, donde por un escaso momento Sophie pudo vislumbrar su propio cuerpo suspendido, su cabello suelto y alborotado y el sudor que recorría su frente.

—Eso fue fácil— respondió, mientras presionaba la punta de su varita torcida en la mejilla de la otra y se mojaba los labios con la punta de la lengua.— Snape ha estado informando a mi amo de cada uno de los pasos del viejo decrépito de Dumbledore, y los tuyos también. Nos guió hacía tu escondite en Moscú...—hizo una pausa, mientras clavada sus dedos huesudos en la mandíbula de la otra, y la obligaba a mirarla de frente.

—¡Es mentira!—exclamó, con tanta pasión que terminó delatándose. La otra sonrió con tanto cinismo que por un momento sembró la duda en el corazón de Sophie.

—¿De verdad que te creíste todo el cuento?—rió—Tú fuiste la pieza para que el estúpido anciano se creyera la historia del mortífago reformado...—volvió a sonreír. Sophie sintió como un sudor frio le recorría la espalda—Es uno de los nuestros, nunca se fijaría en ti, maldita traidora...—

Susurró de nuevo la maldición imperdonable, y Sophie volvió a retorcerse de dolor, mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba sostenido por las cadenas.

—¿Dónde está el relicario?—

—No sé de qué me hablas—jadeó, mientras apretaba los dientes e intentaba detener el balanceo.

—¡Claro que lo sabes!—respondió la otra, mientras regresaba a torturarla, una y otra vez, hasta que el dolor dejó de ser dolor y se convirtió en una corriente que la sacó de su estado consciente. Sophie no podía entender nada. Suave, lento y rítmico, como las ondas de una piedra que acaba de caer al agua, su mente abandonó su cuerpo y lo dejó a la merced de la mortífaga.

Sabía que alguien le estaba preguntando algo, pero no podía procesar la respuesta, de sus labios solo salía un monumental "no" que solo enardecía la rabia psicótica de Bellatrix.

Iba a morir. No tenía ni la más mínima esperanza. Estaba de vuelta en Londres, a miles de Kilómetros de Severus, de Dumbledore, de cualquiera que pudiera ayudarla.

Entonces escuchó el silencio, y pensó que quizás Lestrange estaba buscando una nueva forma de sacarle la información. Aprovecho el momento, y rogó, llamó a todos sus antepasados, desde el temible Vlad Tepes, Vampiro Legendario y gran Señor de Rumania, hasta el más humilde, rogando que vinieran a ayudarla a morir.

Cerró los ojos, y se transportó en los recuerdos, su madre sonriendo bajo los rayos de sol de su jardín, en un verano perdido en su casa de Ayshire, mucho antes de Hogwarts, de Severus, de la vida que la haría cambiar para siempre... la risa de ella y su hermana revolcándose en el pasto...pero no fue suficiente.

Otra vez los dedos helados de Bellatrix se clavaron en su mandíbula. Cerró aún más los ojos, tratando de escapar de la realidad, pero un hechizo _enervate_ y varios crucios más la obligaron a abrirlos.

Y lo que vio le heló aún más la sangre.

La cabecita de Kreacher, el elfo de los Black, había sido separada de su cuerpo. Sophie comprendió horrorizada, que Bellatrix no sospechaba algo sobre ella, si no que sabia la verdad. Sintió como si un golpe invisible le impactara el centro del estomago. No podía saber, pero se imaginó que de alguna manera Bellatrix le había seguido la pista, y había descubierto todo acerca de su búsqueda prohibida.

Todo estaba perdido, ya no había esperanza alguna de que en algún momento Severus llegara a rescatarla, mientras ella buscaba la manera de ganar tiempo haciéndose la inocente, si lo hacia se echaría él mismo la soga al cuello. Iba a morir, en aquel lugar húmedo, oscuro y horroroso.

xxx

La bruja oscura volvió a agitar la cabecita, mientras esperaba que su prisionera dijera algo. Su amo había enfermado, de una forma alarmante e impredecible, y ella, como su más fiel teniente, había buscado una razón, mientras cercaba el numero de mortífago que tenían permitido verle. Ella no ambicionaba más poder que el que ya tenia... pero el amor... la devoción por el heredero de Slytherin la habían llevado a investigar cómo era posible que su amo fuera inmortal. Y no tardó en descubrir la razón.

Horocruces. Un magia antigua y poderosa, hecha la medida del Señor del Mal. Logró que él le confesara cuantos eran, y donde estaban escondidos, y revisó cada uno de los lugares, para cerciorarse de que su destrucción no fuera la causa del creciente deterioro del amo. Y el primer lugar fue aquella cueva ubicada en la costa. Recordaba que el amo había solicitado un elfo domestico, y ella, en su afán de que su familia ganara puesto en la organización del mal, recomendó a su primo para el trabajo.

Regulus no era, por así decirlo, alguien del cual desconfiar. Había sido criado en una familia sangre pura, y siempre había frecuentado la compañía de sangre puras. Era de Slytherin y miembro del equipo de Quiddicth, por lo tanto seria un ascenso rápido dentro de la organización, y así ella podría borrar la mancha dejada por Sirius, ese idiota redomado que había corrido a alistarse entre las fuerzas del anciano decrépito y su ejército de inútiles.

La única mancha en todo su historial, había sido la petición que le había hecho al señor Tenebroso, aquella de que perdonara a una familia de rumanos descendientes de Dimitri Durmstrang, cuyo cabecilla había rechazado la oferta de unirse a las filas del señor Tenebroso. Bellatrix no pensó mucho en el tema, si no que intentó disuadirlo. Cualquier trato con los traidores a la causa podía entenderse como debilidad, y ella no deseaba que esa palabra se asociara a un Black jamás. Por lo mismo lo alentó a que fuera él quien ofreciera a Kreacher para la tarea del Señor Tenebroso. Y así fue, y ella había creído, que todo había salido bien, hasta que descubrió en aquella cueva un relicario, que no concordaba con la descripción de su amo.

Maldijo una y otra vez el alma perdida de su primo, pero no le dijo nada a su amo, porque este estaba demasiado débil para tomar una decisión, y también porque temía las consecuencias de que este supiera la verdad.

Se sentó y ató los cabos. Kreacher aún permanecía con vida, y de seguro tenía que saber que había ocurrido con el objeto, en caso de que Regulus no se lo hubiera llevado a la tumba.

Llamó al elfo y le hizo tragar un frasco completo de veritaserum. La criaturita confesó todo, lo sucedido en la cueva, y el amor de su amo Regulus por aquella mujer de mirada azul penetrante y aire de ensueño.

Fue en aquel momento que Bellatrix Lestrange comprendió que Sophie Smirnov era miembro de la misma familia por la que Regulus había pedido amnistía.

Completamente fuera de sí, asesinó al elfo, y se marchó de su casa, dejando al amo en las asquerosas manos de Pettigrew.

El anillo, la diadema y Nagini aún estaban a salvo, así que contaba con algo de tiempo para averiguar si Snape estaba sí o no de su lado.

Por principio lo detestaba. Algo muy dentro le decía que ese era un traidor, pero no podía contradecir a su amo por respeto. Además, Bellatrix era arrogante, cruel y sádica, pero no era estúpida, y alguien de la talla del mestizo, con sus habilidades y en su posición, era demasiado útiles para la organización, en caso de que la enfermedad del amo siguiera aumentando.

Se mantuvo en Hogsmeade dos días, mientras vigilaba la estación del tren, esperando que Smirnov abandonara Hogwarts en Navidad para seguirla. Quería atraparla cuando estuviera sola, para poder comprobar la verdad de la lealtad de Snape, y así para poder desengañarla a su gusto, y disfrutar de su expresión de dolor en el momento en que le dijera que todo había sido un engaño de mestizo bajo las ordenes del señor Tenebroso . El tiempo le hizo preguntarse, si acaso la mujer sabia de la verdadera naturaleza del horocrux. Y de ser así, averiguar si se lo había dicho a alguien.

Desde el primer momento intentó entrar en su mente, y ahorrarse los juegos de los cuales disfrutaba cada vez que tenía que cumplir los encargos de su amo, pero ahora, estaba sobre el tiempo.

Y la muy desgraciada sabía oclumancia. Durante dos horas intentó burlar la pared de hierro forjado, la torturó sin piedad para ver si podía derrumbar los muros de su conciencia, pero lo único que consiguió fue perder el tiempo. Hastiada, Bellatrix Lestrange comprendió que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo, y tomó la terrible decisión de confesárselo al amo. El castigo no se haría esperar, pero cualquier tortura a la que se viera sometida no sería tan horrible como la certeza de perderlo. Echó un último vistazo al cuerpo balanceando de su prisionera, quien había conseguido la forma de sumirse en un trance, y ya no respondía a ninguna pregunta, no importaba cuantos _enervate _le lanzara. Volvió a clavarle los dedos en la mandíbula, y le susurró por última vez antes de salir del sótano de su mansión:

—Aún no acabo contigo —

xxx

El silencio creció, llenando despacio los rincones de su conciencia. El dolor desapareció y con el la voz de baritono de Bellatrix Lestrange. Lentamente, Sophie fue nadando entre las aguas de su letargo autoinducido.

—_¿Estaré muerta?—_se preguntó, y la oscuridad inmensa acompañada del silencio que nisiquiera daba lugar al eco de sus pensamientos le hizo pensar que tal vez sí.

No más dolor, no más batallas, no más mentiras. Todo había acabado. Sentía una rabia inmensa, aquella muerte artificial le dejaba sin conocer el final de tantas cosas.

La guerra en el mundo mágico... el destino de Severus, de Viktor, de cada uno de sus estudiantes de Durmstrang o de Hogwarts...y el paradero de los horocruces...

Estos últimos le hicieron recordar. ¿Acaso había hablado? ¿Había conseguido Bellatrix la información que tanto deseaba? ¿Por eso la había matado? . .. En su agonía, mientras apretaba los dientes y dejaba salir un "no" cerrado, Sophie Smirnov comprendió que el único hilo que la mantenía con vida era negarse a cooperar, una vez confesada su búsqueda prohibida, de nada le serviría a la más fiel servidora del Señor Tenebroso.

Tal vez se le habían pasado la mano con los crucios y había terminado el trabajo antes de tiempo. Esa idea la tranquilizó. No había traicionado a Severus, y no le había faltado a su promesa. Con algo de suerte él se habría percatado de su ausencia, y había hecho lo necesario para encontrar el resto de los pedazos del alma del Voldemort.

No había nada más que aclarar. Inmersa, se dedicó a esperar. Supuso que en aquel estado el tiempo daba lo mismo, y que tarde o temprano algo tenía que cambiar.

Entonces sintió como si una manta tibia y húmeda le envolviera el alma, y antes de que pudiera preguntarse que seguiría, abrió lo ojos a la luz del sótano de la mansión Lestrange.

xxx

No estaba muerta. Y aquello no era un sueño, mas se podría catalogar como una pesadilla, una de las peores que había tenido.

No estaba colgada de los brazos como antes, si no que la habían colocado de espaldas al suelo, con su manos aun atadas, y un chorro de agua helada cayendo sobre su rostro.

Sophie tosió, escupió en intentó con todas sus fuerzas respirar el poco aire que podía entrar en sus pulmones. Quería gritar, pero no podía. No supo por cuánto tiempo se mantuvo al agua corriendo por su rostro, aterrizando con fuerza sobre su boca y su nariz, y dando cortos intervalos de tiempo donde ella aspiraba el oxigeno a bocanadas como un pez en el agua.

Era un hombre, uno que no había visto nunca, vestido de negro, igual que todos los mortifagos, alto, delgado de piel curtida y rostro anguloso, donde se dejaban ver unos ojos amarillos.

El mortifago abandonó aquel método de tortura, y se arrodilló junto a ella. Conjuró una toalla y empezó a secar el agua de su cuerpo, lentamente.

Sophie no pudo resistirse. Estaba congelándose, cada centímetro de su cuerpo titiritaba furiosamente, y aún sentía la falta de aire como una cuerda que le oprimía los pulmones. Fijó sus ojos azul turquesa en la sonrisa torcida del hombre.

—¿Quién es usted?—preguntó ella. El no respondió. Siguió observándola, con aquella sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, mientras continuaba retirando los restos de agua de su cuerpo.

—Cuanto has crecido..—susurró él, y sólo entonces ella reconoció su voz. Una gota de sudor helado recorrió su espina dorsal. Era Avery, el mismo mortífago que se había infiltrado en su habitación, hacia ya tanto años, la noche que masacraron a su familia y ella logro escapar a duras penas. Recordó la mirada lasciva del hombre con la máscara de hierro, y el mismo terror de aquel día maldito hizo aparición.

Se abalanzo sobre ella, acariciando con torpeza sus muslos húmedos y desnudos. Hundió el rostro abominable en su cuello y le susurró.

—Me hiciste quedar como un idiota delante del Señor Tenebroso...¡Hice el ridículo delante de Lucius y los demás!—siseo con voz ponzoñosa, mientras Sophie se retorcía debajo suyo intentando liberarse del peso— Pero me las vas a pagar.. hoy mismo me las vas a pagar todas..—

Con sus manos cuadradas, ansiosas y torpes arrancó los restos de ropa húmeda que cubrían el cuerpo de ella, hasta que no quedó más nada que su ropa interior de encaje humedecido.

Ambos se midieron con los ojos. Nunca, en ningún otro momento de su existencia, Sophie había deseado con tanto ahínco la muerte. Cualquier destino era mejor que ese. ¿Porque Bellatrix no la había matado? ¿Porque los Dioses la habían preservado con vida solo para servir a tan vil fin?

El mortífago empezó a desabrocharse su ropa ansioso. Ella reprimió las ganas de gritar por ayuda. Tragó saliva y se jugó la última carta de su mano.

—No sé de que está hablando—musitó con marcado acento rumano. —Debieron haberse equivocado de persona..—

Avery volvió a sonreír.

—No me engañas—respondió— Sé que eres la niña aquella del trabajo que nos encargó el amo en Bulgaria. Tu acento te delata—

Volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, apreciando en la escasa luz que se filtraba por los vericuetos del techo su piel de leche manchada de escasas pecas, el brillo azorado de sus ojos de mar y su piel erizada por el frio y el miedo. Había que ver que Snape había acertado en reclamarla de su propiedad.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien!—exclamó ella, haciendo que él se detuviera una vez más.—Dile a tu amo que estoy dispuesta a tomar la marca, que le entregare mi vida en servicio—escupió. Los ojos ambarinos de Avery brillaron con incredulidad.

—¿Crees que el Señor Oscuro desea el servicio de una mujer?—rió—¿Qué te salvaras de mi simplemente por jurarle lealtad eterna?—

Sophie resopló. Había pensado en eso a la carrera, solo cuando se dio cuenta que nada podría impedir que fuera ultrajada y vejada por las manos de una asquerosa cucaracha. Nada más se podía hacer, solo esperar que el malnacido cayera en la trampa.

—Quiso la de mi padre— musito atropelladamente, temiendo que Avery se le volviera a lanzar encima y que las palabras no le dieran para poder detenerlo. —Dime, ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo fue posible que engañara a Malfoy y al otro mortífago?—

El brillo de curiosidad que pasó por los ojos de Avery fue la luz de esperanza que Sophie tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Sin darle tiempo a cambiar de idea, continuó.

—¿Nunca se te ocurrió pensar en cómo una niña pudo engañar a tres mortífago? ¿Ni porque elquenodebesernombrado necesitaba la ayuda de un mago extranjero tan desesperadamente?—observó la expresión interrogante en el rostro anguloso del mortífago, y se encomendó por última vez a las animas malvadas de sus antepasados— Nosotros, los Smirnovs, somos los últimos descendientes de una antigua raza de magos poderosos, magos oscuros que han desentrañados secretos del oscurantismo de una época perdida de la humanidad. Por nuestra sangre corre un gran poder, un gran conocimiento y también una gran responsabilidad...— espero por una fracción de segundo, vigilando la expresión de su captor, pero continuo de inmediato, tomando aire y dando la última pieza de su plan—Ve, dile a tu amo lo que has escuchado, ten por seguro que te recompensará por no matarme, él no sabe que el poder de mi padre aún vive en mi...—

La expresión de Avery había cambiado, primero de lascivia a burla, incredulidad, y ahora... ahora tenía una expresión de asombro, y por último, la que poseían todos, o casi todos los mortífago, codicia. Ella supo que su plan daría resultado. Antes de que pudiera levantarse del suelo, la piel del mortífago empezó a transparentarse como la de una salamandra. Su sangre se volvió negra, y se dibujaba en vetas sobre la piel. No pudo decir nada, ni siquiera quejarse. Se derrumbó de bruces sobre el cuerpo de Sophie.

Una vez más, la maldición heredada de su familia la salvaba de la muerte. En el momento que lo hizo partícipe del secreto selló un destino que solo era para los traidores. Y al igual que Igor Karkarrof, Avery había muerto antes de poder divulgar nada. Ahora restaba moverse rápido. Sophie reunió todo el rescoldo de concentración que le quedaba, y susurró —Accio varita— y la varita de Avery llegó a sus dedos.

Se liberó de las cadenas que aprisionaban sus muñecas, conjuró un camisón de seda parecido a un kimono a partir de los escasos jirones de su blusa que el mortífago le había dejado. Tomó el cadáver del mortífago, lo elevó en el aire y lo colgó del techo, en la misma posición en la cual Bellatrix la había torturado. Le lanzó un glamour para que aparentara ser ella, y varita en mano se desiluccionó en la penumbra del sótano de la mansión Lestrange.

xxx

Sus pies descalzos no hicieron ruido alguno , deslizándose sobre el piso de madera oscura cuasicongelada. Incluso para ella, acostumbrada a las heladas tierras del norte, aquella casa resultaba demasiado fría y tétrica para el gusto de alguien normal. Avanzó con la espalda pegada de la pared, rogando por no encontrarse con el bicho poseído de Nagini, ni con los ojos oscuros y la voz chillona de Bellatrix. Recordó vagamente que había estado en aquella casa, hacia ya algún tiempo y bajo el eclipse de una maldición imperius. Si lograba salir a las afueras, en el pobladito de flores mustias congeladas por el frio y los pueblerinos que ya no se asombraban de los extraños habitantes de aquel lugar, tal vez podría reunir las suficientes fuerzas para aparecerse en las afueras de Hogwarts.

Tal vez, pensó, con un poco de suerte no se encontraría con nadie, porque aunque estuviera parcialmente oculta bajo el hechizo de desiluccion, sus dientes castañeaban furiosamente y toda su piel se mantenía erizada. El tapiz mustio impregnado del emblema de los Lestrange, y la hilera de pasillos mal iluminados era una trampa engañosa, podía perderse fácilmente. No había ventanas, solo pasillos que se extendian, desdoblaban y daban vueltas en círculo, algo digno de una casita del horror de circo.

¿Que pasaría ahora? ¿ Podría acaso burlar todo aquello y escapar? Y de ser posible ¿Regresar a Hogwarts, a rogar por el amparo de Dumbledore? Eso la hizo pensar en Severus. Lo más probable era que al notar su ausencia el empezara a buscarla, y tarde o temprano deduciría que algo malo le había sucedido. Y conociéndolo como lo conocía, era capaz de ir a buscarla a la Mansion Lestrange.

Eso la asustó. Si acaso él llegaba después que ella se había ido, no habría misericordia, lo matarían por traidor, si acaso no lo torturaban igual o peor que a ella para que diera información sobre el paradero del relicario de Regulus.

No había salida. Su desesperación aumentó. Si Severus moría por ella no había razón alguna para escapar de aquella casa, y no había forma de hacerle saber que habría escapado, si acaso podia lograrlo. Con su espalda pegada a la pared, y sus pies descalzos desnudos sobre el piso helado, Sophie tomó una decisión.

xxx

Lo había logrado. A medias, pero lo había hecho. Si acaso daban con ella se aseguraría de terminar parte del trabajo antes de suicidarse con honor. Siguió caminando en la penumbra, deslizándose en la casa que aparentaba estar desierta, preguntándose si Bellatrix habría regresado al sótano, y si acaso se había dado cuenta de su engaño. En eso estaba pensando, cuando divisó unas escaleras al final del pasillo. Llegó hasta allí, y luego se sorprendió al escuchar voces. Aun bajo el hechizo de desillucion, Sophie descendió y lo que vio le heló el aire en los pulmones.

Era el comedor, con una larga mesa de mármol oscuro y una chimenea al fondo. Lord Voldemort estaba sentado a la cabeza con todos sus mortífago sentados salomonicamente a su izquierda y derecha, Severus entre ellos. Pero si aquello no daba para congelarle hasta la última gota de sangre en el cuerpo, la visión del cuerpo de Dumbledore, a medio calcinar, suspendido sobre la mesa de mármol era demasiado para soportar. Por un instante se le olvidó que estaba desillucionada, y debió soltar algún ruido, porque todas las cabezas se giraron en su dirección.

xxx

Si, sé que me deben odiar, pero me ha costado la vida entera escribir este capítulo. Ha sido el mas difícil de escribir de toda esta historia, y el que viene será muy difícil también. Perdónenme por hacerles esperar tanto, pero estos tiempos no han sido los mejores. Muchas gracias a srasnape por recordarme que no debo dejar la historia abandonada, y estoy muy feliz de ver que Alice regresó ( te habías perdido, supongo que por tus estudios, Bienvenida!) A missmalfoy y a Luna_Hermione por darme el ánimo. Y Helindir! me vas a matar, lo sé, lo sé, pero date cuenta que si me matas no habrá final de esta historia, así que al menos espera que termine para matarme.

Lupis tu sabes cuánto te quiero! No hace falta que te lo repita.

Muchas gracias a todas. Y ahora díganme.. que les ha parecido. Sophie ha hecho otra de las suyas, y también ahora está en tremendo problema. En el próximo capitulo hablaremos de que ha estado haciendo Severus porque sé que se quedaron con ganas de leer sobre él. Un beso y ahora si me callo.


End file.
